Just One Drop
by Torresx2
Summary: Annabeth y Percy al fin son una pareja acoplada, pero eso no implica que las cosas van a calmarse. Ella, junto a sus dos mejores amigas, se han mudado a Rumania, justo a tiempo para participar en El Encuentro, una gran reunion de manadas. Una nueva pareja, diversion y problemas. La vida de un Canis Lupis nunca es aburrida.
1. Sinopsis

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

Thalia Grace, la mejor amiga de Annabeth Chase y Piper McLean, es picante al hablar, un poco loca y humana… o eso pensaba. Thalia acaba de descubrir que ADN humano no es lo único que se encuentra en sus venas, resulta que comparte un molesto pequeño gen de hombre lobo, aunque no es más que una gota. Ahora ella y sus amigas viven en Rumania con la manada de Percy, también esta, oh tan convenientemente, pegada con el objeto de su afecto, la bola de pelo, Luke.

Atraídos entre si por algo que no entienden, Thalia se encuentra a si misma frustrada por la falta de señales de emparejamiento entre ella y dicha bola de pelo. No solo se está ocupando de ese problema no tan frustrante, sino que ahora se le había informado que, debido a esa pequeña gota de sangre de hombre lobo en ella, ahora se requiere que asista a una reunión de varias manadas de lobos no acoplados. Este tipo de reunión no ha tenido lugar en más de un siglo, pero con una escases de hembras entre la población de hombres lobo, los machos están cada vez más preocupados de jamás encontrar a sus verdaderas compañeras.

Mientras tanto Luke lucha con las emociones que está sintiendo hacia Thalia. Él está tratando de mantener la distancia, pero hay algo acerca de la pelinegra bocazas que lo mantiene regresando por más de su abuso verbal, algo de lo que parece no conseguir suficiente… imagínate eso.


	2. Thalia I

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Thalia I**

-Thals, no vas a regresar a los Estados Unidos asi que deja de tratar de empacar tu maldita ropa- gruño Piper. Intercepto a Thalia y le arrebato los pantalones que estaba cargando hacia una maleta abierta, la cual se encontraba recostada caprichosamente atravesada en la gran cama con dosel. Thalia la ignoro firmemente y dio media vuelta hacia el armario para buscar mas de su ropa.

-¿Podrias por favor tratar de hablar conmigo? ¿por favor?- la voz de Piper estaba empezando a asumir un gemido chillon.

-Oh, Santo cielo. Por todos los oídos sanos del mundo, deja tus chillidos- espeto Thalia, la ropa en sus manos estaba tornándose mas arrugada a cada segundo- Piper, no hay nada de que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo que es.

Piper levanto las manos en el aire mientras exhalaba con fuerza.

-No, no es lo que es, sea lo que sea que significa esa mierda. Es total y jodidamente mas complicada que "es lo que es"- Piper estaba empezando a desesperarse, y aunque cuando Thalia comenzó este pequeño truco, Piper pensó que tirar su maleta por la ventana podría ser drástico… si, ya no lo era tanto.

Mientras Thalia continuaba lanzando la ropa en la maleta, Piper decidio que los tiempos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas.

Se acerco a la ventana y la abrió. Sin mucha gracia, se las arreglo para empujar el mosquitero y ni se inmuto cuando este cayo por el lado de la mansión de tres pisos. Thalia todavía estaba en el armario cuando Piper recogio su maleta y empezó a llevarla hacia la ventana abierta.

-Pon la maleta en el suelo, aléjate de ella lentamente, y nadie saldrá herido- dijo Thalia entre dientes mientras salía del armario.

-Lo siento, Thalia, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas. Asi que voy a arriesgarme a tu ira y a lo que sea necesario para mantener tu cascarrabias, malhumorado, continuamente enojado trasero en Rumania.

Thalia dio un paso hacia Piper y la maleta estaba ahora tambaleándose peligrosamente en la cornisa de la ventana abierta.

-Retrocede como el infierno, Thalia Grace- PIper inclino la maleta asi atrás como para dejarla caer. Thalia siguió tomando pasos lentos y calculados hacia Piper, pensando que su amiga usualmente sensata no se atrevería a soltar… estaba equivocada, muy equivocada.

Piper no solo dejo ir la maleta, le dio un gran empujon justo cuando Thalia se lanzo para agarrarla. Piper salto hacia atrás, llevándose de golpe sus manos a su boca. Estaba tan sorprendida de si misma como lo estaba Thalia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- farfullo Thalia mientras miraba a Piper con incredulidad- ¡Perra!- finalmente logro escupir.

-Es por tu propio bien, Thals, realmente lo es- le dijo Piper, alejándose de la enfurecida Thalia.

Thalia se asomo por la vantana y vio el destino de su ahora desparramada maleta y ropas. Miro de nuevo a Piper, todavía de que su amiga se hubiera sacado un truco asi. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Piper.

-Fuera- gruño Thalia mientras abria la puerta.

-Por lo menos lleva un abrigo. ¡hace frio!- grito Piper a la figura de Thalia ya retirándose.

Piper solo se quedo de pie mirando fijamente. Sabia si habia hecho lo correcto, pero sabia que Thalia no tenia necesidad de irse. Piper no podía explicar la sensación, pero algo en ella le decia que algo malo le pasaría a Thalia si dejaba Rumania en esos momentos. No trato de darle sentido a la sensación; solo lo acepto por lo que era… por ahora.

Thalia bajo enfurecida por la larga escalera, tomando dos escalones a la vez, todo el tiempo esperando que no se cruzara con nadie para asi no tener que hablar. Una vez en la planta baja se giro a la derecha y se dirigio por un largo pasillo. Paso la biblioteca, una sala de estar y la sala de entretenimiento, para llegar a su destino finalmente. Sin llamar, abrió la puerta y entro.

-Thalia, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto Poseidon mientras levantaba la mirada desde su escritorio.

Antes de responder cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Luego, tomando una respiración profunda, se volvió de nuevo hacia Poseidon.

-No puedo quedarme aquí.

Poseidon no se vio sorprendido por su admisión y no respondio. En su lugar, espero a que ella continuara.

Ella volvió a respirar hondo y solto el aire lentamente.

-Mira, se que sabes lo que la doctora Lawrence me dijo sobre los resultados de mi sangre. Independientemente de eso, no puedo cambiar lo que siento por cierto lobo. No puedo cambiar el hecho de que, ya sea que tengo sangre de lobo o no, no soy su compañera, y dicho lobo no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. ¿Cómo puedo saber esto, preguntas?- continuo Thalia antes de que Poseidon pudera decir una palabra- por que el solo se levanto y se fue. Nada tanto como un "hasta luego, Thals", "cuídate, Thals", "adiós, Thals", "ten una agradable maldita vida sin mi, Thals".

Thalia se repente se llevo una mano sobre su boca, avergonzada de haber derramado todo eso a Poseidon. Sabia que la única razón por la que estaba discutiendo esto con el padre de Percy era porque estaba desesperada por escapar de este lugar. Para alejarse del único hombre, que habia llagado a darse cuenta en el ultimo par de meses, que amaba. Después de que la doctora Lawrence le revelo que tenia una pequeña, muy diminuta cantidad de sangre de hombre lobo en ella, habia pensado que tal vez habia una oportunidad para ella y la bola de pelos. Esa esperanza habia sido rápidamente apagada cuando dicha bola de pelos se levanto y desaparecio. Una semana después de la ceremonia de Annabeth y Percy, Luke se habia metido en su Hummer y, sin mirar atrás, se alejo conduciendo lejos de la mansión de la manada. Y sesenta y dos días, cuatro horas y dos minutos mas tarde, todavía no habia regresado. _Pero, ¿Quién esta contando?_

-¿No acabas de cumplir diesiocho años, Thalia?- pregunto Poseidon.

Thalia parecio un poco confundida por su elección de respuesta.

-Um, si. Creo que ese ruidoso barullo que se escucho hace un par de semanas fue la idea de Piper y Annie de una fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo yéndome?

-Si tienes diesiocho años, Thalia, eres una adulta. No puedo hacer que te quedes aquí. Si quieres irte, si realmente piensas que es lo mejor para ti, entonces puedes irte. Te permitiré usar el avión de la manada para volver a Estados Unidos si eso es realmente lo que quieres- explico Poseidon.

Thalia ladeo la cabeza a un lado, con los ojos entrecerrados en el Alfa tranquilamente sentado frente a ella.

-¿Asi de fácil? ¿sin tratar de convencerme de quedarme, o decirme que no renuncie, o bla, bla, bla chorradas de mierda?

-Sin "bla, bla, bla chorradas de mierda"- estuvo de acuerdo.

-Eh, esta bien entonces. Vamos a hacer esto- afirmo ella.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora. ¿eso es un problema?

Poseidon tomo el teléfono, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Grover, ¿podrias venir a mi oficina?

Thalia tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Poseidon. Apoyo las manos sobre los brazos de la silla, no pudo contener sus piernas de rebotar arriba y abajo mientras esperaba a que Grover llegara.

Poseidon no dijo nada mientras esperaron y eso estaba muy bien con Thalia. No queria escuchar mas razones sobre por que debería quedarse. Oyo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y luego Grover se paro a su lado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Alfa?- le pregunto a Poseidon.

-Thalia a decidido que quiere volver a Estados Unidos- comenzó Poseidon, y para credito de Grover no hizo mas que un parpadeo en direccion Thalia- ¿podrias, por favor, arreglar que el avión este listo? Conseguir sus cosas, llevarla a la pista de aterrizaje, y asegúrate que suba al avión con seguridad.

-Por supuesto- respondio Grover como si Poseidon no acabara de decirle que Thalia estaba partiendo a tan solo dos meses después de llegar.

Mientras Thalia se ponía de pie, detuvo a Grover de irse con una mano en su brazo.

-Por favor, no es necesario recoger mis cosas- Grover comenzó a objetar pero Thalia lo interrumpio- de verdad, estoy lista para irme. Ahora mismo- se volvió hacia Poseidon, en busca de algún tipo de confirmación de que eso estaba bien. después de un momento de mirarla a los ojos, Poseidon se volvió hacia Grover y asintió.

Cuando empezaron a salir de la oficina, Thalia se volvió hacia Poseidon.

-No se lo diras a nadie, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿me dejaras llamarlas una vez que regrese a Estados Unidos?

Poseidon sonrio suavemente.

-No voy a decir ni una palabra.

Ella solto el aliento que habia estado conteniendo.

-Gracias.

* * *

Thalia se sento en el lado del pasajero de otra Hummer, envuelta en un anorak que Grover le habia dado.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes los lobos y las Hummers?- murmuro malhumorada.

-Funcionan bien en este clima- contesto Grover, sin apartar la vista del camino.

Thalia lo miro brevemente, luego miro por la ventanilla del pasajero. Su mente vago hasta cierto magnifico hombre lobo alto, rubio, que tan desesperadamente queria ver, pero al que anhelaba apuñalar en una mano con un cuchillo de mantequilla a la vez… curioso como esa tentación parecía aplicarse solo a el.

* * *

Poseidon espero hasta que oyo que Grover se aparto de la calzada antes de levantar su teléfono otra vez.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- escucho la voz en el otro extremo- no, no necesariamente justo en este momento, en la siguiente hora estaría bien- finalizando la llamada, inmediatamente marco otro numero y espero una respuesta, se oyo una voz en la línea- detenlo- fue todo lo que dijo.

Poseidon se recostó en su silla, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo. Negó mientras reia. Sally le iba a regañar por entrometerse, como ella lo llamaría, pero el era el Alfa. Era su trabajo entrometerse, y era bueno en eso.


	3. Thalia II

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Thalia II**

Una hora y media más tarde…

Percy levanto el trozo de papel que su padre le entrego. Miro a su padre, luego de vuelta al papel en su mano.

-¿Quieres que le diga a mi compañera que esperaste una hora y media para informarme que su mejor amiga se fue para abordar un avión dirigido a los Estados Unidos?- gruño Percy.

-No espera. Te llame al minuto en que se fue. Tú no llegaste por una hora y media- respondió Poseidón, completamente imperturbable por el gruñido en la voz de Percy.

-Con el debido respeto, Alfa, podrías haber mencionado la razón por la que querías verme.

-No, no podía. Le dije que Thalia que no _diría_ una palabra- subrayo Poseidón.

-¿Thalia no capto ese pequeño indicio?- pregunto Percy, con las cejas levantadas.

-¿No crees que deberías decirle a tu compañera lo que está pasando? No sé cuánto tiempo más Grover pueda detener el avión antes de que Thalia se dé cuenta de que algo está pasando.

La cabeza de Percy se alzó de golpe con las palabras de su padre.

-¿No se ha ido todavía?

-¿De verdad crees que la dejaría marcharse?

" _Luna, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podrías venir por favor a la oficina de mi padre?_ ". Percy envió a Annabeth su pregunta a través de su vínculo. Se había vuelto tan fuerte desde su apareamiento que ella era una presencia constante y confortante en su mente.

" _¿Por qué escucho preocupación en tu voz, hombre lobo?_ " le pregunto Annabeth con suspicacia.

Sin responder a su compañera miro enojado a su padre.

-Voy a vengarme por esto, Alfa. Solo para advertirte con tiempo.

Poseidón guiño un ojo a su hijo.

-Una pequeña lección de tratar los conflictos con tu compañera va a ser buena para ti.

Percy miro a su Alfa con asombro.

-Padre, te das cuenta de con quien estoy emparejad, ¿verdad?

Poseidón se aclaró la garganta.

-Tienes un punto en eso- pero aun así no ofreció ninguna disculpa por su despreocupación en el asunto.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió cuando una frustrada Annabeth irrumpió con una preocupada Piper detrás de ella.

-¿Qué está pasando, Percy?

-En primer lugar, no es tan malo como parece- comenzó Percy.

Annabeth levanto la mano para interrumpir a su compañero.

-Dilo de una vez, bola de pelos.

-Grover llevo a Thalia al avión de la manada para regresar a Estados Unidos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Annabeth y Piper al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los dos lobos hicieran muecas de dolor por su sensibilidad auditiva.

* * *

Thalia se sentaba en el avión, bebiendo la segunda Coca-Cola que Grover le había traído mientras esperaba a que la pista fuera despejada. Al parecer, Rumania en diciembre se cubría de hielo. Figúrate. En realidad no se preocupaba por la pista o el avión estando libre de hielo, solo sabía que cuento más tiempo se sentara aquí, no en el aire, sin moverse hacia Norteamérica, más nerviosa se ponía debido a que sería descubierta por sus dos mejores amigas neuróticas que sabía tenían buenas intenciones, pero no entendían por qué tenía que irse.

Cada mañana Thalia despertaba con la esperanza de que bajaría las escaleras y encontraría a Luke; se iba a la cama todas las noches preguntándose porque se fue. No tenía idea si el sabia de su sangre de lobo, y estaba al punto de que no quería que le importara. _Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_ , pensó. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de un chico normal, alguien que no fuera peludo a su voluntad? _No, eso sería algo apestosamente fácil_.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Su mente cago de nuevo a la ceremonia de unión de Annabeth y Percy. Su vida cambio para siempre cuando la doctora Lawrence había explicado que la prueba de sangre que había hecho en Thalia después del accidente de auto había resultado anormal. Anormal como en no humano. Thalia recordaba sentir que las paredes de la habitación se cerraban en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no humano"? le pidió a Diana.

-Tienes sangre de hombre lobo. Aunque es una cantidad muy diminuta- había respondido Diana.

Piper había estado sentada a su lado, y su reacción había sido lo que Thalia quería dormir.

-¡CALLATE!- grito Piper, causando que todos a su alrededor se detuvieran y miraran. Thalia no lo había notado realmente. Lo único en lo que había sido capaz de centrarse era en cierto lobo a quien había estado echando un vistazo toda la noche.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

-Significa que en alguna parte de tu familia, generaciones atrás, hubo un hombre lobo- la doctora parecía desconcertada por esto- ni siquiera sé cómo es posible esto a menos que todos sus descendientes se aparearan con humanos y la línea de sangre se diluyera gradualmente.

Thalia y Piper habían escuchado a la doctora explicar que tal vez algo tan traumático como el accidente había activado el mismo gen latente. Tal vez por eso sus heridas se habían curado tan rápidamente. Thalia le pregunto si pensaba que iba a desarrollar cualquier otra característica de hombre lobo. Diana sintió que dado a que Annabeth no lo había hecho, y ella era medio lobo, Thalia estaba a salvo. Pero realmente no sabía lo que eso significaría para Thalia o su futuro.

-Tu eres el primer latente que he conocido- le dijo a Thalia.

Durante los dos meses después de saber acerca de la sangre de lobo que yacía latente en su sangre, había estado constantemente alerta a cualquier otro atributo lobo. Lo único que sentía diferente era que podía sentir emociones. Bueno, las emociones fuertes para ser exactos. En realidad, no lo entendía del todo, pero casi podía _olerlas_ y cada emoción olía diferente. Thalia se lo menciono a Piper y Annabeth, y las dos había querido que fuera a la doctora Lawrence. Nuca lo hizo.

Thalia escucho una puerta de auto cerrarse de golpe, lo que la trajo de vuelta al presente, al maravilloso hecho de que estaba sentada en un avión, un avión que la llevaría lejos de todas esas cosas de hombres lobo.

Golpeo su pie con impaciencia y tamborileo sus dedos sobre el brazo del asiento.

-¿Qué podría estar tomando tanto maldito tiempo?- dijo al avión vacío. Con un bufido exagerado desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó, cansada de esperar. Era el momento de encargarse de las cosas por sus propias manos.

Miro por la ventana y su aliento se congelo en sus pulmones por la vista. Donde solo había estado una sola Hummer negra, ahora habían dos. _De ninguna manera_ , pensó. _No es el, Poseidón tiene, como, un millón de Hummer negras._

Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido que era una cosa de lobos.

Thalia se apartó de la ventana, tomando algunas respiraciones lentas y profundas. Cerró los ojos y trato de recuperar su orientación. _Yo puedo con esto_. Finalmente lista, se dirigió a la señal de salida.

A que, no lo sabía.


	4. Luke III

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Luke III**

-¿No crees que deberías llamarlo?- le pregunto Annabeth a Percy mientras caminaban hacia el auto, moviéndose lentamente, tratando de no resbalar en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Percy abrió la puerta del copiloto para Annabeth, pero ella no entro. Él se dio cuenta que no se movería hasta que respondiera todas sus peguntas.

-Mi padre será el que decida si Luke debe ser llamado.

-Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno- gruño Annabeth- no cuando es MI amiga la que, posiblemente, está cometiendo el peor error de su vida- se volvió y, extendiendo sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio en el suelo resbaloso, se dirigió de vuelta a la mansión.

Piper estaba parada junto a Percy, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de la cintura en un intento de protegerse del frio. Vio a su amiga irse.

-Va a decirle a tu padre lo que debe hacer, ¿verdad?

-Sigo diciéndole que esto se le va a devolver uno de estos días.

* * *

Annabeth empujo, abriendo la puerta del despacho de Poseidón, sin llamar. Sally estaba de pie frente al escritorio de Poseidón y se detuvo junto a ella.

-No se preocupen por mí. Continúen- les dijo Annabeth cuando ambos dejaron de hablar para mirarla.

-¿El concepto de tocar la puerta de alguna manera disminuyo cuando dejaste tu país?- las cejas de Poseidón estaban elevadas.

-Pido disculpas, Alfa, pero es importante- respondió, y estaba orgullosa cuando su voz salió sin vacilar.

Sally pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Annabeth.

-¿Qué es importante?

-Creo que Poseidón debe llamar a Luke y decirle que vaya a hablar con Thalia. Creo que Thalia lo escuchara- le explico Annabeth.

-¿Qué te hace creer que Thalia escuchara a Luke?- pregunto Poseidón- tenía entendido que él era la razón por la que ella se estaba yendo.

La mandíbula de Annabeth cayó abierta.

-¿Ella te dijo eso? ¿Realmente te dijo como se siente acerca de él?

-Bueno, no con tantas palabras, pero vi como lo miraba en tu ceremonia. Solo hay una razón por la que una mujer mira a un hombre así- Poseidón le guiño un ojo a su compañera.

-Poseidón, deja de torturar a tu nuera- Sally lo amonesto- sigue y dile.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Annabeth ansiosamente.

-Llame a Luke justo después de que saliste de mi oficina.

-¿Lo hiciste?- pregunto Annabeth con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Va a ir a buscarla? ¿Siquiera le importa?

-Reduce la velocidad, pequeña- Sally se rio entre dientes.

Poseidón se levantó de su escritorio y camino alrededor, hacia Annabeth.

-No puedo hablar por los sentimientos de Luke. Aunque, el gruñido que soltó cuando le dije que Thalia estaba yéndose lo llevaría a uno a creer que siente algo por ella. Y si, él va a verla. Esperemos que Grover pueda seguir deteniendo el avión sin que Thalia empiece a sospechar.

-Mierda- se quejó Annabeth- probablemente ya se ha bajado del avión y decidido nadar hasta Norteamérica. Es de Thalia de quien estamos hablando. Sospecha de todo.

-Aconsejaría que ustedes tres se queden aquí y dejen que Luke se encargue de esto por ahora- dijo Poseidón sobriamente, dejándole claro a Annabeth que esto era más que nada una orden.

Annabeth asintió y salió de la oficina en busca de Percy y Piper. Ellos estaban donde los había dejado, de pie junto al auto.

-¿Y bien?- la apremio Piper.

-Él ya lo había llamado- les dijo Annabeth.

-Hay una razón por la que es el Alfa- bromeo Percy.

-Sí, sí. Disfrútalo, hombre lobo- dijo Annabeth, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su compañero- tu padre aconsejo que nos quedemos aquí y dejemos que Luke lo maneje.

-Así que, ¿él va a buscarla?- las cejas de Piper se alzaron en sorpresa.

-Según Poseidón.

-Si yo pudiera ser mosca en ese avión…- dijo Piper, mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?- concordó Annabeth.

* * *

Con su mente resuelta, Thalia acelero sus pasos hacia la salida del avión. Agarro la manivela, jalándola para abrirla, y camino hacia una pared sólida.

-Uff- gruño Thalia, luego se congelo. Conocía ese olor. _Genial,_ pensó, _aquí voy con esa cosa del olor de nuevo._ Pero conocía ese olor: a madera, picante y masculinidad. Un muy, muy enojado olor masculino. Dio un paso atrás y lentamente levanto la barbilla para mirar la cara del lobo cuyo recuerdo la habia perseguido los últimos dos meses.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Thalia?- pregunto Luke, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados con fuerza.

Thalia miro esos brillantes ojos color azul. No podía hablar, no podía moverse y a estas alturas incluso respirar parecía demasiado para su cuerpo. El hechizo se rompió cuando oyó a Luke gruñir y se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Su lobo vería eso como un desafío. Dio un paso atrás, pero, ya sea un desafío o no, no iba a desviar sus ojos.

Poco a poco, la ira y el dolor que la atormentaban se precipitaron de nuevo, fluyendo a través de su cuerpo entumecido, dándole vida y la capacidad de hablar otra vez.

-A decir verdad, voy a algún lugar. No es que eso sea asunto tuyo- Thalia levanto una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho- entonces, si amablemente te fueras, podría ponerme en marcha- Thalia no podía creer el dolor que atravesó su corazón mientras le decía a Luke que se fuera. Le tomo todo lo que tenía no estremecerse ante sus propias palabras.

Sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud arrogante de Thalia, Luke entro en el avión. Y a menos que Thalia quisiera su pecho presionado contra el de ella, la hizo tomar un paso atrás.

-Tengo que estar en desacuerdo contigo. Considero esto muy asunto mío cuando se refiere a ti.

Luke observo las emociones pasar a través de rostro de Thalia, tan transparente para él.

Espero a que ella respondiera, sabiendo que sería perspicaz y aguda, una de las muchas cosas que admiraba de ella. No lo defraudo.

-Eso curioso- comenzó ella- si soy tanto tu asunto, ¿Dónde has estado los últimos dos meses? Si soy tanto tu maldito asunto, entonces debes tener una excusa fenomenal para ni siquiera venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños dieciocho- Thalia no pudo ocultar el dolor detrás de sus palabras. Bajo su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar. No funciono.

Luke dio un paso adelante, atraído hacia ella por razones que aún no entendía. Todo lo que sabía era que estar allí de pie viendo su dolor era insoportable para él. Puso sus dedos bajo su barbilla y levanto su rostro para mirar a los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En ese instante estuvo en un lugar y momento diferente. Mirando a un rostro con ojos verdes, no azules.

Un rostro con mechones color chocolate enmarcándolo en vez de negro. Observo mientras sostenía su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, su vida agotándose. La observo hasta que su forma estuvo rígida, solo una cascara dejada para marchitarse en la tierra.

-Luke- el sonido de la voz de Thalia lo trajo de vuelta al presente, pero el recuerdo de ese cuerpo sin vida le recordó lo que pasaba cuando se preocupaba por alguien, lo que pasaba cuando era incapaz de mantener a esos que amaba a salvo. Dejo caer su mano de su barbilla y dio un paso atrás, sin pasar por alto el dolor que cruzo su rostro.

-Tú eres mi asunto, porque eres la mejor amiga de la compañera de mi príncipe. Como Beta es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo- respondió, su comportamiento repentinamente mucho más formal.

-Bueno, estoy _relevándote_ de ese trabajo al irme. Así que no te preocupes, Lucas. Soy perfectamente capaz de sentarme en un avión por mi cuenta- Thalia se volvió para regresar, pero no llego muy lejos antes de que sintiera una mano fuerte cerrarse alrededor de su brazo.

Luke la volteo para enfrentarlo y pudo ver las emociones corriendo a través de su hermoso rostro. Por su vida que no sabían cuáles eran.

-No te vas a ir, Thalia. Annie y Piper te necesitan en este momento. Por alguna razón pensé que no eras el tipo de amiga que abandona a esos que dependen de ti- Luke imagino que la forma más fácil de conseguir que Thalia cooperara seria hacerla enojar y enfrentarla con un desafío.

Thalia sacudió son fuerza su brazo del agarre de Luke. Empujo sus hombros hacia atrás y se paró tan recta como pudo. Luego dio un paso adelante y podía jurar que había vapor saliendo de su piel. Ella estampo un dedo en el pecho de Luke mientras lo miraba enojada.

-En primer lugar, no sabes ni una jodida cosa acerca de mi así que no te atrevas a decirme que clase de amiga crees que soy. Segundo, nunca, jamás abandonaría a uno de mis amigos. A diferencia de un perro peludo que conozco, no me desaparezco sin lidiar con lo que sea mis amigos necesitan. Annie sabe que necesito volver a Estados Unidos. Ella tiene a Percy y a Piper.

-¿Es así?- le desafío Luke.

-Sí, Cujo. Así es- la mandíbula de Thalia sobresalió hacia adelante mientras apretaba los diente.

-Si Annie es tan comprensiva, entonces, ¿Por qué fue hasta Poseidón para hacerlo llamarme para que viniera a llevarte de regreso?- la expresión en el rostro de Luke cuando termino de hablar era la de un gato que acababa de atrapar a un pajarito. Vio que la mandíbula de Thalia cayó abierta ante sus palabras. Se quedó en silencio y dejo que la información calara. Por último, ella lo miro a los ojos otra vez, a la única otra persona a excepción de su Alfa a quien le permitía salirse con la suya, y froto su mano en su frente.

-¿Por eso viniste, porque Poseidón te envió?

Luke pudo notar que su respuesta tenía la habilidad de aplastarla y posiblemente apartarla para siempre, haciéndole más fácil mantener sus distancias.

Miro fijamente sus ojos azules, ojos que le rogaban por la verdad, ya fuera dolorosa o no.

-Poseidón me llamo- el rostro de Thalia decayó, así que Luke continuo rápidamente- pero no me ordeno que viniera a buscarte.

Su cabeza se levantó al oír sus palabras, sus ojos buscaron en su rosto por cualquier atisbo de mentira. Luke estaba seguro de que preguntaría por que vino, pero en lugar de eso respiro hondo. De repente precia cansada, derrotada.

-Bien, me quedare. Pero no porque tú digas que tengo que hacerlo. Me quedare por Annie- Thalia se encamino a rodear a Luke y dirigirse a la salida del avión. Mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla y sentía el aire frio de diciembre y el sol en su cara, se volvió de nuevo al lobo que la observaba en silencio- Me quedare, pero necesitas asegurarte de mantenerte fuera de mi camino. No quiero que pienses que necesito a un hermano mayor para vigilarme y decirme que hacer, asi que no lo hagas- salió del avión y el aire fresco y helado quemo sus pulmones. Grover estaba de pie junto al auto con la puerta del copiloto mantenida abierta para ella.

Luke se quedó mirando el espacio vacío en donde había estado Thalia. Cerro os ojos y tomo una respiración profunda por la nariz, saboreando su esencia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió los ojos.

-Thalia- susurro su nombre con reverencia al avión vacío- definitivamente no te veo como una hermana, y no creo que pueda permanecer lejos de tu camino, incluso si quisiera.


	5. Thalia IV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Thalia IV**

Thalia se sentó en el jardín detrás de la mansión, sin quitarse el anorak que se había puesto horas atrás. Era tarde y hacia frio, pero no quería estar en el interior por el momento. No tenía ganas de responder a las preguntas que sus dos mejores amigas indudablemente le bombardearían. Levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo claro, maravillada por las miles de estrellas que iluminaban la oscuridad.

Una rama se quebró en el suelo a su izquierda. Thalia se volvió en la dirección del sonido para ver a Sally venir hacia ella, envuelta en un abrigo pesado, llevando dos tazas humeantes. No pudo evitar sonreír ante Sally mientras tomaba la taza que le ofrecía. Thalia sintió el calor del vapor de su taza elevarse y acariciar su rostro mientras se la llevaba a los labios.

-Así que, Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dumb te enviaron, ya veo- Thalia apunto al chocolate caliente por el que estaba totalmente agradecida.

Sally dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras se sentaba en el banco junto a Thalia.

-Culpable de los cargos, me temo.

Thalia se encogió de hombros, aceptando que no había forma que sus dos amigas la dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, se alegró que fuera Sally quien hubiera venido. Había algo en ella que era tranquilo y reconfortante.

-Thalia, ¿eres infeliz aquí?- pregunto Sally con suavidad.

-No- dijo Thalia rápidamente- no, Sally. Tu hogar es una maravilla y Poseidón y tú nos has hecho sentir como en casa.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres irte con tanto ahínco?

Thalia miro disimuladamente a Sally por el rabillo del ojo mientras tomaba otro sorbo. Trago lentamente, saboreando el calor que viajo a través de ella.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Sally, pero sé que tú sabes sobre la bola de pelos- Sally rio antes las insistentes indirectas de Thalia a Luke.

-Está bien, culpable. Una vez más- Sally sonrió, luego esta se desvaneció lentamente mientras colocaba una mano en el brazo de Thalia- dale tiempo, Thalia. Si se supone que debe ser, entonces será- Thalia empezó a interrumpir, pero Sally continuo antes de que pudiera- sé que piensas que porque no tienes alguna de las señales de apareamiento no hay esperanza, pero nunca hemos estado tan cerca de alguien con sangre de hombre lobo tan diluida como la tuya. No se sabe las repercusiones, así que ten paciencia, pequeña. El vendrá.

Thalia asintió lentamente, a pesar de que en su interior aun tenia serias dudas.

-Supongo que tengo que ir a ver a Annie y a Piper y hacer un poco de control de daños- Thalia hizo una mueca.

-Eso sería probablemente sabio- le dijo Sally mientras se levantaba y se acercaban de nuevo a la mansión, juntas.

* * *

Thalia abrió la puerta de la habitación de Piper para encontrar a sus dos mejores amigas sentadas en el suelo, yendo a través de los deberes que su tutor les había asignado. Ninguna de ellas se detuvo para saludarla y podía admitir que se merecía el desaire.

-Entonces, supongo que tengo que pedir disculpas por ser una completa idiota- les dijo Thalia, el remordimiento escrito en su rostro.

Piper la miro lentamente. Sus ojos reunidos en una mirada fulminante que habría detenido en seco a un hombre adulto.

-Mira, Annie. La lobo prodigio regresa. No es dulce de ella.

Thalia hizo una mueca al oir las palabras de Piper, las cuales estaban enlazadas con sarcasmo y drenando con vehemencia.

Annabeth dio a Thalia una mirada de pasada como si no fuera nada más que un mosquito.

-Eh, así parece- dijo. Y volvió a su tarea.

 _Mierda,_ pensó Thalia. Iba a tener que humillarse. Como odiaba humillarse.

-Realmente lo siento. Sé que ustedes estaban preocupadas y que están enojadas conmigo por ser egoísta.

Piper se sentó bruscamente.

-Preocupadas, sí. Enojadas, no. Dolidas, definitivamente. Thals, no has querido hablar con nosotras sobre lo que está pasando. Has estado enfurruñada por ahí durante los últimos dos meses. No has hablado sobre el asunto de la sangre de lobo, no has hablado de Luke, y luego armas el berrinche del siglo y comienzas a empacar sus cosas, escupiendo como no puedes soportarlo más. Estamos sentadas en la oscuridad, haciendo girar nuestros benditos pulgares- las voz de Piper había conseguido poco a poco ser más fuerte a medida que su diatriba continuaba- cambie de opinión, estamos enojadas. Dolidas, enojadas y preocupadas.

Annabeth miro a Piper como si lo fuera crecido un tercer ojo, mientras Thalia estaba buscando un hueco para meterse en él.

-Lo siento, Piper. No sé qué más decir, pero de verdad lo siento. Solo me he sentido tan, mierda, no lo sé. Frustrada, temerosa, sola…

-¿Sola?- interrumpió Annabeth, obviamente herida.

-No porque ustedes no has estado allí- se apresuró a añadir Thalia- no puedo describirlo. De acuerdo- Thalia se detuvo y se sentó junto a sus dos mejores amigas- ustedes quieren que hable, aquí va. Cuando Luke se fue después de la ceremonia, sentí como si un agujero hubiera sido cortado dentro de mí. No se cómo describirlo que no sea absoluta soledad. He estado tan apestosamente frustrada por que no me deprimo jamás por un tipo. Quiero decir, hola, soy Thalia. No _necesito_ a un hombre- se pasó las manos por su largo cabello negro en agitación- pero allí estaba yo, suspirando por un hombre lobo y no sé por qué. No entiendo por qué simplemente se fue como si no le importara un comino- Thalia se secó las lágrimas que ahora surcaban su rostro- y maldita sea, estoy harta de llorar.

Annabeth se sentó y tomo a Thalia entre sus brazos; Piper envolvió el suyo en torno a las dos. Las tres chicas se sentaron en silencio mientras Thalia trataba de poner bajo algún tipo de control sus emociones dispersas.

Finalmente, Piper rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, estas perdonada. Solo deja de ser tan terca y habla con nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?

Thalia asintió mientras se limpiaba la última de sus lágrimas.

-Hablar, lo tengo. Estoy en ello, Jefe- bromeo Thalia.

-Así que, ¿vas a escupir lo que paso hoy? Ya sabes, contigo y… - dio a entender Piper.

-¿Entre Colmillo Blanco y yo? Bueno, tengo que admitir que cuando vi a Luke me sorprendió. Conmocionada al igual que en: "¿Qué diablos quieres decir con una mujer sentada en un inodoro tanto tiempo que se siente ligada a el?"

-Oh, rayos. Me había olvidado de eso. Eso fue malvado- Annabeth se encogio.

-Oye, Lucy, Ethel, enfóquense- espeto Piper.

-Oh, está bien- Thalia negó- así que me sorprendió, porque Luke era el último lobo que esperaba ver. Para colmo, fue muy dulce. Lo que solo me molesto más…- Thalia se fue callando, recordando como Luke había ido momentáneamente a otro lugar mientras miraba sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Piper.

-Probablemente no sea nada, pero hubo un momento cuando él me miraba que en cierto modo se desvaneció a otra parte. Tuve que decir su nombre varias veces antes de que saliera del trance. Entonces lo sentí empujar de regreso, si eso tiene sentido. Quiero decir emocionalmente. Fue como si pusiera un muro entre nosotros.

-Hmm, suena como que es hora de que investigue- dijo Annabeth.

-Oh, por todos los santos. Sabemos que tus habilidades detectivescas son legendarias- Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oye, solo estoy perfeccionando mis habilidades- dijo Annabeth indignada.

-Lo que tú digas, Sherlock- bromeo Thalia.

-Muy bien, entonces escupe el resto, ¿Qué más te dijo?- pregunto Piper con impaciencia.

Thalia procedió a decirles, ante su insistencia, palabra por palabra lo que se dijo entre Luke y ella. Y fiel a su estilo, Annabeth y Piper pasaron el resto de la noche diseccionando la conversación. Thalia juro que lo habían llevado a una forma de arte.


	6. Thalia V

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Thalia V**

Luke descansaba en su cama, viendo sin rumbo fijo hacia el techo. No podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro. Thalia.

Su esencia estaba marcada a fuego en su cerebro, y el daño que él le había causado grabado en su memoria. El rostro de ella se había ensombrecido con eso en el avión. Por primera vez en su larga vida estaba realmente inseguro sobre el camino que debería tomar.

Los sentimientos que se agitaban dentro de él hacia Thalia le eran ajenos. La única cosa con la que podía compararlos era con lo que había sentido por Cecil, su hermana menor.

Ella había sido la luz más brillante de su vida.

Dulce, amable y gentil. No había un día que pasara sin que sintiera el agujero interno causado por su muerte. De alguna manera, cuando estaba con Thalia no se sentía tan vacío, tan solo.

Seguía esperando a que las señales de apareamiento aparecieran, a oír sus pensamientos, a que sus marcas cambien. Al mismo temía los cambios. Si los signos de apareamiento aparecían no tendría opción. Tendría que reclamar a Thalia, y eso lo asustaba más que nada desde el día en que vio a su hermana morir en sus brazos.

Volvió a pensar en ese horrendo día, lo impotente que se había sentido. Cecil estaba siendo cortejada por dos lobos, uno de los cuales era su verdadero compañero. Después de varios meses de persecución más o menos pasiva, se desafiaron el uno al otro. Cecil tenía que estar presente en el desafío por ley de la manada. Luke le había suplicado que no fuera, pero ella no era una infractora. Cecil siempre hacia lo que se esperaba de ella.

Los lobos pelearon y el vencedor tuvo compasión del otro lobo y lo dejo vivir. El lobo perdedor se tornó salvaje ante la idea de no tener a Cecil y la ataco antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Un auténtico compañero nunca sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima a su pareja, iba en contra de todo dentro de ellos. Su lobo moriría antes de levantar una mano contra su compañera.

El lobo perdedor había decidido que si él no podía tener a Cecil entonces nadie podía. Luke había alcanzado al lobo demasiado tarde, la garganta de Cecil habia sido desgarrada y la sangre broto de ella desbordándose.

La rabia que consumió a Luke le había dado más que suficiente fuerza para matar al lobo culpable y lo había descuartizado miembro a miembro.

Mientras sostenía a su hermana y veía la luz desvanecerse de sus ojos, ella dijo sus últimas palabras:

-Cuando llegue el momento, hermano, no luches contra el destino. Deja que ocurra incluso si no sucede de la manera que piensas que debería- y entonces se había ido.

Cecil siempre había tenido la habilidad de saber cosas, cosas futuras. Nadie lo entendía y con el tiempo la manada lo acepto.

Ahora, mientras Luke yacía sobre su cama, con sus emociones como una tormenta turbulenta dentro de él, se tuvo que preguntar si ella estaría hablando de Thalia.

Agarro su teléfono de la mesa de noche para ver la hora. Una de la mañana. Gruño.

Mañana, u hoy, mejor dicho, iba a ser miserable si no conseguía dormir. Como Beta de la manada era su trabajo entrenar a los lobos más jóvenes. Incluso en el siglo XXI era necesario para los lobos saber cómo defenderse, en forma humana y lobo.

Después del entrenamiento debía asistir a una conferencia telefónica con Poseidón. Algunas de las manadas de los alrededores había llamada y pedido hablar con él, pero no especificaron de qué se trataba. Cuando Luke le había preguntado si tenía alguna idea del tema, Poseidón negó solemnemente y le dijo que lo que fuera no creía que fuera buena cosa. Aunque las manadas trataban de mantener la paz entre ellos, había veces que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Los hombres lobo eran extremadamente territoriales y no les tomaba mucho meterse en un concurso de meadas… sin doble sentido.

Con un suspiro de frustración tomo los audífonos de su iPhone y se los puso, a continuación activo la canción "Down" de Jason Walker. Normalmente escuchaba rock clásico, pero necesitaba algo relajante para calmarlo esa noche, algo que le ayudara a enfocarse. Cerró los ojos y escucho mientras las palabras de la canción se vertían sobre él. Mientras escuchaba, se sintió como si hubiera sido escrita exclusivamente para él. Con cada palabra el rostro de Thalia se hizo más claro en su mente. Su contagiosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con malicia, el rápido ingenio que podría cortar a una persona por la mitad, o hacerlos sentir la persona más importante del mundo.

Imágenes corrieron por su mente de su tiempo en los Estados Unidos cuando ella estuvo en el accidente, el miedo que había rasgado a través de él cuándo había visto su forma inmóvil en el suelo. Recordó sentirse tan fuera de control mientras los médicos intentaban tratar a Thalia cuando su lobo no quería a nadie cerca de ella. Dejo escapar un gruñido bajo mientras su mente vagaba a la pequeña jugarreta con el macho humano, Matt. Claramente recordaba el nombre que Thalia había susurrado en su oído. Todavía no había hablado con ella acerca de esa noche, acerca de lo que había pasado con ese tipo Matt. Sonrió lentamente para sí mismo cuando finalmente comenzó a ir a la deriva. Planeaba hablar con ella muy pronto acerca de Matt, y Luke tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a estar demasiado contenta al respecto.

Eso solo lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

* * *

-Thals, despierta- Piper quito las sabanas de encima de su dormida amiga, permitiéndole al aire frio verterse sobre ella- si no te levantas, traeré algo de agua y reviviremos algunos buenos recuerdos del hospital.

-Realmente creo que necesitas ayuda, Piper- murmuro Thalia- arrojar agua en mi cara, tirar mi maleta por la ventana, ¿y tú crees que soy yo la perturbada? Es hora de que la bruja malvada mire en el espejo y pregunte quien es la más bella de todas- Thalia se incorporó y trato de quitar el sueño de sus ojos- ¿Qué hora es?- gimió.

-Son la nueve de la mañana y se supone que debemos encontrarnos con el tutor en treinta minutos. Empieza a moverte. Todas sabemos cuánto tiempo te lleva convertirte en una persona en la mañana. Te juro que eres tan mala como Annie- le amonesto Piper mientras tomaba la mano de Thalia y la jalaba fuera de la cama, empujándola en dirección al baño.

-Maldita sea, Piper. Estoy levantada- se quejó Thalia. Mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, oyó a Piper murmurar- nota para mí misma, cerrar la puerta del dormitorio en la noche para mantener a la alegre gente mañanera fuera.

Thalia se paró frente al espejo del baño, con una tolla envuelta a su alrededor y peino los enredos de su cabello mojado. No se iba a mentir y decir que hoy no estaba nerviosa, estaba más allá de nerviosa sabiendo que él estaba aquí. Luke, el hombre lobo que al parecer no era capaz de dejar ir, sin importar lo que su mente le estaba diciendo. Su corazón le estaba dando a su mente el dedo medio.

Salto ante el sonido de Piper golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Está bien, Bella Durmiente, vámonos. No vas a un concurso de belleza.

Thalia abrió la puerta con fuerza.

-Prueba con un personaje de Disney diferente, Thelma, porque para poder ser la Bella Durmiente tendría que estar durmiendo- las palabras de Thalia salieron un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero Piper no pareció estar afectada por eso.

-De acuerdo, Thalia. Habla, ¿Qué pasa?- Piper entrecerró los ojos. Su mejor amiga estaba más tensa que un rollo de hilo de pescar.

Thalia salió del baño y se dirigió al armario. Agarro unas bragas y un sujetador de la cómoda y comenzó a rebuscar a través de su ropa. Finalmente decidiéndose por un par de jeans a la cadera y un jersey de la lana caliente, salió del armario un tomo un profundo respiro.

-Estoy nerviosa. Luke regreso, como está aquí en la mansión, lo que significa que las posibilidades de verlo son mucho mayores a cuando se había ido.

Piper se acercó a su amiga y le echo los brazos alrededor por un rápido abrazo.

-Realmente te tiene- no era una pregunta. Piper nunca había visto a la firme y segura Thalia en tal confusión.

-Tengo que hacer algo, Piper. No sé qué, pero no puedo soportar esto. Nunca he querido a un hombre que no puedo tener. Ten presuntuoso como eso suena, la verdad es la verdad.

El dedo de Piper estaba golpeando sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos pensando.

-Uhm, ¿Qué se está cocinando en ese cerebro sádico tuyo?- le pregunto Thalia con nerviosismo.

Los ojos de Piper se abrieron de golpe.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez si conoces a alguien más podrías pasar de tu peludo problema.

-¿Mi peludo problema? ¿En serio? Heces que suene como si tuviera un crecimiento anormal de vello en las piernas o algo así- Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mira- Piper detuvo a Thalia antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación- solo vamos a darle una oportunidad. Tú, yo y Annie… esta noche. Conseguiremos que Grover nos lleve a algún lugar donde haya chicos. Entonces tu podrás hacer lo tuyo.

-¿Lo mío?- pregunto Thalia, alzando las cejas.

-Sí. Ya sebes, lo tuyo. La cosa de la cacería caliente.

Thalia se rio.

-Amiga, suena como una idea terrible con este tiempo.

Piper gimió.

-Oh, vamos, Thals.

Thalia la interrumpió antes de que Piper pudiera continuar.

-No. No pongas esa voz quejumbrosa.

-Entonces di que iras esta noche- la reto Piper- ¿o eres una gallina?

-Realmente te gusta vivir al límite, ¿verdad, Thelma?

-Oye, solo digo lo que veo- Piper se encogió de hombros.

Thalia gruño mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Piper sabía que no podía soportar ser llamada gallina. Thalia Grace era muchas cosas, pero gallina no era una de esas.

-Bien, iré- hizo una pausa, pensando en la idea de Piper- creo que una noche de fiesta es justo lo que receto el doctor.

-Excelente- Piper sonrió, frotándose las manos en contenido regocijo.

-Hombre, me asustas a veces, Pipes. Verdaderamente, lo heces- tomo la mano de Piper y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio- hagamos esto.

* * *

-Si esa tutora trata de meter algo más en mi cabeza, juro que va a explotar- se quejó Annabeth.

-Te apoyo. Estas tres horas el día están pateando mi trasero súper fino- gimió Thalia mientras se deslizaba en un asiento en el comedor- quiero decir, entiendo que tiene que condensar siete horas de escuela en tres, pero en serio.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?- concordó Piper mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa después de sentarse frente a Thalia.

Annabeth se sentó al final de la larga mesa y se reclino en la silla.

" _¿Cómo estas, Luna?_ " escucho la voz de Percy en su mente y sintió sus dedos recorrer su mejilla. Eso la hizo temblar involuntariamente.

" _Oh, ya sabes, aparte de sentir que mi cerebro se va a convertir en papilla y supurar por mis oídos, estoy genial_ ". Lo escucho reír, lo cual le hizo a ella sonreír como idiota.

-Veo que has estado trabajando en esa cara estreñida cuando hablas con Cujo- bromeo Thalia.

Annabeth solo le puso los ojos en blanco a su amiga.

" _Las chicas quieren salir esta noche, ¿te parece bien?_ " le pregunto a Percy.

" _Seguro, ¿a qué hora? Mi padre tiene una conferencia telefónica que iba a tener lugar esta tarde, pero se ha pospuesto para más tarde esta noche._ "

" _Está bien. Íbamos a pedirle a Grover que no lleve. En cierto modo quieren que sea del tipo solo chicas._ "

Eso realmente hizo reír a Percy.

" _Estoy seguro que Grover estará muy feliz de que todas ustedes lo consideren una de las chicas._ "

Annabeth soltó una carcajada, provocando que Piper y Thalia entornaran los ojos hacia ella.

-Lo siento- murmuro.

" _Entonces, ¿estás bien con eso, Hombre lobo._ "

" _Creo que siempre y cuando Grover este con ustedes puedo lidiar con eso. Te amo, Annabeth._ "

" _Qué curioso. Precisamente estaba pensando lo mismo de ti_ ". Sintió los labios de Percy contra los suyos. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a ser capaz de sentirlo aunque no estuviera con ella.

-Houston, estamos listo para despegar- sonrió Annabeth.

Thalia miro a Piper, luego otra vez a Annabeth.

-¿Fumaste algo estas mañana y no compartiste?

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De verdad crees que me tengo que fumar algo para estar feliz cuando me despierto junto a Percy todas las mañanas?

-De acuerdo, punto para ti- dijo Thalia, despachándola con un movimiento de la mano.

-Entonces, ¿entiendo que estás diciendo con toda esa referencia a Houston que saldremos esta noche? ¿Qué la operación "olvidar al hombre lobo mandón" ha obtenido luz verde?- pregunto Piper.

Thalia se cubrió la cara al oír las palabras de Piper.

-¿En serio acaba de decir eso? ¿Operación olvidar al hombre lobo mandón? ¿En serio, Piper?

Piper asintió con toda seriedad.

-Bien, si vas a llamar a nuestra salida una operación, y sabes cómo me encantan las operaciones, al menos hazlo bien. Es operación "olvidar al jodido hombre lobo mando, taciturno y mandón"- completo Thalia.

-Muy apropiado- Piper choco puños con Thalia, contenta de ver que su amiga estaba recuperando su sarcástico sentido del humor.

-Bien, chicas. Creo que tenemos que irnos y comenzar con la fase uno de la operación OAJ, HLA, TM- Annabeth trato de decirlo con una expresión seria pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta que OAJ no rimaba con el resto de su pequeña abreviación perdió la batalla. Thalia y Piper se rieron con ella mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

-¿Cuál es exactamente la fase uno?- Thalia enarco una ceja ante Annabeth.

-La fase uno, querida, es encontrar a tu mamacita interior.

-Ahh, lo entiendo- asintió Piper- todo se trata de abrazar a tu Zorra interior.

Thalia negó.

-Creo que el aire es más escaso aquí porque ustedes dos claramente no están recibiendo suficiente oxígeno para el cerebro.

-Oh, vamos. Danos un respiro. De todas nosotras, tu eres quien ha abrazado a su zorra interior como una forma de arte- le dijo Piper.

-Cierto, muy cierto, Piper. Soy una experta en todas las cosas de putas- Thalia estaba riendo tan fuerte como Annabeth y Piper cuando Luke dio la vuelta en la esquina.

Las tres chicas se congelaron mientras Luke seguía adelante hasta detenerse frete a Thalia. Por un breve momento simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. La intensidad que fluyo entre ellos era fuerte y casi sofocante.

-Puse tu ropa y tu maleta en tu habitación- le dijo Luke.

Thalia dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por sus palabras. Luke había visto la ropa en su maleta, y por ropa se refería a sus prendas femeninas. Sabía que su rostro debía estar rojo brillante porque los ojos de Luke brillaron cuando le devolvió la mirada. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

-Por favor, no permitas que tus amigas lancen tu ropa por la ventana. Tuve que asegurarme de que los lobos que encontraron tus cosas regresaran todos los recuerdos que tomaron; recuerdos que causarían que tu bello rostro se encienda en diez tonos de rojo- ella sintió su aliento en su cuello, y el inhalo profundamente antes de alejarse.

Annabeth una vez le había dicho que cuando un hombre lobo hacia esa treta, era porque estaba asimilando el olor de una persona. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento y no pudo evitar girar para ver a Luke alejarse.

Thalia por fin noto a sus dos amigas, quienes la miraban con la boca bien abierta.

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto.

Ambas chicas negaron, todavía incapaces de hablar, todavía atrapadas en sus estados de shock por el comportamiento de Luke.

-Maldita sea, ustedes dos. No solo se queden allí de pie. Métanse en mi habitación para poder darles el 911- Thalia empujo a sus dos mejores amigas hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, todo el tiempo tratando de averiguar que había tenido lugar en el pasillo.

Una vez en la habitación, Thlia cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella. Con la cabeza presionada hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y ralentizo y respiración. El condenado lobo iba a darle un infarto. La frustración la recorrió por completo. ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué su corazón tenía que escoger al único hombre que no podía tener?

-¿Qué te susurro al oído, Thals?- pregunto Annabeth.

Thalia negó, tratando de aclararse.

-Me dijo que no dejara que mis amigas tiraran mi ropa por la ventana- hizo una pausa y miro fijamente a Piper, quien tuvo el buen sentido de parecer avergonzada- porque tuvo que recuperar mi ropa, la cual llamo _recuerdos_ , de los lobos que al parecer la encontraron- se rio para sus adentros, sabiendo que estaba una vez más del color de un betabel- y por el tono de su voz, al decir recuerdos debieron de haber sido mis prendas femeninas.

Annabeth se echó a reír.

-¿Acabas de llamar a tus sujetadores y bragas "prendas femeninas"?

-Eso es clásico- Piper rio.

-¿Podrían por favor ustedes dos "Pollyanna*" centrarse?- les amonesto Thalia.

-Lo siento- dijo Annabeth, tratando de recuperar la compostura- no, de verdad. Estoy bien. Por favor, continua.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces hizo toda esa cosa de la olisqueada que dices que Percy te hace.

La cabeza de Annabeth se levantó como un rayo.

-¿Te olfateo?- la alarma en su voz hizo que algo de incomodidad levantara su fea cabeza en Thalia.

-Uhm, sí. ¿Eso es un problema?

-Solo es tremendamente posesivo… y muy íntimo. Si Percy ve a otro lobo olfateándome lo desmembraría.

Thalia reflexiono sobre esto solo brevemente antes de decidir que era hora de seguir adelante.

-Olvidemos todo esto. Ni siquiera quiero entrar en el hecho de que Luke ha visto…

-Tu ropa interior- resoplo Piper mientras interrumpia a Thalia.

-Oh, cállate, Thelma- espeto Thalia mientras se dirigía hacia el armario en busca del traje para la noche.

 _De acuerdo,_ pensó, _tengo que recurrir a mi zorra interior._

Se echo a reir mientras empezaba a rebuscar a través de su ropa. Piper y Annabeth se unieron a ella en el gran armario y comenzaron sus propias búsquedas.

-Oooh, ¿Qué tal esto?- pregunto Piper mientras sostenia una corta mini falda de mezclilla y un top sin mangas.

-Uhm, Piper, estamos en Rumania en la época de invierno. ¿te dice algo eso? Dijo Annabeth.

-Oh, cierto. Frio. Lo tengo- dijo mientras colgaba el traje de nuevo. Thalia saco un par de jeans Lucky a la cadera. Ella y Annabeth compartían amor por la marca. Después agarro un mullido jersey profundamente colorido con un escote bajo. Tenia corte entallado para un ajuste perfecto.

-Me gusta- asintió Annabeth en señal de aprobación.

Annabeth y Piper tomaron prestadas blusas de Thalia. Piper eligio un sueter rojo oscuro de amplias mangas que colgaba elegantemente de sus hombros. Annabeth escogio uno del color de su preferencia, un sueter tipo vestido verde que planeaba llevar con mallas gris oscuro y botas. Con sus elecciones hechas, se dirigieron a sus respectivos baños a cambiarse.

-Esta bien, encontrémonos aquí de nuevo en veinte minutos para la fase dos- advirtió Piper.

-¿Me atrevo a preguntar cual es la fase dos?- pregunto Thalia aprensivamente.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hemos salido si tienes que preguntar- le dijo Piper- Peinado y maquillaje, Thalia. Tenemos que tomar toda esta belleza natural y hacerla brillar.

-¡Cieeeeeerto, brillar! Estoy en ello, Jefe- bromeo Thalia.

* * *

 ***Pollyanna: se usa para describir a una persona que es optimista de manera exagerada.**


	7. Luke VI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Luke VI**

-¡Vamos! ¿En serio, Jake? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para darles a estos cachorros?- gruño Luke mientras observaba a los lobos que entrenaban en boxeo.

Luke sabía que su frustración no venía realmente de la deficiencia de los lobos sino de cierta pelinegra bocazas que tenía sus garras en el tan profundamente que podía sentir la sangre bajando por la espalda. Lo triste de toda la situación: a él le gustaba. _Si,_ pensó, _definitivamente hay algo mal en mí._

Jake le gruño a su Beta.

-Guárdatelo para la lucha, Jake. No estarías gruñéndome si no supieras que tengo razón- Luke entro en el círculo de combate que estaba pintado en suelo del gimnasio- tomate un descanso por un minuto- le dijo, luego se volvió hacia el joven lobo conocido como Ruffus.

Luke sonrió lobunamente.

-¿Preparado para un verdadero desafío?

Antes de que el cachorro pudiera responder, el Beta ataco.

Luke enseñaba artes marciales mixtas a todos los lobos, incluso las hembras. Era imperativo que todos ellos supieran como defenderse en caso de que otra manada atacara alguna vez. Por supuesto, había pasado más de un siglo desde la última batalla entre manadas, pero Luke era un firme creyente de "mejor prevenir que lamentar".

Lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas practicadas en el Muay Thai. Era un tipo de Kickboxing, y el arte marcial mixta predominante que enseñaba junto el Judo y lucha en el suelo.

Ruffus intento contrarrestar los movimientos de Luke, pero sin importar lo que hiciera no pudo evitar que los golpes dieran en su objetivo. Después de solo cinco minutos Luke derribo a Ruffus.

No se molestó en tener al cachorro subyugado. Se puso de pie y retrocedió, indicando que el combate había terminado.

Comprobó su reloj y vio que tenía solo 20 minutos antes de que tuviera que estar en la reunión con Poseidón y los demás Alfas.

-Eso será todo por hoy- le dijo al lobo más joven- hiciste un buen trabajo- Luke agarro su toalla del suelo y se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación para tomar una ducha rápida. Mientras caminaba, su mente vago de nuevo a donde parecía estar siempre: Thalia.

Recordaba caminar por el ala de la mansión que alojaba a los machos sin compañera y captar su aroma. Luke podía admitir ahora que tal vez había sobreactuado ligeramente cuando irrumpió en la habitación y encontró a dos macho rebuscando en su maleta. Así que, tal vez no tenía que haber arrojado a Somnus a través de una pared. Y, si, podía haber evitado lanzar a Jano justo encima de Somnus. Pero en ese momento su lobo había tomado el control, y todo en lo que podía pensar era que su aroma estaba alrededor de los machos sin compañera, que estaban tocando sus cosas… cosas que solo el debería conocer. Luke había pasado por alto ese pequeño dato, acerca de por qué en la tierra pensaba que tenía derecho a conocer su ropa interior.

Había sentido que si no tomaba sus cosas y su esencia de la habitación de ellos iba a matar a alguien, sin lugar a dudas. Uno de aquellos cachorros habría muerto esa noche.

Gracias a Dios, habían sido un tanto inteligentes y se habían sometido inmediatamente. Cuando Luke les pregunto cómo habían conseguidos las cosas de Thalia le habían contado acerca de cómo una maleta había caído de una ventana de la habitación. Siendo estúpidos veinteañeros, vieron lencería femenina y simplemente tuvieron que echarle un vistazo… estúpidos lobos jóvenes.

Luke se había calmado de alguna manera antes de devolver la maleta a la habitación de Thalia, pero realmente no había estado preparado para tropezar con ella. Sin embargo, tenía que decir que verla sola- o sin otros machos a su alrededor, mejor dicho- calmo a su lobo inmensamente. Era otra cosa que no quería analizar. Después de todo, ¿Por qué debería ella calmar a su lobo? No había signos de apareamiento.

El Beta dejo salir un gruñido bajo mientras entraba en su habitación y se dirigía a la ducha.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, simplemente estaba fastidiándolo. Llamo estúpidos a los veinteañeros, pero en ese momento el los hacia parecer genios.

Luke entro en la oficina de Poseidón. Una gran pantalla había sido instalada para la video conferencia con los demás Alfas de manada.

Poseidón estaba sentado ante su escritorio, y Percy y Jake estaban sentados directamente frente a la pantalla.

-Percy, ¿a qué hora dijo Grover que estaría de vuelta con las chicas?- pregunto Poseidón a su hijo.

Luke observo curiosamente cuando la cabeza de Percy se alzó rápidamente.

-No lo hizo- dijo a medio gruñido.

-Bueno, ¿a qué club dijeron que iban a ir?- continuo Poseidón, ignorando muy obviamente la irritación de Percy.

-No lo dijeron.

Luke olio la mentira que Percy acababa de decir y eso fue suficiente para decirle que algo estaba pasando.

-Disculpa, Alfa, pero cuando dices Grover y las chicas, te refieres a…

Poseidón le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Thalia, Annie, y Piper, por supuesto.

Luke sintió a su lobo animándose y si hubiera estado en su forma de lobo el pelaje de su cuello se habría puesto de punta.

-¿Dices que fueron a un club?

-Sí. Grover dijo que habían acudido a él y le habían rogado que las llevara a una noche de chicas. Algo acerca de hacer que Thalia y Piper conectaran con el… creo que usaron las palabras "mojo rumano", o alguna tontería así- Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco- ya sabes cómo hablan esas tres. Es como una lengua extranjera por si sola.

Luke había dejado de escuchar luego de la palabra "conectar", y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se dirigía a la salida.

-Luke, detente- la voz de Poseidón rezumo autoridad y Luke no tuvo otra opción que permanecer inmóvil. Su Alfa había dado una orden y usado su poder. Luke no podía desobedecer.

-Alfa, tienes que saber que esas tres van a meterse en alguna clase de problema. Son como imanes para el caos- Luke trato de razonar con su Alfa. Sintió el poder de Poseidón suavizarse y fue capaz de darse la vuelta y mirar a la cara de los demás lobos. Hizo contacto visual con Percy y gruño- ¿sabías que este era su plan y aun así dejaste ir a tu compañera?

Percy soltó una risita.

-Espera a que tengas una compañera, hermano, y luego me cuentas como la _dejas_ hacer algo o no la _dejas_ hacer algo, y cuando lo estés compartiendo yo me reiré mientras tú te sacas su zapato del trasero.

A Luke no le hizo gracia, y aunque entendía que ser compañeros era una alianza, tenía que haber momentos en los que, como su protector, tenías que ponerte firme.

-Grover vigilara a las chicas y las mantendrá a salvo. Tengo completa confianza en el- le apaciguo Poseidón- si después de la conferencia con los Alfas aun sientes la de ir a acorralarlas entonces tienes mi bendición, y mi simpatía.

Luke cedió y tomo asiento en una de las sillas junto al sofá. Justo cuando se sento la pantalla se encendió y allí estaban cuatro hombres cada en su propio cuadrado pequeño mirando hacia ellos. Luke estuvo bastan sorprendido de ver a Frederick Jacobs, el padre de Annabeth, entre ellos.

-¿Sabías que él estaría en esto?- le susurro Luke a Percy.

Percy sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy tan perdido como tú.

Poseidón camino alrededor de su escritorio y permaneció de pie detrás del sofá. Era el Alfa y no se sentaría en presencia de otro Alfa, aunque fuera a través de la pantalla de un ordenador.

-Frederick, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Poseidón al padre de Annabeth.

-Estoy bien, Poseidón. Gracias por preguntar- Frederick miro a Percy- Perseo, ¿Cómo están tú y tu nueva compañera?

-Estamos muy bien- le dijo Percy.

Ni Percy, ni Poseidón, ni Frederick mencionaron que la nueva compañera de Percy era la hija de Frederick.

Si los demás Alfas no lo sabían, no era algo que pudieran usar potencialmente contras las manadas de Frederick o Poseidón. Aunque era una manera triste de vivir, las manadas podían ser muy volátiles entre unos y otros. Los lobos eran astutos y siempre buscaban una forma de tener el sartén por el mango.

-Me gustaría presentar a los miembros de mi manada que están presentes- Dijo Poseidón a los Alfas.

Señalando a cada lobo mientras hablaba, anuncio.

-Este es Luke, mi Beta- Luke dio un simple asentimiento en reconocimiento a los demás Alfa. No era irrespetuoso, pero tampoco estaba concediéndoles su dominancia sobre él.

A decir verdad, Luke podía ser el Alfa de su propia manada, era más que suficientemente dominante. Pero acontecimientos de su vida y su lealtad hacia Poseidón habían configurado sus decisiones, dirigiéndolo a donde estaba ahora.

-Este es Perseo, mi hijo y heredero- continuo Poseidón- y este es Jake. Esta entre mis cuatro primeros.

Cuando Poseidón termino sus presentaciones, a continuación, cada hombre en la pantalla se presentó. Estaba Hermes de Hungría, Polibotes de Serbia, Ares de Bulgaria, Frederick de los Estados Unidos.

Completadas las presentaciones, Poseidón y sus lobos esperaron a que uno de los cuatro Alfas explicara porque habían convocado una conferencia.

-Me doy cuente que no es una práctica común para nosotros reunirnos de esta forma, Poseidón, pero los demás Alfas y yo estamos preocupados acerca de la continuación de nuestra especie- explico Hermes- veras, ha pasado más de una década desde que algunos de mis lobos ha encontrado una compañera. Ha pasado media década desde que cualquier niño ha nacido. Nos estamos convirtiendo en una especie en extinción.

Durante un momento, nadie hablo. Luego Poseidón dio un paso adelante, de brazos cruzados, y miro a cada Alfa brevemente antes de hablar.

-Obviamente has llegado a algún plan si se ha convocado esta reunión. ¿Cuál es este plan para ayudar a nuestra especie a sobrevivir?

Esta vez fue Polibotes el que hablo.

-Después de discutirlo con Hermes decidí hacer una investigación en nuestros archivos de manada y ver si había alguna documentación que pudiera ayudar- las palabras de Polibotes comenzaron a tomar velocidad mientras compartía lo que había descubierto- ha habido muchas practicas realizadas por antiguas manadas que simplemente se han desvanecido del conocimiento. Una de esas prácticas se llamaba El Encuentro- Polibotes levanto lo que parecía un pergamino muy antigua y comenzó a leer- Yo soy Fobos, Alfa de la manada de Bulgaria. Este es un reporte de las cuatro manadas, Hungría, Serbia, Rumania, y la mia propia, Bulgaria, todas la cuales han acordado una tregua. Los Alfas de estas cuatro manadas se han reunido esta noche y decidido implementar una nueva tradición. Deberá escribirse en nuestros archivos de manada como una tradición para ser seguida cada cuatro años. El decreto es como sigue: todos los miembros de la manada de sangre pura sin compañero mayor de edad debe asistir a El Encuentro. El Alfa, cuatro parejas acopladas dominantes, y su compañera deben acompañar a estos miembros de la manada. Las hembras sin compañero pueden traer damas para ayudarlas a prepararse para El Encuentro. El mismo se llevara a cabo en los Alpes de Transilvania en una propiedad que ha sido adquirida por tres Alfas de manada como regalo para ser usada por nuestra especie en este evento. El propósito de El Encuentro es ayudar a reunir a los lobos sin compañeros de otras manadas y con suerte encontrar verdaderos compañeros entre ellos. Está en nuestra naturaleza ser territoriales y poco colaboradores con otras manadas, pero si no dejamos de lado estos hábitos y ponemos el bien común de la especie en primer lugar, un día dejaremos de existir. Este mundo seguirá adelante como si los Hombres Lobos Grises no hubieran existido. Si un Alfa y sus miembros sin compañero de la manada son invitados a unirse al El Encuentro y rehúsan, será tratado como un acto contra la especie y ese Alfa será sujeto a un desafío. Si es derrotado, sus miembros de la manada serán repartidos entre las otras manadas. Tenemos que estar alerta si queremos sobrevivir. Tenemos que reconocer que las mismas cosas que con frecuencia nos hacen más fuertes y nos mantienen a salvo tienen el potencial de aniquilar a nuestra especie.

Cuando Polibotes termino de leer, cada uno de los lobos simplemente miraba fijamente, estupefactos. De todas las cosas sobre las que esta reunión pudo haber sido, esta no había sido siquiera registrada en su lista de posibilidades. El propio Poseidón nunca había oído hablar de ese decreto en su larga vida.

Podía apreciar el hecho de que era definitivamente un modo de encontrar a su otra mitad para aquellos que no tenían compañero, pero era también un riego poner a tantos machos sin compañera juntos. Solo por esa razón comprendió la importancia de tener parejas dominantes acopladas allí.

-¿Estás diciéndonos que quieres implementar este decreto ahora, en estos tiempos?- pregunto Poseidón incrédulo, pero continuo antes de que otro pudiera responder- caballeros, no vivimos en una época donde a las hembras se les dice que hacer. Vivimos en el siglo XXI con mujeres liberales.

-Poseidón, sabes que este concepto es extraño y un tanto anticuado, pero nosotros no somos humanos- era ahora Ares, el Alfa de Bulgaria, quien tomó la palabra- puede que vivamos en su mundo, pero no podemos vivir como ellos. Somos una especie creada para la manada, para la familia. Nuestros machos, especialmente los dominantes, no tienen el lujo como los humanos de salir con quienquiera que quiera durante tanto tiempo como quieran. Necesitan la luz y la paz que una verdadera compañera les traerá. Necesitan que la oscuridad que reside en el interior de su lobo sea mantenida a raya por su verdadera compañera. ¿Qué mejor manera de ayudarnos a nosotros mismos que reunirlos?

-Supongo que si lo planteamos de ese modo que sea visto como en beneficio de nuestra especie, tal vez los que no tienen compañero lo aceptaran y lo verán desde una perspectiva positiva- concedió Poseidón, sabiendo que si estos Alfa habían puesto su mente en hacer esto entonces había que poco que pudiera hacer para detenerlo sin traer una guerra a su puerta.

Poseidón noto que Frederick no había tomado la palabra.

-Frederick, ¿Qué tienes que decir con respecto a este método?

-Fui abordado por Polibotes, y aunque en el pasado era difícil unir manadas que estaban tan lejos, los viajes modernos obviamente al solucionado eso. Los Alfas pensaron que sería bueno que una manada americana viniera y trajera sangre nueva, por así decirlo. Creo que la idea tiene fundamentos y vale la pena examinarla.

Antes de que Poseidón pudiera responder, Polibotes hablo de nuevo.

-Pensamos, si quieres ceder, que debido a que tu hijo encontró a su compañera en Estados unidos sería pertinente para nosotros incluir una manada americana. Ya que conoces a Frederick Jacobs, él fue el primero en el que pensamos.

-¿Ya no hay secretos en este mundo?- farfullo Luke. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna objeción a la idea. La persona que no quería que fuera no era pura sangre, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ello. _Gracias a la luna,_ pensó.

-También hemos decidido, debido a que la compañera de Perseo no es pura sangre, que tal vez sería conveniente incluir a los mestizos y latentes en El Encuentro. Obviamente son compañeros verdaderos potenciales.

 _Y aquí va el otro zapato,_ pensó Luke.

Ahora él tenía un problema con ello. Si este era su decreto, entonces Thalia seria requerida para ir. Ya que estaba bajo el cuidado de Poseidón, y tenía sangre de lobo, básicamente haciéndola de la manada, ella sin duda tenía que asistir a El Encuentro.

 _Este día simplemente se pone cada vez mejor_ , pensó Luke mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, apretando la mandíbula. Primero encontró a sus sarnosos compañeros de manada examinando las cosas de Thalia, luego descubrió que Thalia estaba en un club haciendo Dios sabe que con algún chuco… o peor, un humano. Un gruñido bajo retumbo en su pecho ante el pensamiento.

Ahora Thalia seria requerida para estar alrededor de otros machos sin compañera. Luke era muy consciente de que todo este día, lo bueno y lo malo, giraba alrededor de una bocazas, perversa y mandona pelinegra, y que alguien lo salvara, porque a su lado era el único lugar donde quería estar en este momento. Las palabras de Poseidón finalmente lo trajeron de vuelta al aquí y ahora.

-Dado que obviamente han asumido la responsabilidad de planificar todo esto ustedes mismos sin consultarme primero- las palabras de Poseidón estaban atadas con poder; incluso los Alfas en las pantallas pudieron sentirlo y apartaron sus ojos del Alfa rumano- ¿han fijado también una fecha para El Encuentro?

-No queríamos faltarte al respeto, Poseidón- le dijo Hermes- estabas en los Estados Unidos, ocupado con tus propios asuntos y no quisimos agobiarte con esto hasta que estuvieras de nuevo con tu manada.

Poseidón ofreció un simple asentimiento en reconocimiento a sus palabras, pero continuo haciéndoles bajar la mirada mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-La fecha está fijada para un mes a partir de hoy- respondió Polibotes- será realizado en el emplazamiento tradicional de los Alpes de Transilvania y la gran propiedad mencionada en el decreto ha sido renovada y ampliada a lo largo de los años. Ahora está siendo preparada para nuestra llegada.

-Les concederé esto- comenzó y los demás soltaron el aliento- pero- continuo Poseidón, con voz calmada y controlada- si alguna otra vez hacen tales decretos sin mi consentimiento, sin mi aportación y sin mi visto bueno, les recordare por soy el Alfa de la manada más grande del mundo. Los respeto a todos como Alfas y espero lo mismo de cada uno de ustedes.

-Como tú has dicho, así será- cada Alfa hablo en su propia lengua, reconociendo la dominancia de Poseidón.

-Estaré en contacto a medida que el tiempo se acerque- les dijo Poseidón justo antes de apagar la pantalla, poniendo fin a la conversación. Se volvió a Luke- pon a Frederick al teléfono.

Luke asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba el número de Frederick Jacobs. Le tendió a Poseidón el teléfono tan pronto como oyó el "hola" del otro lobo.

-Frederick, soy Poseidón. ¿Cuándo llegaras?

-Creo que iré aproximadamente una semana antes de El Encuentro. Mi compañera quiere reunirse con Annie- explico Frederick.

-Tú y los tuyos son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí hasta que sea hora de ir a la propiedad. Estoy seguro de que me darás más detalles sobre la forma en que todo esto se produjo y por qué no me llamaste y me advertiste acerca de lo que los demás habían estado planeando- las palabras de Poseidón, aunque firmes, no fueron amenazadoras o crueles.

-Hablaremos cuando llegue- Frederick hizo una pausa- ¿Cuándo estas planeando decírselo a las chicas?

-Mientras antes mejor- respondió Poseidón- esas tres son casi tan impetuosas como una loba sangre pura rumana.

-Entonces llamare a Annie mañana- y con eso, Frederick se desconectó.

Poseidón se froto la cara como si finalmente cediera y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías.

-¿De verdad esperan que Thalia vaya a este _encuentro_?- Luke escupió la palabra como su fuera un bicho asqueroso.

-No tengo elección, Luke- Poseidón miro ferozmente a su Beta- ya sea que tu lobo y tú lo hayan aceptado o no, ella es de la manada. No importa la cantidad de sangre en ella, tiene Canis Lupis en sus venas y eso la hace someterse a nuestras leyes. Trata con ello de la manera que necesites. Gruñe, ten un berrinche, permite a tu lobo cazar, acepta tu atracción hacia ella… haz lo que sea que debas, pero supéralo. ¿Queda claro?

-Cristalino- gruño Luke, pero se sometió mostrando su cuello.

-Jake- Poseidón se dirigió al lobo que había estado sentado y observando silenciosamente como era su costumbre- necesito una lista de todos los miembros sin compañero de la manada.

-La tendré para ti en menos de una hora- respondió mientras se levantaba y salía de la oficina de Poseidón.

-Luke, organiza una reunión de manada para mañana por la noche. Nos reuniremos en la sala audiovisual más grande a las 8: 00 p.m.

-Hecho- asintió Luke.

De repente, Percy dejo de pasearse. Cerró los ojos como si se concentrara.

-¿Qué ves, hijo?- pregunto Poseidón.

Percy estaba captando destellos de la mente de su compañera, aunque ella estaba tratando de bloquearlo. Aun no había aprendido que ahora que estaban emparejados le tomaría una concentración integra para bloquearlo. La pequeña arpía y sus dos amigas estaban causando bastante revuelo en una de los bares locales. Vio a Thalia en su mente. Estaba encima de la barra… bailando. Percy sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?- gruño Luke, sabiendo que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

-Creo que es hora de acabar con su noche de chicas antes de que Thalia se caiga de la barra- le dijo Percy, y aunque lo intento no pudo esconder la risa burlona en sus ojos mientras veía las palabras penetrar en la mente de Luke.

-¿Esta en una barra?

-Oh, necesitaras algo mejor que eso, Beta- se rio Percy- está _encima_ de la barra, como bailando sobre una barra. Los clientes están bastante cautivados con ella.

Luke estaba fuera de su asiento y abriendo de golpe la puerta de la oficina de Poseidón antes de que Percy terminara la frase.

-¿Tenías que búrlate de el?- le regaño Poseidón.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

-Ver al duro y calmado Beta ser sacado de quicio es demasiado para dejarlo pasar, Alfa.

Poseidón trato de esconder su sonrisa mientras sacudía su cabeza a su único hijo.

-Bien. Pero date prisa y ve con él o destrozara el maldito bar. No tengo el tiempo o la energía para tratar con ese desastre.

-Como digas- Percy le guiño un ojo a su padre mientras seguía a Luke.

" _Luna, te estoy dando una advertencia justa. Tu pequeña salida nocturna ha sido descubierta por el objeto de tus burlas. ¿Crees que es acertado, mi amor, hostigar a un macho dominante._ "

Percy pudo sentir su sorpresa al sentir la voz de el en su mente. Sonrió; le encantaba sorprenderla. Era un buen cambio de ritmo ya que él era normalmente el sorprendido.

" _Mierda, ¿está en camino hacia aquí?_ " Percy oyó la ansiedad en su voz.

" _Está pisándote los talones, amor._ "

" _Estas disfrutando demasiado esto, Colmillo Blanco._ "

" _Aw. Vamos, Annabeth. Esa no es la forma de hablar le a tu compañero_ ". Rio Percy

" _Solo recuerda, hombre lobo, seguiré con mi amenaza de tener esa caseta para perro que hablamos construida para ti. Ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo?_ "

" _Me hieres con tus palabras, Luna._ "

" _Percy, no estoy jugando contigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que la taciturna bola de pelos llegue?"_

Percy no se molestó en decirle a Annabeth que él y Luke habían estado conduciendo mientras ellos habían estado conversando. El bar estaba a solo cinco minutos de la mansión. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras él y Luke se bajaban del Hummer. Luke había estacionado directamente detrás del auto de Grover. Bloqueando efectivamente cualquier oportunidad de escapar.

Mientras Percy abría la puerta del bar, se fijó en la escena y casi pierda la compostura.

" _Estas impresionante, Luna, aunque un poco escasa de ropa_ " Percy observo mientras los ojos de Annabeth, grandes como platos, se encontraban con los suyos a través de bar. Sonrió perversamente. Levantando las cejas, susurro en su mente: " _Te tengo._ "


	8. Thalia VII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 7: Thalia VII**

A medida que Grover se detenía en el estacionamiento del pequeño bar, lo único que podía pensar era que Luke y posiblemente Percy iban a desollarlo vivo una vez que se enteraran de que había dejado que las tres arpías lo convencieran de llevarlas fuera. No había ningún club al que las chicas pudieran ir, por lo que había sugerido amablemente un bar.

 _Si,_ pensó Grover, _camine directo a la trampa._

-Esto va a ser genial- Annabeth sonrió cuando abrió la puerta y bajo del Hummer.

-Estoy bastante segura de que tendré una actitud más positiva una vez que me presenten a este maravilloso amigo que se llama vodka del que he escuchado tanto en este país- se quejó Thalia.

-Definitivamente nada de bebidas- anuncio Grover.

Las tres chicas se detuvieron a medio paso y miraron a Grover, la una a la otra, y luego rompieron a reír.

Grover gruño, lo cual solo las hizo reír más. _Esta era una muy mala idea,_ pensó Grover mientras abría la puerta del bar. El interior oscuro se ilumino brevemente por la luz de la calle y el sonido desde el interior lleno la noche mientras las chicas entraban con Grover en la retaguardia.

Las tres chicas se detuvieron y permitieron que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Entonces Thalia tomo la iniciativa y se dirigió directamente a la barra. Grover acelero el paso y la encontró allí al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, Jason- se dirigió Grover al camarero que era también un miembro de la manada- _nu alcohol pentru trei mosqueteras_ (nada de alcohol para las tres mosqueteras)

Thalia se volvió hacia Grover. Levanto una ceja y sonrió con malicia. Grover trago, no le gustaba nada la mirada en los ojos de la loba no–importa-cuan-latente-estuviera.

Thalia se volvió a mirar a Jason y sonrió cálidamente.

-Oye, Jason. Te he visto alrededor de la mansión, pero no creo que nos hayan presentado formalmente. Soy Thalia, y estas son mis dos mejores amigas, Annie y Piper- las chicas sonrieron y saludaron.

Jason les dio un guiño, haciendo que se sonrojaran. Ese guiño fue todo el ánimo que Thalia necesito. Se inclinó más sobre la barra y batió sus pestañas al joven lobo.

-Asi que, hemos estado esperando una noche de fiesta para, ya sebes, relajarse. ¿Seguramente puedes ayudar a una chica?

Jason sonrió ampliamente, luego miro a Grover que estaba diligentemente tratando de mirar al lobo en sumisión. En gran medida para diversión de Thalia, Jason le guiño un ojo a Grover.

-No creo que una pequeña bebida vaya a doler mucho, Grover.

-Tenemos 18 años, después de todo- intervino Thalia.

Piper levanto la mano.

-Bueno, yo no…

Thalia golpeo su mano hacia abajo antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Piper es mayor y odia ser agrupada con nosotras las mujeres más jóvenes- encubrió mientras miraba a Piper fulminante, desafiándola a contradecirla.

Piper miro a Annabeth, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Thalia se volvió hacia Jason, otra vez sonriente.

- _¿Unul deget mic un bea apoi atunci, dragoste?_ (¿un trago entonces, amor?)-pregunto en casi impecable rumano.

Grover se quedó en silencio sorprendido, al igual que Piper y Annabeth. Grover se recuperó más rápido y sirvió tres tragos de vodka. Se volvió y miro a Grover.

- _Tu ai luat al tau chipes plin, frates_ (tienes las manos llenas, hermano)- le dijo Jason con una sonrisa.

Una vez que cada una de las chicas tomo un vaso de chupito, los chocaron entre sí.

-Este va por todos los lobos rumanos ardientes- Thalia le dio una guiño al camarero, y luego bebió el trago. Las tres chicas tosieron cuando el vodka quemo sus gargantas.

Jason se rio entre dientes.

-Se hace más fácil con cada trago- les dijo mientras les vertía otro.

Grover gruño con frustración.

-Maldita sea, será mejor que me des uno de eso. Cuando Percy y Luke me despellejen quiero estar un poco sedado.

Jason se rio de nuevo.

-Todo irá bien, viejo. Ellas solo quieren tener un poco de diversión, y aquí están a salvo. Todo el mundo aquí sabe que ella- asintió en dirección a Annabeth- es la compañera del príncipe. Nadie se va a meter con ellas.

-No me preocupa que alguien se meta con _ellas_ , Jason.

Jason vio como Thalia engancho su iPhone a los altavoces de su equipo de sonido al otro lado de la barra y manipulo el volumen. A medida que la música de vertía empezó a bailar alrededor de la barra.

Vio cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba al ritmo prefecto de la música, todos en la sala quedaron hipnotizados por la belleza pelinegra.

Jason miro a Grover de nuevo.

-Vas a necesitar otro de estos- le dijo mientras le servía otro trago. Luego se sirvió uno para si cuando las tres chicas empezaron a bailar alrededor de la sala, escogiendo diferentes hombres para bailar.

Grover observo con atención a las chicas. Aunque Jason tenía razón en que todos los clientes en el bar sabían quienes eran estas chicas y ninguno se atrevería a intentar cualquier cosa, él todavía iba a pasar por un infierno.

Una hora y media más tarde, Grover vio con horror absoluto como Thalia bailaba en la barra alguna canción sobre extraterrestres.

Piper rio y aplaudió.

-Ese es su tema principal- grito ella por encima del ruido.

-¿Qué?- grito Annabeth en respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté de ella emborrachándose con aquel enfermero en el hospital de modo que yo pudiera ir a verte a la UCI?- pregunto Piper.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Era realmente necesario?

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que no fue nuestro mejor plan, pero ese no es el punto- Piper lo descarto con la mano- lo que estoy tratando de explicar es que después de la pequeña escapada de Thalia, la encontré en la ducha de la habitación del hospital, cantando a todo pulmón bastante ebria esta canción de Katy Perry, solo que reemplazo la mayoría de las palabras por términos de hombre lobo. Fue jodidamente hilarante. ¿La mejor parte?- hizo una pausa, con las cejas levantadas- ¡Luke la escucho hacerlo!

-¡Cállate!- Annabeth dio una palmada a su amiga en el brazo.

-¿No te dije esa parte?- le pregunto Piper.

-Um, no. Creo que me acordaría de eso. Recuerdo que me dijiste que salió del baño desnuda, y tuviste que dar a Luke una mano.

-Oh, hombre. Ahora eso no tiene precio. No sé lo que estaba diciendo pero se estaba volviendo loco- las palabras de Piper fueron cayendo a medida que dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro- Colega, que buenos tiempos.

Ambas chicas vieron con Thalia siguió con su algarabía. Los chicos de todo el bar la animaban. Nadie la toco, sobre todo con Grover lanzándoles dagas con la mirada. Jason le entregaba a Thalia un vaso de chupito de vez en cuando, pero estaba tan ida en ese momento que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que solo le estaba sirviendo soda.

La cabeza de Piper se alzó de golpe cuando escucho a Annabeth maldecir.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Piper, preocupada mientras veía el pánico llenar los ojos de Annabeth.

-Él está en camino.

Annabeth y Piper giraron para mirar a Thalia quien ahora estaba arrastrándose como un gato a través de la barra, su escote peligrosamente abajo amenazando con revelar todos sus secretos.

La cabeza de Annabeth giro bruscamente al sentir el poder de su compañero llenar la habitación, y justo detrás de él estaba un muy grande y muy enojado Luke. Annabeth miro de nuevo a Thalia. _Mierda,_ pensó. El entro justo cuando una de los clientes ebrios tuvo el valor suficiente para meter un billete de cinco dólares en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Para su crédito, lo hizo con tanto cuidado que su mano nunca se puso en contacto con su cuerpo.

 _Bastante impresionante,_ pensó Annabeth. Pero fue abruptamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la habitación ruidosa de repente se hundió en el silencio. Bueno, a excepción de una borracha y cantarina Thalia Grace. A este punto cantaba a todo pulmón "It Girl" de Jason Derulo.

-Oh, cielos. Aquí vamos- murmuro Piper en voz baja.

-Puedes ser mi chica, nena eres la…- Luke intervino directamente en frente de Thalia, empujando con eficacia a los otros hombre fuera del camino e interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera continuar.

Thalia miro alrededor, dándose cuenta por primera vez que la música se había detenido. Le devolvió la mirada a Luke, luego miro por encima a sus dos amigas. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando vio a Piper y Annabeth.

-¡Holaaaaa!- las saludo como si no las hubiera visto en toda la noche. Luke tomo su mano.

-Thalia, es hora de irse. Ahora- Luke espero a que ella comenzara a bajar de la barra. Cuando solo se le quedo mirando, dejo escapar un gruñido- Thalia, no me empujes en estos momentos. Vamos.

-No estoy lista para irme- dijo simplemente, mientras retorcía la muñeca de su agarre. Además, Jay aquí tiene otro trago para mi ¿no es así, indragostit baiat (amorcito)?- Thalia rio cuando los ojos de Jason se agrandaron. Se alejó de la barra cuando los ojos brillantes de Luke cayeron sobre él.

Jason levanto las manos.

-Beta, le he estado soda desde hace un tiempo- intento razonar.

Luke gruño, pero se volvió hacia Piper y Annabeth.

-¿Cuándo en el jodido infierno aprendió rumano?

Piper y Annabeth se encogieron de hombros.

-Ella ha estado haciendo toda esa cosa del rumano desde que llegamos aquí. Tu conjetura es tan buena como la nuestra- le dijo Piper.

- _Ella_ está de pie- comenzó Thalia cuando salto de la barra, tropezando contra un hombre lobo, quien tuvo la desafortunada suerte de estar demasiado cerca de la chica borracha- aquí mismo- tropezó de nuevo- quiero decir, aquí. Ella, yo, esta parada aquí mismo.

Luke la aparto del lobo con el que había tropezado.

-Sí, todos podemos ver lo bien que estas allí de pie.

La cabeza de Thalia se alzó de golpe ante sus palabras.

-Ouch- murmuro Annabeth.

-Hmm, no fue una buena elección- susurro Piper.

Percy gruño a su compañera y su amiga.

-¿Podrían dejar de empujarlo?- hablo igual en voz baja que ellas.

Thalia apartándose de Luke trajo la atención de nuevo a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir eso, tu, tu, te refieres…?- gruño Thalia por lo bajo mientras se esforzaba por pensar a través de la bruma del alcohol- Lobo Estúpido- termino.

Luke dio un paso más cerca de ella.

-¿Lobo Estúpido? Realmente, cariño, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Thalia lo fulmino con la mirada, la frustración de los últimos dos meses alzándose en sus pensamientos inducidos por el alcohol.

-¡Oh, cielos, estamos en problemas!- murmuro Annabeth en voz baja.

-Oooh, bonita referencia a Harry Potter. Me gusta- susurro Piper a su vez con una sonrisa y chocando puños.

Thalia aparto la mirada de Luke. Sus ojos recorrieron la zona a su alrededor hasta que cayeron en lo que buscaban. Sonrió dulcemente mientras cautelosamente rodeaba a Luke, quien la observaba con ojos cautelosos. Thalia se inclinó sobre la barra y engancho al pistola de soda junto a Jason, quien estaba tratando muy duro de verse invisible.

-Thalia- le advirtió Luke.

-Oh, Luki, ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿No será que tienes miedo que una pequeña lobo latente pueda patear tu gruñón, mandón, antipático y buen trasero?- giro la boquilla hacia él.

-Esto no va a terminar bien- Piper se estremeció.

Annabeth asintió en un acuerdo silencioso.

-Thalia- gruño Luke su nombre mientras trataba de quitarle la pistola de soda de su mano- no te avergüences a ti misma. Vamos a terminarlo por esta noche.

Thalia estaba tratando de averiguar dónde estaba el gatillo, pero poco a poco, peligrosamente noto sus palabras.

-¿Avergonzarme? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- arrojo la pistola de soda en la barra y se dirigio a sus dos mejores amigas- me largo. ¿Ustedes dos vienen?

Sin esperar, Thalia se dirigió a la salida. A pesar del alcohol en su organismo, estaba echando humo, y a decir verdad, el alcohol probablemente no estaba ayudando a contener su temperamento.

Podía sentir los ojos de Luke en ella mientras se alejaba de él y sabía que el enfrentamiento no había terminado. No, el definitivamente tenía más por decirle, pero él no era el único que tenía palabras por soltar. Sonrió para sus adentros. _Si Luke quiere bailar,_ pensó, _entonces bailaremos. Ya veremos si se sabe los pasos y puede seguir el ritmo._

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Thalia se volvió hacia la puerta, con los brazos sobre su pecho, lista para la batalla.

Luke irrumpió fuera del bar con Grover, Piper, Annabeth y Percy detrás de el. Camino hacia ella, sus cuerpos a solo un soplo de distancia.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Bailando en un bar, bebiendo con un grupo de hombres?- como si de repente recordara su parte en esto, Luke se volvió a Grover, quien dio un paso automático hacia atrás- ¿Y que estabas pensando al traerlas aquí?

-Ellas querían salir esta noche. No pasó nada, Luke. Todo el mundo sabe quiénes son y a quien pertenecen- Grover intento calmar al lobo enfurecido.

-¿Puedes clamarte un poco, Colega?- dijo Thalia entre dientes- no es como si me estaba desnudando o dejando que alguna de esas bolas de pelo me toquen, así que no sé cuál es tu jodido problema.

-¿Mi problema?- Luke fulmino a Thalia- mi problema es que tienes diecisiete años.

-Dieciocho- dijeron Thalia, Piper, y Annabeth al mismo tiempo.

Luke miro a las otras dos chicas, quienes de repente se interesaron mucho en la grava en el suelo.

-Lo que sea- continuo Luke- eres demasiado joven para estar en un maldito bar bebiendo, lanzándote por ahí como…

Thalia lanzo su puño en su pecho, cortando sus palabras.

-Sera mejor que pienses muy bien sobre lo que está a punto de salir de tu boca, bolsa de pulgas, porque no lo podrás deshacer y yo no voy a olvidarlo- le advirtió.

Los labios de Luke se apretaron juntos, sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Simplemente vámonos. Podemos terminar esta conversación más tarde- Luke procedió a tomas el brazo de Thalia para conducirla al vehículo en el que él y Percy habían llegado. Ella sacudió el brazo y siguió a Piper y Annabeth al Hummer de Grover.

Se volvió hacia Luke, sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás.

-Tienes que ganarte el privilegio de mi compañía. Y solo un consejo: siendo un cabeza hueca gruñón, egoísta, pesimista, amargado y aburrido, no es exactamente el camino para llegar a que viaje en tu auto. Así que, aquí está tu insulto creativo, Lucas: ¡mete esto en tu pipa y fúmatelo!- con eso se dio la vuelta y siguió al vehículo, subiendo en el sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Luke dio un paso en su dirección, Percy lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

-Solo déjalo ir, Luke. Ambos necesitan calmarse. Puedes hablar con ella una vez que llegues a la casa.

Luke no hizo ningún comentario, pero continuo mirando fijamente el auto en el que Thalia se había subido, el cual ahora se estaba alejando.

…

-¡Que CORAJE!- grito Thalia con frustración mientras salía del Hummer con Piper y Annabeth justo detrás de ella- Arruino por completo mi noche.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, por supuesto, despelleja al lobo por atreverse a meterse con tu noche.

Thalia se volcó hacia Piper.

-Ese no es el punto. El punto es que el piensa que, por alguna razón, tiene derecho a decirme que hacer.

Las chicas se dirigieron por las escaleras a la habitación de Thalia.

Una vez detrás de la puerta, se arrojó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Annabeth con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy confundida y todo este vodka dando vueltas en mi cerebro no está ayudando a las cosas.

-El vodka lo hace todo el tiempo- intervino Piper- se mete con las ondas cerebrales y otras cosas.

Annabeth miro a Piper.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Piper se encogió de hombros.

-Solo digo.

Thalia se rio.

-Esa es mi línea, Thelma.

-Lo siento, Louise. Iba con el momento- bromeo Piper.

Annabeth se sentó en la cama junto a Thalia.

-Realmente creo que tienes que hablar con él. Se contundente. Quiero decir, las dos sabemos que luchas por ser contundente, pero podrías darle una oportunidad.

Piper y Thalia se rieron del sarcasmo de Annabeth.

-Es solo que no se a dónde nos va a llevar todo esto- dijo Thalia con exasperación.

-Por cierto…- Piper miro a Thalia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- ¿Cuándo y dónde aprendiste a hablar rumano exactamente?

-Si- añadió Annabeth indignada.

Thalia se rio.

-Lo aprendí de internet, elegí algunas frases que sabía que si las usaba en el momento adecuado, me metería en la mente de Luke- Thalia siguió sonriendo- funciono como un embrujo. ¿Vieron su cara?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Cuando hable con Jason la primera vez… por cierto, ¿notaron cuan ardiente es? Está bien, no es el punto. De todas formas, le dije: "¿un trago entonces, amor?"

Piper y Annabeth rieron.

-La segunda vez que hable con Jason- continuo Thalia- le dijo "Amorcito".

-Eh, no me extraña que Luke estallara- expreso Piper.

-¿Así que has aprendido más?

-Oh, sí, pero me las estoy guardando. Tiene que ser el momento justo y cuando menos se lo espere- explico Thalia.

Annabeth inclino la cabeza hacia abajo a sus manos y se froto la cara, riéndose entre dientes.

-Te lo juro, Thals, no puedo decir si eres una genio o una lunática.

-Admito que es una línea muy fina- dijo Thalia con total naturalidad- y voy a ser la primera en confesar que un día de estos mi dedo va a rozar más de una lado que de otro.

Las tres se rieron justo cuando alguien toco la puerta. Se congelaron, mirándose entre sí, y luego observaron a medida que la puerta se abría.

-¿Estas bromeando?- murmuro Thalia en voz baja- tocas, esperas, eres invitado a entrar; es realmente un concepto simple. ¿Pero el molesto hombre lobo lo entiende? Noooo, claro que no. ¿Eso sería demasiado cortes, maldición?

Luke entro. Sus ojos se posaron el Thalia su enorme cuerpo pareció hacer que la habitación se redujera de tamaño. Annabeth se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos de la cama. Thalia tomo su mano, suplicando con los ojos a Annabeth para que se quedara. Annabeth negó y tiro de su mano libre.

-Habla con el- la articulo a Thalia.

Cuando Piper y Annabeth salieron de su habitación, Thalia murmuro en voz baja:

-Traidoras.

Thalia oyó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, un sonido siniestro que lo provoco piel de gallina en sus brazos. Continuo tumbada en la cama, pero después de varios minutos de silencio finalmente se sentó.

Thalia miro al lobo al otro lado de la habitación. Se había apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. _La clásica pose de Luke_ , pensó con una sonrisa mental.

Ninguno hablo mientras ambos seguían mirándose fijamente le uno al otro. Thalia se encontró con su mirada fija en ella, pero finalmente permitió que sus ojos vagaran. Nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. Su cabello rubio estaba muy corto en los lados, y largo en la parte superior, barriendo suavemente por su frente. Sus cálidos ojos color azul podría jurar que podrían abrir un agujero en una persona. Tenía una nariz recta y afilada, y labios carnosos.

Tenía un rostro cincelado y suave, como si fuera tallado en piedra. Era muy atractivo, demasiado atractivo.

No estaba segura de lo alto que era, pero coincidía con Percy en altura y Thalia recordaba a Annabeth diciendo que Percy media una metro noventa y tres. Sus anchos hombros llenaban la ajustada camiseta blanca que llevaba. Su tono de piel era de un cálido bronceado dorado, un color que tomaría a Thalia semanas de estar acostada fuera en el sol para lograrlo. Tenía una cintura estrecha, y largas y poderosas piernas.

Luke se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que la cabeza de Thalia se alzara de nuevo hacia su rostro. Parecía satisfecho, lo cual solo sirvió para sacar a Thalia mas de sus casillas.

-¿Qué quieres, Luke?- pregunto, y se complació de escuchar su voz tan firme cuando se sentía todo lo contrario.

Luke siguió mirando fijamente a Thalia, emociones arremolinándose dentro de el que no era capaz de conseguir controlar.

-Yo…- comenzó, pero parecía estar confundido acerca de qué decir- no puedes ir por allí bailando en bares y bebiendo vodka como si fuera agua.

Thalia se puso de pie, con los brazos rígidos a su lado.

-¿Lo dice quién? ¿Tu? Bueno, esta es una noticia de última hora: tú no eres mi padre, no eres mi hermano, y NO ERES MI GUARDIAN- la voz de Thalia se hizo más fuerte a medida que su ira se encendía.

-SOY TU CO…- rugió Luke, empujándose en la pared. Pero se contuvo antes de terminar la frase, casi mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso. Su respiración se había incrementado, estaba sorprendido por las palabras que casi salen de sus labios.

No entendía de donde venía pero se sentía cierto, correcto. Estos pensamientos se habían abalanzado a toda velocidad a través de su mente en cuestión de segundos. Continúo fulminándola con la mirada y volvió a hablar, ya no gritando, pero sus palabras fueron firmes. Eran ley.

-Soy tu Beta, y como tal, recibes órdenes de mí y las seguirás- Luke ladeo la cabeza a un lado, de repente recordando algo- ¿y en qué momento aprendiste rumano?

Thalia sonrió ante eso.

-El internet es un lugar maravilloso para aprender cosas nuevas, Beta. Sería un gran lugar para que tú aprendas una cosa o dos.

Luke dio un paso hacia ella.

-Tengo la sensación de que estoy un poco por delante de ti en el departamento de educación de la mayoría de las áreas- sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-Oh, mi pequeño amigo peludo, te sorprendería de lo que se- dijo Thalia, a juego con su todo sugerente palabra por palabra, silaba por silaba.

Luke entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

-¿Qué se su pone que significa eso?

Thalia se encogió de hombros mientras le daba la espalda, después de haber aprendido sus lecciones en etiqueta de manadas, sabía que eso era una enorme bofetada en la cara de un lobo dominante. Oyó a Luke gruñir y dar un paso hacia ella. _Mi Beta, mi trasero_ , pensó mientras seguía ignorando al lobo acosándola.

Podía sentir su cercanía y sabía que si daba un paso hacia atrás chocaría contra su cuerpo. Un delicioso pensamiento, pero lo corto abruptamente mientras se recordaba que él estaba en su lista negra por el momento, y que posiblemente se había encontrado una reserva permanente en ella.

-Ya sea que lo creas o no- la boca de Luke estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su oído como para sentir el aire caliente de su aliento cruzar su piel y causarle un escalofrió- es por tu seguridad que puse esas reglas.

-Tú no eres mi Alfa. Poseidón sabía a dónde íbamos y no tuvo ningún problema con ello.

La voz de Thalia era baja, pero no menos potente que la de él.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero una vez que tu comportamiento puso en peligro tu seguridad tuve todo el derecho a pedirte ponerlo fin de inmediato.

Thalia podía sentir su sangre comenzar a calentarse, su rostro enrojecer.

-¿Mi comportamiento?- dijo a través de sus dientes apretados- no soy una niña, Luke. No necesito tus órdenes.

-Eres un miembro de la manada. Seguirás las ordenes, te guste o no, por la seguridad de la manada así como la tuya. Tienes que acostumbrarte a ello, Thalia- Luke coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y suavemente le dio la vuelta. Colocando dos dedos debajo de su barbilla, levanto su rostro para mirarlo.

Luke apretó los dientes y cerró brevemente los ojos cuando vio las lágrimas contenidas en los de ella.

-No fue mi intención hacerte daño, Thalia.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Beta. No estoy a punto de llorar por que me hayas lastimado. Estoy enojada- Thalia no aparto los ojos de los de Luke mientras decía enfurecida- podría venirte realmente bien una lección de modales. Añade esa a tus clases de cachorro y aprender a tocas y no irrumpir en las habitaciones, y eso debería mantenerte ocupado lo suficiente para que no tengas tiempo de preocuparte de mis actividades extracurriculares.

Los labios de Luke parecieron elevarse en una leve sonrisa y una vez más sus ojos brillaron con malicia. A Thalia no le gustaba la idea que, obviamente, apareció en su cerebro.

-Ya que estas tan empeñado en que aprenda modales, tal vez deberías ser mi maestra.

Luke dio un paso atrás y siguió mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Thalia no pudo evitar su propia pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a él. Así que demándenla, él era adorable cuando sonreía de esa forma.

-En tus sueños, Beta.

-Tal vez- dijo en voz baja. Cuando se volvió para irse, Thalia lo oyó decir en voz baja- Dios sabe que no puedo conseguir soñar otra cosa que no sea tu en mi cabeza.

Thalia se sonrojo antes sus palabras, pero pensó que seguramente le había oído mal. Él se volvió hacia ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu pequeña aventura de esta noche, Thalia, porque en los procesos futuros te acompañare- sus palabras fueron inflexibles- de hecho, si dejas la mansión por cualquier razón, voy a ser tu escolta- Luke le guiño un ojo, cerrando la puerta justo antes de que un cepillo de cabello volara por la habitación y se estrellara contra ella ruidosamente. Las palabras fuertes de Thalia siguieron el ruido.

-¡El único lugar al que me vas a escoltar es al veterinario para que puedan sacarte el pie que voy a empujar en tu trasero!


	9. Thalia VIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 8: Thalia**

-También te quiero mama- dijo Annabeth en su teléfono celular mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo de Percy- las cosas están bien aquí. El tutor nos mantiene ocupadas y aprendemos todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo le va a Thalia?- le pregunto Atenea.

-Ella está bien, solo un poco confundida acerca de las cosas. Ya saldremos de esta.

Atenea rio entre dientes.

-Mi siempre optimista- Annabeth podía oir la sonrisa de su madre a través del teléfono.

-Dejare que te vayas, solo quería hacerte saber que estoy pensando en ti y te extraño mucho- Atenea contuvo las lágrimas.

-Yo también te echo de menos. Estoy feliz, quiero que sepas eso- le tranquilizo Annabeth.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que quiero para ti. Se feliz, vive una vida maravillosa con Percy.

-¿Vendrás a verme pronto?- pregunto Annabeth esperanzado.

-Ya lo veremos, este verano tal vez.

-Está bien, te quiero.

-También te quiero, Annie, muchísimo. Adiós- Annabeth pulso el botón de finalizar en su teléfono y cerró los ojos un instante. Le encantaba hablar con su madre, pero a veces hacia que su corazón se sintiera pesado.

-Te amo, Annabeth. Sé que fue mucho pedirte el venir aquí- le dijo Percy suavemente.

-No me arrepiento de venir, Percy- Annabeth se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos- quiero estar contigo. Solo la echo de menos, y eso está bien.

El la beso en la frente con suavidad e inhalo su esencia profundamente en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando con Luke?

Percy se quedó callado por un momento.

-Realmente no lo entiendo, pero trata a Thalia como si fuera su compañera. Todas las señales están allí. Creo que él esta probablemente peor porque no lo entiende tampoco.

Annabeth pensó en eso. Ella se sentía mal por ambos, Thalia y Luke. Sabía que Thalia estaba perdidamente enamorada del lobo, y no podía imaginar lo que sería amar a Percy, pero no ser capaz de estar con él. Annabeth oro por el bien de ambos, que lo que fuera que estaba pasando se solucionará en si rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien, amor?- le pregunto Percy con suavidad.

Annabeth se giró para poder ver a Pecy a los ojos.

-Odio ver a Thalia tan herida. Y a Luke, a decir verdad- le dijo sinceramente.

-Eres una buena amiga, Luna, pero esto es algo que ellos van a tener que solucionar por su cuenta.

-Si no se matan entre sí en primer lugar- añadió Annabeth, medio en broma.

Percy se rio entre dientes.

-Existe esa posibilidad. Y sus posibilidades se han hecho mucho mayores.

Annabeth lo miro a los ojos, mientras estos se nublaban en pensamientos.

-Oye, hombre lobo- trazo sus labios con la punta de su dedo, llamando su atención- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué está pasando?

Percy se inclinó y la beso suavemente antes de responder.

-En la reunión que asistí con los otros Alfas, nos enteramos que han decidido que es en el mejor interés de nuestra especie traer de vuelta una antigua tradición- explico.

Annabeth se empujó hacia arriba a una posición sentada, dándose vuelta para así poder ver a Percy se frente claramente.

-¿Por qué estoy recibiendo vibras de "esto es una mierda" de tu parte, cariño?

-Bueno, amor, esencialmente porque a pesar de que podría ser beneficioso, en base a la situación de Thalia y Luke, es más probable que sea perjudicial… par uno de ellos. Estoy tomando apuestas en Luke ya que Thalia parecer tener dominado el lado impetuoso.

Annabeth sonrió brevemente por eso.

-¿Y cuál es esta tradición?- pregunto.

-Hace más de un siglo, varias manadas solían tener un evento llamado El Encuentro.

-Oooh, suena muy al estilo Stephen King- interrumpió Annabeth.

Percy sonrió a su compañera y sus interminables comentarios.

-El Encuentro fue instituido para miembros de la manada sin compañeros, para venir y reunirse con la esperanza de encontrar a su verdadera pareja. Fue escrito a Ley de manada que si la manada era invitada, el Alfa no podía declinar o sería considerado un acto contra la especie.

-Santo infierno- murmuro Annabeth, mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en cómo afectaría eso a su mejor amiga.

-¿Thals tiene que ir a pesar de que no es de sangre pura?

-Desafortunadamente, los cuatro Alfas implicados has decidido ya que mi compañera no es de sangre pura se demuestra que cualquier persona con algo de sangre de lobo en su genética debe asistir, debido a que son posibles compañeros verdaderos- Percy tomo una respiración profunda y soltó el aire antes de continuar- la buena noticia es que mis padres tienen que ir, y tú y Piper pueden ir y actuar como asistentes de Thalia. Naturalmente, a donde vas yo voy, así que voy a asistir también. Habrá también algunos otros miembros de la manada acoplados que ayudaran con la seguridad.

-¿Seguridad?- pregunto Annabeth, confundida.

-En realidad no es una gran idea poner a un montón de machos sin emparejar juntos, especialmente cuando habrán hembras no emparejadas en juego- explico Percy.

-Ahh, eso es un punto valido. Entonces, ¿Por qué están pensando que es una buena idea?

-Sienten que vale a la pena el riesgo ya que muchos Canis Lupis no están encontrando sus compañeras- Percy envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Annabeth y jalo de ella hacia él, tirándola hacia la curva de su cuerpo. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía pensando acerca de este nuevo acontecimiento. Percy continuo- las parejas acopladas ayudaran a mantener a los no apareados en línea. Habrá una junta de manada mañana por la noche.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir con Piper y yo siendo las asistentes de Thalia?- interrumpió Annabeth.

-Bueno, hace un siglo, las llamaban damas de compañía. Estaban allí básicamente para ayudar a preparar a la hembra no apareada para el evento, ayudando con su vestido, arreglando su cabello. Eso fue cuando la ropa de las mujeres era un poco más elaborada. Pero los Alfas suponen que ayudaría a las hembras no apareadas a estar a gusto si tiene algunas amigas con ellas.

-Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que, en esencia, vamos a ser las sirvientes de Thalia?- pregunto Annabeth dubitativamente,

-A falta de un término mejor- concordó Percy de mala gana.

-Por el bien de mi salud mental y futura amistad con esa ninfómana, no le digas eso. ¿Puedes imaginarte como tomaría eso y correría un apestoso maratón con esa información?

Percy rio entre dientes.

-Seremos cuidadosos con la forma en la que abordamos el tema.

-Aunque, por supuesto, puede que quede demasiado preocupada con todo el asunto de los machos sin pareja tras ella como para que realmente le importe tener un sirviente- añadió Annabeth- hombre, si Luke no estuviera en el cuadro, ella estaría en su idea del paraíso: un montón de hombres lobo calientes con sus ojos en ella.

-Amor, te olvidas que soy el único lobo al que debes referirte como caliente- bromeo Percy.

Annabeth se acurruco más cerca.

-No sé hace falta decirlo, hombre lobo, te eres el más caliente de todos ellos.

Percy gruño.

-Demuéstralo- le desafío.

Annabeth se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos y vio el deseo que los llenaba.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto ella, sorprendida por el cambio brusco de tema.

-No podemos resolver el tema de Thalia y Luke esta noche, amor, ni podemos cambiar si el encuentro se llevara a cabo o no. Lo que podemos hacer es amarnos el uno al otro. Lo que pienso hacer es olvidarme de todo lo demás, excepto tú, Luna. Por el resto de la noche te olvidaras de todos los demás excepto de mí.

Annabeth sonrió con picardía a su compañero.

-¿Demasiado mandón, eh?- bromeo.

-Te deseo- le dijo simplemente, sin intentar ocultar su demanda.

-Por lo tanto, deberías tenerme- susurro ella mientras apagaba la lámpara de noche, dejando solo la luna para iluminar la habitación.

…

-Así que, para mayor claridad…- Thalia se sentaba en la sala audiovisual en uno de los mullidos sofás a la mañana siguiente. Annabeth se sentó en el suelo, apoyada contra una silla que Piper ocupaba. Poseidón y Sally se sentaron en el lado opuesto a Thalia en otro sofá, mientras Grover y Luke permanecían de pie, uno a cada lado de la sala, apoyados contra la pared- porque tengo una pequeñísima, diminuta cantidad de hombre lobo en mí, ¿tengo que ir a lo que equivale esencialmente a una danza de apareamiento y dejar que otros lobos no apareados me olfateen?

Piper soltó un bufido de risa.

-Lo siento, tuve una imagen mental.

-Genial- Annabeth choco su mano con Piper.

Thalia fulmino a sus dos mejores amigas con la mirada.

-¿Si ustedes dos has terminado con su pequeño momento podríamos por favor centrarnos en este próximo desastre?

-Lo siento, Thals. No nos tomes en cuenta. Como sea, sigue volviéndote loca- Piper ondeo su mano a Thalia para que continuara.

-Gracias- dijo Thalia con total naturalidad- está bien- se volvió a mirar a Poseidón y Sally- entonces, ¿he cubierto lo básico?

-En realidad no es tan incivilizado como lo estás imaginando, Thalia- le dijo Sally suavemente- es como una reunión social. Ellos los dividirán en grupos, ya que hay un número considerable de personas. Por la noche todo el mundo se dará cita en el salón para la cena y el baile. Pero durante el día te dirán donde estarás. Un grupo de mujeres sin emparejar se reunirán en diferentes lugares de la propiedad con los machos sin pareja. Habrán Alfas y parejas acopladas en todo momento. Nunca estarás sola con un hombre que no esté emparejado a menos que encuentras a tu verdadero compañero. De lo que Annie y tú ha estado aprendiendo acerca de la manada en la tutoría, sabes que hay signos claros cuando encuentras a tu verdadero compañero.

Thalia no pudo evitar que su mirada derivara hacia donde Luke estaba de pie. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Thalia sintió escalofríos corriendo por su cuerpo con la intensidad de su mirada. L a voz de Sally capto su atención una vez más.

-Recibirás un itinerario una vez que lleguemos.

-Esta noche es la junta de la manada- continuo Poseidón por Sally- te reunirás con algunas otras mujeres sin pareja que van a asistir también. Creo que tú, Annie y Piper deberían pasar algún tiempo con ellas y llegar a conocerlas. Queremos que te sientas segura, Thalia. Nadie va a obligarte a hacer nada, y si resulta que conoces a tu compañero no entres en pánico, ¿de acuerdo?

-Alfa- Thalia sonrió con tristeza- ¿Cuándo has escuchado que he entrado en pánico alrededor de deliciosos hombres lobo?

Un gruñido resonó en toda la habitación.

-Oh, clávate un corcho en eso, B- le gruño Thalia a Luke.

Poseidón ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a Thalia.

-¿B?

-Sí. Ya saben, por Beta. Aunque, me gusta también porque podría estar llamándolo por el término técnico para una mujer prostituta, y él no lo sabría. Así que en realidad, llamarlo B funciona absolutamente a mi favor- explico Thalia con toda seriedad.

Todos se volvieron cuando un rápido estallido de risa llego desde el lado derecho de la habitación. Cuando Grover vio que todos volvían sus ojos a él, rápidamente empezó a toser. Alzando sus manos, finalmente se recompuso.

-Perdóneme, Alfa. Parece que me he atragantado con algo.

-Tienes que ser cuidados al tragar comentarios listillos, Grover- se burló Thalia- tienden a tener un efecto asfixiante.

Grover le dio un guiño a Thalia, quien se negaba a mirar al lobo de mal agüero en la sala perforando actualmente un agujero en su cabeza.

Thalia miro de nuevo a Poseidón.

-Bien, entonces, la moraleja de la historia es encontrar a un compañero, no asustarme, y tratar de evitar cualquier concurso de meadas masculinas… literalmente- Thalia le guiño a Luke mientras decía eso y el levanto su labio en una mueca.

-Eso suena casi correcto- concordó Poseidón- creo que hoy deberías hacer lo que haces como de costumbre. Trata de no preocuparte por El Encuentro.

Thalia resoplo.

-Sí, hare justo eso.

…

Polibotes, el Alfa de la manada Serbia, sostuvo un teléfono celular en su oreja mientras escuchaba a su contacto.

-Va a haber una junta de la manada esta noche anunciando El Encuentro- dijo la voz en el otro extremo.

-¿Las tres estadounidenses asistirán?- pregunto Polibotes.

-Sí.

-Espero que te hagas amigo de ellas, ganes su confianza- Polibotes se detuvo- todavía estoy trabajando en los detalles del plan, pero en cuanto lo haya resuelto estaré en contacto. Recuerda, no debes ponerte en contacto conmigo. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo.

-Sí, Alfa- luego, su contacto desconecto la llamada.

Polibotes se sentó en su silla de oficina, con vistas sobre las montañas de su territorio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser paciente y dejar que su presa venga a él. El Encuentro estaba a un mes de distancia, tenía un montón de tiempo para finalizar el plan. _Una vez que todo este dicho y hecho, habré derribado al Alfa más poderoso en un siglo._

…

Luke llamo a la puerta de la enfermería de la manada. Recordando las palabras de Thalia, sonrió y espero a que la doctora Lawrence lo invitara a pasar. _¿No estaría Thalia orgullosa de mi?_ , pensó.

-Entre- oyó gritar a Diana Lawrence a través de la puerta.

Luke giro el pomo y abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza antes de atravesarla.

-¿Es un mal momento, Diana?

-Luke, hola- Diana tomo sus gafas y dejo el libro que había estado estudiando- no, en absoluto- ella le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Luke cerró la puerta detrás de él y entro en el área que se usaba para tratar a su manada. La habitación consistía en varias camas grandes de hospital a lo largo de una de las paredes y enfrente de ellas, dos áreas de cirugía que estaban separadas por divisiones. Diana tenía un escritorio justo a la derecha de la puerta con varios gabinetes detrás de ella. También había una zona de laboratorio colocada con varias máquinas, microscopios y varios objetos filosos de los que Luke preferiría estar lejos.

Parte del castigo de Diana por participar en el secuestro de Annabeth era servir a la manada rumana como médico en el lugar. Poseidón, a las suplicas de Annabeth, había perdonado el castigo físico de Diana, pero Poseidón le había despojado de su carrera. Ella practicaba la medicina para la manada y, en retorno, la manada le proporcionaría alojamiento, comida, lo esencial, pero hasta que Poseidón decidiera, no le pagarían y su libertad sería muy limitada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- le pregunto ella.

Luke se sentó en una silla en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Una vez sentado miro directamente a Diana, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Necesito saber lo que sabes acerca de los lobos latentes.

-No sé mucho- le dijo ella.

-Entonces necesito que averigües sobre ellos. Averigua si hay alguna documentación de sus tendencias de apareamiento y los acontecimientos que has pasado a lo largo con ellos- Luke se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos juntas delante de él.

-¿Qué está pasando, Luke?- pregunto Diana, su ceño fruncido en cuestión.

El dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-Pensé que tendría tiempo para lidiar con lo que está pasando entre Thalia y yo, pero ahora con este _encuentro…_

-Oh, sí. Poseidón me hablo de eso- dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza- el quiere que valla por si hay lesiones durante las luchas inevitables entre los machos sin pareja.

Luke asintió.

-Tendremos suerte si no hay ninguna baja, para ser honesto.

-Por lo tanto, eso que hay entre tú y Thalia…- le recordó.

-No sé lo que es. No hay señales de apareamiento diferentes a la urgencia de mi lobo y el cómo reacciono en su presencia- explico Luke. La frustración que el había sentido era evidente en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba mientras hablaba- no puedo oír sus pensamientos, mis marcas no han cambiado… aun asi, la idea de otro hombre cerca de ella me vuelve loco. Ella es en todo lo que pienso. Su esencia se ha convertido en parte de mí, y tengo la urgencia ridícula de asegurarme que tiene mi olor en ella.

Diana le observo mientras hablaba, sin perder de vista como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras hablaba de Thalia. Algo estaba pasando, eso era seguro.

-Todo lo que me estas describiendo indica que has encontrado a tu compañera verdadera- dijo Diana- voy a mirar en los archivos de la manada y ver si existe alguna documentación sobre los lobos latentes. Ella podría ser tu pareja y puede que necesite algo importante para crear el vínculo, al igual como necesito algo traumático para sacar a la luz el gen lobo en ella. O puede que simplemente no sea tu compañera.

Luke gruño, sin gustarle n un poco que la doctora siquiera sugiriera que Thalia no le pertenecía. _Sí, estoy en problemas._ Este encuentro iba a llegar a ser la prueba definitiva en autocontrol para el y su lobo.

Luke se levantó.

-Gracias. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda- antes de llegar a la puerta, se volvió y añadió- y tu discreción.

Diana se sorprendió por completo de que el lobo dominante haya acudido a ella. Eso por si solo demostraba que Thalia se estaba metiendo en su mente.

Se volvió hacia su laptop y entro en la base de datos en busca de historias de las manadas de todo el mundo. Entro los miles de archivos seguramente había algo documentado de un estado latente. Comenzó a buscar a través de los archivos, abriendo, echando un vistazo, y cerrando, una y otra vez. _Si,_ pensó, _esto va a ser divertido._


	10. Luke IV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 9: Luke IX**

Thalia y Piper caminaron juntas a una gran sala de reuniones. La manada se iba a reunir en cinco minutos para el anuncio de El Encuentro.

Esencialmente no había hecho nada en todo el día. Era sábado, así que no había clases. Thalia se había visto obligada a soportar un sinfín de garantías de parte de Piper que no iba a dejar su lado en el evento que consideraban como El Festival de Machos 2010.

También habían optado por no salir después de que Thalia les hablara de la declaración de Luke de estar siempre con ella cuando saliera de la mansión.

-¿Y cómo le respondiste?- había preguntado Piper.

-Le dije que el único lugar al que iría con seria el veterinario- dijo Thalia con inocencia.

-Todos sabemos que hubo más en tu comentario que eso, Virginia. Así que adelante, comparte el resto de lo que estoy segura fue una declaración muy esclarecedora para Luke- le provoco Annabeth.

-Está bien. Agregue que estaría yendo al veterinario para que le saquen mi pie se su trasero. No vi su rostro, pero estoy segura de que él se sintió, como has dicho, esclarecido.

Piper había estado tomando un sorbo de agua en ese momento y lo arrojo por todas partes.

-Estoy interesada en conocer a estas otras hembras no apareadas- le dijo Thalia a Piper- espero que sean geniales. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Si con "geniales" quieres decir, nada de psicóticas, celosas, perras, entonces si, ya se lo que quieres decir- replico Piper.

-Hombre, Pipes. Seriamente he contagiado a tu una vez dulce disposición inocente- Thalia se rio entre dientes- y a propósito, Piper querida, son perras, no pueden evitarlo.

Piper miro a Thalia por el rabillo del ojo.

-De verdad te ríes de tus propios chistes. Y, por cierto, tal vez la verdadera Piper está saliendo a la superficie después de tantos años de represión.

-Sí, tu sigue diciéndote eso, Sigmund. Mientras estás en ello, porque no nos explicas la teoría del condicionamiento- bromeo Thalia con su mejor amiga.

-Solo estoy diciendo.

-Una vez más demuestras que claramente te he influenciado- las cejas de Thalia se levantaron mientras miraba a Piper- no estoy diciendo que es una mala cosa. Quiero decir, la verdad, la mayoría de la gente se beneficiaria de la personalidad elogiosa de Thalia Grace.

Piper soltó un bufido.

-¿Se hace más pesado?

-¿Qué se hace más pesado?

-Esa gran cabeza que cargas 24/7, 365- Piper le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Thalia- simplemente parece que tal vez tu cuello o espalda empezaran a doler en algún momento.

-Guau, Piper. ¡Estoy impresionada que no solo vas por un título de psicología! Ahora pareces estar optando al cargo de alcalde de "Creo que soy graciosa" de la ciudad.

Piper se rio de Thalia, pero rápidamente se detuvo mientras entraban en la sala da reuniones. Sillas se alineaban en las paredes y también se alineaban en filas en el centro de la habitación. La habitación no estaba llena aun, pero se estaba llenando rápidamente mientras las personas desfilaban entre ellas.

-Supongo que debemos enganchar algunas silla- murmuro Thalia mientras entraba a la sala, en dirección a la lejana esquina derecha.

-¿Por qué nos vamos a sentar aquí atrás?

-De esta manera podemos ver la habitación y hacer algo de reconocimiento.

-Genial, aquí vamos con la jerga militar. ¿Fuiste un SEAL de la marina o algún oficial de las fuerzas especiales en una vida pasada?- pregunto Piper.

-Es un don. Viene con tanta naturalidad que pensarías que he tenido un entrenamiento formal- Thalia le guiño un ojo.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando. Y, por cierto, Hogwarts te acepto y está esperando tu llegada.

-Ja, ja, buena esa- dijo Thalia con sequedad- tienes mi voto… serás alcalde en muy poco tiempo.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco, mientras ambas seguían viendo gente entrar y sentarse en la gran sala.

-¡Oooh, oooh!- Piper golpeo la pierna de Thalia cuando vio a Annabeth y Percy- allí están Simba y Nala.

-Bien- se rio Thalia, y luego grito para llamar su atención- ¡Oye, princesa! Por aquí.

Annabeth las vio y tiro a Percy en su dirección.

-Oigan, chicas, ¿Por qué están sentadas aquí atrás?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Aquí vamos- murmuro Piper.

-Estamos haciendo el reconocimiento- explico Thalia.

-Reconocimiento, correeeecto- repitió Annabeth, alzando una ceja dubitativa.

-Oh, cállate y siéntate.

Percy se rio entre dientes y se sentó al lado de Piper, tirando de Annabeth en su regazo. Annabeth le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-De esta forma nos aseguramos de tener suficientes sillas para todos- explico el con una sonrisa.

-Oh, cierto. Nosotros definitivamente queremos asegurarnos de que haya un montón de asientos- Annabeth sonrió.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando estemos siendo tan conscientes- interrumpió Thalia- Piper, ¿Por qué no vas a subir al regazo de Grover y yo voy a- señalo mientras un hombre pasaba junto a ella- agarrar a ese bombón y tirarme en su regazo.

Thalia sintió una mano en su nuca mientras una voz hablaba en voz baja junto a su oído.

-Si necesitas un regazo para sentarte, _tinere de meu inima_ (dueña de mi corazón), el mio será el único disponible para ti.

Ella vio como Luke se sentaba en la silla junto a ella y sintió su estómago caer en picada cuando le guiño un ojo.

-Sera mejor que me quede en esta silla. Tiene la tendencia de alejarse si se deja por su cuenta- Thalia odiaba como su voz sonaba sin aliento y se pateó mentalmente a si misma por dejar que el vea como le afectaba. Por la mirada de suficiencia que se deslizo por su rostro era de hecho muy consciente de ello. _Condenado hombre lobo_ , pensó para sí misma.

Piper miro a Annabeth y sonrió, obviamente amando el juego entre Luke y Thalia.

Annabeth se inclinó y susurro al oído de Piper.

-Le doy dos días antes de que el pongo una mano sobre ella.

-Estas siendo generosa. Yo digo menos de veinticuatro horas.

-¿Es una apuesta?- pregunto Annabeth, con las cejas levantadas.

-Mejor que lo creas- respondió Piper. Sus labios se relajaron en una sonrisa torcida.

Thalia se inclinó alrededor de Piper y miro a sus dos mejores amigas.

-¿Qué están apostando?

-Por Dios. ¿Es que ella tiene oídos de águila o algo así?

-No, tonta. Tú susurrando en como escucharte a ti hablando en un volumen normal, pero con la voz ronca. Realmente suena más como una chica que ha fumado durante treinta años- Thalia se encogió de hombros- solo te aconsejo. Puedes tomarlo y aplicarlo en tu tiempo libre.

Percy ser rio al oír las palabras de Thalia cuando Annabeth le dio un codazo, lo que lo hizo toser.

-No te rías, hombre lobo- Annabeth se volvió hacia Thalia- gracias por la observación, Sherlock.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar a un amigo en necesidad, Watson- Thalia sonrió ante la mirada irritada de Annabeth.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Habrá algún momento en que no tenga que enviarlas a las dos a esquinas opuestas?

-Cuando el infierno se congele.

-Y la gente de allí, finalmente, consiga ese vaso de agua helada que han estado esperando- agrego Thalia.

Annabeth se estiro alrededor de Piper, con su puño cerrado en alto.

-Me gusta esa.

Thalia choco el puño con Annabeth y le guiño un ojo.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad? Se me acaba de ocurrir.

-Oooh, bonita y perspicaz.

-¿Qué puedo decir, princesa lobo? Soy el paquete completo.

Luke miro a Percy.

- _¿A face tu fiecare a lua ce ei say?_ (¿consigues alguna vez entender lo que dicen?)

Percy rio a su Beta.

- _Nu mai incerce sa_ (ya no trato)

-Buena idea- Luke asintió.

Thalia miro a Luke, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No se habla en lengua extranjera alrededor de los americanos.

Luke se inclinó hacia ella, el brillo en sus ojos haciendo a Thalia temblar.

-Pero Thalia, pensé que hablabas rumano- miro a Piper y Annabeth- ¿no tenían ustedes dos la impresión de que ella hablaba rumano?

Annabeth y Piper asintieron a pesar de las dagas que Thalia estaba arrojando con la mirada en su dirección.

-Esa fue absolutamente la impresión que teníamos, ¿cierto, Piper?- Annabeth se volvió para mirarla.

-Espera. Ah sí, recuerdo claramente un bar… vodka… y estoy casi segura de Thalia hablando en rumano con el camarero sexy- Piper estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras la cara de Thalia se ponía roja.

-Espero que ustedes dos no estén apegadas a su ropa interior porque acabo de tener el impulso repentino de hacer una fogata- gruño Thalia.

-Nota mental: ocultar la ropa interior.

" _O podrías resolver ese problema no utilizando ninguna."_ Annabeth escucho la voz de Percy a través de su vínculo. Su mandíbula cayo abierta y su rostro se volvió rojo brillante cuando se volvió para mirar a su compañero.

Thalia miro a Piper.

-Parece que Percy tuvo una sugerencia acerca de la ropa interior de la princesa. Si tuviera que conjeturar, diría que él dijo que yo no podría quemarlas si no lleva ninguna.

Si Annabeth podría ponerse más roja lo habría hecho.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué…?- tartamudeo Annabeth mientras miraba a su amiga pelinegra, tratando de averiguar como ella sabía lo que había estado pensando Percy.

-Es un don, Watson. Pero en realidad se reduce a cuando se trata de chicas y ropa interior, los chicos siempre van a decir que no se mezclan.

Luke tosió cuando se atraganto con su risa mientras Percy enterraba la cara en la espalda de Annabeth, sus hombros temblando. Annabeth y Piper miraron a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-Otro dato en el que podrían estar interesados es que cuando se trata de chicas y bocas abiertas, los chicos…- Luke se inclinó y cubrió la boca de Thalia con su mano y le advirtió con la mirada que se tragara sus palabras.

-Gracias, Luke. Ese suele ser mi trabajo- dijo Piper- pero estaba en tal shock que no pude hacer moverse mis extremidades.

Luke inclino la cabeza.

-¿Qué por eso que siempre pareces estar tan cerca de ella?

-Es de suma importancia que todo aquel que este dentro de su alcance esté listo e cualquier y todos los momento de interceptar lo que podría salir de esa lengua perversa.

Thalia estaba frenéticamente tratando de hablar en torno a la mano de Luke por el comentario de Piper. Luke estaba aprendiendo rápidamente como trabajaba el cerebro de Thalia, y solo podía imaginar lo que quería expresar en respuesta al comentario de Piper sobre la lengua perversa. Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Voy a destaparte la boca. Seria sabio de tu parte dejar de lado el comentario de la lengua perversa.

Thalia lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, y después de un momento de tensión, finalmente asintió una vez con sumisión. Luke lentamente le descubrió la boca, listo si era necesario cubrir de nuevo sus labios.

La habitación empezó a silenciarse y todos dirigieron su atención a la parte delantera de la sala. Mientras Poseidón daba la bienvenida y agradecía a todos por venir y empezaba a explicar acerca de la reunión que tuvo con los otros Alfa, Thalia se inclinó hacia Luke.

-Me debes. Piper me sorprendió con toda esa cosa de la lengua perversa.

Luke rio y susurro a su vez:

-Por alguna razón, _tinere de meu inima_ , tengo la sensación de que habrá un montón de oportunidades para que puedas avergonzar a tus amigas con los comentarios cuestionables en los que inocentemente se adentran.

Thalia se encogió de hombros.

-Es cierto, pero todavía me debes. ¿y que me llamas cuando hablas en rumano? Me has dicho la misma frase dos veces.

Luke le palmeo la pierna, causando todo tipo de sensaciones de hormigueo.

- _Dar tu romaneste, Micul meu lup._ (Pero tú hablas rumano, mi pequeña loba.)

-Se lo que es _lup_ y no soy un lobo. Cualquier otra cosa que dijiste estoy segura que es un montón de mierda también.

-Mi dulce Thalia- era su turno de inclinarse más cerca. Tomo una respiración profunda, tomando su aroma. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras un nuevo aroma golpeo su nariz. Era sutil, pero sin duda estaba allí- no me di cuenta antes, pero te aseguro, tu dice que definitivamente eres lobo- _Mi lobo_ , oyó gruñir a su propio lobo, pero mantuvo esas palabras para sí mismo.

Luke se reclino en su silla. No podía concentrarse en lo que Poseidon estaba diciendo, no después de capturar esa nueva fragancia de Thalia. Trato muy duro de ocultar su sorpresa, pero estaba casi seguro que este nuevo aroma era el olor de su compañera. Había varias cosas que identificaban a una nueva mujer como la verdadera compañera de un macho: la capacidad de escuchar los pensamientos el uno del otro, las marcas cambiantes en el macho, nuevas marcas que aparecen en la hembra, aquellas que coinciden con las del macho como una pieza de rompecabezas, y un aroma que solo en verdadero compañero reconocería.

Los dos primeros, sin duda no habían ocurrido entre Thalia y Luke, pero el aroma, su olor había cambiado. Era muy, muy sutil y estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad no tomarla en su regazo y enterrar la nariz en su cuello. _Si,_ pensó, _eso no la asustaría._ Luke negó con la cabeza y trato de dejar de lado este nuevo desarrollo para poder escuchar a su Alfa.

-El Encuentro ha de tener lugar en un mes- estaba diciendo Poseidón mientras Luke estaba tratando de ponerse al corriente- quiero que cada hembra no apareada elija una o dos hembras apareadas de las que he elegido para asistir y actuar como su compañía. Estas hembras ayudaran a las no emparejadas a prepararse para los bailes nocturnos y si ella encuentra a su verdadero compañero, también deberán servir de testigos.

-¿Tenemos que ir, Alfa?- Thalia oyo un voz enfurruñada en el lado izquierdo de la habitación y estiro el cuello para ver quien había hablado.

Poseidón indico al lobo que su pusiera de pie y Thalia vio como una chica pequeña se levantaba de su silla. Su cabello era rojo y rizado. Tenía ojos verdes expresivos y grandes, y una boca pequeña. Su tono de piel claro añadía más a su aspecto exótico.

Los ojos de Poseidón se suavizaron y sonrió apaciblemente.

-Desafortunadamente, Rachel, esto está fuera de mis manos. Hemos sido invitados y si me niego sería considerado un acto contra nuestra especie.

La loba llamada Rachel resoplo y se sentó.

-Bueno, eso es una perra- la sala vibro con bajas risas por sus palabras.

Thalia sonrió y se volvió a Piper y Annabeth, quienes sonreían también.

-Me agrada- les dijo.

Luke escucho las palabras de Thalia y la miro.

-No creo que tú y Rachel deban pasar el rato, Thalia.

Thalia ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, con los labios fruncidos. Una oleada de celos se precipito sobre ella.

-¿Un viejo amor, Luke?

Luke se enderezo, claramente tomado fuera de guardia por la pregunta.

-No- respondió rotundamente.

Los ojos de Thalia se estrecharon peligrosamente.

-¿Un amor actual?- ella ni siquiera reconoció su voz cuando gruño ante la idea de Luke con otra mujer.

Luke observo mientras Thalia se encrespaba a la espera de su respuesta. Entonces cayó en cuenta: estaba celosa. No pudo evitar la risa que se deslizo por sus labios. Vio su cuerpo tensarse y se dio cuenta de que reír no era lo más inteligente que podía haber hecho.

-¿Celosa, Thalia?

-Por supuesto que no- escupió ella- creo que con todo lo que coqueteas conmigo, si estas _involucrado_ \- la palabra salió como si fuera repugnante para ella- entonces necesitas llevar tu ser infestado de pulgas a otra parte.

-¿Y si yo no estoy involucrado? ¿Entonces, que?- pregunto en voz baja, casi un desafío mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Thalia dejó de respirar ante el calor de su mirada. Ella estaba hipnotizada mientras mirando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y ella se sintió siendo arrastrada más cerca de él.

- _Thalia_ \- Luke susurro su nombre- ¿Qué pasa si no estoy involucrado?

La mano de el en su pierna, finalmente, la saco de su trance. Ella tomo una bocanada de aire cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba mareando por la falta de oxígeno. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a Luke en estado de shock.

-¡Maldita sea!

Ella se levantó bruscamente cuando toda la habitación se volvió para observarla. Thalia no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que tenía que llegar lo más lejos de Luke como pudiera justo en ese momento. No podía pensar con claridad cuando él estaba cerca, y seguro que no podía pensar cuando la miraba de esa manera, y decía su nombre con esa voz, y la tocaba… _Mierda_ , pensó, _estoy tan jodida._

Luke se paró enseguida pero Piper le agarró del brazo. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto cuando él le gruño, a la que le impedía seguir a Thalia.

-Siéntate- le dijo Piper firmemente al Beta furioso.

La habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Thalia. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en el grupo de la esquina. Luke se volvió a sentar en su silla y se encontró con las miradas de los otros lobos. Uno a uno se sometió a su Beta y miro a otro lado.

-Como estaba diciendo- continuo Poseidón- todos los miembros sin pareja asistirán a El Encuentro. Las parejas acopladas que asistirán ya han sido informadas.

-¿Qué pasa con la latente de América?- pregunto un lobo macho en el centro de la sala.

Luke gruño.

-Ella no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Luke!- gruño Poseidón.

Luke desnudo su cuello a su Alfa en sumisión.

-Mis disculpas, Alfas.

Poseidón volvió a mirar al otro lobo.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta, Ruffus, es que todos y cada uno con cualquier cantidad de sangre de lobo están obligados a asistir. Thalia es un latente, pero es un miembro de manada. Un miembro sin pareja- corrigió. Luke gruño a las palabras- y, como tal, va a participar como cualquier otro miembro de la manada- Poseidón asintió al lobo para que se sentara.

La reunión durante otra hora con preguntas y frustraciones siendo expresadas. A través de todo el proceso, Poseidón fue paciente y respondió a cada pregunta, pero fue inflexible y firme. El dejo muy claro que su manada asistiría y si algunos machos se encontraban en algún altercado serian tratados con dureza. La sala estallo en carcajadas cuando dijo que quería aclarar que no se trataba de una oportunidad de conectar y rascarse.

-Estaremos allí para buscar compañeros verdaderos. No para faltarle el respeto a la pareja de otra persona, poniendo sus manos, boca o cualquier otra parte cerca de lo que no les pertenece, simplemente porque se siente atraídos por ellos. No voy a castigar a cualquier lobo que desafié a otro macho porque él fue tan estúpido como para tocar a la compañera de otro, aun cuando ella no había estado acoplada en el momento. ¿He sido claro?

-Como usted dice, así será- dijo la sala al unísono.

Annabeth le sonrió a Piper.

-Thals habría dicho algo sobre eso: "Cualquier otra parte cerca de lo que no les pertenece"- repitió las palabras de Poseidón- ella va a estar tan enojada de haberse perdido la oportunidad de avergonzar a Luke.

-Totalmente- concordó Piper.

Percy golpeo ligeramente su muslo.

" _Luna, compórtate."_

" _Oblígame."_ Le desafío cuando se inclinó hacia atrás, lo que le hizo a él gruñir bajo en su pecho.

Poseidón finalmente despidió la reunión. Mientras Annabeth se paraba, Percy le susurró al oído.

-¿Supongo que tu reto tendrá que espera, ya que tienes que averiguar que causo a Thalia salir abruptamente?

Annabeth sonrió a su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera responder Piper hablo.

-Yo sé por qué salió de aquí de esa forma.

Las cabezas de Luke y Annabeth dieron la vuelta.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Percy levanto una ceja al oír las palabras de Piper.

Piper a su vez se quedó mirando a Luke.

-Thalia nunca aprendió a usar su voz interior. Así que, Luke, por que no compartes la forma en la que ella te pregunto se estabas involucrado con Rachel, y como en realidad nunca le diste una respuesta, pero en cambio te burlaste de ella, y después casi la hiciste hiperventilar de deseo.

La cabeza de Luke se ladeo, sus cejas juntas.

-¿Cómo…?

-Yo diría que es un don, pero en realidad solo soy cotilla como el infierno. Y maldición, muchacho, la mirada que le estabas dando casi me tenía a mí en un charco.

-¡Cállate!- chillo Annabeth- ¿me estás diciendo que Thalia salió de aquí enfurecida por él consiguió ponerla toda caliente y mojada?

Piper estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Luke parecía que sería muy feliz si simplemente el universo se la tragaba entero.

-Estaba enojada cuando se fue- se defendió Luke- solo se fue por que estaba furiosa.

-Sí, enojada porque ella lo tiene mal por ti, Sherlock- le dijo Piper, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio? ¿Le gusto?

Annabeth rio ante la sonrisa arrogante de Luke.

-Um, si no eres su compañero, eso no es una buena cosa, Casanova- le recordó Annabeth.

Piper asintió de acuerdo, escrutando a Luke.

-Esperemos a que ella encuentre a su compañero en el Festival de Machos para que pueda superarte.

Luke dio un paso hacia Piper. Percy camino alrededor de Annabeth y puso una mano en el pecho de Luke, deteniéndolo.

-Tranquilo, Beta.

Luke cerró los ojos respirando lentamente, deteniendo a su lobo. Entonces las palabras de Piper fueron más allá de la niebla de celos.

-¿Festival de Machos?

Piper sonrió.

-Thalia lo nombro así.

-Naturalmente- dijo Luke con una leve sonrisa.


	11. Luke X

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Luke X**

Luke se dirigió a la oficina de Diana después de la junta de la manada. Necesitaba compartir este nuevo avance sobre el cambio de aroma de Thalia y ver lo que la buena doctora tenía que decir al respecto.

La puerta de la enfermería ya estaba abierta cuando llego. Entro para encontrar a Poseidón y Sally sentados frente al escritorio de Diana.

-Luke- Poseidón inclino la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Alfa, no quise interrumpir. Puedo volver después- dijo Luke, saliendo de la habitación.

-En realidad, me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió en la reunión.

Luke se estremeció mentalmente, recordando cómo le había gruñido a Ruffus por atreverse a preocuparse por el destino de Thalia.

-Por supuesto- dio un paso más en la habitación y agarro una silla. La trajo y se sentó al lado de Poseidón.

Poseidón miro a su Beta unos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿Es ella tu compañera?- pregunto finalmente.

Luke dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No lo sé, Poseidón- respondió en una rara muestra de vulnerabilidad, mostrada mediante el uso del primer nombre se su Alfa. Eso dejo saber a Poseidón que Luke necesitaba la orientación tanto de su amigo como de su Alfa.

Poseidón asintió.

-Explícate.

-No escucho sus pensamientos, mis marcas son las mismas. Ella no ha mencionado que tenga marcas en su cuerpo. Dicho esto, mi lobo la ha reclamado- Luke se pasó las manos por el cabello, la frustración evidente en su mandíbula tensa mientras siguió hablando- he estado luchando contra el por primera vez en más de un siglo. Sin importar lo mucho que me recuerde a mí mismo que no hay signos de apareamiento, a mi lobo no le importa. El la ha reclamado y la quiere.

-Así que, aparte de cómo te sientes por ella, ¿no hay ninguna evidencia de que ella podría ser tu verdadera compañera?- pregunto Sally con suavidad.

-Bueno, en realidad…- Luke miro a Diana, quien había estado en silencio escuchando la conversación- mientras estaba sentado junto a ella en la reunión capte su olor- hizo una pausa.

Diana se animó.

-¿Y?- pregunto ella.

-Ha cambiado- dijo Luke- es muy débil, pero juro que podía oler el aroma de apareamiento en ella.

-¿A qué olía?- pregunto Poseidón con cuidado. Luke sabía que Poseidón solo preguntaba por qué haría a otro lobo olfatear a Thalia para ver si lo que el olía era igual a lo que Luke olfateo, pero aun así se erizo. Preguntar a otro lobo como es el olor de su compañera para él, era como pedirle a un hombre humano que pasara a otro la ropa interior de su esposa. En otras palabras, era extremadamente personal.

-Antes, siempre olía a vainilla- Luke recordó la reunión, cuando la había olfateado profundamente- pero hoy había una pizca de canela. Estaba apenas allí, pero era embriagador.

Las palabras de Luke se suavizaron mientras pensaba en el olor de Thalia, recordando como su lobo se había despertado.

-Interesante- murmuro Diana- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado de vuelta?

-Un par de días. ¿Por qué?- cuestiono.

-Desde que estas de vuelta, cuando estas cerca de Thalia, ¿dirías que los encuentros son intensos?- pregunto, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

Luke rio.

-Se podría decir que sí. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué?

-Antes de que vinieras estaba discutiendo con Poseidón y Sally lo que había encontrado poco antes de la junta de la manada. Me encontré con un caso documentado de una lobo latente siendo emparejada con un Canis Lupis puro- Diana miro a unos papeles y luego a Luke- en realidad es el diario de un Alfa de hace más de un siglo.

-Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?- pregunto Luke con aprensión.

-Bien- Diana hizo una pausa- es bueno porque ahora tenemos algo para en cierto modo… evaluar la progresión de un acoplamiento entre un latente y un puro. Pero tiene el potencial de ser peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?- interrumpió Luke, no gustándole la idea de que algo le cause daño a Thalia- ¿Cómo puede estar información ser posiblemente peligrosa?

-Voy a explicarte lo que estaba documentado y entonces voy a entrar en cómo se aplica a ti y a Thalia- comenzó Diana.

-Te escucho- dijo Luke mientras se enderezaba en la silla. Su lobo se animó, lo que realmente le sorprendió ya que su lobo solía mantenerse tranquilo menos en la caza o en la batalla.

Diana reunió los documentos que había imprimido y comenzó a leer.

 _-Conocí a mi verdadera compañera hoy. No por primera vez, pero fue la primera vez en la que el vínculo había aparecido. Había estado siempre extrañamente intrigado por ella, pero había asumido que era curiosidad debido a su aire misterioso. Fui atrapado completamente con la guardia baja cuando oí sus pensamientos por primera vez. Ella estaba en peligro, grave peligro. La oía gritar por ayuda… en mi mente. Empecé a correr, sin tener en cuenta en donde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo. Todo en lo que mi lobo podía pensar era que teníamos que llegar a ella, tenía que salvarla. Corrí por lo que pareció una eternidad y finalmente irrumpí en un claro. Allí, atada a un poste, estaba mi compañera de pie._

 _Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, haciendo que los moretones que empañaban sus mejillas brillaran. Sentí que la sangre en mis venas comenzó a calentarse. Mi corazón y mis ojos, lo sé, estaban brillando mientras la rabia se vertía en mi impulsada por la necesidad de mi lobo de proteger a nuestra compañera. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, trapos rasgados. Su cabello estaba cubierto de suciedad, como fuera sido arrastrada por el suelo. Ella no hizo ningún sonido en voz alta mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, pero su mente era una tormenta turbulenta de miedo, ira y traición. Se volvió y me miro directamente. Se me corto la respiración cuando sus ojos azules brillantes se clavaron en los míos. Fue instintivo llegar a su mente. "Estoy aquí, Silena", la asegure. "todo estará bien"._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron, la única indicación de que me había oído y me reconoció. Luego se cerraron. Las lágrimas claras como diamantes y numerosas como gotas de lluvia de una tormenta de verano cubrieron su rostro lleno de miedo una vez más._

 _El crujido y el destello de llamas naranjas finalmente sacudió mi asombro y me di cuenta que había hombres y mujeres por todas partes._

 _Varios estaban prendiendo madera y heno que habían apilado debajo de ella, mi compañera. Iban a quemarla viva. Cualquier control que tuviera se rompió, el impulso de horror que estaba presenciando siendo mi tirón final. Lo perdí. Por primera vez en 200 años perdí el control de mi lobo. Mi cambio fue instantáneo. Me lance hacia adelante, derribando a cualquiera que se atreviera a bloquear mi camino. No hice ninguna distinción entre hombre o mujer. En lo que a mi lobo se refiere todos eran culpables y sufrirían la ira de un Alfa._

 _Los gritos llenaron el aire mientras destruía uno por uno a los que no habían corrido en miedo, si no que en su lugar; en su estupidez, pensaban que tenían una oportunidad contra mí._

 _Llegue a ella justo antes de que el fuego alcanzara sus pies descalzos. Gracias a Dios que se desmayó justo cuando cambie volviendo a mi forma humana. La desate lo más rápido que pude, apartándola de las llamas que parecían cobrar vida, llegando con sus brazos, en busca de su presa. La cargué, sin mirar atrás. La lleve a la aldea de la manada, la cual ahora sería la de ella._

Diana se detuvo allí y levanto la vista de los papeles.

-Voy a saltar a después de que ella despierta y empiezan a interactuar. El describe sus sentimientos hacia ella y creo que podría ser útil para ti. Luego voy a leer lo que él cree que le impide reconocer a su compañera y lo que se necesitó para despertar a su lobo latente.

Luke asintió, su único reconocimiento a sus palabras mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que ya se había leído.

 _-Silena no estaba sorprendida de que fuera un Canis Lupis. No podía creer que ella lo supiera todo este tiempo. Su familia ha sido inflexible acerca de pasar su historia de generación en generación. La conoció hace más de un año._

 _Ella es la hija de una sanadora gitana, Venus, quien vino a la aldea para ayudar con enfermedades menores. Sabía que la familia de su madre había servido a la manada como sanadores por generaciones, pero lo que no sabía era que la bisabuela de Silena tuvo un breve romance con un miembro de la manada. Como resultado, una niña había sido concebida._

 _Silena es una Canis Lupis latente de cuarta generación, lo cual es prácticamente desconocido y ciertamente nunca se ha acoplado._

 _Silena ha estado conmigo una semana. Ella ha estado sorprendentemente aceptando nuestras circunstancias. Creo que es porque ella ha estado alrededor de la manada y, yo sin saberlo, tenía conocimiento de los verdaderos compañeros y la atracción. Encuentro que cuanto más tiempo paso con ella más la anhelo. No hemos completado los Ritos de Sangre. Ni siquiera la he besado, aunque me encuentro a mí mismo necesitando tocarla, una caricia contra ella mientras camino a su lado, una breve mano en su espalda, una suave caricia en su rostro mientras duerme. Ella necesita mi toque, lo siento en ella aunque intenta bloquear sus pensamientos de mí. Cuando atrapo pedazos de ellos estoy asombrado de la visión que tiene de por qué se tardó tanto tiempo para que los signos de apareamiento aparecieran entre nosotros. Finalmente me he decidido a hablar con ella al respecto. Siento que si no resolvemos esto y la reclamo pronto nadie estará a salvo._

 _Le pregunte a Silena sobre sus pensamiento sobre nuestro apareamiento. Pensé que iba a tener que convencerla de eso, pero ella fue sorprendentemente franca. Ella dijo que había hablado con su madre acerca de ello y la experiencia que tenía su madre como sanadora fue lo que la ayudo a idear su teoría, una con la que parece estar jugando mientras escribo esto._

 _Venus cree que debido a que la sangre de lobo esta tan diluida en Silena algo tenía que suceder para desencadenar esa parte animal en ella, algo intenso. Debido a que la poca cantidad de lobo residiendo en ella estaba enterrada profundamente, solo que pasara algo que requiriera la ayuda de su lobo provoco que surgiera. Silena había estado en problemas cuando el vínculo nos conectó. Le pregunte que le había sucedido a esa gente que conocía para que le hiciera una cosa tan terrible._

 _Silena me dijo que a pesar de que es una latente, un rasgo apareció una vez que se convirtió en mujer. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Cada vez que tenía miedo o estaba enojada, o incluso emocionada sus ojos cambiaban de azul a azul brillante._

 _La mejor amiga de Rachel lo había visto suceder y prometió no decírselo a nadie. Ella rompió su promesa. Le dijo a su madre que pensaba que Silena podría ser una bruja. Eso fue todo lo que necesito. Clama ver una bruja y los justo surgirán exclamando su indignación y señalando con sus dedos condenatorios._

 _Los aldeanos la había sacado de su cada mientras su madre estaba fuera y la condenaron a muerte. A muerte, sin ninguna prueba. Ahí fue cuando la encontré. Su lobo latente sabía que necesitaba ayuda y se había impulsado a gritar a su compañero._

 _Venus está convencida que debido a que Silena y yo no nos conocíamos o habíamos tenido contacto durante el año pasado; en otras palabras, debido a que su compañero ha sido un extraño para sí, ella no había sido capaz de llegar a él, a mí._

 _Venus también pregunto se notaba que el vínculo se hacía cada vez más fuerte ahora que Silena y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Le explique cómo me sentía, y como las emociones y las necesidades se están haciendo más fuertes. Para un Alfa no acoplado, eso es peligroso. Ella me pidió que sea honesto con Silena sobre mis sentimientos, el vínculo, los Ritos de Sangre, todo._

 _Silena y yo completamos los Ritos de Sangre anoche, y completamos nuestro apareamiento. Fue el último eslabón de mi lobo al suyo, latente o no. Esta mañana las marcas de apareamiento aparecieron en su espalda. Son preciosas. Mis marcas han cambiado también. Ella se burló de mí y dijo que eran muy varoniles._

 _A pesar de la sangre Canis Lupis latente en Silena, no creo que nuestra unión sea más débil que la de otras parejas apareadas de sangre pura. Al hablar con los otros machos apareados, Silena y yo experimentamos los mismo sentimientos intensos que ellos lo hacen, ya sea que estén lejos… o juntos._

Diana termino de leer y la habitación quedo en silencio. Luke miro al frente, pensando en todas las posibilidades, resultados, y si, incluso a los peligros que acompañan esta información.

Poseidón fue el primero en romper el silencio tenso.

-¿Ves por qué Diana siente que es una situación peligrosa?

Luke no respondió al principio. Por último, se recompuso.

-¿Cuáles son mis opciones?- miro directamente a Diana.

Diana respiro profundamente y se recostó de su silla.

-Crear una reacción intensa en Thalia o dejarlo como esta.

-Ninguna de ella es aceptable- gruño Luke.

Diana se echó a reír.

-Dejar a un lobo dominante esperar a que alguien arroje una solución a su…

-Diana- le advirtió Poseidón, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Le pido perdón, Alfa- ella se sometió- lo que quise decir fue, ya se aceptable o no, es lo que es.

-¿Cuáles son tus reservas en cuanto a persuadirla?- pregunto Sally.

Luke miro a Poseidón.

-No quiero una compañera.

Las cejas de Diana se juntaron.

-¿Qué?

Sally siguió sosteniendo la mirada de Luke, y como una Alfa en su propio derecho, no daría marcha atrás.

Luke finalmente cedió por respeto, no a falta de una posición dominante. Dejo escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-Tuve una hermana, hace mucho tiempo. No pude protegerla. Decidí entonces que no quiero tener a otra persona confiando en mi para su seguridad.

-Pero Poseidón y yo confiamos en ti todos los días. Los otros lobos, los que entrenas, las hembras no apareadas, todos confían en ti para protegerlos. ¿Cómo es que tener una compañera es diferente?- cuestiono Sally.

-Tengo respaldo cuando se trata de todos los que acabas de nombrar. Sabes tan bien como yo, Sally, que cuando se trata de tu protección Poseidón es el extremo de todo. Si quedas desprotegida, su tu protección falla, Poseidón será el único responsable. Eso es parte de estar apareados, vinculados. Poseidón solo se considera a sí mismo responsable de tu seguridad. No quiero esa responsabilidad de nuevo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a pasar toda tu existencia virando más allá de la oscuridad por miedo al fracaso?- pregunto Diana, incapaz de ocultar su incredulidad- ¿dejarías pasar algo que otros consideran valioso y un honor? No solo eso, si no que la condenarías a ella a vivir con solo la mitad de su alma. ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar?

Luke gruñía cuando Diana termino.

-No lo entiendes. No eres un macho de esta especie; no eres un Alfa. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas y estabas obligado a proteger, morir en tus brazos, porque no llegaste lo suficientemente rápido? ¿LO HACES?- gruño.

-Luke- Poseidón no levanto la voz, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de poder.

Luke dio marcha atrás, pero su cuerpo se estremecía de ira al escuchar las palabras de Diana, a sabiendas que eran la verdad.

-Esto es lo que esperare de ti, Beta- Poseidón enfrente a Luke, haciéndolo una orden formal. Cualquier otra cosa no conseguiría la cooperación de el- vas a ser parte de la seguridad de Thalia. Si no quieres seguir con esta posibilidad, está bien. Te sugiero que esperes a ver si ella encuentra a su verdadero compañero en El Encuentro. Si no lo hace, entonces vas a tomar parte en ver si ella es tu compañera a través de los métodos que este documento ha arrojado a la luz. No dejaras a Thalia a la suerte de ser solo una sombra de lo que debería ser. ¿Entiendes?

Luke gruño, pero asintió. Termino formalmente:

-Como usted dice, así será.

Luke dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Poseidón hablo antes de que pudiera pasar por la puerta.

-Luke, estas optando por esto. Si haces tanto como respirar sobre otro lobo en El Encuentro debido a Thalia, vas a sufrir las consecuencias.

-Entendido- reconoció el.

Luke sabía que en el momento en que viera a otro lobo poner las manos sobre Thalia no iba a ser capaz de controlar a su lobo, sin embargo, había acordado estúpidamente protegerla. Estaba haciendo la misma cosa que quería evitar. Él era su protección. Maldito sea su Alfa y su intromisión.

* * *

Thalia paseaba por su habitación como un animal enjaulado.

No podía creer el ridículo que había hecho de sí misma, pero en ese momento solo era capaz de pensar en alejarse de cierto lobo.

Estaba tan jodida. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Había estado diciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que él no era un opción. Podría muy bien haber tenido una matrícula de tantas veces que lo había repetido a su corazón. Si, bueno su corazón estaba haciendo lo suyo, ya no le importaba ni un tonto, verdadero, comino que Luke estuviera supuestamente fuera de los limites. Algo en ella lo anhelaba.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella solo quería restregarse contra él y acurrucarse en su regazo.

 _Se puede decir volviéndose desquiciada, chicos y chicas,_ pensó Thalia.

Yendo de ida y vuelta se paseó.

-Está bien- le dijo a la habitación vacía- El Festival de Machos 2010 es la respuesta. Tengo que realmente, en serio, tratar de encontrar a mi compañero- una vez más a su corazón no le importó ni un comino, mientras Thalia seguía diciéndole que no iba a ceder. _Luke es nuestro compañero,_ le dijo- no, eso no va a suceder. Ne te estoy escuchando. La la la la la la- Thalia engancho sus dedos en sus oídos, y cerró los ojos. Fue en este punto que Piper entro en la habitación.

-¿A quién no estas escuchando, exactamente?- pregunto Piper, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Thalia se dio la vuelta, dejando caer las manos rápidamente.

-Hola, Pipes. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella, tratando de alcanzar la calma, pero cayendo cinco mil pies por debajo.

-Sí. Bueno, sobre eso…- Piper cruzo los brazos y luego levanto una mano para tocar su barbilla con un dedo- ¿Qué pasa? Hmm. Veamos, saltaste de la silla como si hubieras estado sentada en llamas y luego abandonaste la reunión, como dije, como si las llamas hubieran estado tratando de morder tu trasero… si, eso es más o menos lo que pasa.

Thalia se estremeció ante la imagen que Piper dibujo.

-Está bien, así que no fue mi mejor momento- murmuro.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Piper, sus cejas subiendo.

-No sabes cómo fue…- la voz de Thalia estaba llegando a ese punto agudo donde habría arrojado algo a otra persona por usarlo- estar allí sentada al lado de su peluda sensualidad caliente, sus ojos haciendo esa cosa ardiente, su voz profunda y suave, su mano estando toda muy cómoda sobre mi rodilla. Lo digo en serio, Piper, era saltar y correr por las colinas o arrastrarme a su regazo jadeando como una niña hormonal desesperada.

Piper rio.

-¿Acabas de decir niña hormonal desesperada?

-Cállate, Piper.

Ella levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Oye, no dispares a la que señala tus metáforas tontas.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco a su mejor amiga a medida que se dejaba caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama.

-Así que, ¿Cuál es el…?- empezó Piper a preguntar, pero se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Estoy aquí!- Annabeth entro corriendo al interior como un tempestuoso huracán- estoy aquí- jadeo- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Su cabeza iba de ida y vuelta entre Piper y Thalia.

Thalia asintió en dirección a Annabeth.

-¿Qué demonios está mal con ella?- pregunto ella a Piper.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que es el s-e-x-o- deletreo Piper, cubriendo el lado de su cara para que Annabeth no pudiera ver, pero hablando en susurro- toda la falta de oxígeno del jadeo, las respiraciones pesadas, y lo que no está matando a las células de su cerebro.

Thalia rompió a reír.

-Eso sería aún más divertido si mi cerebro no estuviera tratando de llenar en lo que no.

-¿Podríamos, por favor, abstenernos de hablar sobre mi vida sexual?- rechino Annabeth.

-No, no habrá ninguna abstención, porque entonces querrías hablar de la atracción que estoy tratando de ignorar con el lobo que todavía no es una opción a pesar de que ninguno de los parecer que puede permanecer lo más lejos posible el uno del otro- Thalia tomo una respiración profunda y continuo- si dejamos de hablar de tu vida fantástica de sexo, entonces ustedes dos hienas, esperaran que les diga como cuando estoy cerca de el siento como si la electricidad estuviera corriendo a través de mi piel. Querrían que les explique cómo se acelera mi corazón y mi respiración se vuelve errática cada vez que susurra en mi oído. Me obligarían a, en contra de mi voluntad, claro está, describirles la muchas veces que he soñado con escuchar su voz en mi mente, ver las marcas cubrir mi piel, ver sus marcas cambiar. Así que, al infierno que no. Solicitud negada. No pasara, fin de la historia. En resumen, no podemos dejar de hablar de tu vida sexual.

Piper estaba de pie con su mandíbula abierta, y Annabeth estaba mirando a Thalia como si fueran salido alas de su trasero.

-Bueno, entonces está bien- finalmente hablo Piper- creo que hablar de la vida sexual de Annie realmente ha arrojado algo de luz a las cosas. ¿Verdad, Annie?

-¿Algo de luz? Mierda, mi vida sexual a iluminado todo un apestoso estadio de futbol.

-¿Quién sabría?- Thalia se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Thals?- pregunto Piper con sobriedad- todos sabemos que tienes uno, así que suéltalo.

Thalia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Tengo que encontrar a mi compañero, tengo que permanecer lejos de B, y tengo que unirlo todo junto- resoplo Thalia, agitando su flequillo.

-Está bien, operación CEU comienza ahora- sonrió Annabeth.

-¿Operación CEU?- pregunto Thalia dubitativamente.

-Um, princesa lobo, ¿podrías elaborar el titulo?- indico Piper.

-C, compañero, U, unir, E, evitar- explico Annabeth.

-Oooh, CEU. Como si estuviéramos uniendo las pistas del _mapa*_ de su futuro. Me gusta- Piper le guiño un ojo a Annabeth.

-Lo sé, ¿cierto? Se justa, como si estuviera haciendo un mapa de este lio- añadió Annabeth.

Thalia sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

-Oh, yo tengo uno- dijo ella, uniéndose- es como si estuvieran haciendo un mapa para dirigir sus estúpidos traseros fuera de mi habitación.

-Oye- dijo Piper, indignada.

-Oye, si el zapato encaja, Piper. Solo estoy diciendo que, si encaja todo lo que puedes hacer es llevarlo al máximo de su capacidad. Déjame decirte, que solo estoy haciendo un poco de justicia perversa.

Annabeth se echó a reír y la cabeza de Piper giro bruscamente mientras la observaba fijamente.

-Tienes que admitir que eso fue bastante divertido.

Piper lo pensó por un segundo y luego sonrió.

-Sí. Supongo que ella merece el apoyo, pero seguiré llamándolo operación CEU.

-Bien, mierda, pongamos esta operación en marcha- cedió Thalia.

-¡Sí!- dijeron Piper y Annabeth al mismo tiempo, dando palmadas.

Thalia negó con su cabeza a sus dos mejores amigas. _Leales, sí. Compasivas, a ciencia cierta. ¿Locas como cabras? Sin lugar a dudas_ , pensó a medida que sonreía mientras Piper y Annaeth hablaban al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo gradualmente hablar más fuerte mientras discutían entre sí.

Thalia trato de sacar el máximo provecho de ellas como viniera. Tenía la sensación de que iba tener pocos y distantes momentos entre si una vez en El Encuentro.

* * *

 ***Mapa: en ingles** _ **map,**_ **debido a que la abreviatura de la operación sería MAP: M, mate, A, avoid, P, pull; sin embargo, al traducir pierde todo el sentido de lo que dicen.**


	12. Thalia XI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Thalia XI**

Thalia, Piper, y Annabeth pasaron las siguientes cuatro semanas aprendiendo sobre las diferentes manadas que iban a estar presentes en El Encuentro.

Aprendieron los nombres de los Alfas y sus compañeras, si tenían una. Aprendieron sobre las diferentes tradiciones y prácticas de las manadas. Thalia encontró interesante que aunque había algunas cosas que eran universales en el mundo Canis Lupis, las manadas eran muy individualizadas.

Ahora quedaban dos días antes de partir hacia los Alpes de Transilvania y ellas, junto con otras tres hembras sin pareja y ocho machos sin pareja, se encontrarían en la gran sala de reunión de la mansión para aprender a bailar.

-No necesito lecciones de baile- murmuro Thalia en voz baja mientras permanecía de pie junto a Piper y Annabeth contra la pared del fondo.

-Creo que Poseidón quiere que el baile sea clasificado apto para todo publico- bromeo Annabeth.

Thalia fingió indignación.

-Disculpa, pero mi ropa permanece en su sitio.

-La mayoría de las veces- murmuro Piper, estallando en risa junto a Annabeth.

-¡Oh, VAMOS! ¡Fue solo una vez!- gimió Thalia- lo juro, pierdo la ropa una vez en una fiesta y nunca dejaran de recordármelo.

-Oooh, ahora esto suena a lo mío- Rachel, la loba que había hablado en la reunión de la manada, llego rebotando con otra chica- oye, no hemos sido presentadas formalmente. Soy Rachel y esta bestia es Phoebe- ambas chicas mostraron sonrisas amistosas.

Aunque Phoebe no era realmente una _bestia_ , era muy alta. De pie junto a la pequeña Rachel, ciertamente clasificaba como una especie de bestia.

-Hola, Rachel. Soy Thalia. Estas dos tontas son mis mejores amigas, Piper y Annie.

Ambas chicas desnudaron sus cuellos brevemente a Annabeth. Se había explicado durante sus clases que, aunque Annabeth no sostenía ningún poder real en este momento, la manada debía mostrar respeto por su posición con muestras de sumisión, como desnudar sus cuellos.

Annabeth dio un solo movimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento a su sumisión.

-Así que, ¿están listas para el Festival de Machos 2010?- pregunto Thalia.

Rachel sonrió.

-¿Festival de Machos?

-Parecía mucho más del siglo XXI que "El Encuentro".

Rachel dio un codazo a Phoebe.

-Te dije que eran geniales, ¿no?

Phoebe sonrió.

-Sí, jefe. Lo dijiste- miro a Thalia con complicidad- ella dijo que cualquiera que pudiera hacer de Luke todo un manojo de nervios como tú lo haces tiene que ser genial.

Thalia no solo se rio de eso, ella se carcajeo.

-El hace que sea muy fácil.

Rachel sonrió con ella y agrego:

-Para que lo sepas, no sé lo que hay entre ustedes dos, pero ni yo ni Phoebe tenemos planes para él.

Thalia se puso seria y miro a las dos chicas. No se le había ocurrido a ella hasta ese momento que podría haber otras en la manada que tuviera algún interés en Luke. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, dejo escapar un gruñido. Ella vio como los ojos de Phoebe y Rachel se abrieron de par en par y escucho a Piper tomar aliento agudamente, pero antes de que pudiera voltearse, un fuerte brazo rodeo su cintura y la aparto.

-¿Qué demon…?- comenzó ella, pero fue interrumpida cuando una mujer en la esquina más lejana grito:

-¡Tomen una pareja!

Thalia se volvió bruscamente y se encontró cara a cara con Luke.

-Hola, Thalia- el sonrió, sin arrepentimiento.

-Luke, que bueno verte. ¿Has pasado que, tres semanas desde que me has agraciado con tu presencia?

-Ahh, sí. Acerca de eso… por favor, perdóname por mi ausencia. He estado trabajando en tus medidas de seguridad.

-¿Mis qué?- pregunto Thalia con cautela.

Luke tomo la mano izquierda de Thalia y la puso sobre su hombro, tomo su mano derecha con la suya izquierda, y luego envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola.

-Tus medidas de seguridad- le dijo de nuevo, ahora mucho más cerca de su oído- Poseidón me ha puesto a cargo de tu seguridad durante El Encuentro, así que he ido y venido entre aquí y Transilvania trabajando en los problemas.

Thalia abrió la boca en asombro, pero no dijo nada más. Estaba en realidad en un pequeño estado de shock después de no ver a Luke durante días y días. Para tenerlo de pronto aquí en frente de ella, tan cerca, que era un poco abrumador. Aunque no había manera en el infierno que ella alguna vez lo confiese.

Bailaron en silencio unos momentos antes de que Thalia espetara:

-Eres un muy buen bailarín.

Luke rio.

-¿No se te ocurrió que algo que caminara en cuatro patas sería capaz de bailar un vals?

Thalia sonrió. Luke casi podía ver los pensamientos formarse en su mente.

-En realidad, bailar el vals cuando estás en tu forma de cuatro patas, debería ser bastante similar a hacerlo en tu forma bípeda. Solo que, no necesitarías una pareja porque ya tendrías un montón de piernas- Thalia no pudo evitar la risa que burbujeo ante su propia pequeña broma. Luke le gruño, pero fue solo a medias.

Sus bromas fueron interrumpidas por otro grito:

-¡Cambio!

-Beta, ¿puedo interrumpir?- Jason, el lobo del bar, estaba de pie al lado de una Thalia y un Luke ahora congelados en su sitio.

Luke abruptamente dejo ir a Thalia.

-Por supuesto- el asintió al otro lobo y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Thalia vio como Luke se marchó y luego miro a Jason.

-¿Quién le halo los calzones?- pregunto ella en voz alta cuando una vez más asumió las postura de baile.

-Oh, el solo está un poco dolido que interrumpiera. A él no le gusta mucho compartir sus cosas.

Thalia miro hostilmente a Jason.

-Yo no soy una de sus cosas- dijo entre dientes.

Jason se rio, pero lo cubrió rápidamente con una tos.

-Por supuesto que no lo eres.

El resto de la lección consistió en ir cambiando periódicamente de pareja. Todo el tiempo, Luke mantuvo los ojos fijos en Thalia y con quien sea que ella estuviera bailando.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes con todo este asunto de El Encuentro?- le pregunto Rachel a Thalia.

Cuando termino la clase de baile, las cinco chicas se habían ido en busca de chocolate caliente y ahora estaban reunidas alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

-Honestamente…- Thalia hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate caliente- estoy un poco ansiosa por participar. Es algo que tiene mi mente fuera de sí, me gustaría decir cosas desagradables, pero que me condenen si él no es la bola de pelo más deliciosa de este lado del mundo.

-La chica está realmente muy mal- le dijo Annabeth a Rachel y Phoebe.

-Luke es muy sexy, de eso no hay duda- concordó Rachel.

La cabeza de Thalia giro bruscamente y un gruñido vino de algún lugar dentro de ella.

Rachel levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Oye, no voy a infringir en tu lobo- ella mostro su cuello a Thalia y algo de dentro de ella se instaló. Esto se estaba volviendo raro.

Thalia negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejar la niebla que llenaba su mente.

-Lamente eso. No sé qué fue eso, pero fue, caramba, no sé qué.

Phoebe hablo por primera vez.

-Eres tú reclamando lo que es tuyo.

-Pero no hay señales de apareamiento.

-Aquí vamos- soltó Piper.

Annabeth asintió de nuevo.

-Una vez que le dan cuerda es como el conejito de Energizer. Es mejor que se pongan cómodas.

-¿Y si todavía no has aparecido por que tus genes están latentes?- ofreció Phoebe.

Thalia apoyo los codos en la mesa y luego puso el rostro entre las manos.

-He pensado en eso. Pero en serio, han pasado varios meses desde que nos conocimos y en esos varios meses estuve en un accidente automovilístico con quemaduras, descubrí que tenía sangre de hombre lobo, nos mudamos a un nuevo país, ah, y cumplí los 18 años. Se podría pensar que algo allí activaría, no sé, algo.

-Pero lo hizo- le dijo Phoebe- se activó el interés en ambas partes, ¿no es así?

Thalia pensó en sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a notar realmente a Luke?- pregunto Rachel.

-Después que desperté del coma. El vino a mi habitación para ver cómo estaba. Lo cual era extraño, por decir lo menos. recuerdo que pensé: "guau, eso es delicioso".

Piper rio.

-Ella prácticamente tuvo que usar un babero cerca del el por lo mucho que babeaba.

-Piper, ¿Cómo están esas próximas elecciones para alcalde?

Annabeth se quedó perpleja.

-¿Qué?

Piper negó con la cabeza.

-Ni te molestes. Esta falta de neuronas últimamente porque han sido fritas por la sobrecarga hormonal.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una señal de "L" con los dedos mientras pronunciaba "Lo que sea".

Phoebe comprobó su reloj.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, así que supongo que deberíamos irnos. Búsquennos en el Festival de Machos y vamos a pasar el rato. Nosotras las marginadas debemos permanecer juntas.

Thalia sonrió.

-Suena como un plan. Fue realmente genial conocerlas a ambas.

Piper y Annabeth chillaron en acuerdo y se despidieron a medida que las otras dos chicas salían del comedor.

-Creo que deberíamos dar por terminada la noche- dijo Annabeth, derribando lo último de su chocolate caliente- un día menos antes de que nos dirijamos a las colinas cubiertas de testosterona en Transilvania.

Las tres chicas enjuagaron sus tazas y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Thalia acababa de llegar a su puerta cuando lo sintió. Alguien estaba observándola. No había duda en su mente de quien se trataba. Se volvió y vio a Luke de pie en el otro extremo del pasillo, observándola.

Ninguno se movió durante varios minutos. Entonces el comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Thalia no sabía si entrar a su habitación, correr, o permanecer congelada y muy posiblemente desmayarse debido a la falta de oxígeno. Sus largas zancadas devoraron la distancia entre ellos más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible y, de repente, él estaba allí, a menos de un pie de ella.

No podía hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar esos increíbles ojos del color del cielo.

Luke cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. Una vez más detecto ese pequeño bocado de canela en su aroma.

-Thalia- susurro.

-Aja- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

La mano derecha de Luke se estiro aparto un largo cabello negro de su cara y cuello.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su nariz contra su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, y volvió a respirar hondo. Thalia en serio pensó que iba a desmayase. _Esto no puede estar pasando_. Ella quería pellizcarse para asegurarse de que realmente estaba despierta. Cuando Luke se retiró, vio que sus ojos azules estaban ahora brillando.

-No sé lo que está pasando entre nosotros, tinere de mue inima- le dijo Luke con voz ronca- te diré que me asusta.

-¿ _Te_ asusta? ¿Cómo puedes algo _asustarte_?

Luke rio cuando acuno suavemente su cara, su pulgar acariciando tiernamente la línea de la mandíbula.

-Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí, Thalia, gran parte de mi pasado que ha dado forma a lo que soy hoy- hizo una pausa mientras la miraba- no puedo estar lejos de ti, y ahora nuestro condenado Alfa me ha hecho tu protector.

-Y tú no quieres ser mi protector- interrumpió Thalia con un susurro.

Luke escucho la inseguridad en su voz, pero la admiraba por no apartar la mirada de el cuándo lo expreso.

-El problema de no es que no quiero ser tu protector, es que quiero ser más.

-Oh- exhalo Thalia.

-No sé cómo voy a salir de esto, este…- Luke busco las palabras.

-¿Festival de Machos?- ofreció Thalia, lo que trajo una sonrisa de infarto de Luke. Ella casi se desmayó.

 _Tienes que controlarte,_ se dijo, _Thalia Grace no se desmaya. Babear, definitivamente. Mirar fijamente sin vergüenza, sin duda. Pero desmayarse está prohibido._

Ella decidió que definitivamente su dialogo interno se estaba saliendo de control.

-Sí, este Festival de Machos. No sé cómo voy a conseguir pasar por el sin matar a otro lobo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

-No toques a otro hombre. No dejes que otro hombre te toque- los labios de Luke se tensaron mientras hablaba, traicionando su cuidadosamente transmitido control.

-Está bien, no tocar. Lo tengo.

Una vez más se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Gradualmente, Luke comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella y Thalia se dio cuenta que iba a besarla. También fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que lo deseaba, anhelaba ese beso. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse mientras esperaba, y esperaba.

 _¿Qué demo…?_ Pensó mientras abría los ojos.

Él no se movió mas cerca.

-¿Vas a besarme?- pregunto Thalia audazmente.

Luke sonrió, pero fue tan rápido como había llegado.

-No puedo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?

-No es así de simple, Thalia- Luke comenzó a retroceder, pero Thalia le agarro la mano y la llevo de nuevo a su rostro. La sostuvo junto a su mejilla y dejo que su calor se filtrara en ella. Nunca había sentido nada mejor que su toque en toda su vida.

-Es así de simple. O lo haces o no. Es una elección, Luke. _Tu_ elección. Así que no me digas que no puedes. A menos que tus labios están súper pegados a algún objeto. Entonces, ¿Qué es?

-Creo que tienes que hablar con la doctora Lawrence, entonces vas a entender lo que está en juego a partir de algo tan inocente como un beso.

Observo a medida que el brillo perverso demasiado familiar llenaba los ojos de Thalia.

-¿Quién dice que tiene que ser inocente?

Luke dio un paso atrás esta vez y ella lo dejo ir.

-Duerme un poco, Thalia. Te veré mañana- le dijo con suavidad. Después de una pequeña sonrisa a ella, se fue.

Thalia entro a su dormitorio después de ver a Luke alejarse hasta que no podía verlo más.

-Nos vemos en el otro lado, ¿Thals? ¿En serio?- se preguntó en voz alta- ¿quieres que alguien te pida escribir un reporte completo sobre cómo ser eficazmente patética? Porque déjame decirte, querida, lo eres por todas partes.

 _Patética,_ pensó, _soy una groupie y estoy hablando conmigo misma._

-Ughh.

Rápidamente paso a través de su rutina de prepararse para la cama, todo el tiempo recordando la sensación de la piel de Luke sobre la de ella, su aliento en su nuca. No había manera de que sobreviviera a esto con un corazón intacto. Ella sabía cuándo todo estuviera dicho y hecho, resultaría en un cascaron vacío si no terminaba con Luke a su lado.

La verdadera pregunta que se encontró enfrentando después de su pequeño encuentro con la bola de pelos en el pasillo fue: ¿Cómo vas a ir en la búsqueda de un compañero cuando prefieres estar tratando de convencer al que quieres perseguir de lo que lo estaba abofeteando constantemente en la cara?

-Sí, buena suerte con eso- se dijo Thalia.

* * *

-Así que, ¿supongo que te veré en un par de días?- Le pregunto Annabeth a su padre a través de su teléfono celular.

-Sí. Y voy con Tanya. Ella realmente te quiere conocer. ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Sí, está bien. Estaba previsto suceder un día, ¿cierto? No hay tiempo como el presente- le dijo Annabeth, su voz saliendo anormalmente alta. Se sintió nivelada mientras Percy envolvía los brazos alrededor de ella por detrás y coloco y suave beso en su cuello.

-Gracias, Annie. Sé que es mucho pedir. Así que te veré pronto, entonces- el desconecto la llamada.

Annabeth dejo su teléfono celular sobre la mesita de noche.

-Bueno, esto debería ser divertido. Va a ser acogedor, un poco de conocer y saludar- le dijo a Percy, frunciendo el ceño.

-Va a estar bien, Annabeth, es una hacienda grande. Si tú y Tanya no se llevan bien hay un monto de lugares a los que puedes escabullirte.

Annabeth se retiró de sus brazos y se volvió a él bruscamente.

-¿Escabullirme? No me escabullo, hombre lobo.

Percy sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-Sabía que eso lo haría.

Annabeth gruño y lo derribo en la cama.

-Así que, ¿crees que si picas mi orgullo voy a ser menos propensa a evadir la confrontación que tan desesperadamente quiero evitar?

Percy asintió.

-Eso lo resume todo.

-Que bien me conoces ya, problemática bola de pulgas.

-Otra vez con las pulgas- gruño él y le hizo cosquillas. Annabeth chillo, tratando sin éxito luchar contra él. Finalmente el cedió y la atrajo hacia si- todo estará bien, Luna- susurro.

-Lo sé- concordó ella- pero siempre hay una variable que no se contabiliza, dispuesto a tirar las cosas fuera de la alineación. Entonces ya no está todo bien.

-Ahh, amor. ¿De dónde proviene el pesimismo?

-Creo que la preocupación de Thalia se me está pegando. Solo deseo que ella y Luke pesquen o corten el cebo de una vez.

-¿Pesquen o corten el cebo? No estoy familiarizado con eso- dijo Percy, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso significa seguir adelante con ello o superarlo. Es tan obvio que están destinados a estar juntos.

-Él no puede reclamarla sin signos de apareamiento. Ella tiene que participar en El Encuentro- advirtió Percy.

-Entonces habrá un baño de sangre- dijo Annabeth sombríamente- debido a que el primer hombre lo suficientemente valiente para poner un dedo sobre Thalia va a ver de primera mano lo que pasa cuando otro toca a un compañero ajeno. Con signos o no, el lobo de Luke ha reclamado a Thalia. Y el lobo de Thalia, lo poco que pueda ser, ha reclamado a Luke, por no hablar de su corazón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras pensaban en las consecuencias estaba seguros vendrían. Pero al igual que un tren a toda velocidad sin frenos, nada menos que un milagro podría detenerlos.


	13. Thalia XII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Thalia XII**

-¿Crees que fue sabio hacer de Luke su protector?- le pregunto Sally a su compañero.

Poseidón siguió mirando hacia la carretera mientras conducía hacia el lugar de El Encuentro.

Sabía que era una apuesta riesgosa poner a Thalia al cuidado de Luke.

-No lo sé- admitió- supongo que estoy tratando de obligarlo a entrar en acción. Tal vez si el ve a otros persiguiéndola, conseguirá superar ese miedo y hará un movimiento. O podría ser solo la muerte de algún pobre lobo.

Sally le observo atentamente mientras hablaba, notando las líneas tenues que corrían por su piel. Incluso después de dos siglos, su compañero todavía estaba increíblemente guapo, pero parecía que el estrés de la vida se ponía al día con él.

-A veces los lobos dominantes tienen que ser empujados hasta el borde cuando no ceden por su cuenta. ¿Por qué crees que sea así?- el tono de Sally era bromista.

Los labios de Poseidón se levantaron levemente.

-Incluso nosotros los dominantes tenemos que tener algún defecto, Luna, de lo contrario, no sería justo.

Sally se rio y negó con la cabeza a su compañero engreído.

* * *

-Veo algo verde- anuncio Piper.

-Arboles- grito Rachel, mientras Phoebe decía- Hierba.

-No- contesto Piper.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de este juego, otra vez?- pregunto Rachel.

-Entretenimiento sin sentido- dijo Thalia- es por lo que son conocidos los americanos.

Percy y Luke rieron al escuchar las palabras de Thalia.

Poseidón había planeado la asignación de conducir, por lo que Thalia, Annabeth y Piper habían sido emparejadas con Rachel y Phoebe, así como Luke y Percy. _Una gran familia feliz,_ pensó Thalia mientras miraba alrededor de la cabina de la Hummer. Estaba muy contenta de que Rachel y Phoebe habían resultado ser geniales. Habría sido una jodida pérdida de tiempo que hubieran resultado ser tontas.

-¿Mas adivinanzas?- pregunto Piper.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de _Yo Veo_ , Pipes- le dijo Annabeth.

El rostro de Piper decayó brevemente, pero se animó cuando dijo:

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Thalia la corto.

-¿Qué tal si discutimos los planes cuando lleguemos a este pequeño festival de "Conozcamos al Papa del Bebe"?

Todo el vehículo estallo en carcajadas ante la jerga de Thalia. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente cuando Luke de dedico una sonrisa de infarto.

-¿Cómo pueden todos contenerse de hacer pis cuando ella está cerca?- pregunto Rachel, secándose las lágrimas cuando brotaron de sus ojos.

-Sin duda, es difícil- le dijo Annabeth- y a veces es aconsejable llevar una muda de ropa si vas a estar cerca de ella por un periodo prolongado de tiempo.

Después de las risas y bromas, finalmente permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Percy retomo la pregunta anterior de Thalia.

-Creo que esta noche hay una gran reunión de todas las manadas para sentar las reglas básicas y el propósito detrás de El Encuentro- explico Percy- habrá un montón de parejas acopladas por todos lados y Alfas para mantener a los machos bajo control.

-Siento como si debiera llevar un impermeable o algo así- Thalia bromeo solo a medias.

Rachel rio.

-Supongo que, ¿tienes miedo de que alguien te pida una caminata a oscuras?

Thalia sonrió.

-Sabía desde el momento en que respondiste mordazmente a Poseidón me que agradarías.

Luke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Genial, ahora realmente estamos en inferioridad numérica.

-No lo olvides, chucho- Thalia le arrojo un trozo arrugado de papel pero él lo atrapo antes de que lo golpeara.

-Te gusta tentar a tu suerte, ¿verdad, Thalia?

-Tentar, o simplemente darle un enorme empujón. Lo que sea que funcione- ella le guiño un ojo y luego se deslizo hacia abajo en su asiento- tratare de contar algunas ovejas antes de llegar allí. Tengo la sensación de que voy a necesitar mi ingenio.

-Eso podría ser un problema, Thals, tendrías que tener- comenzó Piper.

-Ni una palabra más, Piper- las palabras de Thalia fueron seguidas por las risas de las otras chicas, y entonces en vehículo cayo en silencio.

* * *

Polibotes observaba como sus lobos acomodaban la sala de reuniones con mesas y sillas para las manadas.

La manada americana ya había llegado y estaba siendo instalada en sus habitaciones. Las otras debían llegar en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de Polibotes siguieron el movimiento en la habitación, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. No podía dejar de preguntarse si finalmente conocería a su verdadera compañera entre los que vendrían a El Encuentro. Dos siglos era demasiado tiempo para estar sin una compañera.

Sobre todo cuando los otros Alfas estaban todos acoplados. Él no era un Alfa débil de cualquier modo, pero era un hecho que un Alfa acoplado era un Alfa fuerte. Así que, independientemente de su propia fuerza, hasta que estuviera acoplado él no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra otro.

Polibotes fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando las dobles puertas del gran sala se abrieron.

Vio como Poseidón y su compañera entraron. Detrás de ellos vio a su Beta y a Perseo, el Príncipe de los Lobos Grises. El tamaño de ellos bloqueaba cualquier vista de quienes podrían estar detrás de ellos. Polibotes estaba seguro de que era un movimiento táctico por parte de Poseidón. Sus mujeres estaban bien protegidas. _Eso podría ser un problema, pero no uno insuperable,_ pensó.

-Caramba- susurro Annabeth mientras las puertas dobles se abrían y entraban a una habitación inmensa- ¡Mira este lugar!

-Me siento como en La Bella y la Bestia- le susurro Piper a Thalia- ya sabes, ¿Cuándo ella entra en el gran salón de baile por primera vez?

-Bueno, estas en lo correcto en una cosa, Pipes- murmuro Thalia mientras ella también observaba a los alrededores- no estamos cortos de bestias.

Thalia inclino la cabeza hacia atrás ante la provocación de Annabeth y su propia boca cayo abierta al ver la altura del techo. Esa no era la única cosa que tenía sus bocas contra el suelo recién encerado. Pintado en el techo había un bosque cubierto de nieve reluciente. De alguna manera, el artista había logrado un efecto casi tridimensional, y con solo mirarlo sentías que estabas cayendo en la pintura. Entre las colinas y los arboles había lobos. Algunos corrían, otros permanecían en calma.

El tema era bastante obvio una vez que lo pensabas, se dio cuenta Thalia. No había ni un único lobo solo. Cada uno estaba emparejado con otro. Y mientras miraba más tiempo podía ver que cada par era conmovedor. Los lobos corriendo estaban pintados de manera que sus colas se entrelazaban mientras corrían, los que estaban sentados juntos tenían a una agazapado cerca del otro, y aquellos acostados tenían literalmente un lobo acurrucado alrededor del otro, protectoramente, abrigadoramente. Era hermoso, y el significado era claro: los lobos no están destinados a estar solos.

Fueron creados para un compañero.

Thalia saco los ojos de la convincente pintura cuando sintió un tiron en la manga. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando Phoebe les estaba haciendo señas a todas para que siguieran.

-Este apuesto caballero se ofreció a enseñarnos nuestras habitaciones- les dijo Phoebe.

Thalia miro de vuelta y vio que Poseidón estaba hablando con otro hombre que parecía estar a cargo de algo. Es probable que no fueran necesarias. Miro a Annabeth y asintió en la dirección en la que Phoebe se dirigía.

-Cuenta conmigo. ¿Y tú?

-Lidera el camino- respondió Annabeth.

Thalia no sabía si debía decir algo a Luke, pero pensó, _él tiene oído de lobo, seguramente nos oirá salir_. No solo eso, no había manera que Percy no vigilara a su pequeña loba. Así que se encogió de hombros y siguió al resto fuera de la sala grande. De espaldas no se dio cuenta que Luke le asintió a Jason, una orden silenciosa para mantener un ojo en las chicas hasta que el pudiera irse sin parecer una falta de respeto.

-Poseidón- Polibotes levanto la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la habitación mientras se abría camino hacia el Alfa rumano- me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir.

-Quiero que nuestra especie prospere tanto como tú, Polibotes. Nuestra manada aprecia tu invitación y por darnos la oportunidad de que nuestros miembros solteros de la manada conozcan, posiblemente, a sus verdaderos compañeros.

Luke sintió que su piel comenzaba a picarle a medida que Thalia estaba cada vez más lejos de él. Estaba muy cerca de hacer caso omiso al protocolo e ir tras ella, pero eso haría que Poseidón quedara mal a los ojos de los otros lobos y él no le haría eso a su Alfa.

Siguió recordándose que Jason mantendría un ojo en ella y no dejaría que otros lobos se le acercaran. Aun así, su lobo estaba inquieto. _Esta va a ser una semana muy larga,_ pensó Luke.

-¿A qué hora debo hacer que mi manada baje para el encuentro de esta noche?- le pregunto Poseidón a Polibotes.

-Comenzaremos a las seis, por lo que probablemente querrás tenerlos un poco antes para conseguir una mesa. Hare que dos de mis lobos les muestre sus habitaciones- Polibotes miro alrededor de Poseidón en donde las chicas habían estado de pie solo unos momentos antes- Parece que los machos dominantes ya se han dado a conocer a tus hembras- el rio entre dientes.

Luke gruño, pero antes de que pudiera conseguir sonar más alto Percy le dio un codazo fuerte en el costado. Luke tosió. Abalanzo sus ojos hacia Percy, quien tuvo el descaro de guiñarle. Su compañera rubia ya le estaba contagiando algunas mañas.

Después de que Polibotes y Poseidón terminaron de hablar, Poseidón se dirigió a los miembros de la manada que se habían quedado con él.

-Sigan a esos dos caballeros, nos van a llevar a nuestras habitaciones- Poseidón indico a dos lobos de pie justo en frente de una gran escalera en la entrada.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Poseidon se situó entre Percy y Luke.

-Quiero que ustedes dos y Grover vayan y se aseguren que las chicas se mantengan fuera de problemas hasta esta noche.

-Como tú digas- respondieron Percy y Luke al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la escalera, la cabeza de Luke giro bruscamente a la derecha. Una risa alta provenía por el pasillo en esa dirección.

Le dio un codazo a Percy.

-Mi apuesta es que encontraremos problemas por ese lado- índico la dirección de donde las risas venían.

-¿Sobreviviremos esta semana?- pregunto Percy a Luke, con cansancio.

-¿Qué es esa mierda de _sobreviviremos_? Estás emparejado, puedes ir y esconderte con tu mujer. Yo, por otro lado, tengo que estar justo en el medio de las _festividades_ \- Luke dijo la palabra como si fuera un enfermedad.

Percy se rio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Luke.

-De cualquier forma que pueda ayudar, Beta, lo hare. Pero no te envidio cuando se trata de ser responsable de Thalia.

-No hay duda. Ella es imposible.

-No la querrías de cualquier otra forma, ¿verdad?

-No en mi vida- admitió Luke descaradamente.

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la que todo el ruido venia, oyeron, por primera vez, las risas masculinas. Luke gruño mientras tomaba el picaporte y abría la puerta de golpe. Percy estaba justo detrás de él, buscando inmediatamente en la habitación por Annabeth. No estaba tan enfadado como Luke porque había sido capaz de sentir a Annabeth, y sabía que no había peligro.

 _Por supuesto el peligro no era para nada en lo que Luke estaba preocupado,_ pensó Percy.

* * *

Thalia casi salió rodando de la cama mientras reía. Los dos chicos que la llevaron a sus habitaciones eran divertidísimos, aunque no era completamente por ellos.

Ellos simplemente no entendían muchos de los dichos estadounidenses que decían y cuando repetían o trataban de usar la jerga americana, el resultado era muy gracioso.

-Así que, ¿te está gustando Rumania?- pregunto el lobo llamado Zethe.

-Bueno, hace frio- comenzó Thalia- pero está bien. Tenemos que salir de juerga y bailar. Jason allá- Thalia señalo a Jason, que estaba de pie en una esquina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, viéndose muy parecido a un mini- yo de Luke- nos enganchara unas bebidas. Él incluso me deja bailar en la barra.

-Perdóname, ¿Qué es eso de salir de juerga? ¿Y cómo te enganchas una bebida?

Thalia, Piper y Annabeth no pudieron evitar la risa que burbujeo ante su inocente pregunta.

-Lo siento, Zethe. No nos estamos riendo de ti- le explico Piper cuando el empezó a verse aún más confundido- es solo que realmente no pensamos en como nuestras palabras deben sonar tan raras para alguien que no utiliza el mismo idioma.

Zethe ondeo su mano, obviamente, no ofendido.

-Bueno, salir de juerga es como ir a un bar o a un club, ya sabes, algún lugar para pasar el rato. Cuando dije enganchar, quise decir, como que nos ayudara o nos conseguirá algo.

Zethe sonrió y miro a su compañero de manada, Calais.

-Creo que me gusta ese término "enganchar". ¿Qué te parece?

Cal asintió.

-Entonces, ¿sería correcto que yo diga que quiero enganchar contigo?

Eso fue todo, incluso la fachada estoica de Jason se vino abajo. La sala entera estallo a carcajadas. Esta vez Thalia se cayó de la cama y aterrizo junto a Zethe, quien la ayudo a levantarse justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Thalia miro hacia arriba y la primera palabra que vino a su mente voló fuera de su boca:

-¡Mierda!

Golpeo sus manos sobre su boca, lo que solo hizo que perdiera más el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, _sobre_ el regazo de Zethe. _Para nada bueno._

La sala de repente se hundió en un silencio sepulcral.

Los ojos de Luke aterrizaron el Zethe y luego en Thalia mientras luchaba por enderezarse del regazo de Zethe.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su lobo gano.

Thalia vio con horror como ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Luke se abalanzo sobre Zethe al momento que Percy, Jason y Grover, quienes aparecieron de la nada, se abalanzaron sobre Luke. Thalia sintió ser tirada para atrás y cayó sobre su trasero.

-No hemos estado aquí ni treinta minutos- dijo Annabeth, sentándose a su lado.

Piper se empujó sobre la alfombra al otro lado de Thalia.

-Vaya, eso es impresionante.

Rachel y Phoebe, quienes habían estado sentadas cerca de Jason, se acercaron también.

-Creo que sé donde tengo que estar si quiero entretenimiento gratis- bromeo Rachel.

-Siiiiiip- dijo Thalia con un estallido en la "p"- solo llámenme horario estelar, porque si este tipo de mierda me sigue durante toda la semana, mi raiting está obligado a dispararse.

Annabeth resoplo.

-Lucy, explícame este lio- ella utilizo su mejor voz de Ricky Ricardo.

-Ahh, Ricky solo quería darte una sorpresa- respondió Thalia.

Piper rio con ellas. A continuación, el grupo colectivo de cinco se encogió cuando Luke consiguió un buen puñetazo a la cara de Zethe antes de que finalmente los otro machos lo retiraran.

 _Demonios, él es fuerte,_ pensó Thalia.

Finamente Luke se recompuso y se sacudió a los demás.

-Estoy bien- dijo, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

Zethe limpio la sangre de su labio, sus ojos brillando ahora de un azul espeluznante.

Grover se puso en medio de los lobos, sus manos tendidas entre ellos, como para mantenerlos a raya.

Luke gruño cuando Zethe continuo mirándolo a los ojos. Zethes finalmente cedió y bajo la vista.

Thalia murmuro:

-Por Dios santo…

-Charlie Brown- termino Piper.

Los ojos de Luke cayeron en Thalia, lo cual la hizo estremecerse, solo que no sabía por qué, ya que no había hecho nada malo.

Thalia continuo sosteniendo su mirada y cuanto más tiempo la sostenía mas enojada se ponía. Finalmente ella se puso de pie, causando que Annabeth y Piper se apresuraran a sus pies, no queriendo ser las únicas en el suelo. Percy camino hacia Annabeth y tomo su mano.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dijo el con suavidad.

" _¿Crees que el prudente dejarlos en este momento?"_ , le pregunto a través de su vínculo.

" _Definitivamente"_ respondió Percy al momento en que tiro de ella hacia la puerta.

Cuando nadie más hizo por seguir a Percy y Annabeth, Luke gruño:

-¡Todos fuera!

De repente, todo el mundo estaba en movimiento. Thalia sonrió para sus adentros mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta junto a todos los demás. Oyó a Rachel reír detrás de ella, obviamente, dándose cuenta de lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer.

-¡THALIA!- la voz de Luke se envolvió alrededor de ella, deteniéndola de inmediato.

 _Maldito Beta,_ pensó.

-Buen intento- susurro Rachel mientras pasaba rápidamente delante de Thalia.

-Grita realmente fuerte si necesitas ser rescatada- le dijo Phoebe, y luego le guiño un ojo- enviaremos a alguien.

-Sí, gracias por eso, chica lobo.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Thalia sola con un muy grande y muy enojado lobo.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y se dirigió a la ventana, casi de manera casual.

-Así que, ¿te está gustando el clima?- pregunto, como si el no acabara de casi rasgar a un hombre por la mitad.

-¿Qué parte de "no toque a otro hombre" no entro a través de esa cabeza dura tuya, Thalia?- la voz de Luke era profunda y baja.

 _Oh, infiernos no,_ pensó Thalia, _el no acaba de insinuar lo que creo que hizo._ Ella se dio la vuelta y le clavo sus ojos azules hielo.

-¿Sabes que, Luke? Creo que todo esto- hizo un gesto entre ellos- es un conflicto de intereses. Si, cuanto más pienso en ello, mas creo que es perjudicial para _tu_ salud que estés a cargo de mi seguridad.

-¿Un conflicto de intereses?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Exactamente. En realidad, tu interés por mí ha causado que buen sentido se convierta en conflictivo, o defectuoso. Espera, tengo algo mejor que eso: tu buen sentido a dado a tu trasero un beso de despedida en salida a la puerta, saludándote y sonriéndote con buenos deseos.

Luke permaneció de pie atónito ante la ira en su voz. _¿Por qué está enojada?_ , se preguntó. Él era el que la había encontrado en el regazo de otro lobo. Oh, eso no era algo bueno para que el rememore. Sintió que sus caninos trataban de alargarse y respiro hondo, tirando de su lobo de regreso.

-Lo único que sé es que estamos separados por cinco minutos y tú ya estas acurrucada con un cachorro.

-A- acu- acurrucada- Thalia estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera podía conseguir sus palabras- si abrieras tus malditos brillantes ojos y dejaras de saltar a conclusiones, habrías visto que yo no estaba acurrucada en su regazo. Me cai de la cama y aterrice junto a él. Tu intromisión me sorprendió y perdí el equilibrio, ahí es cuando termine en su regazo.

-Él está interesado en ti- le espeto Luke.

-Por supuesto que está interesado en mí, bolsa de pulgas. Hay todo tipo de intereses aquí.

Thalia no pudo evitar provocarlo, era tan apestosamente fácil. Casi podía ver el vapor que subía desde su cabeza ante sus palabras.

-No estas ayudando, ¿sabes?

-No me preguntaste si necesitaba ayuda, B. irrumpiste aquí pensando lo peor de mí y luego actuaste como un bárbaro. Entonces me acusas de tirarme apropósito a algún tipo que ni siquiera conozco- Thalia llego al punto donde realmente quería que Luke se fuera de su habitación. Sus emociones estaban en carne viva. Habia estado divirtiéndose, riendo y, claro, coqueteando un poco. Pero muy a su pesar, sin importar cuan calientes eran Zethe y Cal, quienes, por cierto, eran mega calientes, ella no estaba interesada. _Entonces Luke tenía que venir y ser todo, bueno, todo Luke._

-Mira, tenemos que tomar un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? Ve a buscar un Kit Kat y dame un respiro.*

Luke ladeo la cabeza a un lado, obviamente no entendiendo la referencia.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, solo vete. ¿Eso es más claro para ti?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Luke dio un paso atrás, obviamente sorprendido por su declaración.

 _Si, bueno, eso es lo que te pasa por ser algo que rima con palo,_ pensó Thalia con rabia.

-¿No puedes entenderlo a través de tu cabeza dura?- le arrojo las palabras a su cara.

Luke sintió como lo fuera abofeteado, y se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras deben haberla hecho sentir.

-Thalia…- dio un paso hacia ella, su voz mucho más suave.

Thalia levanto una mano para mantenerlo a raya.

-Guárdatelo. No estoy lista para escuchar como lamentas haberme lastimado y bla, bla, etc, etc. ¿está bien? solo quiero descansar antes de esta noche.

Thalia se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, y espero.

Luke se quedó allí un momento, todavía completamente sorprendido de que ella lo estuviera botando. Finalmente el negó con la cabeza y camino para salir. Mientras pasaba por la puerta la oyó murmurar.

-Sería bueno si pudieras tratar de no hacer pis en mi puerta- luego la cerro de golpe. Luke escucho el bloqueo de la misma.

Thalia apoyo la espalda a la puerta y se deslizo al suelo. Levanto las rodillas y miro alrededor de la habitación. Estaba adornada elegantemente con un candelabro y salvia. Tenía un efecto relajante… bueno, cuando no había de pie un hombro lobo haciendo estragos en medio de ella.

Cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Bueno, esto ha empezado espléndidamente. Te caes en el regazo de alguien y todo se va al infierno en un instante- le dijo a nadie en específico.

Thalia salto cuando alguien llamo a su puerta. Puso los ojos en blanco y gruño:

-¡Vete, bola de pelos! ¡Te dije que ya termine con esto!

-Thalia, es Diana. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron y se puso de pie.

-Creo que lees mi mente.

* * *

 ***Kit Kat: eslogan del famoso chocolate de la marca Nestle: "Tomate un respiro, tomate un Kit Kat."**


	14. Thalia XIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 13: Thalia XIII**

Polibotes respondió al golpe en la puerta de su habitación y no se sorprendió al ver a su contacto del otro lado.

-¿Tienes noticias para mí?

-¿Puedo entrar, por favor? preferiría no ser vista en el recibidor- Polibotes dio un paso atrás para que pudiera entrar.

-He decidido a que si alguien nos ve simplemente los guiara a creer que podría estar sucediendo un vínculo entre nosotros. Eso explicaría cualquier encuentro- cerro la puerta detrás de ella- ahora bien, Thalia está bajo la protección de Luke y es grave. Thalia afirma que no hay señales de apareamiento, pero Luke actúa como si ella fuera su compañera.

-Bueno, solo tendrás que asegurarte de ganar la confianza de las americanas. De esa manera cuando las guíes a su muerte nadie sospechara estando contigo. ¿Conjetura algo tu compañero?

-No.

-Bien- Polibotes se acercó al bar y se sirvió una copa. No le ofreció ninguna a su invitada- tengo un plan para atrapar solo a Poseidón. No puedo correr el riesgo de que Perseo o Sally estén allí. Estoy pensando que una vez que las chicas están fuera del cuadro y la compañera de Perseo este muerta, daré la apariencia de querer ayudar a Poseidón, ganar más de su confianza. Entonces debería ser bastante fácil sacarlo. Haría las cosas más sencillas si Thalia y Luke estuvieran vinculados… sacas a uno, y el otro cae. Tienes que amar como los destinos funcionan.

Polibotes tomo un sorbo de su bebida y, con un asentimiento, despacho a su contacto.

-Sabes lo que quiero que hagas. No me decepciones.

-Sí, Alfa- respondió ella y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Polibotes le marco a su Beta tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.

-Zethe, infórmame.

-Luke está vinculado, no hay duda. Ningún macho reaccionaria tan enérgicamente a menos que sea familia o una compañera.

-Hmm. Bien, podría ser bastante fácil tratar con él. Si Thalia desaparece repentinamente, Luke probablemente quedaría fuera de la ecuación- pensó Polibotes en voz alta.

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera, Alfa?

-Desafortunadamente vas a, como dicen los americanos, sacrificarte por el equipo. Continúa persiguiendo a Thalia. Agitemos al Beta de Poseidón un poco y mantengámoslo distraído.

-Como digas- respondió Zethe y termino la llamada.

Polibotes comprobó la hora en su reloj y vio que se estaba acercando la primera reunión. Todavía necesitaba bañarse y cambiarse.

-Planear la caída de una manada consume más tiempo de lo que uno podría pensar- se rio entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

…

Percy paso su mano por la espalda de Annabeth mientras esta yacía bocabajo en su cama.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, amor?- le pregunto en voz baja.

Annabeth soltó un fuerte resoplido.

-Simplemente no puedo creer la forma en la que Luke se descontrolo allí.

Percy se recostó a su lado y se apoyó en un brazo. Continúo frotando su espalda, incapaz de evitar tocarla ante cualquier oportunidad. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estar emparejado era tan indescriptible, habría dicho que estaba exagerando, pero a decir verdad, Annabeth lo asombraba. Cada día se sentía más y más bendecido de tenerla en su vida.

-No veo cómo puede seguir negando que ella es su compañera- admitió Percy- un macho solo respondería tan fuertemente si su compañera estuviera siendo tocada por otro.

-No lo entiendo- le dijo Annabeth mientras se giraba a verlo- ¿Por qué todos ustedes se esponjan? Fue un accidente incluso que aterrizara en el regazo del tipo. ¿Los lobos son así de inseguros?

Percy rio entre dientes.

-Te olvidas, Luna, que no somos humanos. Sé que es difícil entender verdaderamente, pero un animal vive en nosotros, es una parte de quien y que somos. Esa parte de nosotros siempre responderá a su propia naturaleza. Los lobos natos son territoriales. Creo que por que añadimos nuestras emociones humanas eso amplifica nuestros rasgos de lobo. Yo no lo llamaría inseguridad cuando respondemos a otro macho que a tocado a nuestra compañera, es una cuestión de protección. Tú has visto las profundidades a las que iría para protegerte.

-Muy familiar, si- concordó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es solo que para mí tiene sentido que es evitar la posibilidad de que algo te suceda. Tú efectivamente podrías hacer eso al evitar las situaciones que abren las puertas a esas posibilidades. Sin un macho no te toca, no tiene la posibilidad de dañarte.

Annabeth le sonrió.

-Creo que eso es un poco exagerado, hombre lobo.

-Podrías creerlo, pero por eso yo soy el Alfa.

Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron de par en par.

-¿En serio acabas de decir eso?- se incorporó bruscamente y lo empujo en el pecho, poniéndolo de espaldas. Annabeth se inclinó sobre el- retráctate- gruño pero aun así había un toque de humor danzando en sus ojos grises.

-Pero _soy_ el Alfa- le dijo Percy, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez, pero diste a entender que debido a eso puedes llegar a darme órdenes.

Percy pasó el dorso de sus dedos a través de sus mejillas. Annabeth cerró los ojos ante la sensación de su piel contra la de ella.

-Como Alfa, llegare a darte órdenes.

-¿Ah, sí?- lo desafío con los ojos todavía cerrados, disfrutando la cercanía entre ellos.

" _Así es"_ Percy cambio al modo de comunicación más íntimo entre ellos. " _y en este momento de ordeno que beses a tu compañero._ "

Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron y, sonriendo con malicia, comenzó a levantarse. Percy rápidamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a su pecho.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me dijiste que besara a mi compañero- respondió ella- tengo que ir a buscarlo, porque mi compañero no sería tan malditamente mandón.

-¿Malditamente mandón?- Percy se echó a reír.

Annabeth lo pincho en el pecho.

-No te rías o te morderé.

Percy la acerco más y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¡Caray! La influencia de Thalia llega más lejos de lo que pensé.

Percy la miro directamente a los ojos, en un silencioso desafió, retándola a que hiciera como le había ordenado. Ella se acercó y se inclinó como si fuera a besarlo, pero en su lugar lo mordió y trato de zafarse antes de que el pudiera tomar represalias. Pero sus reflejos de hombre lobo eran más rápidos. La volteo sobre su espalda y rápidamente presiono sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando se retiró, Annabeth estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- dijo el entrecerrando los ojos.

- _Tú_ me besaste a _mí_ , oh Gran Alfa- Annabeth rio- yo gano.

Percy gruño.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de temor de que esto es un presagio de nuestra muy larga vida por venir?

-Y amaras cada minuto de ella.

Percy se levantó y la jalo también.

-Lo hare más de lo que ya lo hago, Luna- estuvo de acuerdo sin dudarlo- ahora tenemos que estar listos y luego ir a recoger a Piper y Thalia.

-Suena como un plan, Stan- sonrió Annabeth.

-¿Quién es Stan?

Annabeth se echó a reír.

-Realmente tenemos que trabajar en tu jerga.

-Ponte a trabajar, mi amor.

…

-Entonces, déjame ver si capto lo que estás diciendo- Thalia se sentó un poco más erguida mientras enfrentaba a Diana y trataba de descifrar lo que la buena doctora le estaba contando- de acuerdo con este Alfa de hace siglos, a fin de que las señales de apareamiento se hagan evidentes, ¿tiene que haber algún tipo de catalizador?

-Más o menos- respondió Diana.

-Huh, ¿Quién lo diría?- las cejas de Thalia se elevaron mientras consideraba sus opciones.

-El problema es, y no sé si ha hablado contigo sobre ello, pero Luke es reacio a presionarlo.

-Bueno, si por hablar te refieres a acorralarme en el pasillo y con mucho tacto decir que no podía besarme porque, y cito: "no es tan simple, Thalia", entonces seguro, ha hablado conmigo- Puso los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Luke.

-¿Qué pasa con los hombres y su incapacidad para comprometerse?- Se preguntó Diana en voz alta.

-No sé si es tanto su incapacidad para comprometerse o solo están asustados hasta la muerte.

-¿Asustados hasta la muerte?- Diana sonrió.

-Sí, estoy tratando de limpiar mi sucia boca.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo con eso?- bromeo Diana.

-Es doloroso, pero necesario- Thalia le guiño un ojo- bueno, realmente no sé lo que puedo hacer con el hombre B. no estoy diciendo que no quiero profundizar en eso porque obviamente hay algo ahí… está prácticamente dándonos una paliza duramente. Al mismo tiempo no puedo hacerlo a que haga algo. Maldito vándalo terco infestado de pulgas.

Diana se levantó de donde estaba posada en la cama de Thalia.

-Sera mejor que te alistes para esta noche. Todas tus maletas ya han sido colocadas en tu armario y la manada pago por alguna bonita ropa extra para que también la uses.

-¿Cómo supieron mi talla?

-Para eso es para lo que están las amigas entrometidas, Thals- Diana sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta- mi consejo para ti, latente: cuando un dominante no hace lo necesario porque otras cosas en la vida lo han hecho receloso, puede que sea necesario obligarlos soltar sus cartas.

Thalia ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Eso tiene potencial para el desastre escrito en todas partes, doc- Thalia sonrió- ¡Me gusta!

Diana se echó a reír mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Thalia se dirigió hacia el armario y empezó a tararear. Se dio cuanto mientras entraba al armario que tarareaba la canción "E. T" de Katy Perry. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de desbancar la canción.

-Siii, no, no necesitas ir ahí- y aunque estaba sola se sonrojo al recordar las imágenes de ella que Piper le había mostrado de aquella mañana totalmente vergonzosa. Afortunadamente, Luke aún no lo había sacado a colación y Thalia, sin duda, no abriría esa particular lata de _"¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?"_

Comenzó a pasar por la ropa que había sido colgada por quienquiera que hubiera recogido esa paja en particular. Tuvo que sonreír. Desde luego que Annabeth y Piper habían tenido sus sucias patitas en todo este pequeño esfuerzo. Era evidente que la estaban vistiendo ya sea para hacer jadear a Luke como el lobo que era, o para volverlo loco de celos. Ciertamente esto iba a ser divertido… era probablemente el eufemismo del siglo para lo que le importaba a Thalia. Agarro un atuendo y se dirigió hacia el baño. Esta vez estaba tarareando "Strip Me" de Natasha Bedingfield.

-Estoy mal de la cabeza- soltó Thalia con una carcajada.

…

Fraderick Jacobs estaba parado junto a su manada en el alejado lado izquierdo del salón de reunión. Todavía no había hablado con Annabeth porque quería dejarla instalarse primero. Luego había corrido la voz que Luke había atacado al Beta de Polibotes, así que había ido y hablado con Poseidón, quien le aseguro que las cosas estaban sin duda fuera de control. No era la respuesta que Frederick había estado esperando, pero Poseidón dijo que era un mal necesario. Frederick respondió diciendo que los estadounidenses ya estaban lidiando con su porción de drama en su manada. Poseidón simplemente le había sonreído.

Frederick decidió que mejor advertía a sus lobos para que estuvieran en alerta ante cualquier represalia de la manada de Polibotes. Su siguiente advertencia había sido para los machos sin pareja de la manada, y había sido algo así como:

-Y por el amor de Dios, manténganse lo más jodidamente posible lejos de Thalia Grace. Es la pelinegra ligona. Si se dirige hacia ustedes, será mejor que los vea correr por las colinas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque, francamente, así es- por supuesto, sus lobos más dominantes tomaron esto como un reto y preguntaron, ¿Por qué, si Thalia y Luke no están emparejados, no podían ver si ella era una compañera potencial para alguno de ellos? Frederick, de una manera calmada pero firme, les había explicado que Luke era, por derecho propio, lo suficientemente fuerte y dominante para ser un Alfa de su propia manada. Por lealtad a Poseidón le servía. En otras palabras, el limpiaría el piso con sus pieles si se sentía desafiado. Frederick no vino hasta Rumania para presenciar un baño de sangre, y desde luego no había traído a su compañera para ponerla en peligro.

De vuelta al presente, Frederick sintió unos brazos deslizándose en torno a él desde atrás trayendo una sonrisa a su cara. Se volvió para mirar a los ojos de su compañera.

-¿Cómo lo estás llevando, Alfa mío?- le pregunto Tanya.

-Estoy listo para que esta semana termine. Preferiblemente sin la perdida de extremidades o la vida.

Tanya sonrió.

-Tan optimista. ¿Annie es igual?

-Así es, tremendamente- Frederick se echó a reír- en serio es una persona positiva. Te va a gustar.

Tanya suspiro.

-La pregunta relevante es, ¿le gustare yo?

-Compañera, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Tanya se rio de las bromas de su compañero, agradecida de que estaba empezando a soltarse un poco. De repente se puso rígida en sus brazos y Frederick volvió la cabeza para que lo que había llamado su atención. La manada Rumana había llegado y Annabeth los acababa de localizar. El vio como ella sonrió y saludo. Leyó sus labios mientras le gesticulaba:

-Iré a verte pronto- Frederick asintió y se volvió hacia su compañera.

-Dijo que vendrá pronto, por lo que tienes un pequeño respiro para inquietarte y preocuparte un poco más, mi amor- Frederick gruño cuando Tanya se vengó de él hincándole un dedo en las costillas.

Vio a los otros tres Alfas que habían estado involucrados en la organización de El Encuentro y decidió que era el momento de que tomaran sus asientos.

Señalo la mesa que había sido asignada a ellos.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Supongo que no podremos retractarnos ahora?- pregunto Tanya, solo medio bromeando.

-No, me temo que hemos cavado nuestras tumbas y ahora debemos conseguir ataúdes hechos a nuestras medidas.

-Aquí vamos otra vez, siempre el optimista- Tanya tomo el asiento que el saco para ella y observo como el resto de su manada hacia lo mismo, listos para escuchar lo que serían las actividades de la noche.


	15. Thalia XIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 14: Thalia XIV**

Ares, Alfa de la manada de Bulgaria, se situó en la parte delantera de la sala. Levantando la voz para que todo el mundo pudiera oír, anuncio:

-Si todo el mundo tomara asiento para que podamos empezar. Cuanto más rápido terminemos con el asunto entonces más pronto comeremos.

Un grupo de machos en una mesa a su izquierda golpearon la misma y dieron fuertes alaridos ante la mención de la comida.

Ares hizo una seña para que se calmaran y espero unos momentos más para permitir que todos se sentaran.

Thalia alcanzo su silla en la mesa que tenía un cartel en el centro con elegante escritura que decía _Manada Rumana de Lobos Grises._ Antes de que pudiera tirar de ella, otra mano se deslizo más allá de ella y rápidamente deslizo la silla.

-Permíteme.

Thalia se volvió bruscamente, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Zethe.

-Lo siento, Thals. No tenía intensión de asustarte.

Thalia no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

-Querrás decir sobresaltarme.

-Oh. Um, sí. Sobresaltarte- repitió Zethe. Retrocedió solo un paso y, sin avergonzarse, la miro de arriba abajo.

 _Bueno,_ pensó Thalia, _no seamos tímidos entonces._

Ella sabía lo que él veía. El top negro que escogió dejaba un hombro desnudo, por lo que un brazo y la mitad de la espalda quedaban completamente desnudos. Tenía incrustaciones de pedrería de cristal, que empezaban en la parte superior y continuaban hacia abajo, haciéndose dispersos a medida que desaparecían. El otro brazo tenia manga y llegaba a la mano en un punto y tenía un resquicio para deslizar el dedo medio. Su cabello estaba en un recogido moño ondulado, asaltado por pendientes de cristal de imitaciones de diamantes. Ella llevaba sus jeans preferidos, igual que su mejor amiga, de marca Lucky y baja altura y había un atisbo de carne al descubierto cuando se movía. Botas de tacón alto negras completaban su conjunto.

-Te ves impresionante- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la levantaba para darle la vuelta- déjame ver todo el efecto.

Thalia no pudo evitar el rubor que ella sabía que estaba aumentando desde su hombro desnudo hasta la punta de sus orejas. Cuando estuvo frente a él de nuevo, Zethe sonrió, y fue una de esas sonrisas fáciles que no puedes evitar devolver. Y así lo hizo ella.

Entonces, como si acabara de recordar lo que estaba haciendo, el hizo una seña a su silla.

-Por favor, toma asiento. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien después del…- hizo una pausa, y Thalia se adelantó.

-¿Desastre de esta tarde?- ofreció ella.

-Exactamente. Tu Beta estaba muy molesto.

Thalia resoplo.

-Eso es un eufemismo. Estoy bien. Sin importar su temperamento, B nunca me haría daño.

-¿B?

-Sí. No es lo que debes pensar, aunque estoy tentada a veces. B de Beta- le dijo Thalia con un guiño.

Zethe sonrió y empujo su silla cuando ella se sentó. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella, demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

-Guárdame un baile esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Thalia estaba tan tensa por su cercanía que finalmente se limitó a asentir para conseguir que se moviera hacia atrás. Él se enderezo y se alejó justo cuando llego Luke.

-¿Qué quería?- le pregunto a Thalia, luego la miro por primera vez. Sus ojos brillaron inmediatamente. _Un punto para el pequeño hombre,_ pensó Thalia. Luke se recuperó rápidamente- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Vamos a tratar con esas dos preguntas absurdas de una en una, bola de pelos, debido a que cada una merece la misma cantidad de dolor. En primer lugar, Zethe me pidió que me casara con él y tuviera sus bebes. Montones y montones de bebes- le dijo Thalia con un expresión completamente seria.

Piper casi se ahogó con el chicle que estaba masticando y Jason, quien estaba junto a Luke, empezó a toser.

Luke gruño.

-Lo estoy considerando- Thalia se dirigió a Piper- quiero decir, ¿Qué piensas, Pipes? No es como su hubiera tenido otras ofertas y quién sabe si alguna vez encontrare a mi verdadero compañero. Dios, si tan solo pudiera tener un verdadero compañero, claro está.

Piper estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener una expresión seria.

-Bueno, no quieres precipitarte con estas cosas, Thals. Después de todo, solo tienes dieciocho años.

Thalia se tocó la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando realmente en ello.

-Eso es cierto. Pero si me enrollara con Zethe ahora, solo piensa en todos esos pequeños atrapa pulgas que podríamos hacer juntos. Piensa en como algunos tendrían mi cabello negro y su… ¡Ayyyyy!- grito Thalia.

Su cabeza se giró bruscamente para mirar a quien la había pellizcado. Para su absoluta sorpresa era Sally, y había un brillo en sus ojos que Thalia nunca había visto.

-Thalia, baja el tono un poco, ¿de acuerdo?- Thalia sabía que esta era su Luna hablando, no la madre de Percy. Era su primer vistazo de Sally realmente siendo firme con ella.

Thalia asintió se volvió a mirar a Luke. La mirada de suficiencia en su rostro borro toda oportunidad de hacerlo menos ofensivo.

-Y en segundo lugar, estoy usando lo que estaba colgado en mi armario. Lo cual fue comprado y pagado por esta manada, y me veo impresionante. Así que a menos que las palabras que se están preparando para salir de tu boca son: _Thalia, te ves increíble_ o _Maldición chica, eres ardiente_ , inclusive aceptaría: _Me gusta tu camisa, Thals_ ; a menos que sea en esas líneas, te recomiendo encarecidamente que mantengas ese hocico tuyo cerrado.

Se volvió hacia la mesa, mirando cualquier cosa menos a Luke, quien habia tomado asiento al lado de ella. Podía sentir la ira pulsando de él; era casi tangible. Se preguntó si alguien más estaba recogiendo sus vibraciones tan fuertemente. _Lo que sea,_ pensó _, he terminado de tratar con el hoy._

Thalia decidió en ese momento que iba a divertirse esa noche y eso era todo.

Thalia se giró a mirar a la parte delantera de la sala, junto con todos los demás, cuando un hombre alto y delgado comenzó a hablar.

-En nombre de todos los Alfas que ayudaron a organizar este encuentro histórico, quiero dar las gracias a todos por venir. Mi nombre es Ares. Yo soy el Alfa de la manada de Bulgaria. Mi compañera es Afrodita- indicó a una mujer Alta y delgada que se levantó brevemente de su asiento y saludo con la mano- como sus Alfas le han dicho, el propósito de este Encuentro es permitir que los Canis Lupis no apareados tengan la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas a quienes de otro modo podrían nunca haber conocido. Seamos realistas, las probabilidades están en nuestra contra cuando se trata de encontrar a nuestros verdaderos compañeros. Algunos han estado buscando por siglos, sin ningún resultado. Es nuestra sincera esperanza que muchos de ustedes de hecho encuentren a sus verdaderos compañeros entre los que están aquí.

Ares hizo una pausa mientras otro hombre se acercaba a la parte delantera.

-Quiero presentarles a Polibotes. Él es el Alfa de la manada de Serbia y el cerebro detrás de El Encuentro.

Polibotes dio las gracias a Ares y se giró para dirigirse a la habitación.

-Entendemos que nos arriesgamos al traer tantos machos sin pareja y ponerlos en un espacio tan reducido con las hembras. Tengan la seguridad que hemos tomado las medidas para proteger a todo el mundo y a aquellos que quieran pelear les solicitaremos un reto adecuado. Los desafíos no se harán hasta la muerte, sino a la sumisión. No hemos venido aquí a perder miembros de la manada. Pero no se equivoquen, habrá consecuencias graves para los que no se controlen a sí mismo y a su lobo- Polibotes miro sobre la compañera de Ares y le hizo señas para que se reuniera con el- ahora voy a dar la palabra a nuestra coordinadora de eventos, Afrodita.

La alta lobo se dirigió a la parte delantera y Thalia noto la grandiosidad que tenía cuando caminaba, tan femenina. Ella era muy bonita, con cabello largo y rubio oro, labios llenos y grandes ojos azules.

Thalia se dio cuenta de que era capaz de ver a Afrodita demasiado bien para la distancia a la que estaba sentada.

 _Esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño_ , pensó. _Voy a tener que tener otra charla con Diana._

-Esta noche será una de las tres noches que nos reuniremos como grupo completo. En las otras noches, cada manada tendrá su propia comida en un lugar designado. Si son afortunados y conocen a su verdadera pareja y quieren tener una cena a solas, pueden solicitar una a través del buzón a la entrada de esta sala. Simplemente escriban su solicitud, en el momento en que desean comer, y donde. Será arreglado. Ahora bien, a cada uno de los Alfas se les ha dado un itinerario con su horario específico en él. Por favor, sigan el horario. Hemos hecho arreglo para que todos los hombres y mujeres tengan la oportunidad de conocerse en una de las reuniones de grupo. Si esto les parece un poco demasiado planeado, les diré que hay un método para nuestra locura. Verán, un hombre lobo macho desacoplado es un problema potencial. Así que hemos intentado evitar el problema por completo al asegurar que haya algo que todos hagan en todo momento. Si no están teniendo una actividad de grupo, entonces estarán con su manada. Las festividades de esta noche serán simples: cenaremos juntos como una gran familia. Luego la habitación se despejara para bailar y socializar. Esos son todos los anuncios por ahora, así que sin más preámbulos, la cena está servida.

Mientras anunciaba la cena, mujeres y hombre llevando la comida estuvieron repentinamente trajinando por la sala, colocando platos y bebidas en las mesas.

Thalia miro a Piper.

-Estoy teniendo un serio déjà vu de Hogwarts.

-Estoy contigo, definitivamente.

La sala se quedó en silencio con suaves murmullos cuando la gente empezó a llenar sus platos con comida. Cuando Thalia tomo la ensaladera al mismo tiempo que Luke, sus manos se tocaron. Thalia saco las de ella tan rápido que dejo caer la taza. Gracias a los reflejos de hombre lobo, Luke la atrapo antes de que se derramara sobre la mesa. Thalia ni siquiera miro en su dirección. Estaba enojada. Tan enfadada, de hecho, que no entendía porque estaba sentada junto a él.

Miro a Piper y espero hasta que llamo su atención. Entonces hizo señas entre ellas con un pequeño movimiento de mano. Piper conocía a Thalia muy bien y entendió al instante lo que quería.

Piper asintió un "está bien", porque también sabía que Thalia era muy cabezota. Ella podría hacer algo que lamentaría si seguía sentada junto a Luke mientras que, obviamente, estaba enfadada con él.

Thalia se puso de pie y tomo su plato. Luke empezó a decir algo, pero Sally nuevamente se metió. Ella puso una mano sobre Luke, llamando su atención, y se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Luke gruño pero dejo pasar a Thalia sin abordarla.

Piper se levantó también y camino alrededor, intercambiando sillas con Thalia.

-Entonces, ¿a todo el mundo le gusta sus habitaciones?- pregunto Annabeth, tratando de suavizar el momento de tensión.

-Nuestra habitación es genial, ¿cierto, Phoebe?- chillo Rachel.

Phoebe asintió y trago el bocado que acababa de tomar antes de responder:

-Oh, definitivamente genial.

-Excelente- dijo Annabeth torpemente.

El resto de la comida se llevó a cabo casi en silencio con solo unos minutos de charla, aquí y allá. Cuando los platos fueron despejados de las mesas, todos se dirigieron hasta estar de pie en el borde de la habitación, mientras que la mayoría de las mesas estaban siendo plegadas y removidas con la mayoría de las sillas.

Annabeth tomo la mano de Percy y miro a Thalia y Piper.

-Tengo que ir a saludar a Frederick y conocer a su pareja.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?- pregunto Thalia.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo me encargo- esto era algo que tenía que hacer por su cuenta… bueno, ella con Percy.

Los encontró en el mismo rincón que ocupaban anteriormente, de pie y mirando todo igual que la manada Rumana había estado haciendo.

-Hola, Annie- el rostro de Frederick se ilumino mientras tiraba de ella en un abrazo torpe.

-Hola, um, papa- dijo Annabeth.

La mano de Annabeth se tensó sobre la de Percy mientras Frederick apretaba a su compañera a su costado.

" _Tranquila, amor. No tienen que ser amigas del alma._ " Dijo Percy a través de su vínculo.

" _¿Acabas de decir amigas del alma?_ " le pregunto ella con incredulidad.

" _Luna, estoy rodeado de tres adolescentes. ¿Qué es lo que realmente esperas?_ "

" _Huh, supongo que no debería sorprenderme._ " Ella se encogió de hombros por dentro.

Percy se rio entre dientes.

Annabeth llevo de nuevo su atención a su padre y su compañera cuando Frederick presento a Tanya.

-Annie, esta es Tanya Jacobs, mi compañera y Luna de nuestra manada.

Annabeth sonrió con la que esperaba fuera una sonrisa amistosa.

-Es un placer conocerte, Tanya.

-Frederick me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-No creas todo, no es tan malo como parece- bromeo Annabeth.

Todos rieron, aunque un poco nerviosos.

-Bueno, parece que va a comenzar el baile así que no los retendremos, pero espero que podamos llegar a conocernos- dijo Tanya.

-Eso suena bien- dijo Annabeth sinceramente- estoy segura de que podemos almorzar o algo así.

-Genial- respondió Tanya con una sonrisa.

Annabeth y Percy se fueron de nuevo a donde la manada esperaba.

-Bueno, eso no fue tan malo como pensabas, ¿no?- pregunto Percy mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraía hacia sí.

-Ella fue más agradable de lo que esperaba- admitió ella.

-¿Quieres que este allí cuando tengas el almuerzo con ella?

Annabeth le sonrió.

-Siempre mi protector.

El rostro de Percy se puso serio.

-Siempre, amor.

Una vez que la habitación hubo sido dispuesta de manera que había espacio para bailar, vieron como una nueva mesa era empujada con equipos de música en ella.

-Nos encargaremos de la improvisación- Rachel sonrió.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas que van a dejarnos improvisar?- pregunto Piper.

Thalia llamo la atención de Jason y le hizo señas. Ella no se iba a arriesgar con la música.

-Oye, ve si te dejan encargar de la música- le dijo.

-No traje nada para la música, Thals.

Thalia levanto su iPhone, agitándolo de un lado a otro.

-Lo tengo cubierto, mi peludo amigo.

Jason hizo una mueca ante el apodo, pero sonrió mientras tomaba su teléfono.

-Lo enganchare- ambos rieron de él utilizando el argot que le enseñaron cuando se desato el infierno. _¿Quién sabía que enseñarles jerga callejera a hombres lobos extranjeros podría ser perjudicial para tu salud?_ Thalia se encogió de hombros para sí misma.

-Así que, damas- Thalia se giró hacia el grupo de chicas extendiendo sus brazos, y en uno de esos increíbles momentos cuando las cosas se alinean perfectamente, dijo a la vez que la música comenzó a golpear a través de los altavoces- vamos a bailar- Thalia sonrió- sí, soy así de buena.

Piper y Rachel fueron las primeras en dar un paso.

Rachel despego hacia el área despejada, con los brazos al aire y el cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo, mientras la voz de Jason Derulo sonaba a través de los altavoces.

Piper chillo.

-¡Me encanta esta canción!- y se dirigió a la pista de baile, moviendo sus caderas. Thalia hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a Annabeth, quien beso a Percy y luego se dirigió hacia ella.

-Phoebe- Thalia hizo señas- vamos, chica, vamos a tumbar la casa.

Phoebe rio.

-Muy bien, estas a cargo.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a donde Piper y Rachel bailaban y más chicos y chicas se unieron.

Todos bailaron, rieron y bailaron un poco más. Thalia no podía recordar cuando se había divertido tanto. Jason resulto ser un bailarín increíble y estaba casi siempre en medio de todos, arrasando.

La siguiente canción sonó y Thalia se congelo.

Las cabezas de Piper y Annabeth giraron bruscamente mientras la voz de Katy Perry lleno la habitación; para ser específicos, "E. T." de Katy Perry lleno la habitación.

Las dos mejores amigas de Thalia la miraron al momento que, también, dejaron de moverse. Todo el mundo siguió balanceándose con el ritmo, como el mar sacudido por el viento. Thalia vio como los ojos de Piper y Annabeth se abrían más y más.

-Maldita sea- murmuro Thalia en voz baja cuando unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor y sintió el cálido aliento contra su cuello.

-Creo que esta es nuestra canción- ronroneo Luke en su oído. Thalia juro que en cualquier momento se haría un charco en el suelo y Annabeth tendría que absorberla con algunas toallas de papel. Por qué pensó específicamente en toallas de papel, no tenía ni idea. Estaba intentando arduamente en concentrarse en otra cosa más que el calor de Luke contra ella.

Para su mortificación completa el comenzó a moverse… con el ritmo. Las mandíbulas de Piper y Annabeth cayeron abiertas.

Thalia artículo "Sálvenme" a sus dos mejores amigas, pero como las malignas traidoras que eran, comenzaron a bailar y completamente ignoraron su suplica. _Oh, esas dos vaquillas van a caer,_ se prometió a sí misma.

Después de unos momentos, Thalia decidió que bien podría verse ridícula rígida de pie mientras Luke bailaba o podría tirar una cana al aire y hacerlo bien.

Con su resolución hecha, Thalia se volteo en sus brazos y comenzó a balancearse con la música. Sonrió para sí misma; siempre le gustaba tirar una cana al aire. Alzo los brazos en el aire mientras se balanceaba y movía. Luke tenía las manos en sus caderas, moviéndose con ella, y siendo el caballero que era, dejo espacio entre los cuerpos. Lo cual, Thalia seguía diciéndose a sí misma, se alegraba de ello… hasta que vio por encima vio a la princesa lobo y su bola de pelos bailando cerca, muy cerca.

 _Estúpida rubia emparejada y casada_ , pensó, pero se echó a reír de todos modos por lo felices que Annabeth y Percy eran. Cuando termino la canción, Luke se detuvo, pero no la soltó.

Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro. Thalia no tenía ni idea de cuánto habían estado así, pero Zethe apareció, solicitando la pieza de baile que le había pedido guardar.

Cuando Luke se apartó de mala gana, Thalia pensó: _Bueno, si solo es del tipo de bailar juntos pero sin tocarnos, debería estar bien._

Si, esa idea voló por la puerta casi estrellándose en su cara al salir en su camino, cuando una canción lenta se encendió. Gimió para sus adentros, y volvió a gemir cuando se dio cuenta de que canción se trataba. "Fall for You" de Second Hand Serenade.

Zethe la atrajo rápidamente a sus brazos justo cuando Luke retrocedió, nunca apartando ni quitando sus ojos de ellos.

Thalia finalmente quito sus ojos de Luke cuando Zethe hablo.

-Eres una bailarina increíble.

Thalia sonrió, con la esperanza de parecer genuina.

-Gracias. Me encanta bailar. Solo dejarse ir y llevarse por la música- estaba divagando. Bueno, cualquiera divagaría si estuviera en los brazos de un hombre lobo mientras que el hombre lobo con el que quería estar te miraba fijamente con dagas en los ojos. _¿A quién estoy engañando?_ , pensó Thalia. _Nadie más está ocupada queriendo a un hombre lobo. No, las otras chicas de mi edad están encantadas con los deportistas, o los chicos artísticos que tocan en bandas, chicos normales._

Miro a Luke de nuevo cuando Zethe los giro. Observo su fuerte mandíbula tensa y su pecho flexionado mientras cruzaba sus brazos. _Pero, ¿quiere lo normal cuando se puede tener eso?_ Sonrió a sus pensamientos. Esa sonrisa fue borrada de su cara rápidamente cuando Thalia vio a otra hembra caminado hacia Luke. Estaba de pie demasiado cerca para el gusta de Thalia. Justo en ese momento, Zethe los giro de nuevo y los perdió brevemente de vista. Cuando los tenía un su punto de vista de nuevo vio como Luke llevaba a la chica de la mano a la pista de baile. Thalia estaba empezando a ver en rojo. No se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de bailar hasta que Zethe hablo.

-Thals, ¿estás bien?

Thalia no podía aparatar los ojos de Luke mientras lo veía tomar a la morena en sus brazos. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Estaba tratando de respirar, pero no era capaz de conseguir aire.

-¿Thals?- la voz de Zethe empezaba a sonar preocupada.

-Zethe, ¿Qué pasa?- Thalia oyó la voz de Piper, pero no podía responder. Luke debio sentir su mirada, porque su cabeza se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se encontraron. Thalia no quería que el la viera celosa o herida al ver a otra en sus brazos. Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar enojada. Después de todo, había estado bailando con un chico, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Su mejor juicio estaba en un descanso para tomar café.

-¡Thals!- Annabeth chasque los dedos delante de su cara.

Piper siguió la mirada de Thalia y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto no es bueno, Annie, nada bueno.

Finalmente, Thalia quito sus ojos de la vista del infractor.

-Creo que mi noche ya termino.

-Thals, no dejes que te arruine la velada- declaro Annabeth.

-No me la arruino, Ann, de verdad. Estoy cansada- la excusa de Thalia era débil en el mejor de los casos, pero no había manera de que pudiera quedarse allí y ver a Luke bailar con otras chicas. _No, eso no va a suceder,_ se dijo. Antes de que sus amigas o Zethe pudieran detenerla, se giró y rápidamente salió de la pista de baile, yendo en línea recta hacia la salida.


	16. Luke XV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 15: Luke XV**

Luke vio como Thalia salía de la pista de baile en una rápida caminata. Era obvio para el que ella lo que quería era correr, pero estaba tratando de no llamar la atención, y fallando miserablemente. Se alejó de Lou, la mujer que lo había invitado a bailar.

-Lo siento, Lou, pero tengo que irme- Luke se dio la vuelta antes de que ella pudiera decir nada a cambio.

Fue cortado de ir en pos de Thalia cuando Piper y Annabeth se pusieron delante de él, con las manos en las caderas y los ojos entrecerrados.

Ellas no estaban contentas con él.

-Tengo que hablar con ella- les dijo, sabiendo que ellas habían visto toda la escena en la pista de baile.

-¿Por qué?- le desafío Piper, e hizo al lobo en Luke tensarse- ¿para decirle que no deseas seguir estos sentimientos entre ustedes? ¿Para que puedas coquetear con ella solo para decirle que no estas interesado? ¿¡Para que puedas decirle que no mire a otra parte aun cuando tú no la quieres!?- Piper estaba echando humo para el final de su discurso.

-¡SI LA QUIERO!- gruño Luke.

Todo el mundo alrededor de ellos se quedó en silencio y Luke se percató que sus colmillos habían bajado. El respiro hondo varias veces y se recompuso.

Percy se acercó y miro a Luke y luego a las chicas.

-Creo que deberíamos salir- hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y todos ellos salieron en fila.

Una vez en el camino de entrada, Luke se volvió hacia Piper.

-Me disculpo por elevar mi voz en ti, yo solo…- Luke no quería desnudar su alma con Piper, o Annabeth, o Percy. Él quería a Thalia. Quería decirle a _ella_ que casi desgarro su corazón cuando lo miro como si el la hubiera traicionado cuando tomo a Lou en sus brazos. Quiera decirle que su piel picaba en contacto con otra y que tomo todo en el no empujar lejos a Lou. Quería hacerle entender que se estaba volviendo loco viéndola tocar a otros machos. Pero no habia señales de apareamiento. Los Alfas los considerarían desacoplados, y eso hacía para los dos el juego justo.

La mayoría de los Alfas no permitían que miembros de la manada confraternizaran con alguien con quien no estaban emparejados. Ellos no le veían sentido. Por lo que su argumento seria que si él y Thalia se perseguían entre sí, sin signos de que fueran verdaderos compañeros, entonces podrían estar restringiendo al otro de encontrar a su verdadero compañero.

Luke no había estado en El Encuentro ni por doce horas y ya sabía que no sería capaz de hacer esto.

-Luke, tal vez solo deberías darle algo de tiempo- le decia Annabeth, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Pero sabía que si dejaba a Thalia pensar en esto toda la noche no iba a calmarse. No, tenía que hablar con ella.

Ahora.

-Lo siento, Annie, pero tengo que discrepar. Ella tiene que escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Luke camino alrededor de una desconcertada Annabeth, y más allá de Percy y Piper. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, moviéndose en silencio a la habitación de Thalia.

Él no sabía realmente lo que iba a decirle. Lo único que sabía era que de alguna manera tenía que suavizar esto. Llego a su puerta y no se molestó en llamar, se imaginó que estaba acostumbrada a estas alturas y le encantaba ver la chispa en sus ojos cuando ella se molestaba con él al respecto.

Sin embargo, cuando Luke entro en su habitación, Thalia no se veía por ningún lado. Se acercó a su armario y suavemente toco, pero no hubo respuesta. El abrió la puerta para encontrar que estaba lleno de ropa, algunas que incluso a primera vista podía decir que no le iba a gustar que ella usase en público, pero Thalia no estaba allí. Dio un paso atrás y se debatió entre si debía esperar o ir en busca de ella. Decidió que iba a buscarla cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entro.

Ambos se congelaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y Luke juro que su corazón iba a salírsele de su pecho.

-Lucas- comenzó ella.

-Ven a dar un paseo conmigo- la interrumpió Luke y se sorprendió a si mismo por su invitación a la vez.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella, claramente confundida por su petición.

-Por favor- Luke dio un paso hacia ella. El pensó que era una buena señal que no diera un paso atrás, por lo que continúo moviéndose hacia ella.

Cuando llego a su lado tomo suavemente su brazo y lo metió en el suyo.

Caminaron en silencio, no sabiendo ninguno muy bien por dónde empezar. Luke la llevo al jardín interior que estaba seguro que ella no sabía nada al respecto, pero sentía que realmente le gustaría. El abrió la puerta y le indico que entrara. No quedo decepcionado por su respuesta.

Thalia entro en la habitación mientras Luke sostenía la puerta para ella. No sabía por qué había aceptado su invitación a caminar con él. _Si, Thals. Solo sigue mintiéndote a ti misma si te ayuda a dormir mejor por la noche_ , se reprendió.

Thalia no pudo evitar la respiración que se escapó de sus pulmones mientras entraba en lo que parecía un mundo completamente diferente. Había plantas por todas partes: plantas altas llenas de hojas grandes, pequeñas plantas con flores delicadas que florecían en todos los colores que puedas imaginar. Había incluso hierba, gruesa y afelpada hierba de color verde oscuro.

Había un camino de grava que serpenteaba por el jardín interior y se perdía de vista cuando la vegetación se lo tragaba. Ella siguió por el camino, curiosa de a donde la llevaban. Podía sentir los ojos de Luke sobre ella por detrás mientras la seguía, pero no se molestó en mirarlo.

Thalia se sentía como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Volvió la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de adsorber cada pequeña cosa. Ella vio que por el lado derecho del jardín un pequeño arroyo burbujeaba y agua fluía suavemente hacia abajo sobre rocas y plantas. Ella fue por una curva y allí, en el centro, había una glorieta con un columpio que colgaba del centro de la misma. Había profundas vides verdes que crecían alrededor de la glorieta, sosteniéndola como el brazo de un amante.

Ella siguió el camino hacia los escalones de la glorieta y los subió. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y enfrento a Luke mientras se sentaba en el columpio. Luke subió lentamente los escalones y la mirada en sus ojos hizo que Thalia se sintiera como una presa.

Ella se estremeció y noto sus labios levantándose un poco, tan suavemente. _Bola de pelos creída,_ gruño interiormente.

Él se sentó en el columpio y las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca la dejaron sin aliento.

-Te quiero.

Thalia dejó de respirar. No por elección, ella simplemente no podía. Era como si sus palabras hubieran volteado un interruptor en ella y todo lo que requería el cerebro para funcionar se apagara.

-Thalia- su nombre en sus labios, la intensidad en su voz hizo que ella lo mirara- Respira, Thalia.

-No entiendo, Luke.

-Yo tampoco- admitió el- lamento si mi baile con Lou te hizo daño.

La boca de Thalia se tensó ante el nombre de la otra hembra en sus labios.

-No tengo ningún derecho a estar herida- Thalia trato de actuar como si no le importara, pero luego decidió que no iba a hacer esto. Ella no iba a jugar, no con Luke- está bien, dolió- ella ladeo su cuerpo para estar más de frente con el- en mi mente sé que no debería importarme con quien bailas. En mi mente entiendo que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo? Honestamente, lo sé. Pero, maldita sea si a mi corazón podría importarle menos lo que mi mente está diciéndole- Thalia sabía que corría en el riesgo de sonar como una niña necesitada, pero era el primer día de la semana infernal y si iba a llegar al día siete en una sola pieza, entonces era el momento de poner todo en la mesa. Empezó a continuar, pero Luke la detuvo con un dedo en sus labios.

-Necesito que sepas esto porque cuando me ves tocar, bailar, o hablar con otra chica, necesito que te recuerdes a ti misma lo que te he dicho, te quiero a _ti_ \- Luke pauso y tomo aliento. Había decidido durante su paseo desde su habitación hasta el jardín que el solo iba a ser honesto, sin contenerse más, ya sin tratar de lidiar con eso. Era demasiado viejo para dejar las cosas al azar y a pesar de sus temores sabía que no iba a dejar la seguridad de Thalia a manos de otro- a pesar de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, los Alfas están en busca de signos de apareamiento. Lo más parecido que tenemos a eso es la fuerte atracción que ambos sentimos y la forma en como hueles.

Thalia se sacudió.

-¿Yo huelo?

Luke rio.

-No de mala manera, te lo aseguro- sonaba un poco decepcionado por este hecho.

-¿Quieres que huela mal?- frunció el ceño. Ella realmente no sabía a donde iba el con esto.

Luke se inclinó hacia ella y apretó la nariz en la carne de su cuello y respiro hondo. Escalofríos estallaron en toda la piel de Thalia y ella trato, sin éxito, con suavidad, no hiperventilar ante su proximidad.

-Tu aroma es embriagador para mí- gruño Luke cuando se apartó a regañadientes de ella- las parejas tienen un cierto aroma que solo huelen uno del otro. Yo solo acabo de darme cuente que tu olor cambio, se hizo más fuerte. ¿Tengo un olor para ti?- pregunto Luke con curiosidad.

-Como a madera, y picante- admitió ella.

Luke quedo pensativo.

-Hmm, interesante.

-¿Estás diciendo que los Alfas no nos permitirán salir de El Encuentro solo a causa de la atracción del uno al otro?- pregunto.

-Así es- Luke se apoyó en el columpio y pasó el brazo por el borde. Sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por la espalda desnuda de Thalia y su mente no pudo dejar de imaginar sus marcas en su piel hermosa y pálida. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba trazando un patrón en su espalda suavemente con la punta del dedo.

Thalia se congelo cuando sintió la punta de dedo caliente de Luke en su espalda. _Él está tratando de matarme,_ decidió. _Él debe suponer que si solo me tortura hasta la muerte entonces estaré fuera de la foto y ¡Zas!, problema resuelto… aunque la muerte por Luke no suena tan mal en este momento._ Thalia resoplo ante sus pensamientos, pero por suerte Luke no detuvo los patrones de remolino con su dedo.

-Así que, lo que te estoy diciendo, Thalia- la voz de Luke era profunda y ronca- es que quiero ver a donde va esto entre nosotros. Quiero llegar a conocerte mejor y pasar tiempo contigo. Pero ambos vamos a tener que soportar que el otro este en compañía de más de un pretendiente. Hasta ahora, ambos hemos demostrado que es más que difícil entre nosotros.

Thalia cerró los ojos. La combinación de su voz profunda y su dedo trazando patrones en su espalda era una autentica tortura. Exquisita, perfecta, maravillosa tortura. Ella oyó sus palabras, pero no pudo reconocerlas en el momento.

-¿Thalia?- su nombre fue casi un susurro en sus labios.

-¿Hmm?- su cabeza se sintió adormecida alrededor de su cuello hasta que lo giro de vuelta hacia atrás para mirarlo- si quieres que yo sea capaz de mantener cualquier intento de conversación inteligente contigo, entonces vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso.

La sonrisa de Luke era tan malvada como cualquiera que ella le hubiera dado a él.

-¿Dejar que, _micul meu lup*_?- le pregunto mientras seguía tocándola.

Thalia gruño y se levantó de un salto. Ella se volvió a mirarlo, pero no estaba enfadada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Creo que ustedes los americanos lo llaman enrollarse- Luke levanto una ceja hacia Thalia.

-¿Realmente quieres ir allí de nuevo?- bromeo ella- sería más que nada pasar el rato, B. enrollarse tiende a implicar una participación más física, si entiendes lo que digo.

-Considéralo captado- le guiño un ojo, lo cual solo tuvo éxito en causar que su corazón casi se detuviese.

 _Que mal estoy,_ pensó Thalia para sí misma.

-¿Así que pasamos el rato, hablamos y vemos que pasa?- le pregunto ella mientras se apoyaba en un poste en la glorieta.

-Suena bastante correcto- Luke se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Dejo poco espacio entre ellos. Un poco más hubiera sido mejor para la comodidad de Thalia, pero ella trato de actuar como si no le molestara.

-Voy a pedir algo de ti, Thalia- le dijo con seriedad.

-Estoy escuchando- Thalia levanto la barbilla y le dio toda su atención.

-Mi lobo no está lidiando bien con la idea de otros cerca de ti, tocándote. _Yo_ entiendo que no hay manera de evitarlo, pero _él_ no. Para todos los efectos, él te ha reclamado como suya, las señales de apareamiento se pueden joder para él.

El aliento de Thalia quedó atrapado ante su declaración.

-Así que, lo que estoy pidiendo es, a falta de un término mejor, seguridad en tus…- Luke busco la palabra correcta. Thalia se le adelanto, como solia hacer.

-¿Intensiones, intereses, atracción?- Thalia sonrió, tendía a irse por la borda en cuanto a vocabulario cuando estaba nerviosa, lo cual estaba. Nerviosa, eso es.

-Todas las anteriores.

-Está bien. Así que, si rasco tu espalda, tú rascas la mía, ¿no?

La cabeza de Luke se ladeo mientras se acerca aún más. Thalia se dio cuenta que había desatado a un monstruo con su coqueteo descarado. La pregunta ya no era si él podía manejar lo que ella le ofrecía, sino si ella iba a sobrevivir a lo que el volcaba en ella. Si fuera honesta consigo misma diría que todavía no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. _Pero, ¿Dónde está la diversión en ser honesto con uno mismo?_

-Asumo que esto significa que necesitas la misma seguridad de mi parte.

Luke puso las manos en sus caderas y la empujo lejos del poste y cerca de el. Thalia jadeo cuando sus manos se posaban en el pecho de él. Su respiración se aceleró y vio sus ojos seguir sus movimientos mientras ella se lamia los labios.

 _¿Va a besarme? ¿Estoy lista para que me bese?_ Thalia se rio de la pregunta. _¿Joan Rivers ha tenido suficiente cirugía plástica para calificar como una figurita de plástico? Suficiente._

-Me gustaría que la respuesta de eso fuera no- le dijo ella- no me gusta ser la chica pegajosa e insegura.

Luke rio y sintió el humor vibrar a través de sus manos directamente a su alma.

-Tú eres cualquier cosa menos pegajosa e insegura, Thalia. ¿Misteriosa, confiada, juguetona, hermosa, demasiado sexy para su propio bien? por supuesto. Pero nunca pegajosa e insegura.

-¿Estas tratando de acumular puntos, lobo?

-¿Está funcionando?

-Nunca lo voy a admitir- ella le guiño un ojo.

El apretó sus caderas una vez con sus fuertes manos y la miro a los ojos.

-No dudaras en ningún momento de mis intenciones o interés por ti, ¿queda claro?

-Cristalino- dijo ella con aire ausente mientras miraba sus ojos comenzar a brillar. Tomo todo de ella, para no agarrar la parte delantera de su camina y tirar sus labios a los de ella. Luke debió haberlo visto escrito en toda su cara.

El levanto una ceja en un desafío silencioso.

No iba a ser la que diera el primer paso, no con su lobo. Luke rio entre dientes y para su gran decepción, dejo caer las manos y dio un paso atrás.

-Supongo que debería acompañarte de regreso a tu habitación- le dijo mientras él, una vez más, metió su mano en su brazo y comenzó a caminar por los escalones.

Thalia sonrió.

-¿No quieres volver a bailar?

Luke la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Creo que ambos hemos soportado suficiente por esta noche. ¿No lo crees, micul meu lup?

-Oh, vamos, B. ¿seguramente no eres de los que huyen de un poco de emoción?- se burló.

-Estar cerca de ti es más que suficiente emoción para mí, te lo aseguro.

Thalia se sonrojo. _Bueno, eso solo va a tener que parar. No voy a desmayarme,_ gruño en su mente.

Luke se rio entre dientes, como si pudiera escuchar su monologo interior. Lo más loco es que ella quería que el oyera su dialogo interior tanto como quería que el finalmente la empujase contra él y la besase sin sentido. _¡Oh, como han caído los valientes!_ Thalia se rio de sí misma.

Luke la dejo en la puerta, pero antes de irse la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado. Metió la cabeza en su cuello y respiro hondo.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Si esto era lo que Annabeth experimentaba cuando Percy la abrazaba, no sabía cómo ella dejaba que la soltara.

-¿Estás pensando en tomar un ducha esta noche?- le pregunto el, tomándola fuera de guardia completamente.

-Moviéndonos un poco rápido, ¿no?

Luke realmente se sonrojo.

-Estoy siendo egoísta y un poco cauteloso, en realidad- explico.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver con que tome una ducha?

-¿Has notado lo mucho que Percy toca a Annabbeth? ¿Especialmente antes de que fueran vinculados?

-¿Cómo no notarlo? Estaban unidos por la cadera. Bueno, cuando ella no estaba siendo disputada o secuestrada, eso es.

-Recuerda que no somos humanos, Thalia. Cuando te toco, porque hay una cierta cantidad de atracción entre nosotros, y debido a que mi lobo te ha reclamado, dejo mi esencia en ti. Es como una especie de tarjeta de presentación a otros machos. Te abrace tan cerca para poner la mayor cantidad de mi olor en ti como sea posible sin…- se aclaró la garganta antes de terminar- ponernos más físicos.

Thalia hizo un movimiento de "ahh" con la boca. Entonces su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

-¿Yo dejo un rastro en ti?

Luke sonrió.

-Al igual que mi propio perfume personal- bromeo.

-¿Así que quieres saber si voy a tomar una ducha porque va a lavar tu olor?

-Eso es correcto.

-Realmente me gustaría- admitió a regañadientes, porque a decir verdad, le gustaba la idea de tener el olor de Luke rodeándola.

Luke la soltó. Puso dos dedos debajo de su barbilla y le levanto el rostro para mirarlo.

-Entonces vendré a verte temprano antes de ir a desayunar. No podemos ser vistos demasiado interesados en el otro. Aunque Poseidón lo entienda, los otros Alfas no.

-Entendido, ¿así que entonces te veré por la mañana?

Luke asintió.

-Que duermas bien, Thalia- dijo mientras levantaba su mano y suavemente paso el pulgar por sus labios, casi como si estuviera imaginando lo que se sentiría si la besaba. Ella quería retarlo a que lo descubriera, pero en lugar de eso sonrió. _Gran oportunidad._

Luke sonrió mientras la dejaba mirándolo como una enamorada adolecente.

-Eso es lo que eres, tonta- murmuro ella mientras se giraba y entraba a su habitación.

Piper y Annabeth estaba descansando en su cama. Que sorpresa.

-Dinos las buenas, Thals. ¿Dónde has estado y por qué tienes esa sonrisa tonta casi dividiendo tu cara en dos?- bromeo Annabeth.

 ***Micul meu lup: Mi pequeña loba, en rumano.**


	17. Thalia XVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Thalia XVI**

Thalia giro en círculo.

-Estoy disfrutando mi éxito. No arruines mi entusiasmo.

Piper se sentó.

-Has estado con Luke- la acuso.

-¿Has estado trabajando tu trabajo detectivesco, Watson?- pregunto Thalia con las cejas levantadas.

-En realidad no. Simplemente no hay nada, ni nadie, que pueda hacer que te veas tan enamorada.

Thalia comenzó a desvestirse, sin importarle que tenía compañía. Era la desvergonzada y ellas estaban acostumbradas.

-Luke me dijo que me quiere y que su lobo me ha reclamado como su compañera- soltó sin ninguna advertencia.

Esta vez fue Annabeth quien se sentó bruscamente.

-¿Solo así? Nada de: " _¿oye, quieres ver una película?_ " o " _¿estoy pensando que podemos tener una intensa atracción el uno por el otro?_ " ¿Solo _bam_ \- Annabeth golpeo sus manos juntas- " _tú eres mi compañera_ "?

Thalia tomo un par de bóxer y una camiseta. Se imaginó que no iba a tomar una ducha hasta que soltara cada detalle a esas dos, no es que ella no le haya exigido una vez lo mismo a Annabeth.

-Creo que simplemente ambos no queremos jugar ningún juego. Bueno, no de aquellos que van a hacernos daño. Saben que todavía lo voy a hacer trabajar, pero al menos sabemos dónde estamos parados.

-¿Y que más te dijo?- pregunto Piper con impaciencia.

Thalia procedió a repasar- textualmente, podría decir- la conversación con Luke. Annabeth y Piper colgaron de cada palabra.

-Así que, ¿te beso?- pregunto Annabeth.

-No- el rostro de Thalia decayó- puso sus manos en mis caderas y me atrajo hacia él. Y maldita sea, Annie, podrías haber ayudado a una hermana y prepararme para eso.

Annabeth sonrió.

-Es bueno, ¿no?

Thalia sonrió con nostalgia.

-Es mejor que comer chocolate Godiva y ver a Johnny Depp y Brad Pitt mientras tomo un baño de burbujas. Lo que, si, he hecho… todo lo anterior… al mismo tiempo.

Piper rio.

-Solo tú pondrías un televisor tan cerca de una bañera.

-Todos tenemos nuestros vicios, Pipes- dijo Thalia sin arrepentimientos.

-Así que el veredicto es, que básicamente, van a seguir con esto de actuar a espalda de los Alfas- índico Annabeth mas que preguntar.

-Me encanta un buen escandalo- Thalia sonrió.

-Especialmente cuando tu estas justo en el medio- añadió Piper.

-¿No lo sabes ya?- Thalia se levantó de la silla que había ocupado mientras recapitulaba su noche- oh, una cosa más- añadió distraídamente mientras se dirigía a su baño para ducharse- me dijo que quería su olor sobre mí. Así que va a venir mañana temprano antes del desayuno.

-Cállate- farfullo Annabeth.

-¿Y cómo exactamente es que va a lograr eso, Thalia Grace?- el tono maternal de Piper era agudo. Thalia encontraba divertido cuando Piper se ponía toda protectora.

-¿Por qué, Piper?, ¿Cómo te atreves?- Thalia puso el más marcado acento sureño que pudo- ¿Implicas que voy a permitirle a ese lobo poner sus patas sobre mí?

-Oh, cariño, voy a hacer más que implicar- replico Piper.

-Entonces, me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba- Thalia le guiño un ojo.

-¡Thalia!- dijo Piper indignada- pensé que querías esperar.

-Oh relájate, Santa Polly. Lo único que va a hacer es abrazarme. Caray, yo que pensaba que mi mente era la única que vivía en la canaleta. No me di cuenta que estabas buscando en bienes raíces, Pipes.

Annabeth se levantó de la cama.

-Está bien. Bueno, no hagas nada que yo haría- Annabeth le guiño un ojo- por supuesto, yo tengo licencia para…

Esta vez Piper grito el nombre de Annabeth.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

-Tenemos que conseguirte un hombre, Piper- soltó Thalia, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-No necesito un hombre- Gruño Piper- tengo mis manos lo suficientemente llenas con ustedes dos.

-Bueno, tal vez sea hora de que tengas tus manos llenas de algo más- le grito Thalia a través de la puerta. Oyeron comenzar el goteo de la ducha.

Annabeth rio.

-Excelente.

Piper siguió a Annabeth fuera de la habitación, y Annabeth rio más cuando oyó murmurar a Piper en voz baja:

-Les voy a mostrar lo que es necesitar a un hombre. Pooor Faaavor, ustedes dos necesitan lavar sus bocas con jabón, o mejor aún con blanqueador. No, no, en realidad. Con Blanqueador _y_ jabón.

* * *

Thalia salió del baño, limpia y completamente sin rastro de Luke, por un golpe en su puerta. Le dijo a la pequeña parte en ella que esperaba que fuera dicho lobo que se callara.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Rachel y Phoebe de pie fuera en el pasillo.

-Hola señoritas, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Thalia y dio un paso atrás para que pudieran entrar.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para pasar- le dijo Phoebe mientras entraban.

-Soy un ave nocturna, así que no se preocupen.

-Phoebe y yo estábamos aburridas- comenzó Rachel.

-Traducción- interrumpió Phoebe- Rachel esta aburrida. Ya estoy siendo arrastrada.

Thalia sonrió.

-Entonces estábamos pensando, ¿sabes que mañana se supone que tenemos que ir al gimnasio para aprender defensa personal de los machos de la manada Serbia?

-Si- dijo Thalia, ya interesada en una posible estrategia… oh, como amaba las estrategias.

-Habrá otro grupo de mujeres allí también, así que me imagino que probablemente van a presentar a nuestra manada públicamente. Yo, bueno, nosotras- dijo Rachel, mirando a Phoebe, quien resoplo- estábamos pensando en la divertido que sería si cuando presentaran a nuestra manada, hiciéramos una especie de porra o baile o algo. Como lo hacen ustedes los americanos por sus equipos deportivos.

-Están con ganas de acabar con la represión del hombre. Cuente absolutamente conmigo.

-¿Acabar con que de quién?

-Es solo un dicho, cuando alguien quiere rebelarse contra la autoridad.

Phoebe asintió.

-Te das cuenta que Poseidón se molestara por esto, ¿verdad?- dijo Thalia.

Rachel le dio una sonrisa muy al estilo Thalia.

-Nunca nos detuvo antes.

-Excelente- sonrió Thalia.

-Que conste que por lo general soy una espectadora inocente- añadió Phoebe, pero después le dio un guiño a Thalia.

-Aja, seguro que lo eres. Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto- Thalia hizo una pausa- um, ¿en dónde vamos a hacer esto exactamente?

-En el gimnasio. Estaba vacío cuando Phoebe y yo lo comprobamos en nuestro camino hacia aquí- le dijo Rachel.

-Muéstrame el camino, Thelma.

-¿Quién es Thelma?

Thalia negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo ver que una gran noche de cine se avecina.

Las chicas llegaron al gimnasio sin encontrar a nadie, por lo que estaban agradecidas.

-Así que Thals, ¿fuiste una porrista en la escuela?- le pregunto Phoebe.

-No, por lo general era una de las chicas que se burlaban de las porristas. Pero soy realmente buena en rimas y canciones, así que voy a inventar alguna composición. Rachel vi tus movimientos en la pista de baile. Tú y Phoebe armen algunos movimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar.

Una hora más tarde, Thalia había compuesto una porra y Rachel habia perfeccionado el baile para que fuera junto con ella.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo desde el principio- dijo Rachel.

Cada una de ellas se puso en sus lugares designados y en el recuento de Thalia, empezaron.

 _ **Menea, menea, sacude, sacude,**_

 _ **Sabemos que quieres un poco de este dulce.**_

 _ **Menea, menea, adiós, adiós,**_

 _ **Algunos aun quieren algo del bol.**_

 _ **Cuidado muchachos, no se acerquen demasiado,**_

 _ **No es a nuestros Alfas a los que deben temer angustiados.**_

 _ **Sucio, sucio, patas, patas,**_

 _ **Saben que quieren romper las ordenanzas.**_

 _ **Doble, doble, perro osado,**_

 _ **Jadeas y gruñes, mientras miras embobado.**_

 _ **Lo sentimos pero no somos tan fáciles,**_

 _ **Date la vuelta, si quieres algo sórdido.**_

 _ **Cáptalo, cáptalo, lo tienes, lo tienes,**_

 _ **Lástima que no puedes imponerte sobre este.**_

 _ **Lobo, lobo, grande, malo,**_

 _ **Recházanos, apártanos y nos molestaremos.**_

 _ **Podremos estar bien, y ser súper sexys,**_

 _ **Pero suaves lobas no somos ni por asomo.**_

 _ **Corre, corre, macho, macho,**_

 _ **Sabemos que quieres algo de este pedazo.**_

 _ **Golpéalo, golpéalo, tócalo, tócalo,**_

 _ **Les dijimos una vez, ahora les decimos de nuevo,**_

 _ **No jugamos limpio, y nunca lo haremos.**_

 _ **Gruñido, gruñido, babear, babear,**_

 _ **Cero cachorros con nosotras, nada de berrear.**_

 _ **Míranos, míranos, corre, corre,**_

 _ **Trata de atraparnos, si eres tan torpe.**_

 _ **Puedes mirar, tal vez incluso tocar,**_

 _ **Nos comprometernos a no hacerte mucho daño.**_

 _ **Chicos, chicos, no se escapen,**_

 _ **Tenemos más juegos que queremos jugar.**_

 _ **Desafíos, desafíos, peleas, peleas,**_

 _ **Quien recibirá, mis Ritos de Sangre.**_

 _ **Sabemos que cada uno, tiene un plan,**_

 _ **Atrápanos, atrápanos, si lo pueden lograr.**_

Las chicas estaban jadeando cuando terminaron. En realidad todas tenían dificultades para mantener una expresión seria a medida que ejecutaban los movimientos. Thalia se resquebrajo a si misma con sus letras.

Mientras las chicas continuaron practicando, cambiando diferentes movimientos para hacer que fluyera mejor, fueron totalmente ignorantes de la audiencia fuera de las puertas del gimnasio. Un par de machos de la manada Serbia, habían estado de camino a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio, cuando escucharon a las chicas animar. Se pararon a mirar antes de entrar y se sorprendieron al ver a las tres mujeres sin pareja de la manada rumana.

-En realidad, deberíamos irnos- dijo uno de los macho, mientras continuaba mirando.

-Sí, deberíamos- respondió su compañero de manada.

Se produjo una pausa.

-Ve a buscar a algunos de los chicos. Ah, y agarra mi teléfono. Dejemos esto en video.

* * *

Luke yacía en su cama después de tomar una ducha de mala gana. No había querido lavar el aroma de Thalia de su piel. Pero se consolaba al saber que iba a verla, tocarla de nuevo en la mañana.

Después de que la dejara en su habitación, había ido a la sala de entrenamiento y dreno algo de adrenalina que fluía por sus venas después de haber estado tan cerca de Thalia. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía más ligero, más en control, ahora que habían hablado y puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Se sintió aliviado al oír que Thalia sentía algo tan fuertemente hacia el como él lo hacía. A veces no estaba seguro. Era tan extraño para el sentirse inseguro y preocupado de que no le gustara a una hembra. Sonrió para sus adentros.

A ella si le gustaba. Mucho.

La cuestión no había cambiado realmente. Todavía iba a tener que lidiar con otros lobos mostrando interés por ella. Pero le hizo sentir mejor saber que no estaba interesada en ellos. Que su corazón, era de él. Pensó que tal vez debería estar preocupado de que ella de hecho encontrara a su verdadero compañero entre las otras manadas, pero a decir verdad, independientemente de la falta de señales de apareamiento, Luke apostaría su vida a que Thalia Grace era su verdadera compañera.

 _Ahí está,_ pensó. _Estoy admitiéndolo y aceptándolo, mejor que eso, estoy abrazándolo._

Luke sintió a su lobo bajar la guardia por primera vez en meses. Finalmente, hombre y lobo estaban en armonía de nuevo.

Justo cuando empezaba a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, escucho golpes en su puerta. Urgentes, fuertes, no el golpe promedio.

Luke estuvo en la puerta de un salto.

Jason estaba en el otro lado, mirándolo un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué está pasando, Jason?

-Beta, son las 11: 30. ¿Sabes dónde está tu mujer?

Luke podría haber apreciado la pequeña broma, pero Jason se estaba refiriendo a Thalia, e implicando que no estaba donde la había dejado.

-Dime- la voz de Luke fue filosa.

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron y empezó a hablar muy rápido.

-Iba al gimnasio para hacer ejercicio y cuando llegue allí vi a un grupo de machos de otras manadas mirando por las ventanas del gimnasio. Oí voces, animadas voces femeninas. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente para ver… eran Thalia, Rachel y Phoebe.

Luke pasó junto a Jason y estaba tratando de no correr. Necesitaba calmarse antes de llegar allí.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente están haciendo?- pregunto mientras Jason trataba de mantenerse al ritmo de su Beta.

Jason vacilo, pero la mirada que Luke le envió le hizo aflojar la lengua.

-Están haciendo algún tipo de porra o baile- dijo vagamente.

-¿Quiero saber lo que lleva puesto?

-Probablemente no.

-Maldita sea.

Jason permaneció en silencio el resto del camino.

Luke escucho risitas y voces masculinas mientras rodeaba la misma esquina por la que Jason había pasado solo unos minutos antes. Camino directo a ellos, y os lobos se separaron como el mar rojo.

Todos miraron sobre saltados a Luke, esperando a que perdiera el control. Es su lugar, arrebato el teléfono del lobo más cercano, y luego miro a todos con ojos brillantes.

-Si han estado grabando esto tienen cinco minutos para borrarlo.

Hubo repentinos movimientos por todos lados, mientras los botones eran oprimidos en los teléfonos.

-Si me entero que alguno de ustedes no lo ha eliminado y lo muestran a los demás, los llamare fuera, los voy a desafiar, y van a perder.

Luke se encontró con los ojos de los lobos y cada uno de ellos bajo la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Queda claro?

-Sí, Beta- dijeron al unísono. El poder que provenía de Luke era crudo y fuerte. Tomaba, incluso esfuerzo de los más dominantes, no colapsar bajo este.

-Bien. Ahora váyanse antes de que decida que no me importa mantener la paz entre nuestras manadas.

Todos los lobos se habían casi ido antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar. _Lobos inteligente_ , pensó.

Antes de que Luke abriera la puerta del gimnasio, miro el teléfono que había tomado y presiono el botón de reproducción en el video. Los ojos de Luke se abrieron cada vez más, por cada palabra, cada movimiento de caderas, cada giro, cada mirada de incitación que su compañera realizaba. Después de permanecer en estado de shock por un momento, pulso el botón de borrar y entrego a Jason el teléfono.

-Cuando abra esta puerta, Jason, quiero que acompañes a Phoebe y Rachel a su habitación. Permanecerás fuera de su puerta el resto de la noche.

-Sí, Beta- Jason obedeció.

Luke alcanzo la puerta del gimnasio. Respiro hondo y le dijo a su lobo que se tranquilizara, pero sabía que sus ojos todavía brillaban.

-Está bien, esta será la última vez- Thalia jadeaba, habia pasado un tiempo desde que había echo tanto ejercicio- entonces creo que podemos terminar la noche.

-Estoy bastante seguro que la noche ha terminado.

Las tres chicas se congelaron ante el sonido de la voz detrás de ellas.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- murmuro Thalia para sí misma.

-Rachel, Phoebe- la voz de Luke no era dura, pero era firme. Hablaba en serio- Jason las acompañara a su habitación. No la dejen hasta que sea la hora del desayuno en la mañana.

Ninguna de las chicas hablo mientras caminaba hacia Jason.

Rachel miro, al pasar a Thalia y pronuncio:

-Lo siento.

Thalia se encogió de hombros, luego respiro hondo, y se volvió para mirar a su Beta.

-Que gusto encontrarte aquí- le coqueteo.

La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que eso no iba a funcionar. Una cosa que Thalia estaba aprendiendo rápidamente sobre Luke, era que sus emociones rara vez lo controlaban. Con ella, de vez en cuanto se liberaban de su jaula. Y en momentos como este, cuando había decidido que tenía razón y que ella iba a obedecer, nada podía influir.

-Recuerdo claramente que te deje en tu habitación, Thalia.

-Bueno… no estaba realmente cansada y, Rachel y Phoebe dijeron que querían hacer algo de ejercicio, por lo que…

-¿Por qué es que no procuraron una escolta al gimnasio? ¿Por qué exactamente pensaste que era una buena idea pavonearse en tu pijama sin ningún tipo de protección en una mansión llena de machos sin pareja?- Luke dio lentos y medidos pasos hacia ella, mientras hablaba- por favor, dime, porque sé que tiene que haber una razón trascendental para hacer algo tan perturbador y peligroso.

-¿Acabas de usar la palabra procurar?- pregunto Thalia con incredulidad, con la insinuación de una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Thalia- la voz de Luke era mortalmente baja.

Thalia inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, ante los ojos brillantes clavados en ella.

-No es gran cosa, B. Nadie entro mientras estábamos aquí. No veo por qué me estas fastidiando.

Luke rio. No era un buen sonido.

-No es gran cosa. Claro. Bueno, tal vez puedas explicarme por qué acabo de correr a veinte lobos de esas puertas. Quienes, por cierto, estaban grabando tu pequeña actuación en sus celulares. Así que, dime otra vez como es que no es una gran cosas- Luke se movía de nuevo hacia ella.

Thalia siguió retrocediendo hasta que el dorso de sus piernas golpearon las gradas. Estuvo a punto de caerse sobre su trasero, pero se sostuvo con una mano. Irritada con su torpeza y el ligero temor que sentía por haber sido acosada por Luke y su extraña calma, volvió de nuevo a la Thalia "no me importa nada". Llámenlo un mecanismo de defensa, pero le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

-¿Solo veinte?- preguntó ladeando la cadera a un lado y apoyando un mano sobre ella- hubiera pensado que el bailecito reuniría un poco más- hizo todo un espectáculo de parecer pensativa, tocándose la barbilla con el dedo- hmm, tal vez necesitamos más acción de cadera. Aunque, no creo que estuviéramos dando lo mejor de nosotras. Definitivamente va a ser mejor cuando lo hagamos de verdad.

Luke gruño y dio un paso más cerca. Estaban a menos de un pie de distancia. Thalia todavía tenía la mano apoyada en la cadera, pero ahora tenía que inclinarse un poco hacia atrás para mirar a su casi dolorosamente hermoso rostro.

-No me gusta ser el que te lo diga, nena, pero no vas a realizar ese pequeño numerito para nadie. Nunca.

Los ojos de Thalia se estrecharon.

-Tengo la sensación de que un día vas a cambiar de opinión acerca de eso. Por cierto, no creas que llamarme "nena" te ayudara a salirte con la tuya por ser un dictador, peludo, enfurruñado.

-Mira, sé que las mujeres no entienden como funcionan los cerebros de los hombres- en realidad pareció tímido mientras continuaba- tengo más de un siglo de edad y mi cerebro aun funciona de esa manera. Los hombres no ven solo a chicas sexys asiendo un baile caliente.

-¿Qué otra cosa podrían ver?- pregunto Thalia, revelando cuan inocente era a pesar de su gran discurso.

-Cuando bailas así, y los miras como si fueras… ellos, nosotros- se corrigió- lo vemos como una invitación.

Thalia no pudo evitar reír con incredulidad.

-Hombre, realmente están mal de la cabeza si eso él lo que obtienen a partir de un baile y unas rimas, que en realidad insultan a los machos sin pareja. Los cual, si escucharan las palabras, entenderían.

Luke le agarro la mano y tiro de ella hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella e inhalo su perfume profundamente en sus pulmones.

-Ya destacas con tu hermoso cabello negro, piernas largas y ojos impresionantes. ¿Podrías por favor no llamar más la atención sobre ti misma?- le suplico.

-Te falto uno de mis mejores atributos- comenzó Thalia, pero Luke la corto.

-Thalia- su voz era un gruñido.

Thalia se rio.

-Solo te dejaste a ti por fuera, lobo.

Luke no pudo detener la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Solo ella podía calmarlo y hacerle olvidar que estaba incluso enfadado.

-Voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación y quiero que te quedes allí hasta que vaya por ti en la mañana.

Thalia salió del refugio de sus brazos. puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, caramba. Siempre limitas mi estilo.

Luke la acompaño de vuelta a su habitación. Justo antes de que ella entrara, la detuvo con una mano en su brazo. Se inclinó y la respiración de Thalia se aceleró. Rozo su nariz contra su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrió tensara el cuerpo de Thalia. Se echó hacia atrás y dijo la última cosa que Thalia esperaba escuchar.

-Por mucho que odie que tomes otra ducha ahora que llevas mi olor, sería lo mejor. Al parecer, tu pequeño baile te puso caliente.

Thalia sonrió con malicia.

-Si a mí me puso caliente, sin duda a ti te puso…

Luke puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que sabía exactamente lo que ella había estado a punto de decir.

-Mantener tus palabras bajo control se está convirtiendo en un trabajo de tiempo completo- bromeo. Ella le saco la lengua en respuesta, con lo que saco una risa de el- que duermas bien- le dijo mientras se volvía para irse.

Thalia se sonrojo acaloradamente mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de que él estuviera muy lejos, murmuro:

-No sería un trabajo tan duro, si mi boca estuviera ocupada con otras cosas- sabía que su oído lobo la escucharía.

Luke no se dio vuelta.

-Espero ansiosamente poder olfatearte… quiero decir verte en la mañana, Thalia.

Thalia rápidamente cerró la puerta. Sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, dijo en voz alta:

-De verdad te estas metiendo con la bestia, Thals. Y si fuera un chica que apostara, diría que quieres ser mordida- se rio sin aliento- eso lo resume todo, Sherlock- negó con la cabeza y, una vez más se dirigió a la ducha.

* * *

La cabeza de Diana se levantó por el repentino llamado a su puerta. Miro su reloj y se preguntó quién la visitaría a medianoche. Se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Piper al otro lado.

-Piper- Diana no escondió la sorpresa en su voz- ¿está todo bien?

-Si- dijo Piper en un principio, pero rápidamente se retractó- bueno, la verdad, no lo sé. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? Me doy cuenta de que es tarde- no podía dejar de retorcerse las manos y cambiar de un pie a otro.

El comportamiento de la chica no pasó desapercibido por la doctora.

-Claro. Vamos, entra- Piper sorteo la puerta y Diana la cerró suavemente- entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?- le pregunto, no sin amabilidad.

-Se trata de Thalia y Luke…- comenzó Piper.

-Ah, sí. Las celebridades del baile- bromeo Diana.

Piper sonrió.

-Siempre puedes contar con Thalia para hacer una entrada o una salida. Una que siempre va a ser épica.

Diana espero pacientemente a que Piper continuara.

-Después de que Thalia dejo el baile, Luke la siguió y hablaron.

-¿Solo hablaron?- las cejas de Diana se elevaron mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Piper asintió.

-Sí, no pasó nada divertido. Contrariamente a su apariencia y gran charla, Thalia realmente tiene un alto estándar en cuanto a tener un encuentro físico en una relación.

Diana tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida. La boca de Thalia sugería a menudo lo contrario.

-Cuando Thalia regreso a su habitación, Annie y yo la estábamos esperando. Queríamos estar seguras de que estuviera bien, ¿sabes?- Piper seguía con las manos inquietas mientras hablaba- Thalia dijo que Luke saco todo fuera.

Diana se sentó bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "todo"?

-Le dijo que la quería y que su lobo la había reclamado como su compañera. por supuesto, todos lo vimos a un kilómetro de distancia, pero me pregunto que lo hizo cambiar de opinión sobre perseguirla tan rápidamente.

Diana cruzo las piernas mientras se echaba hacia atrás y miraba a Piper. Era obvio que la chica se preocupaba realmente por Thalia, e incluso por Luke. _Qué bueno debe ser tener esa clase de amistad,_ pensó.

-Bueno, podría haber un par de razones para su brusco cambio. Sé que Sally y Poseidón han tratado de explicarles todas las diferencias entre los machos Canis Lupis y los machos humanos, así como los dominantes Canis Lupis y los no dominantes.

Piper asintió.

-Por eso, voy a tratar de no ser demasiado redundante. Así que, el macho dominante es controlador, obsesivo, protector, muy leal, muy intenso, y muy, muy posesivo. A veces estos rasgos son una molestia absoluta y, francamente, un dolor en el… bueno, ya me entiendes. Sin embargo, hay momentos en que estos rasgos son necesarios en nuestro mundo. Estas cualidades pueden ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en algunos casos- Diana hizo una pausa, recopilando sus pensamientos- te diré que, a veces, un macho dominante puede parecer un poco bipolar, ya que pueden cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Están condicionados a pensar con rapidez y bajo presión, tomar decisiones rápidas para el bien de la manada y sus seres queridos. Así que lo que piensa que podría ser la cosa correcta para hacer un minuto, puede ser anulada en el siguiente, por un cambio de circunstancias o jugadores en el campo. ¿estás conmigo todavía?- pregunto.

-Sí. Estoy empezando a ver como las cosas podrían haber hecho decidir a Luke que necesitaba superar este miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a Thalia.

-Exactamente- concordó Diana- esta noche Luke vio cómo se iba a desarrollar el juego, por decirlo de alguna manera. Creo que se dio cuenta la intensidad con que siente hacia Thalia. No ha tenido que competir por su atención hasta ahora. Luke es inteligente, es muy fuerte, y en su núcleo es un Alfa. Al ser un Alfa tiene todas las características que he mencionado hasta el extremo. La personalidad también puede hacer que ellas reacciones con más fuerza. La personalidad de Luke es mucho más intensa que la de Percy. Es un observado, no un hablador. Esta apostaría que se dio cuenta de cuál era su límite en cuanto a no perseguir a Thalia, y llego a él. Cuando vio a otro lobo mostrando un interés considerable en ella, lo que sea que estuviera refrenándolo se rompió bruscamente.

Piper se froto la cara, obviamente cansada, pero no se iba a ir por el momento. Quería tratar de entender la dinámica entre Thalia y Luke. Algo en ella se sentía obligado a cuidarlos.

-Sé que fue una larga explicación, y creo que probablemente la correcta. Pero hay una segunda posibilidad de por qué Luke cambio de opinión acerca de su relación con Thalia. Luke vino a mi hoy y me dijo que el olor de Thalia ha cambiado para él. Dijo que estaba seguro que era el aroma de apareamiento.

Piper frunció el ceño.

-Oh, sí me acuerdo de Percy explicando los diferentes signos de apareamiento… el olor era uno de ellos.

-Su olor podría haber empujado finamente a su lobo hasta el borde, lo que le permitió tomar el control sobre Luke, aunque fuera brevemente. Realmente creo que, debido a que Thalia está en un estado latente, las señales de apareamiento solo van a requerir más vinculación emocional y, aún más molesta, paciencia. Simplemente hay que ser paciente para que la naturaleza haga lo suyo. Es casi como si su lobo necesitara ser despertado.

-Buena analogía, doc- sonrió Piper con cansancio- está bien. Bueno, solo quería obtener su opinión sobre la situación. Pero hay una cosa más… ¿cree que Luke cambiara de parecer?- la voz de Piper tomo un tono serio- Diana, la fuerte de Thalia, la capaz Thalia, no manejara bien si Luke se aleja de ella. No después de su declaración de esta noche.

-Hay una cosa que un lobo no puede cambiar: los sentimientos hacia su compañera. Si Luke acepto que su lobo ha reclamado a Thalia, si ha aceptado que a veces el lobo en nosotros es mucho más perceptivo de lo que nosotros somos, y está eligiendo confiar en ello, entonces no hay vuelta atrás. Luke no podría alejarse de Thalia, incluso si, por algún milagro, mas allá de los milagros, quisiera. No solo eso, sí que va en contra de cada fibra de su ser causarle dolor a Thalia, físico o emocional. Su lobo nunca lo permitiría. Luke tiene más de un siglo de edad, Piper. Sabía todo esto cuando decidió dedicarse realmente a Thalia. Te puede asegurar que no entro a la ligera.

Piper asintió y respiro profundamente, dejando entrar el aire lentamente.

-Está bien, eso me hace sentir mejor. Thalia es una de esas personas que, una vez que se compromete, una vez que declara que algo es suyo, se dedica con todo su corazón. Thalia tomaría una bala por Annie y por mí, sin pensarlo. Arrastro a Annie fuera de un auto en llamas, sin importarle si lograba salir con vida. Asi que, solo quería asegurarme que Luke entiendo que desde que le dio luz verde a Thalia para reclamarlo, necesita estar preparado para las consecuencias. Esas consecuencias acaban de resultar ser una muy mandona, pero también inflexiblemente leal, Thalia Grace.

Una vez que Piper se fue, Diana se sentó sobre la cama y recapitulo la conversación. No estaba sorprendida realmente de que Luke hiciera su movimiento. No después de lo que ella y todos lo demás había presenciado esta noche. Diana decidió que sería importante tratar de mantenerse al día de cualquier cambio que experimentaran, especialmente Thalia, ya que ella no era completamente Canis Lupis. Sabía que a Luke no le gustaría la idea. La consideraría como curiosear sobre algo muy privado, pero esto era importante y podría ayudar a las futuras relaciones latentes.


	18. Thalia XVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Thalia XVII**

Thalia se sentó en su cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Había escogido un atuendo cómodo, pero al mismo tiempo halagador. Definitivamente tenía que ser cómodo dado que su clase de defensa personal era hoy. Así que se puso pantalones de yoga negros, una camiseta azul manga larga, y sus Nike. Parada frente al espejo, examino el resultado y sonrió. _No demasiado desaliñada._

Thalia realmente no era vanidosa, pero si apreciaba los atributos que Dios le había dado. Largas y torneadas piernas, una pequeña cintura y un busto grande. Ciertamente le gustaba ser grande en esa área, pero estaba el molesto problema de los chicos hablándole a su pecho en lugar de su cara. Algunas veces pensaba que ellos realmente esperaban que les respondieran, la verdad.

Tenía un largo y abundante cabello negro, el rubio de su madre no habría sido su primera opción, y brillantes ojos azules. A menudo la confundían con una punk, pero algunas veces era mejor que las personas la subestimaran.

Thalia miro el reloj en su teléfono y respiro profundo. Luke estaría allí en cualquier segundo, o al menos debería estarlo. Desafortunadamente había una pequeña voz, a la cual ella era capaz de decirle: " _me importa un pito_ ", tratando de decirle que probablemente había cambiado de opinión. El probablemente se había acostado en su cama anoche maldiciéndose por reaccionar ante el calor del momento y hacer una promesa que estaba más allá de lo que el quería.

 _El no haría eso,_ le dijo a la voz.

 _¿Estas segura?_ , le respondió esta.

Thalia sacudió la cabeza.

 _¿Qué demon…? Estoy discutiendo con mi subconsciente. Detente, Thalia. Solo detente._

Respiro profundo varias veces y se sintió un poco más en tierra.

-Estoy bien. Puedo hacer esto. No hay problema- le dijo a la habitación vacía… después casi se la salio el corazón por la boca cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta- sí, lo tienes bajo control, Mujer Maravilla- murmuro sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras la habría. Sin importar cuanto había tratado de prepararse, siempre se sentía afectada por su presencia: el tamaño de él, el nivel de sus ojos azules cuando la miraba. Está bien, así que "afectada" era decirlo suavemente.

Ambos se quedaron parados mirándose el uno al otro. Thalia tuvo la perceptible sensación de que el también habia esperado que ella se acobardara. Luke iba a aprender que Thalia no se acobardaba. Una vez que se proponía algo, se comprometía al cien por ciento.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Luke finalmente, rompiendo el intenso silencio.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento- balbuceo Thalia. Y después, mientras el entraba a su habitación, ella se dio cuenta de algo- tocaste la puerta- dijo. Las palabras casi sonaban como una acusación en lugar de una observación.

Luke se volteo a mirarla, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara reciamente atractiva.

-¿Estas decepcionada?

-Sí. No. Quiero decir, solo me atrapaste fuera de guardia- admitió finalmente.

Aunque ella lo había fastidiado para que tocara las puertas, ahora encontraba que la había hecho sentir especial. _Si, escuchaste bien,_ pensó. Tan ridículo como sonaba, el irrumpiendo de esa forma la hacía sentir que no podía esperar para verla, o chequearla. La urgencia de el cada vez que entraba campantemente sin invitación era un subidón de adrenalina para ella. Esperaba que el no pudiera ver a través de su expresión de póker que había perfeccionado… no en realidad.

-No me gusta tocar- dijo el, sonando como el dominante que era- no debería tener que llamar a _tu_ puerta.

Thalia sintió una sonrisa amenazando con transformar su rostro.

-¿No deberías tener que hacerlo?- no le pasó desapercibido que el solo le había dado una manera para que ella mantuviera su orgullo y al mismo tener lo que quería. _Lobo astuto-_ si es así como te sientes, entonces, ¿Por qué tocaste?- le desafío ella.

-Pensé en intentarlo, ver si me gustaba el asunto- él le levanto una ceja.

-¿Estabas probando el concepto de tocar?- Thalia mantuvo una expresión seria mientras hablaba. Se sentía muy orgullosa de ello.

-Esa es una buena manera de ponerlo- coincidió el- lo voy a devolver a la agencia. No me impresiono el resultado.

Thalia rio.

-¿El resultado? Entonces, ¿no te gusto como respondió a la puerta?

Luke rio con ella.

-Prefiero la mirada enojada que me das cuando entro sin invitación.

-Bueno, supongo que en tu próxima entrada serás recompensado totalmente por haber gastado tu tiempo en una fallida prueba. Me asegurare de estar doblemente enojada.

Luke sonrió ante su gracia. Fue una sonrisa que hizo que Thalia se diera cuenta que solo con ella, él se veía así. Solo con ella dejaba caer la fuerte apariencia exterior.

-Eres la única que me hace sentir así- dijo Luke, habiendo una vez más adivinado correctamente la dirección de sus pensamientos.

-Dime de nuevo por qué tenemos que tener esa cosa de la conexión mental, porque tú ya sabes lo que estoy pensando la mayoría del tiempo.

-Tu rostro es muy expresivo. Nunca te escogería como una compañera de póker- se rio ante la mirada que ella envió en su dirección. Pero su lobo estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su interior, cansado de platicar, listo para seguir con lo de marcar su esencia. Sus ojos deben de haber comenzado a brillar porque ella trago fuerte.

-Estoy seguro de que tus compañeras en el crimen llegaran en cualquier minuto. Ven aquí, Thalia- la voz de Luke fue un gruñido. Estaba tratando de bajar el tono del brillo posesivo de sus ojos, pero a juzgar por como ella parecía lista para escapar, no estaba teniendo éxito- nunca te lastimaría- trato de calmarla.

Thalia se golpeó mentalmente por su reacción ante la conducta posesiva de Luke. _Es Luke, tonta,_ se reprendió. _Moriría antes de lastimarte._ Regañada suficientemente, se irguió confiadamente y se acercó hasta detenerse frente a él.

Thalia sabía que probablemente esa sería la única vez que lo tocaría hoy, y ella iba a saborearlo y grabarlo en su memoria. Una vez que estuvieran fuera de su habitación, bajo el escrutinio de los Alfas, no podrían mostrar un verdadero interés en el otro. Era suficientemente malo que ya fueran llamado la atención hacia ellos mismo al punto en que la tenían en menos de veinticuatro horas. Nunca podrían acusar a Thalia o Luke de ser sutiles; definitivamente no era el segundo nombre de ninguno de ellos.

El gentilmente envolvió su gran mano alrededor de la nuca de Thalia. La observo fascinado mientras sus ojos se cerraban, como si disfrutara la sensación de su piel sobre la suya. Tiro de ella más cerca. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho como si lo hubiesen hecho miles de veces. Luke gruño profundamente, su lobo estaba disfrutando del toque de su compañera.

 _Compañera,_ pensó Luke. Cada fibra de él le decía que ella lo era, y aun así a una pequeña parte de el todavía le preocupaba que la falta de señales de emparejamiento fuera la señal de que no pertenecía a él.

Sintió un aullido de rabia brotando de su garganta ante la idea de ella siendo de otro. Tenía que ponerle una cadena a su lobo.

Él puso su mejilla contra su coronilla y soplo suavemente en su cabeza. Thalia se estremeció en sus brazos, haciendo que el la estrechara más fuerte. Después de estar así por lo que le sintió como segundos, aunque él sabía que había sido más tiempo, se apartó lo suficiente para inclinarse y colocar su nariz en su cuello, el lugar más sensitivo donde seguía con su hombro. El respiro profundo y de nuevo soplo suavemente. Esta vez las rodillas de Thalia casi cedieron y lo fuera hecho si sus brazos no estuvieran a su alrededor; probablemente habría caído al suelo.

Luke sonrió mientras continuaba respirando cerca de su cuello. Le estaba tomando cada onza de control que quedaba en el no morderla, incluso solo mordisquearla. Mostrare donde ella tendría su marca. Beso su cuello suavemente y cuando escucho un gemido susurrante salir de ella, rápidamente se alejó. Mantuvo sus manos en sus brazos hasta que supo que estaba firme en sus pies.

Thalia permaneció parada ahí, aturdida mientras Luke abruptamente se alejaba de ella. _¿Hice algo malo?,_ se preguntó. Miro a Luke y vio que su respiración se había acelerado. Apretaba los dientes y sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo que alguna vez había visto.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto vacilante, temerosa de lo que lo fuera asustado.

-Solo necesito un momento- su voz era ronca.

-¿Hi- hice algo malo?- balbuceo con preocupación. De repente no podía dejar de frotar sus manos en sus pantalones. No estaban pegajosas o sudadas, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo con ella.

-No, hermosa. No hiciste nada malo. Sin embargo, hiciste algo bien. Muy, muy bien- Luke dejo escapar un profundo gruñido mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello.

-Entonces, ¿Qué está mal?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, afectivamente atrayendo los ojos de Luke a sus ahora levantados pechos.

La cabeza de Luke se movió lejos tan rápido como sus ojos habían aterrizado en ella. Se aclaró la garganta, indiscutiblemente incómodo y avergonzado por sus acciones. Thalia no pudo evitar la sonrisa que sentía en su interior ante su obvia atracción por ella. _Bueno, una chica tiene que saber,_ pensó a la defensiva.

-No es que haya algo malo. Es solo que… bueno, veras- Luke realmente estaba nervioso.

 _Que novedad._

-Estoy atraído hacia ti- balbuceo finalmente.

-Bueno, eso espero- respondió ella.

-No estoy diciendo que sea malo, Thalia. Estoy diciendo que es intenso y… cuando haces sonidos como el que acabas de hacer…

Las manos de Thalia se movieron a su boca. Un amortiguado: ¿Qué sonido?- salió a través de su mano.

-El gemido- dijo de manera casual- Nena, no puedes hacer sonidos como ese. Es como entregarle a un hombre una invitación a un banquete hecho solo para él.

Aunque Thalia escucho todas las palabras, permaneció atascada en la pasión que escucho en la palabra "nena".

-¿Acabas de llamarme nena?- le pregunto dulcemente.

-Thalia, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

-Sí, ¿pero acabas de llamarme nena?

Luke se le quedo mirando y la confusión llenaba su rostro.

-Sí. ¿Es ese un problema?

Thalia sacudió la cabeza.

-No, como que me gusta- admitió desvergonzadamente- nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que dice _nena._

-Tengo la sensación de que hay un montón sobre mí que cambiaría por ti- confeso él.

-Huh. Bueno, me gusta. No te detengas- le guiño un ojo.

Luke rio y sacudió la cabeza, una vez más pasando las manos por su cabello.

-Vas a ser mi muerte, Thalia Grace.

-Entonces, ¿te veré hoy?- pregunto ella.

-Sí. Estaré en todos los grupos en los que tú estés. Fue arreglado con anticipación dado que he sido asignado para mantenerte a salvo.

-Pero, ¿es seguro? Quiero decir, ¿Qué tu estés conmigo?

Luke no la miro cuando respondió.

-Para ti.

Thalia no respondió y él se acercó de nuevo a ella. Estirándose, acaricio su mejilla y prometió:

-Trataré de mantener la calma.

-Tampoco me gusta verte con alguien más. Estaré intentando no perder el control tanto como tú.

-Somos todo un par, ¿verdad?- dijo el, sonriendo.

Thalia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Luke automáticamente se puso frente a ella. Ella lo empujo a un lado.

-Tranquilízate, lobo. Probablemente son las chicas.

Like siguió cerca y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, pregunto:

-¿Quién es?

Ambos escucharon risitas al otro lado. Thalia puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta.

Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, y Phoebe se detuvieron y borraron las sonrisas de sus caras.

-Señoritas- Thalia las miro severamente.

-Thals, me gustaría que supieras que no participe en las risitas- dijo Percy desde detrás de la manada de hienas en la puerta de Thalia.

-Anotado, bola de pelos- reconoció Thalia.

Annabeth sonrió dulcemente.

-Vinimos a ver si estabas lista para ir a desayunar.

-Sí, seguro que lo hicieron- Thalia sintió la mano de Luke en su espalda baja y se calmó, permitiendo que su enojo desapareciera- hagamos esto- cedió ella con una sonrisa.

-Vayamos a darnos un atracón, señoritas- soltó Annabeth mientras el grupo se dirigía a bajo.

-Annie, pensé que te dijimos que no usaras esa palabra- le recordó Thalia.

-No- respondió Annabeth- tu trataste de hacerme no usarla y yo te ignore.

-Qué bueno saber que valoras mi opinión- murmuro Thalia.

-Con la mayor vehemencia, Thals- la respuesta de Annabeth hizo que Thalia bufara.

La sala donde iba a comer era mucho más pequeña que el gran salón donde habían estado la noche anterior, pero era igual de lindo.

Todos tomaron asiento y Annabeth se sentó a la izquierda de Thalia y Piper a su derecha. Cuando Annabeth noto que Luke se sentó frente a Thalia, no al lado de ella, miro a Thalia, con sus cejas fruncidas. Sus ojos decían claramente: _¿Qué pasa?_

Thalia se inclinó y susurro cerca del oído de Annabeth.

-Tenemos que mantener las cosas en secreto.

-Entendido.

Poseidón y Sally pronto llegaron y los otros miembros lentamente entraron. Thalia asintió hacia Diana cuando apareció. Aparentemente llego tarde anoche después de todo el drama. Thalia suponía que ella y Luke tendrían que ponerla al día con lo que había dicho anoche.

Leo y Calipso llegaron y le sonrieron a Thalia. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa y observo mientras Chris y Clarisse la reconocían. Una vez que toda la manada estaba presente, Poseidón señalo a que se sirvieran la comida.

El desayuno consistía en tocino, jamón, algún tipo de pan que se suponía que eran panecillos, huevos, y panquecas si querías. La mayor parte la pasaron en silencio mientras todos se concentraban en comer.

Poseidón finalmente se dirigió a ellos.

-Cada uno de ustedes sabe que debe hacer hoy. Represéntenos bien- sus ojos aterrizaron en Luke, y Thalia se esforzó para no reírse. Annabeth, Piper, Rachel y Phoebe no lo lograron. Luke las miro amenazadoramente e instantáneamente callaron.

-Realmente no entiendo el punto de estas actividades- dijo Rachel, haciendo comillas cuando dijo _actividades_ \- quiero decir, vamos, Alfa. Las CF van a estar trabajando en defensa personal con los machos de la manada de Serbia. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Las CF?- pregunto Poseidón antes de abordar la pregunta.

-Si, como las Cinco Fabulosas- dijo, señalando a Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Phoebe, y a si misma.

Luke, Percy, Jason e incluso Grover trataron de esconder su risa tosiendo. Rachel les lanzo una mirada que prometía un castigo si no paraban y cesaban.

Poseidón sonrió ante en nombre que ella le había dado al grupo, y ante la amistad que había crecido. Significaba que había camaradería, lo cual era vital para una manada sana. La sabía que una manada llena de mujeres intensas llenas de celos insignificantes podía ser destruida fácilmente.

-Rachel, tan ridículo y tonto como parece, estas actividades están diseñadas para evitar tener lobos ociosos sin nada en que concentrarse salvo vencer a la competencia por una compañera. no podemos meterla a todas en una habitación y darles a los hombres pase libre.

-Hablando de "festival de machos"- bromeo Thalia.

Piper y Annabeth sonrieron.

-No necesito para nada esa imagen, Thals- le reprendio Piper, aunque la sonrisa nunca dejo su cara.

-Oh, vamos. Saben que todos lo están pensando- se quejó Thalia.

Jason le sonrió y guiño.

-Culpable del delito.

Luke sacudió la cabeza ante el joven lobo. _¿Yo era así de tonto?_ , se preguntó, después respondió su propia pregunta. _No, definitivamente no._

Poseidón continuo, ignorando la charla entre ellos.

-El punto de hoy es que puedan conocer otros machos pero su tiempo tendrá un buen uso. Todos deben aprender defensa personal y asi habremos matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Cuando nadie más refuto, el continuo.

-Si son tan afortunados de conocer a tus verdaderos compañeros, les pediré que vengan a hablar conmigo y Sally inmediatamente. Este escenario es bastante diferente al nuestro, y la pareja deberá probar su estatus de compañeros.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?- pregunto Luke, con un trasfondo peligroso en su tono.

-Lo más obvio serían las marcas- ante las palabras de Poseidón, varios de los machos sin pareja, incluyendo a Jason y Luke, hablaron.

-No puedes hablar en serio- gruño Luke- ¿Cómo se atreven los Alfas a pedirnos que exhibamos a nuestra compañera como si fuera un pedazo de carne? Y pedir ver lo que debería ser solo para los ojos de nuestra compañera… eso es cruzar la línea, Alfa.

Sally toco el brazo de su compañero y él le echo un vistazo.

-Tú nunca les habrías permitido que vieran mis marcas.

Poseidón permaneció en silencio mientras observaba el rostro de su manada. Los machos estaban tensos, listos para reaccionar ante la noticia del momento. Incluso los machos con pareja estaban horrorizados ante la idea de alguien viendo las marcas de una mujer. El respiro profundo. Este encuentro realmente sería una prueba para su liderazgo y la lealtad de su manada.

-No estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo con ello, tampoco que los obligare a obedecer. Es por eso que les pedí que vinieran a Sally y a mí en primer lugar.

-¿Por qué no solo hacen que uno les diga lo que el otro está pensando?- le pregunto Phoebe.

-Porque aseguran que la pareja puede simplemente planear que dirán con anticipación, haciéndolo parecer como si tuvieran una conexión mental cuando no es así- explico Poseidon.

Piper levanto la mano para hablar. Poseidón le sonrió amablemente.

-Piper, ¿tienes una pregunta?

-Um, sí. ¿Por qué alguien pretendería ser una verdadera pareja?

-Sabes de nuestra longevidad. Has visto hasta qué punto llegarían algunos machos por tener una compañera a través de lo que Annie experimento- Poseidón se detuvo y Piper asintió de acuerdo- hay mujeres que están igual de desesperadas por un compañero. Algunos piensan que si ambos acceden entonces deberían poder estar juntos, sin importar las consecuencias. Lo que no entienden, o no recuerdan porque han estado solos por tanto tiempo, es que nadie en esta tierra, humano o Canis Lupis puede llenar el agujero dentro de sí. Nadie, sin importar cuanto puedas amarlos, puede darte la otra mitad de tu alma. Y si llega el momento de elegir entre alguien que no es tu verdadero compañero y tu verdadero compañero aparece, no hay nada que te detenga de ir con él. Te alejaras de cualquier vida que hayas construido, niños que hayas engendrado, y la persona con la que te hayas casado sin una mirada atrás. Es nuestro trabajo como Alfas proteger a nuestra manada. Como un padre que guía a su niño, así es un Alfa con su manada. Los Alfas que nos han reunido quieren asegurarse que nadie cometa el error de pensar que pueden encontrar lo que están buscando en alguien que no les pertenece. Es por eso que insisten en una prueba.

La sala quedo en silencio cuando el termino de hablar. Poseidón sabía que entender el por qué no necesariamente seria los más fácil de aceptar. Su manada simplemente tendría que confiar en él.

Luke miro al otro lado de la mesa a Thalia, imaginándolas con sus marcas. Después pensó en otros viéndolas. Simplemente eso no iba a pasar. El estaría muerto antes de que alguien más viera la espalda de Thalia.

Sintiendo sus ojos en ella, Thalia levanto la mirada y vio la intensidad de la mirada de Luke. Ella supuso que estaba contemplando la idea de ella portando sus marcas y la posibilidad de alguien viéndolas. No estaba completamente segura pero suponía que la respuesta de Luke era un gran y rotundo: "Cuando el Infierno se congele". Sus ojos estaban brillando, apretaba los dientes.

Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y podía ver sus músculos flexionándose. Sip, bastante seguro que los cerdos tendrían que volar, el infierno se tendría que congelar, y George tendría que vender su propiedad frente al océano antes de que otra persona viera sus marcas.

 _Si alguna vez aparecen,_ pensó solemnemente.

-Si nadie más tiene algo que decir…- Poseidón espero. Cuando nadie hablo les permitió irse.


	19. Luke XVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Luke XIII**

Thalia se sentó en el gimnasio con el resto de las CF; tenía que admitir que le encantaba la designación de Rachel a su pequeño grupo; Leo y Calipso estaban en un lado de la habitación y Chris y Clarisse estaban en el otro. Sus ojos recorrían el gimnasio constantemente, esperando a ver si alguno de los lobos se convertía en un problema.

Thalia tenía la sensación de que algunos de los machos apareados tenían ganas de pelear y nos les importaría derribar a un lobo o dos. A la derecha estaba sentado otro grupo de mujeres sin pareja. Algunas lucían ansiosas, sus ojos muy abiertos, inspeccionando a los hombres en el suelo. Otras lucían como si acabaran de averiguar que se dirigían al taxidermista.

Luke y Percy estaban sentados un par de filas detrás de las CF en las gradas, escudriñando la multitud con la misma concentración. Incluso con los ojos vagando por la habitación, Thalia sabía que Luke era muy consciente de ella.

El sabría si se movía un centímetro de donde estaba sentada ahora. Sabría si su respiración cambia en absoluto, o su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en lo agradable que era tener a ese por el que había estado suspirando, lo agradable que era haber aceptado lo que hay entre ellos.

Phoebe, quien estaba sentada a la derecha de Thalia, le dio un codazo y movió la cabeza en dirección a las puertas.

Ellas vieron como un hombre, un hombre muy grande, entraba en el gimnasio. Se detuvo en el centro y su presencia trajo inmediatamente la habitación al silencio. Thalia miro más de cerca y se dio cuenta que era Jake. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella no lo había visto o a Lee desde que llegaron al encuentro.

 _Eso es raro,_ pensó.

-¿Te diste cuenta que Jake y Lee han estado Perdidos en Acción desde que llegamos?- pregunto, inclinándose hacia Annabeth.

Annabeth asintió.

-No había pensado en ello hasta verlo ahora mismo.

Thalia vio como el rostro de Annabeth adquirió esa rareza que ponía cuando hablaba con Percy a través de su vínculo. Pensó: _nota mental: practicar usar el vínculo mientras te miras en el espejo._ De esa manera ella podría mantener una expresión normal cuando y si Luke y ella alguna vez llegaran a eso.

-Percy dice que Poseidón los tiene a ambos encargándose de un par de actividades para ayudar a minimizar el riesgo de Luke poniéndose en una situación que pudiera ofender a las hembras de las otras manadas.

-¿Cómo podría ofenderlas?- pregunto Thalia.

-Si de plano se niega a participar con una hembra en una actividad en solitario o en grupo, se considera una bofetada en la cara.

Thalia asintió mientras se volvía y miraba a quien le ocupaba cada pensamiento. Él la miraba, como a menudo hacia cuando ella lo miraba. Ella sonrió y la ligera curva en lo alto de sus labios no habría sido captada por cualquiera. Pero Thalia estaba aprendiendo sus expresiones sutiles. En su situación actual, él estaba tratando de evitar sostener un cartel que dijera: "Estoy tras Thalia Grace", pero al mismo tiempo no quería que olvidara lo que había dicho.

Él la quería.

-Bienvenida manada de Serbia- anuncio Jake- mi nombre el Jake y soy miembro de la manada Rumana. Estaré liderando las lecciones de hoy- luego, dirigiéndose a las gradas, donde los dos grupos de mujeres se sentaban, apunto a la derecha- damos la bienvenida a las hembras de la manada Búlgara.

Todos los chicos aplaudieron con respeto pero sus ojos eran salvajes e impacientes.

-También damos la bienvenida a las hembras de la manada Rumana.

Una vez más los machos aplaudieron.

-Eso habría sido la entrada perfecta- murmuro Rachel, haciendo referencia a la porra que había sido evitada completamente por Luke.

 _Aguafiestas,_ gruño Thalia interiormente hacia él.

-Hoy los hombres van a enseñar defensa personal y algunos movimientos de combate. Los Alfas sienten que es importante que todos los miembros de la manada sepan cómo defenderse. Aquellos de ustedes que ya han estado entrenando serán emparejados con un instructor avanzado- Jake miro más allá de las CF y señalo de nuevo- Luke, por que no bajas con Rachel y nos demuestran algunos de los movimientos que aprenderemos hoy.

A medida que Luke hizo su camino bajando las gradas, camino detrás de Thalia y las otras chicas. Mientras pasaba a su lado frito un dedo suavemente en su nuca, tan rápido que nadie se percató de ello. Ella sonrió.

 _Te quiero_. Ella oyó su voz en su mente y deseo que no fuera solo un recuerdo.

Fue entonces cuando Thalia realmente entendió por que Jake había sido hecho líder. Él sabía que Thalia se sentiría menos amenazada si Luke entrenaba con una de las hembras de su manada. Ella estaba agradecida por ello, pero sabía que era solo un breve respiro porque él estaba mayormente avanzado en la lucha. El seria emparejado con un miembro de otra manada en algún momento, pero definitivamente nunca con Thalia mientras tuviera tanta habilidad de defensa personal como la tenía en encestar. Eso sería un gigantesco nada.

Las chicas vieron como Luke y Rachel hicieron algunos movimientos de combate impresionantes y luego demostraron algunos básicos- lo que Thalia consideraba "malditamente esquivos"- movimientos. Estos eran movimientos diseñados para desarmar un atacante el tiempo suficiente para ficharlo con seguridad.

Cuando la demostración termino, Jake comenzó a llamar los nombres, anunciando las parejas. Explico que cada 20 minutos las hembras girarían hacia la derecha para entrenar con un macho diferente.

 _Genial,_ pensó Thalia. _Citas rápidas a lo Karate Kid._

Oyó ser llamados el nombre de Luke y el de una chica. Ella ni siquiera miro para ver quién era. No podía. En lugar de eso empezó a murmurar:

-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Annabeth miro a Thalia, sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tácticas extrañas de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, si insistes- respondió Annabeth- aunque, Percy podría estar un poco celoso.

Thalia le disparo el dedo.

-¿Por qué estas murmurando eso? Has pasado de " _no es una opción_ " a " _te quiero_ ". ¿Qué pasa?

Thalia miro de Annabeth a Piper, quienes la miraban inquisitivamente.

-Él me dijo que recuerde, cuando tiene que estar con las otras chicas, que me quiere. No puedo mirarlo con otra chica. Me gustaría que no fuera un gran problema pero nunca he estado tan jodida por un chico.

-Él no es cualquier chico- le dijo Annabeth.

-Tal vez- dijo Thalia suavemente.

Piper golpeo su pierna.

-No hables así. Es obvio que él está loco por ti, como certificablemente. Confía en él, Thals.

Thalia asintió y su cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando su nombre fue llamado. Ella miro hacia la colchoneta que Jake había indicado, en donde un tipo alto estaba de pie. Él le sonrió y la mirada en sus ojos la hizo sentir como si estuviera tratando de ver su alma. La hacía sentir desnuda y vulnerable, y solo había un lobo con el que ella estaba de acuerdo con que la hiciera sentir así.

Empezó a bajar las gradas.

-Esto va a apestar.

Phoebe le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

-Aguante ahí, latente.

-Gracias, chica lobo- Thalia trato de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no llego a sus ojos.

Luke observo mientras Thalia se acercaba al lobo con el que había sido emparejada. Casi gruño cuando se dio cuenta que era el tipo del que había tomado el teléfono la otra noche. Ese cachorro había estado grabando el baile de las chicas. Aparto los ojos, tratando de poner a su lobo bajo control.

No escapo a su atención que Thalia no lo había mirado ni una sola vez desde que había sido emparejado con la pequeña morena delante de él. La chica sonrió tentativamente y Luke tuvo que forzar sus labios a levantarse. Por la mirada en su cara no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

-Vamos a terminar con esto- murmuro mientras deba un paso hacia ella. Ella parecía lista para correr, y mientras Luke comenzó a llevarla a través de movimientos básicos de defensa personal podía sentirlo temblando. Deseo poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para al menos tratar de tranquilizarla, pero le estaba tomando cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad no levantar a Thalia sobre su hombro y llevársela para llevar a cabo la Ceremonia de Vinculación.

Sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia ella, y cuando Jake finalmente anuncio que era hora de cambiar, dejo escapar un lento suspiro. Por lo menos ella estaba alejándose del lobo que había estado babeando por ella anoche. Pero a medida que Luke vio quien era el siguiente en la fila de Thalia se dio cuenta que casi todos habían estado allí la noche anterior. Ellos habían visto a su compañera mover sus caderas sugestivamente, cosas moviéndose que solo conducirían la mente de un hombre en la dirección equivocada. La coqueta mirada de incitación que había estado pegada su hermoso rostro… _Maldita sea, va a ser un largo día_ , pensó mientras se volvía para enfrentar a la próxima hembras de la que no quería estar cerca.

Con una hora y media en el entrenamiento de autodefensa, Thalia estaba sintiéndose un poco alentada. Por fin le había permitido a sus ojos fijarse en Luke. Cada vez que había estado trabajando con una chica era dolorosamente obvio que estaba tratando de tocarla lo menos posible.

Thalia deseo poder decir lo mismo de los chicos con los que había estado trabajando. Sentía como si estuviera constantemente teniendo que alejarse de un accidental- sí, claro- manoseo o agarre. Solo se alegraba de que Luke no lo fuera visto.

El chico con el que ahora estaba trabajando se dio la vuelta para enseñarle un movimiento que desactivaría a un atacante sujetándola por detrás. Thalia se quedó quieta mientras el envolvía su brazo alrededor de lo que ella pensaba iba a ser su cuello. El dio un paso más cerca de modo que sus cuerpos se tocaban desde el pecho hasta las pantorrillas.

Pero en lugar de su cuello su brazo se envolvió sobre su pecho, su mano no del todo bajo su brazo. El básicamente tenía un puñado de senos. Para nada bueno.

Thalia lo fuera pasado por alto si el idiota no hubiera apretado. Ella jadeo en estado de shock e instintivamente oyó un gruñido más allá de ella. Conocía ese gruñido.

El lobo que la sujetaba apretó dolorosamente y Thalia trato de alejarse de él, lo que solo causo que sintiera como sus garras se clavaban.

 _Eso va a dejar una marca,_ pensó.

El gruñido, el gruñido de Luke, se convirtió en un rugido. Su cabeza se levantó, mientras trataba desesperadamente de salir de las manos toconas del lobo. Vio a Luke mirándola, luego a la mano que estaba plantada en su pecho.

Luke entro en fase, cambio más rápido de lo que jamás había visto a un lobo cambiar, y se lanzó a través de la sala. De repente todo un torbellino de movimiento. Thalia fue sacada de los brazos ofensivos de lobo y se encontró en los de Leo.

-Sácala de aquí ahora- le dijo a Calipso- y trae al Alfa. Él es el único que puede hacer cambiar a Luke.

Calipso asintió y se volvió hacia Clarisse.

-Ve por Piper y Annabeth. Percy y los otros chicos van a tener que tratar de sacar a Luke de encima del idiota.

Thalia y Calipso se volvieron al oír cuerpos chocando. Se congelaron. Para su horror, el otro chico había cambiado a un lobo gris moteado, y el y Luke estaban dando vueltas entre sí. Luke era mucho, mucho más grande, con una piel de color gris brillante y una pata blanca.

Vieron como Luke rugía y chasqueaba hacia el otro lobo, tratando de alcanzarlo. Luke tuvo su oportunidad cuando el lobo se tambaleo hacia atrás un poco. Aprovecho el error y se lanzó hacia adelante. Sus dientes se hundieron en el cuello del lobo más pequeño y en una sorprendente demostración de fuerza, Luke levanto al lobo y lo estrello contra su costado.

El otro lobo se resistió brevemente antes de someterse. Luke dio un paso atrás, liberándolo. Si Thalia no hubiera estado muerta de miedo, se habría reído cuando él le dio una palmada al otro lobo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente con eficacia.

Luke levanto la cabeza y aulló, y como si estuviera fuera de su control, los otros machos de la manada rumana aullaron con él.

De repente Thalia sintió una presión llenar el aire que casi la llevo a sus rodillas. Los aullidos cesaron. Ella observo mientras todos los lobos de pura sangre se arrodillaron y un muy, muy enojado Poseidón retumbo a través de las puertas del gimnasio.

Cuando Thalia volvió a mirar a Luke, pudo verlo luchando bajo el peso del poder de su Alfa. Un par de veces se tambaleo, pero continúo. _Bárbaro estúpido._ Ella puso los ojos en blanco y cerro el resto de distancia entre ellos.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- él le gruño pero sabía que no era a ella- ¿Quieres que nos separen? Porque eso es lo que van a hacer si no puedes evitar perder la cabeza.

Dejo de hablar cuando Poseidón se acercó a ella. Sus ojos brillaban de un azul profundo. El extendió la mano y alguien puso un par de pantalones de ejercicio en ella.

-Cambia de vuelta- su voz era baja, pero no menos imponente de lo que hubiera sido un grito. Luke cambio y Thalia se volvió rápidamente. Cuando ya no oyó el roce de la ropa, se dio la vuelta para ver los ojos de Luke en ella, no en Poseidón.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

Thalia vacilo mientras pensaba en como el lobo la había agarrado, incluso violado. Había sentido sus garras perforando su piel… decidiendo que era probablemente mejor para cada persona en la vecindad si ella no mencionaba ese pequeño bocado, mintió… solo un poco.

-Estoy bien.

Poseidón se volvió hacia Jake.

-Por favor, dales mis disculpas a los Alfas y hazles saber que voy a disciplinar a mi manada en consecuencia. Vamos a despedirnos hasta los acontecimientos de esta noche.

Jake asintió.

Poseidón miro a los otros miembros de su manada. Uno a uno, bajaron la mirada, dejando al descubierto sus cuellos.

-Manada, reúnanse conmigo en la habitación en la que desayunamos. Ahora.

Phoebe se acercó a Thalia. Piper y Annabeth ya habían aparecido a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Phoebe.

-No estoy segura de cómo me siento en este momento- admitió Thalia.

Podía sentir los ojos de Luke sobre ella mientras caminaba detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué paso, Beta?- pregunto Percy.

-Ahora no- respondió Luke bruscamente.

Uno a uno, los miembros de la manada se presentaron en la sala del desayuno. Las mesas y las sillas habían sido removidas. Es su lugar había sillas de descanso. Poseidón no se sentó. Sally se unió a él y se veía igual de enojada. Thalia vio como todos los machos se miraban entre sí. Ninguno cedería y se sentaría hasta que Poseidón lo ordenara. Una vez todo el mundo estuvo dentro, Leo cerró la puerta con un chirrido siniestro.

Para sorpresa de Thalia, era a ella a quien Poseidón se dirigió en primer lugar.

-Thalia, por favor explícame con el mayor detalle posible lo que paso.

Ella respiro hondo antes de empezar.

-El último lobo con el que estaba entrenando me toqueteo- dijo Thalia con franqueza.

Luke gruño, incluso Percy y Jason gruñeron ante sus palabras.

Poseidón respiro hondo.

-¿Eso es lo más detallada que puedes ser?

-Al principio su mano solo estaba posada en mi pecho, lo que hubiera pasado por alto. El factor decisivo fue que el apretó y no lo soltó- ella se encogió de hombros incómodamente- por lo tanto, no fue un tipo de gesto " _ups, mi error_ " o un " _hola_ " pasajero, fue más como un gesto " _me gustaría una habitación para la noche, por favor_ ".

Luke se estremecía visiblemente en la esquina mientras trataba de mantener a su lobo bajo control.

-Luke, cálmate- le ordeno Poseidón- ¿ha dejado alguna marca en ti?- él se giró hacia Thalia.

Interiormente, Thalia maldijo porque realmente había estado esperando evitar esta parte.

-Cuando dices marcas…- comenzó Thalia vagamente.

Antes de que Poseidón pudiera comentar, Luke estaba a su lado, girándola para enfrentarla a él. A pesar de que fue muy amable con ella, su toque fue firma, decidido.

Su mano, ahora firme, se acercó y le acaricio el rostro.

-La verdad, Thalia. ¿Ese mestizo dejo marcas en ti?- las palabras de Luke fueron muy suaves. Ella se dio cuenta que no quería tener esta conversación delante de todos.

-No estoy segura. Realmente no he tenido la oportunidad de comprobar.

-Comprueba- dijo Luke simplemente.

La mandíbula de Thalia se abrió.

-¿Qu-que, aquí? ¿Ahora?

Sally se acercó a Thalia y tiro de ella hacia un lado. Luke volvió a mirar a todos los machos en la habitación y gruño. En un instante todos le dieron la espalda. El volvió a mirar a Thalia. Sally estaba ayudándola a levantar su camisa. Cuando Thalia se fijó en él, detuvo su camisa de ir más arriba.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Lobo, no te has ganado ningún privilegio especial. Así que a menos que estés repartiendo Benjamins, no llegaras a ver el show.

En ese momento sus pensamientos acerca de ella estaban lejos de ser inapropiados, sin importar que parte viera. Pero el comprendió que ella no se sentía cómoda con el viéndola sin ropa. Así que cedió y se volvió.

Las otras chicas se acercaron para formar un semicírculo a su alrededor mientras él esperaba con impaciencia. Casi se giró cuando oyó el jadeo de Piper.

-Maldita sea- murmuro Piper.

Sally miro a su compañero; ella estaba gruñendo.

-Tiene hematomas y marcas de garras.

-Maldita sea- jadeo Annabeth cuando se inclinó alrededor de Sally.

Rachel se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una palabrota.

Phoebe asintió.

-Eso va a estar allí por un tiempo, Thals.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba a Luke retorcerse mientras trataba de no mirar.

-Su lujo de detalles está realmente ayudando a mantener a todos calmados, chicas- dijo Thalia con sarcasmo- solo relájense. No es como si tendré sus marcas en mí para siempre.

Ella se dio cuenta del error de sus palabras un segundo después de que salieran de su boca. El lobo de Luke consideraría eso como otro lobo marcándola, reclamándola. Thalia sabía que no lo había hecho… solo era un chico pervertido.

Luke empujo a todas las chicas fuera de su camino y estuvo de pie frente a ella más rápido de lo que Thalia pudiera parpadear. Ella se quedó inmóvil mientras lo miraba a la cara, sus rasgos oscuros acentuados por la ira. Lo sintió tirar de su camia hacia abajo para cubrirla. Ella todavía no podía moverse.

-Una vez más, Thalia, haces trivial algo que es serio- los ojos de Luke se estrecharon peligrosamente- ¿Por qué?

-No estoy diciendo que lo que hizo estuvo bien, pero podría haberlo manejado. El solo estaba siendo un chico. Vio una oportunidad de tomar un poco de acción gratis y la tomo. Soy perfectamente capaz de darle patadas a un hombre en las bolas, B. no necesito que vayas todo colmillos y garras sobre él.

Todos los chicos en la sala se estremecieron al oír las palabras de Thalia excepto Luke. Él estaba inamovible en este punto.

-¿Solo estaba siendo un chico? ¿Solo estaba SIENDO UN CHICO?- rugió Luke- ¡Él te toco! Tenía sus manos sobre ti, sobre tus…

-¿Partes femeninas?- ofreció Thalia, oh, tan amablemente.

La boca de Luke se apretó.

-Sí, Thalia. Él tenía sus manos sobre tus partes femeninas. Eso no es "solo siendo un chico", eso es ser un imbécil. ¡Un imbécil que toco lo que es mío!

Thalia debía callarse y contar sus derrotas, pero dar marcha atrás nunca había sido su fuerte.

Annabeth observo, fascinada por el argumento subsiguiente frente a ella. No creí que ninguno de ellos realmente se diera cuenta de lo apasionados que eran el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de que fueran a sobrevivir su apareamiento sin que uno de ellos estrangulara al otro. Las palabras que Thalia estaba escupiendo en el momento estaban sacando seriamente las probabilidades de supervivencia fuera de su esquina.

-¿Estás enojado porque el llego primero, lobo? Porque si ese es el caso me parece necesario recordarte que tu oportunidad está por venir.

Los chisporroteos, toses y maldiciones que recorrieron la habitación fueron enfatizadas por Piper sorprendiendo a todos con un:

-¿Qué DEMONIOS, THALS? Cállate.

Thalia no aparto los ojos de Luke mientras contestaba lo que era ciertamente retorico.

-¿Qué? Solo estoy recordándole, que en última instancia, soy suya.

-Sí, bueno, hacer hincapié en que otro lobo tenía sus manos sobre toda tu, sin contar que eso sucedió delante de tu compañero, no está ayudando realmente- replico Piper.

La mano de Luke se alzó mientras apretaba sus ojos cerrados. Se pellizco el puente de la nariz, sosteniéndose en un hilo.

-Alfa- la palabra era una súplica.

-Parejas acopladas, por favor lleven a las chicas devuelta a sus habitaciones. El resto diríjase de nuevo a su habitación.

Todo el mundo estaba en movimiento excepto Thalia y Luke. Poseidón fue el último en salir de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió a mirar a Luke, quien no aparto la mirada de Thalia.

-Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, Beta. Y puede a que eso dejo marcas en su piel tu no serás castigado por tu insolencia.

Luke observo a Thalia devolverle la mirada sin pestañear. No podía recordar un momento en su larga vida en la que él estuviera tan enojado. Empezó a temblar con la urgencia de cambiar, recordando la mano del lobo en su compañera.

Thalia dio un paso hacia él, completamente impávida ante su falta de control. Ella coloco las manos a cada lado de su cara y antes de que él se diera cuenta, se puso de puntillas y presiono los labios contra los suyos.

Luke deseo poder decir que el dudo en considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero en ese momento nada pudo haber calmado a su lobo como ese toque intimo lo hizo. Sus brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura, acercándola más. A medida que su cuerpo se encontraba con el suyo, Luke inclino la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Él la oyó gemir y gruño en respuesta. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron casi sonrió.

Ella no había tratado con vacilación deslizarse en su boca, no su mujer. Ella se lanzó confiadamente, retándola a responder. Él la sintió estremecerse cuando la acerco más, su pecho fuertemente apretado contra él. Eso trajo sus pensamientos de vuelta a su lesión.

La posesividad se lanzó hacia adelante, confundiendo su cerebro, y su beso se volvió desesperado. La levanto por la cintura y la presiono contra la pared, ni una sola vez separando sus labios de los de ella.

Thalia le echo los brazos al cuello y se impulsó hacia arriba, luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Este valiente movimiento le permitió empujar a través de la niebla. El suavizo el beso y después de unos pequeños persistentes, se echó hacia atrás.

Luke noto lo hermosa que se veía, sus labios rojos e hinchados por su beso, sus ojos medio cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Lentamente ella desenvolvió sus piernas y bajo al suelo. Él no podía negar la atracción que sentía por su confianza. Ella no se sonrojo ni se disculpó por llegar a ser tan apasionada, no trato de ocultar el deseo que llenaba sus ojos, y no bajo los brazos para concederles algo de espacio. Ella se agarró con fuerza y sonrió seductoramente.

-Eso fue delicioso.

Luke rio.

-De todas los cosas que puedes decir: apasionado, asombroso, increíble, inigualable, ¿y sales con delicioso?

-Fue todas esas cosas- estuvo de acuerdo- pero ninguna de ellas describe como sabes.

-Thalia- su nombre fue un gemido sacado de su pecho.

-¿Cómo lo describirías entonces?- le desafío.

-¿Qué parte? ¿Tu sabor? ¿La sensación de tus labios sobre los míos? ¿Tener tu cuerpo presionado tan cerca de mí? ¿Qué quieres que describa, nena?

-La mirada en tus ojos dice lo suficiente- respondió ella con suavidad.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto vacilante.

Luke lo pensó por un momento.

-Sí. Gracias. Simplemente no podía calmar a mi lobo- hizo una pausa- o a mí mismo.

-¿Así que estas tranquilo ahora?

-Algo- su sonrisa desapareció, reemplazada por una mandíbula apretada y un ceño fruncido- solo necesito un poco de tiempo contigo. Solo a ti.

Thalia vio como Luke permitía que la pared que siempre erigía frente a otras personas bajara. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a uno de los sofás de dos plazas. Quitándose los zapatos, subió las piernas en el sofá y se inclinó hacia su costado mientras sus brazos la rodeaban. Ella cerro los ojos y sintió que el descansaba su mejilla contra su cabello. Hubo un ruido sordo en su pecho mientras se acurrucaba más cerca.

Luke cerró sus ojos mientras sostenía a Thalia. Esto era lo que su lobo necesitaba. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta porque Percy tocaba a Annabeth todo el tiempo. Era como si no podía dejar de tocarla. La tranquilidad, comodidad y paz que venia del contacto de Thalia era una droga. Una droga a la que se estaba haciendo rápidamente adicto.

 _Gustosamente,_ pensó.

-Quedémonos aquí por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunto Thalia medio dormida.

-Diez mil no podrían alejarte de mi lado.


	20. Thalia XIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Thalia XIX**

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te permita tomar represalias contra el Beta rumano?- pregunto Polibotes al lobo que estaba parado frente a él, el mismo lobo que había agarrado a Thalia.

-Sí, Alfa. Ella no le pertenece a él. No tenía derecho a atacar.

-Tal vez no es su pareja, Sherman, pero es una compañera de su manada- le recordó Polibotes.

-Aun así, él todavía podía haberlo manejado de otra manera, no tenía que derramar sangre.

Polibotes se quedó callado por un momento mientras consideraba sus opciones. Esta situación podía realmente trabajar a su favor… si la jugaba muy bien. Se volvió hacia Sherman.

-¿Por qué no atacar a aquel que le permite a Luke tales libertades?- el otro lobo miro hacia él, traicionando su interés. Polibotes continuo- ¿Por qué no eliminar al que controla a Luke?

Sherman no podía negar que el eliminar al más poderoso Alfa del siglo lo atraía.

-¿Cómo podría eliminarlo? Es demasiado fuerte y está protegido.

Sherman observo a Polibotes sacar un pequeño frasco de la obviamente cara chaqueta que estaba usando.

-Dos gotas de esto en su bebida y el gran y feroz lobo se derrumba.

Fue entonces cuando Sherman se dio cuenta de lo que había en el frasco.

-Menispermum- susurro.

-Conocida de otro modo como Moonseed- coincidió Polibotes- bien hecho. Debes saber, entonces, que el jugo que sale de esto es mortal- Sherman asintió- así que tu tarea es poner esto en su bebida. He simplificado esto invitando a los Alfas a comer conmigo en privado. Cada uno tendrá su propio lugar marcado con sus nombres. Tu serás uno de los lobos que servirán esa noche y te aseguraras que Poseidón obtenga la bebida especial. Después podrás ver con satisfacción como el gran Alfa se marchita lentamente. Veras que, a diferencia de Kamalah, la Moonseed mata lentamente, hace que la víctima sufra.

Sherman sonrió ante la idea de poner a uno de los lobos más grande sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Cuándo será esta cena?

-En tres días. Te quiero aquí a las 5: 30 p.m.

Polibotes despidió al lobo. Después envio un mensaje de su teléfono: " _Tengo órdenes para ti_ ".

Pocos minutos después su contacto de la manada rumana entro en la habitación.

-Tengo un plan armado para la muerte de Poseidón. Tu trabajo consistirá en sacar a Thalia a una búsqueda inútil para encontrar el antídoto para la Moonseed. Mientras ustedes están fuera buscando, de alguna manera Thalia caerá en una de esas inoportunas grietas de la montaña.

-El antídoto para la Moonseed en la Wolfsbane- la frente del contacto se arrugo- crece por todos lados. ¿Cómo la llevare tan lejos?

-Me asegurare de destruir toda la Wolfsbane más cercana a la finca, lo cual te obligara a vagar para buscar más lejos. La verdad es, que en verdad no quiero la Wolfsbane, pero necesitare algo de la planta para engañarlos cuando le administremos el llamado antídoto. Veras, cuando está en su forma líquida es casi imposible de distinguir. De hecho, las únicas personas que yo sé que pueden distinguirlas son las sanadoras gitanas. Pero, convenientemente, no hay una sanadora gitana alrededor- explico Polibotes con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Observo mientras su contacto pensaba en el plan, luego asintió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo?

-Poseidón será envenenado en tres días. Thalia me parece del tipo héroe. Serás capaz de convencerla para que vaya contigo, no hay problema.

El contacto no dijo nada más y se fue.

Polibotes sonrió. Su plan se estaba armando bastante bien. Era pura suerte que Sherman haya acudido a él en busca de venganza. Ahora la culpa por el veneno caería sobre sus hombros. Polibotes se quedaría al margen e incluso sería capaz de actuar como si estuviera ayudando. En tres días iba a ver al Alfa rumano caer sobre sus rodillas y, en última instancia, ver su fallecimiento.

* * *

Poseidón y Sally se sentaron en la pequeña sala de reunión con los otros Alfas y sus compañeras, con excepción de Frederick, quien estaba pasando tiempo con Annabeth. Poseidón había sido el que llamo a la reunión, sintiendo que sería mejor tomar las consecuencias por las acciones de su Beta de frente.

-¿Averiguaste exactamente lo que provoco a tu Beta?- pregunto Ares, Alfa de la manada de Bulgaria.

-El lobo que estaba entrenando con Thalia estaba tocándola inapropiadamente. Aparentemente Luke vio al lobo tocándola antes de que Thalia pudiera _manejarlo_ por su cuenta- Poseidón espero a ver si alguno lo contradecía. Nadie hablo así que continuo- como ustedes saben, Luke es Beta de mi manada. Thalia es una hembra sin pareja, haciendo de eso su trabajo protegerla ya que ella no tiene ningún compañero que lo haga.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que debía protegerla- hablo Hermes- la pregunta es, ¿fue demasiado lejos?

-No creo que su condición sin pareja deba decidir la cantidad de defensa que le está permitida- Sally se dirigió a Hermes- si alguna hembra emparejada fuera sido agarrada con tanta fuerza de modo que los moretones y las marcas de garras se hicieran visible, su compañero mataría al infractor. No habría ninguna lucha hasta la sumisión como lo hizo Luke. El lobo que tocara a una compañera de esa manera estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte. ¿Nuestras hembras no emparejadas valen mucho menos?

-No. No, Sally. No quise decir eso en absoluto- Hermes dio marcha atrás, claramente incómodo con la imagen que Sally pinto.

-Si ella no valen menos entonces Luke fue tolerante. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Poseidón trato de esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por su rostro mientras observaba a su compañera meter a los Alfas en cintura.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, Sally- intervino Ares- no creo que ninguna acción disciplinaria sea necesaria. Se ha resuelto. Luke puso al cachorro en su lugar, y estoy seguro de que el joven lobo ha aprendido su lección acerca de lo que sucede cuando una toca a una mujer inapropiadamente.

Poseidon se levantó, jalando a Sally junto con él.

-Les agradezco a todos discutir el asunto. Si hemos terminado…- dejo colgando la frase.

-Poseidón, todavía están planeando unirse a nosotros en la cena para los Alfas, ¿cierto?- pregunto Polibotes mientras Poseidón y Sally se dirigían a la salida.

-Sí, gracias. Asistiremos.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿te está gustando la vida en manada Annie?- pregunto Tanya mientras ella, Annabeth, Frederick y Percy estaban sentados juntos en una de las muchas salitas de la mansión.

Percy tenía una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá en el que él y Annabeth estaban sentados. Movió su mano por debajo de su cabello y sus dedos trazaron las marcas de su piel… las conocía de memoria. Annabeth intento no temblar ante el toque de su compañero.

" _¿Podrías, por favor, comportarte?_ " pregunto Annabeth, utilizando su vínculo.

" _Solo estoy frotando tu cuello, amor. No es como si estuviera tocando…_ "

" _Percy, no te atrevas._ " Amenazo Annabeth antes de que el pudiera terminar la frase. No ayudo que él se imaginara lo que estaba a punto de decir. Annabeth solo sabía que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

" _¿Estas tomando notas cuando estas cerca de Thalia?_ " Percy le envió otra imagen y Annabeth estuvo a punto de saltar y salir de la habitación ante eso.

" _Si tan solo pudieras ver la hermosa sombra roja con la que está brillando tu piel en este momento. Te ves bastante deliciosa._ "

-Realmente he estado disfrutándolo- estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre la historia de la manada, la cual me parece muy interesante- respondió Annabeth, mas secamente de lo que pretendía. Percy iba a pagar por su tonto juego.

Annabeth paso la siguiente hora hablando con su papa y Tanya, todo el tiempo tratando duramente de ignorar las palabras e imágenes de su compañero, unas que haría incluso sonrojar a Thalia.

" _Quiero que se sepas que esto significa la guerra._ " Prometió Annabeth mientras se despedían.

Percy se rio entre dientes mientras ponía una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Thals?- pregunto.

-Esa es probablemente una buena idea. ¿Crees que Luke le está permitiendo tener visitantes?

Percy se echó a reír.

-¿Estás diciendo que va a ser un poco sobre protector ahora?

-No- Annabeth lo miro por el rabillo del ojo- estoy diciendo que va a ser completamente irracional y tendremos suerte si no la hace vestir sacos en lugar de ropa cuando este en público.

-Yo era tan malo.

-Uhm, Percy, no me dejaste salir de tu vista excepto ocuparme para cosas personales por más de un mes. Así que, si. Fuiste así de malo y algo mas- Annabeth lo golpeo con su hombro.

-Parece que no éramos los únicos preocupados por ella- dijo Percy mientras se unían a Piper, Rachel y Phoebe en la puerta de Thalia.

-Hemos estado tocando por cerca de cinco minutos. O Luke la ha amarrado y no contesta la puerta, o no está aquí- les dijo Piper.

-¿Crees que todavía están en la sala de reuniones?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Vale la pena intentarlo- aporto Rachel.

-Apuesto diez dólares a que se reconciliaron y están besuqueándose- anuncio Annabeth.

-Tomare tu apuesta y le subo cinco. Digo que se reconciliaron pero el besuqueo no estuvo en el orden del día- Rachel les guiño un ojo.

-Eres condenadamente retorcida- Annabeth sonrió- Thalia lo amaría.

* * *

Luke despertó cuando sintió a Thalia moverse. En algún momento ella tomo una almohada y apoyo su cabeza en su regazo. El había acariciado su cabello hasta que el mismo finalmente se había quedado dormido. No podía recordar un momento en que hubiera dormido tan bien, incluso sentado en posición vertical en un asiento de dos plazas.

Thalia tenía a su lobo prácticamente ronroneando. Estaba tan contento de tenerla tan cerca, tan relajada en su presencia. Bajo la mirada y noto que estaba empezando a despertar. Paso el dorso de sus dedos por su mejilla y los ojos de ella se abrieron. Lo miro y sonrió. En ese momento podría haberle pedido cualquier cosa y el habría derribado imperios para que ocurriera.

-Hola- murmuro él.

-Hola a ti.

Ella estiro los brazos hacia arriba y arqueo la espalda como un gato despertando de una larga siesta al sol.

Luke se aseguró de mantener sus ojos pegados a su cara y fuera de su hermosa silueta. Cuando ella lo miro de nuevo, el aparto el cabello de su cara y se _inclino_ para capturar sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando el retrocedió, ella estaba sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

-Mas- ordeno ella.

Luke rio entre dientes cuando ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella. El coloco sus manos en sus caderas y estaba arreglándoselas para arrastrarla a su regazo cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió de golpe.

-¡Yo gano!- grito Annabeth.

-No, no lo haces- contrarresto Rachel- mira sus manos. Definitivamente no _solo_ estaban besándose. Había un poco de manos en acción evidentemente.

-Oh, yo no diría evidentemente- añadió Phoebe- más bien como la posibilidad de manos en acción.

Piper se volvió.

-Mi respeto por ti está creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Phoebe sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

La cabeza de Thalia se levantó de golpe para mirar por encima del hombro de Luke.

-¿Qué diablos están ladrando?- gruño. Claramente no contenta con la interrupción.

-Tenían una apuesta- ofreció Piper.

-¿Una apuesta? ¿Una apuesta sobre qué?

-Tu virtud- contesto ella secamente.

La boca de Thalia se abrió.

-Ya he sido toqueteada una vez hoy y mira lo que conseguí. ¿De verdad crees que estoy lista para más?

Luke gruño. El la atrajo hacia así para poder susurrarle al oído.

-No es un buen tema para traer a colación, nena.

Thalia le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, B.

Annabeth miro a Piper, quien estaba tan estupefacta como ella.

-¿Ella tiene un lado suave?- murmuro Annabeth.

-¿Ella acaba de utilizar las palabras "lo siento" y "B" en la misma frase?- contrarresto Piper.

-Supongo que cada criatura tiene su debilidad. La suya es similar a la mía- Annabeth sonrió- calientes y sensuales hombre peludos.

Rachel y Phoebe rieron.

-Me gusta el mío con crema batida- dijo Thalia con complicidad a las dos lobas. Luego miro a Annabeth- ¿con que te gusta el tuyo, Rubia?

Percy hablo rápidamente.

-No respondas eso, Luna.

Luke rompió con una carcajada por la firmeza en la voz de Percy, y las chicas, todas, continuaron tras él. Percy ni siquiera esbozo una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué trajo al grupo vario pinto a vernos?- pregunto Thalia una vez que la risa estuvo bajo control.

-Fuimos a tu habitación a ver como estabas, pero no estabas allí- le dijo Piper.

-¿Todos ustedes?

-Eres de la manada- respondió Phoebe como si fuera todo lo que debía decir.

El teléfono de Luke sonó y Thalia se levantó para que pudiera llegar a su bolsillo. Ya que eran todos súper entrometidos, se aseguraron de ser lo más silenciosos posibles mientras el respondía a la llamada.

-¿No lo hicieron?- pregunto Luke.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras el escuchaba.

-Está bien. Si, lo tengo. Gracias, Poseidón- cerró el teléfono y levanto la vista para encontrar seis pares de ojos clavados en él.

-Entonces, ¿hay un plan para esta noche?- pregunto casualmente.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Escúpelo, lobo.

Luke agarro su muñeca y la tiro hacia adelante. Ella cayó contra su pecho. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, disfrutando de la libertad de tocarla.

-Era Poseidón- dijo finalmente.

-Si, como que averiguamos eso cuando le diste las gracias y dijiste su nombre- los ojos de Thalia se estrecharon- inténtalo de nuevo.

-Estas irritable esta noche, ¿no?- bromeo Luke.

-Creo que me gustabas más cuando eras taciturno- murmuro Thalia, lo que solo le hizo reír y acercarla más.

-Poseidón me informo que los Alfas han decidido no someterme a ningún castigo por mis acciones contra el mestizo que te toco- las palabras de Luke se volvieron más ásperas mientras hablaba.

-No habría tenido ningún sentido para ellos el castigarte- dijo Percy.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Annabeth a su compañero.

Percy tomo su mano y tiro de ella hacia él, metiéndola bajo su brazo.

-Cualquier hembra con pareja que hubiera sido tocada de esa manera habría visto como su compañero destrozaba al infractor miembro a miembro.

Annabeth se estremeció ante la amenaza en su voz.

Thalia ladeo la cabeza hacia Luke.

-Aw, ¿el pequeño lobo peludo haría un juguete del pervertido por mí?- bromeo, apretando las mejillas de Luke como lo haría a un bebe.

Luke quito suavemente sus manos y tomo su rostro entre las suyas.

-Voy a matar al próximo hombre que toque. Ya he terminado de jugar agradable- dijo, chasqueando los dientes mientras sus colmillos descendían.

-Piper, consigue una manguera- Thalia sonrió con malicia- porque eso fue tan malditamente caliente y estoy ardiendo.

Luke entorno los ojos, pero lo suavizo con una sonrisa.

-Ohhh nooo- gimió Piper- pensé que era malo antes que la ninfómana tuviera una válvula de escape. Ahora ella tiene su propio niño juguete.

Luke gruño.

-No soy un niño juguete- dijo, claramente ofendido.

-No te preocupes por ella, B. solo esta frustrada sexualmente- aplaco Thalia.

Luke conmociono a la habitación en silencio cuando miro a Piper y bromeo secamente:

-Bienvenida al club.

La cara de Thalia se volvió ocho tonos de rojo.

Annabeth se recuperó primero.

-Maldito infierno, no sabía que Thalia tenía ese color en su repertorio de piel.

Rachel y Phoebe se rieron mientras Thalia trato de recuperarse. Ella oculto su flamante rostro rojo en el cuello de Luke. Él le froto la espalda con dulzura y le murmuro palabras en rumano.

 _Nota mental,_ pensó Thalia. _Averiguar lo que está diciendo… corrección, estrangular al lobo por bromear sobre sus necesidades frente a mis amigos, luego averiguar lo que está diciendo._

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?- pregunto Percy.

Thalia se sentó, habiéndose recobrado finalmente.

-¿No hay algún tipo de algo que hacer esta noche?

-Sí, pero mi padre piensa que es mejor que pasemos desapercibidos. Solo hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen.

-Bueno, mi voto es que ataquemos el comedor, ante que todo- anuncio Thalia.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aquí vamos con la jerga militar.

-¿De dónde saca eso?- pregunto Annabeth, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No puedo decidir si ella estuvo en las Fuerzas Especiales en una vida pasada o se cayó de cabeza cuando era niña- Piper se encogió de hombros.

-Definitivamente no caí de cabeza, Piper querida. Mi cabeza está perfectamente redondeada, libre de cualquier contusión- dijo Thalia con altivez.

Phoebe, quien generalmente se quedaba en silencio y observaba, se rio entre dientes.

-Solo un estadounidense describiría la forma de su cabeza como si se tratara de alguna clase de forma de arte especial para ser apreciado.

Thalia se levantó del sofá, enderezando su ropa y ajustando su cola de caballo. Le sonrió ampliamente a Phoebe.

-En serio, chica loba. ¿Estás viendo la misma cabeza que yo veo en el espejo?- le pregunto mientras ella hacia un movimiento circular alrededor de su cabeza- esta es la manera en que Dios les muestra que el de hecho es capaz de crear la perfección.

Annabeth y Piper resoplaron mientras Percy y Luke rieron.

Thalia miro hacia Luke cuando lo oyo murmurar:

-Niciodata un inceteaza sa ell (ella nunca dejara de sorprenderme)

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, B?- le pregunto Thalia dulcemente.

-Solo que nunca he contemplado a una cabeza que poseyera tal absoluta perfección, nena- le dijo, inclinándose dramáticamente en la cintura.

Thalia entrecerró los ojos.

-Definitivamente, me gustabas más como sombrío y taciturno, bola de pelos.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño.


	21. Thalia XX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 20: Thalia XX**

* * *

-Uf, si como otro bocado voy a vomitar- gruño Annabeth mientras miraba el festín en el que todos se acaban de zanjar con justo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Thelma- Thalia se reclino en su silla, frotando su vientre- Estoy tan llena como una garrapata pegada a la carne de un mastín toro en un día caluroso de verano.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

-Lo juro, Louise, realmente sabes cómo arruinar una buena actividad inducida por carbohidratos.

-Estoy para complacer, princesa lobo.

Rachel se levantó y se estiro mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Qué dicen de ir a nadar? Hay muchas posibilidades de encontrar una piscina en este criadero.

-Buena esa, "criadero", me gusta- Thalia sonrió.

Annabeth se sentó y miro a Percy.

-¿Qué dices, hombre lobo? ¿Te animas a nadar?

Percy asintió, pero no contesto en voz alta.

" _tú en un traje de baño… como si pudiera negarme a eso._ "

Thalia observo el intercambio entre Annabeth y Percy y sabía que estaban usando su vínculo.

Algo en su corazón se tensó. Ella quería esa intimidad, anhelaba tenerla con Luke. Se volvió a mirarlo y lo encontró observando a Annabeth y Percy también. Debió sentir sus ojos sobre él, porque se volvió y encontró su mirada. Casi como si pudiera oírle decir que no se preocupara, ya llegaría su hora. Su respuesta fue: _¿estás tan seguro?_ A lo que el gruño, esta vez en voz alta. Thalia sacudió la cabeza, asombrada de cuan en sintonía estaban el uno con el otro, y sin embargo, parecía haber un gran abismo entre ellos.

-Yo podría ir a nadar- hablo Phoebe.

-Sí, cuenten conmigo- Thalia se puso de pie, estirando su rígido cuerpo.

A medida que se abrían camino hacia el vestíbulo, Percy y Luke reaccionaron.

-¿Qué oyes?- pregunto Annabeth justo cuando Jason cruzaba la esquina, casi derribando a Phoebe.

-Oh. Lo siento, Phoebe- le dijo mientras se enderezaba. Parecía nervioso y no se encontró con las miradas de Percy o Luke.

Luke dio un paso adelante.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Jason negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el que descubre las cosas?- murmuro.

-Jason- advirtió Luke.

Finalmente, Jason levanto la mirada. No se dirigió a su Beta, en lugar de eso se dirigió a Percy.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar a tu padre y a algunos de los otros hombres.

Percy asintió. Jason echo a correr mientras Percy se volvió a Thalia.

-Distráelo.

Thalia pareció confundida por un segundo, pero se recobró rápidamente tan pronto como Luke se movió en dirección a Jason, la dirección del ruido.

Thalia no sabía qué hacer para distraer a un hombre lobo con más de un metro noventa que era diez veces más fuerte que ella. Se retorció el cerebro en busca de ideas a medida que Luke seguía adelante, lo hizo con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de lo que iba a encontrar. Percy estaba de pie frente a él, tratando de convencerlo de quedarse.

Entonces, la inspiración la golpeo. _Él es hombre,_ pensó Thalia. Y sonrió.

-¡Oye, bola de pelos!- grito Thalia. Había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos mientras agarraba el dobladillo de su camisa y la tira por la cabeza, dejándola en su sujetador deportivo.

-Esto no está para nada bien- le murmuro Piper a Annabeth.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-Te juro que vamos a tener que envolver su boca con cinta adhesiva y ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

Thalia suspiro en broma.

-Los sacrificios que hacemos por nuestros hombres.

Luke se volvió ante el sonido de la voz de Thalia y ella le guiño un ojo.

-¿No quieres pasar el rato por aquí?

Y entonces ella meneo sus dedos sonriendo.

* * *

Jason estaba golpeado la puerta de Jake cuando Poseidón salió de su habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Poseidón.

Jason miro a los ojos de su Alfa brevemente.

-Necesitamos todos nuestros hombres. Ahora.

Sally oyó la voz preocupada del lobo y siguió a Poseidón hasta afuera.

-¿Qué paso?

-Luke va a armar una matanza si ve lo que acabo de ver y no lo detenemos.

-¿Qué has visto?- Poseidón dio un paso adelante.

Jason explico rápidamente sobre el baile de Thalia, Rachel y Phoebe mientras que los machos de las otras manadas las grababan en video.

-Alfa, no fue un pequeño baile inocente. Pero nuestras hembras no sabían que estaban siendo grabadas, por lo que definitivamente no moderaron sus estados de ánimo, si sabe lo que quiero decir.

Sally estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Así que, aunque Luke les ordeno eliminar el video, ¿alguien no lo hizo?

-Exacto. Ellos lo están mostrando en una de las salas de cine en este momento. Está lleno de machos. Creo que piensan que "en la unión esta la fuerza". Suponen que Luke no puede tomar represalias con tantos de ellos presentes.

-Ellos no saben que él es un Alfa en su propio derecho- la voz de Sally fue baja.

-No, Luna. Luke deliberadamente permite que otros lo subestimen- los ojos de Poseidón se alzaron de golpe cuando Jake, Lee, Leo, Chris, y un par de otros hombre corrieron por las escaleras.

-¿Están al tanto de la situación?- pregunto Jake.

-Jason acaba de informarme. Dado que no se ha producido un pánico generalizado, ¿hago correctamente al conjeturar que Luke aún no ha entrado allí?

Jake y los machos con el no pudieron evitar las risas.

-Esta por el momento… distraído.

-¿Si quiera quiero saber con qué?- pregunto Poseidón secamente.

-No, Alfa. Usted definitivamente no quiere saber- respondió Jake.

-Bien- espeto- vamos, Sally, por favor, ven y reúne a las hembras. Y llama a Diana. Probablemente vamos a tener que utilizar un tranquilizante en él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Poseidón había sometido a uno de sus machos de tal manera, pero Luke era poderoso, y había encontrado a su compañera y no podía vincularla a él. Esa era una combinación mortal, incluso sin la combinación de los machos sin pareja a la mezcla. Poseidón había subestimado los sentimientos de Luke hacia Thalia. Eso no iba a suceder de nuevo, si todos ellos sobrevivían a esto.

Los lobos siguieron a su Alfa mientras se abría camino por las escaleras con un único sentimiento determinado: tenía que evitar que su Beta destruyera a una manada entero… o dos.

* * *

El sujetador de Thalia caya justo cuando Jake y un montón de machos de la manada rumana giraban la esquina ahora infame. Percy maldijo y se alejó.

Los ojos de Jake y los otros machos golpearon el suelo más rápido de lo humanamente posible mientras seguían corriendo, pero Thalia escucho a Jake alto y claro al pasar.

-Sigue con el buen trabajo, latente.

Luke estaba tan aturdido que no se había movido. Sus ojos brillaban y se veía más enojado de lo que Thalia lo había visto nunca. _Bien,_ pensó. _Al menos está funcionando._

-Um, está haciendo un poco de frio aquí, Lucas- Thalia se estremeció.

Luke se movió más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían rastrear. El la agarro por la cintura y la arrastro a una habitación vacía. La bajo con cuidado, pero rápidamente. Luego dio media vuelta y salió.

Antes de que el cerrara la puerta, gruño:

-Cúbrete, mujer, y reza por que haya recuperado el control cuando regrese por ti- luego cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi cayo de las bisagras.

-Eso fue bien- gruño Thalia mientras tiraba de su sujetador deportivo hacia abajo. Ella se quedó inmóvil al abrirse la puerta, pensando que tal vez Luke había decidido castigarla ahora, pero Annabeth, Piper, Rachel y Phoebe entraron. Annabeth le arrojo a Thalia la camisa que había descartado.

Phoebe se acercó a Thalia y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Solo quería tocar a la que deliberadamente provoco la ira de un Alfa- le dijo, y luego dio un paso atrás con una sacudida de cabeza.

-Él es Beta- la corrigió Thalia mientras se ponía su camisa.

-No- discrepo Rachel- él es un Alfa, solo decide no tomar ese título. Definitivamente tiene todo el poder de uno. Algunos se preguntan se sería tan poderoso como Poseidón si decidiera que ese fuera su camino.

Thalia dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Bueno, Percy dijo que lo distrajera. ¿Qué más sugerirías para detener a un Alfa con represalias mortales en la cabeza?

-No estamos diciendo que el método no fuera eficaz. Solo estamos diciendo que eres una loba valiente- la voz de Rachel en realidad sostenía un temor reverencial.

-Así que, ¿sabes exactamente qué situación demencial hizo necesario que sacara las armas grandes? Valga el doble sentido, naturalmente- Thalia rio.

Annabeth resoplo.

-Solo tú, Thals. Solo tú.

* * *

Después de que Luke cerró la puerta, cerró la puerta y tomo una lenta respiración. _Tengo que ponerlo bajo control,_ se dijo mientras trataba de hacer retroceder a su lobo. Su compañera iba a hacer que cada hombre se su vecindad muriera. ¿Cuántos de sus compañeros de manada acababan de presenciar su pequeño truco? Apretó los ojos con fuerza, solo para ver los moretones y marcas de garras que empañaban su piel. Su lobo gruño. Bueno, eso no era algo en lo que necesitaba pensar. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Annabeth.

-Ella no va a dejar esta habitación.

Sin otra palabra, comenzó a moverse en dirección al ruido que había oído antes. Percy estaba tratando de mantener su ritmo y razonar con él al mismo tiempo.

-Beta, ¿no crees que deberíamos seguir el consejo de Jason y esperar a nuestro Alfa?

Luke no respondió. Cuanto más se acercaba más claro se hacia el ruido. La cabeza de Percy se alzó de golpe cuando escucho la voz de Thalia.

" _Podremos estar bien, y ser súper sexys, pero suaves lobas no somos ni por asomo._ "

Luke se detuvo en seco. Las imágenes de Thalia y ese baile pasaron por su mente. Percy vio los caninos de Luke descender, sus garras creces, sus ojos brillar salvajes. Percy se movió rápidamente para ponerse frente a su Beta, lo cual fue probablemente la cosa más estúpida que podría haber hecho.

Percy trato de ser contundente.

-Luke, detente.

Luke lo golpeo a un lado como si no fuera más que una mosca molesta. Percy no estaba usando todo su poder, no quería provocar al ya enfurecido lobo. Cuando Luke llego a la sala de donde todo el ruido provenía, Poseidón ya estaba allí con los otros.

Percy miro con horror como una habitación llena de hombres silbaban y gritaban mientras las mujeres parte de su manada bailaban, oh, tan sugestivamente, en una enorme pantalla de tamaño cine.

Poseidón se volvió hacia Percy.

-Detén la reproducción de eso.

Percy no espero a ver qué pasaba. Entro en la habitación, empujando a otros machos fuera de su camino con el fin de buscar el origen de la secuencia de video.

Luke gruño tan fuerte que la habitación quedo en silencio. Todas las cabezas se volvieron a ver a medida que el Beta rumano tomaba todo su poder de Alfa, drenándolo de sus compañeros de manada.

-¡LUKE!- rugió Poseidón. Bien podría estar gritándole a una pared.

Luke se abalanzo.

-Agárrenlo- ordeno Poseidón a su manada. Ocho hombres descendieron sobre Luke mientras él se lanzaba hacia adelante. Los hombres gruñían contra su fuerza bruta. Le estaba tomando todo el poder a Poseidón evitar que Luke cambiara. Si el cambiaba, la única manera en que Poseidón sería capaz de detenerlo sería cambiar también y tomarlo en su forma de lobo. El no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Todos ellos luchaban mientras Luke empujaba, cortaba, e incluso mordia para librarse de sus manos. Poseidón observo a Diana corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos, Sally y las demás detrás de ella. La rebeldía de las americanas estaba contagiando a su compañera, pensó secamente.

-Manténgalo quieto- gruño Diana mientras levantaba una gran jeringa y agarraba el brazo de Luke.

Ella hundió la aguja en el brazo. Ni siquiera se inmuto, si es que se dio cuenta. El embolo descendió, empujando el poderoso sedante en su sistema.

Luke siguió luchando, estaba a punto de liberarse cuando se desplomo.

* * *

Thalia vio como Luke lucho contra su manada. Ella no pudo reprimir un grito mientras observaba, al poderoso y enorme Luke derrumbarse. Thalia salió corriendo y empujo a varios machos fuera de su camino.

-¡MUEVANSE!

Thalia coloco suavemente su cabeza el su regazo, colocando dos dedos en su cuello. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro ahogado, su pulso era fuerte.

-Tenemos que moverlo ahora- dijo Diana con firmeza- eso no va a durar mucho tiempo.

-Thalia- la voz de Poseidón fue tranquila gentil- tienes que dejar que nos lo llevemos.

Thalia miro al hombre que se había convertido en su Alfa.

-¿A dónde lo llevan?- la voz de Thalia era más que pequeña de lo que nunca había oído.

-Vamos que tener que retenerlo hasta que pueda hablar con los Alfas de su situación única- explico Poseidón rápidamente.

-¿Encerrarlo?- las cejas de Thalia casi rozaron la línea de su cabello- ¿podré verlo?

Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

-No hasta que hable con los Alfa. Thalia, Luke no puede controlar a su lobo en lo que a ti se refiere, y estos machos sin pareja no retrocederán, siempre y cuando parezcas disponible. Tengo que hacer esto para protegerlo de sí mismo, pero también a ellos.

Thalia finalmente cedió. Se inclinó y lo beso en los labios antes de dejar ir a Luke.

Ella vio como nueve personas llevaron al hombre que amaba lejos para ser encerrado como un criminal. Los ojos de Thalia se estrecharon mientras sus labios formaban una línea recta y firme.

-Annie- Piper le dio un codazo a su amiga, y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Thalia- mira ese rostro.

-Mierda- murmuro Annabeth mientras observaba los engranajes perversos girar en la cabeza de Thalia.

-Diría que eso va a sacudir a todos en esta monstruosidad que llaman casa- respondió Piper automáticamente.

Ellas vieron mientras Thalia se acercaba a Rachel y Phoebe.

-¿Qué está tramando? – murmuro Annabeth.

-Necesito que me hagan un favor- le dijo Thalia a las dos lobas enérgicamente.

-¿Qué necesitas, compañera de manada?- pregunto Rachel.

-Quiero saber los nombres de los que planearon esto.

-¿Tienes un plan?- pregunto Piper, cuando ella y Annabeth se unieron al grupo.

-Puedes apostar tu trasero sin pelo a que lo tengo- los ojos de Thalia casi brillaban.

Phoebe miro a Thalia con aprehensión.

-¿Deberíamos estar asustadas?

-Siempre y cuando estés parada de este lado de la línea de trato de Thalia Grace, estas a salvo.

-Debidamente anotado.

-¿pueden averiguarlo?- volvió a preguntar Thalia.

Phoebe asintió.

-Creo que puedo. Hay un macho a que ha estado echándome un vistazo. Creo que algo de reciprocidad podría recorrer un largo camino.

La sonrisa de Thalia se ensancho. Estaba empezando a convertirse en un aspecto perturbador.

-Excelente.


	22. Thalia XXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Thalia XXI**

Luke se sintió atontado cuando despertó. Sacudiendo la cabeza, paso las manos por su rostro.

En un torrente de locura, los recuerdos lo inundaron y se puso de pie de un salto con un gruñido. Pero no había nadie que respondiera, solo cuatro paredes de piedra. Luke se acercó a aquella que tenía una puerta. Agarro la perilla y tiro. Estaba cerrada con llave. Se dio la vuelta, asimilando su entorno. La habitación no era grande pero estaba bien amueblada. Una cama con dosel grande con un edredón verde y elegantes cortinas doradas rodeaban el marco apoyado contra la pared más alejada. Al otro lado de la cama había dos sillas con respaldo del mismo tono verde que el edredón. Por encima de las sillas había un espejo grande enmarcado en oro antiguo con la cabeza de un búho tallada en la cima. No había ventanas en la habitación.

Luke gruño. _Una jaula dorada,_ pensó.

El espejo atrajo sus ojos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué un prisionero necesitaría un espejo?- se preguntó en voz alta. Mientras más se acercaba, más se permitía usar su vista de lobo. Finalmente, su rostro a unos centímetros del vidrio, se dio cuenta que era un panel de doble cristal. Alguien lo estaba observando.

Luke gruño y golpeo el vidrio tan fuerte que una pequeña grieta se formó donde su puño impacto.

-Beta, cálmate.

Luke alzo la vista cuando escucho la voz de su Alfa. Los altavoces en el techo se hicieron obvios.

-¿Por qué estoy encerrado, Alfa?- gruño Luke.

-No estas controlando a tu lobo.

-¿Controlar a mi lobo cuando esos mestizos lujuriosos andan detrás de mi compañera?- gruño Luke, interrumpiendo a Poseidón.

-No tienes pruebas visibles de que es tu compañera. Déjame manejar esto Luke.

-¿Cómo encerrarme, evitar que la proteja, es manejarlo?- se burló Luke.

La puerta de abrió de golpe repentinamente y Poseidón entro. Luke sintió el poder de si Alfa empujándola a someterse.

-Entiendo que solo eres mi Beta por decisión, no por falta de fuerza. Tu escogiste esto, Beta. Te someterás a mí, no me faltaras al respeto- la voz de Poseidón fue mortal- te amo como a un hermano, Luke. Entiendo que necesites protegerla, pero tienes que confiar en mí. No tiene que gustarte, pero obedecerás mis órdenes.

Luke estaba estremeciéndose con ira. Estaba dividido por primera vez en su vida. El único pensamiento de su lobo era llegar a su compañera, protegerla, reclamarla, atarla a él. Pero Luke, el hombre, podía usar la lógica. Finalmente se hundió hasta ponerse de rodillas y desnudo su cuello. Poseidón soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo y se acercó a él.

-No estoy intentado derrotarte, Luke, estoy intentando protegerte. Eres fuerte, mi igual, pero dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda enfrentarse a cuatro Alfas y sus manadas. Lo cual pasara si atacas a sus machos por mirar a tu compañera de manada.

-COMPAÑERA- gruño Luke.

-Para nosotros, si, ella es tuya- dijo Poseidón con calma- para ellos no. Ella no lleva tu aroma en su sangre, ni carga con tus marcas o tú mordida, no hay ningún vínculo mental. Todas esas cosas son fallos contra ustedes.

-Realiza la Ceremonia de Vinculación, Poseidón. Permite completar los Ritos de Sangre. Entonces todo el mundo vera que Thalia me pertenece.

Poseidón sacudió la cabeza.

-Deja que hable con los otros Alfas. El día de hoy se han encontrado tres parejas verdaderas, quizás están dispuestos a permitirles a ti y a Thalia algo de tiempo para explorar esto sin ningún otro macho en escena.

-¿Por qué es incumbencia de ellos?- gruño Luke- ¿Qué tienen que decir respecto a mí o al destino de ella?

-Normalmente, nada. Pero vinimos a una reunión donde los lobos están buscando específicamente a sus parejas verdaderas. Los Alfas están buscando los mejores intereses para sus machos. Si alejas a Thalia de los otros machos y ellas no es tu compañera, entonces podrías estar condenando a uno de esos hombres a una existencia sombría- Luke empezó a interrumpirlo pero Poseidón lo detuvo- no la ven como tu compañera, por lo tanto no la dejaran mantenerla para ti solo. Es tan simple como eso. Afirmar que hay un sentimiento entre ella y tú no es suficiente para ellos.

Los hombros de Luke se desplomaron con derrota mientras la realidad se hundía. Entendía ahora por qué su Alfa lo había encerrado. Independientemente de lo que pensaran los otros Alfas, independientemente de la falta de marcas de acoplamiento entre él y Thalia, él y su lobo la habían reclamado. Ningún macho Canis Lupis emparejado permitiría a otro tocar, mirar, perseguir o coquetear con su compañera. Él no podía confiar en ellos. A la vez, la idea de Thalia allá afuera sin él, como su compañera diría: _no es muy bueno._

-¿Qué hay de Thalia?- Le pregunto a Poseidón.

-Esta con Sally y las otras hembras. La protegeremos, Luke.

-No quiero que otro la toque. ¿No puedes evitar que participe en esas estúpidas _actividades_?- espeto Luke la palabra como si fuera lo más repugnante.

-Veré que puedo hacer- cedió Poseidón- necesito que consigas controlarte.

Luego de varias respiraciones profundas, Luke finalmente se puso de pie. Empezó a pasearse al igual que su lobo se paseaba en su interior, pensando, planeando. El lobo era astuto y no estaría enjaulado, no lo mantendrían lejos de su compañera.

* * *

Thalia yacía en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Estaba inquieta, enojada… _No_ , pensó, _estoy furiosa_. _Enojada no empieza a cubrir lo que siento._

Se puso de costado, acomodando la almohada unas cien veces, e intento contar cada animal que había salido del Arca. Nada ayudo. No podía dormirse, no cuando sabía que Luke estaba encerrado.

Poseidón no le diría donde. _Lobo astuto_ , pensó. Seguro se encontraba en algún calabozo o prisión tosca. Poseidón nunca permitiría que uno de los suyos fuera tratado de esa manera. Pero aun así, los lobos están destinados a ser libre, a correr y vagar. Luke no manejaría bien el estar enjaulado.

Gruñendo en voz alta, Thalia alcanzo su iPhone. Conecto los auriculares y se los puso en los oídos. Sin revisar la música, solo golpeo el botón de reproducir y espero. Sonrió cuando comenzó "Fight for you" de Jason Derulo. Se sonrisa se amplió cuando pensó en el plan que estaba poniendo en marcha.

Oh, sí. Lucharía por Luke. Que Dios ayudara a los que se encontraban en el lado equivocado del campo de batalla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Thalia observo a Phoebe moverse por la sala en que la manada de Serbia estaba tomando el desayuno. Siguió los movimientos exactos del progreso de Phoebe mientras la loba empezaba una conversación con el macho interesado.

Thalia se había preguntado por qué un lobo mostraría interés si las marcas de emparejamiento no aparecían. Su mandíbula cayó al suelo cuando Phoebe y Rachel le explicaron que en los años pasados, cuando las verdaderas parejas eran encontradas, a veces tomaba varios días que las marcas aparecieran. Cuando Thalia empezó a replicar sobre ello, Rachel agrego rápidamente que nuca tomaba más de cuatro días. Luke y Thalia había estado cerca el uno del otro por meses.

Thalia había preguntado por qué nadie se había molestado en divulgar ese pequeño bocado. Rachel dijo que Sally les había dicho que los Alfas no que querían que los machos fueran excesivamente atrevidos con ninguna hembra, solo por atracción, por días con una esperanza de que las marcas aparecieran.

La respuesta de Thalia:

-Quizás sería mejor castrar a los machos y cortar todas las amenazas y meadas en los arbustos.

Jason había escuchado y gruño, luego había empalidecido cuando Thalia lo miro e hizo un movimiento de tijeras con los dedos. Mientras lo hacía, canto la melodía de Wheels On the Bus: "Las tijeras al lobo van a cortar, cortar, cortar…"

Pero ahora, Phoebe estaba hablando con el lobo que la había estado mirando ayer. Él era apuesto, alto y fuerte, como todos los Canis Lupis.

-Hola- dijo el con una sonrisa taimada.

-Hola- respondió Phoebe con su propia sonrisa dulce- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Fobos. ¿El tuyo?

-Phoebe- ella pestaño- ¿entonces quieres ir a alguna parte?

El rostro se ilumino.

-Seguro.

Mientras él se ponía de pie y se despedía de sus compañeros de manada. Phoebe se volvió hacia las CF y les alzo el pulgar. Ahora a conseguir que él les entregue la mercancía. Puso los ojos en blanco. _Estoy hablando como las americanas ahora._

Rápidamente domino su expresión cuando Fobos la tomo de la manos y la saco de la sala.

-Entonces, oh, Gran Maligna, ¿Cuál es el plan?- le pregunto Piper a Thalia secamente.

Thalia se froto las manos y sonrió.

-Bueno, comienza con Strip póker*.

-Ahh, buen Dios. Siempre comienza con Strip póker.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que jugaste Strip póker?- agrego Annabeth.

-Esto suena bueno- chillo Rachel, agachándose en el suelo de la habitación de Thalia.

-Oh, vamos. Eso fue solo una vez. O sea, en serio, una pierde un pequeño juego de Strip póker…

-Thals, contigo siempre es " _solo fue una vez_ "- suspiro Piper.

-Ves, eso es bueno. Significa que aprendo rápidamente- Thalia se encogió de hombros.

-Increíble- Annabeth lanzo sus manos al aire- encuentra una manera de justificar cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres escuchar mi brillante plan o te gustaría enumerar todas mis transgresiones?

-No- Piper fue la que alzo las manos ahora- vamos a seguir cavando en esa caja de pandora y acabaremos encontrando algo peor que el brillante plan que estas preparando que nos vas a explicar.

Thalia fulmino a Piper con la mirada.

-Si terminaste…

-Por supuesto.

Rachel miro a Annabeth.

-¿Siempre son así?

-Créelo o no, esto es bueno. Han considerado asesoría, pero creo que están intentando resolver sus diferencias ellas solas.

-Bien, picaras, escuchen- Thalia se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas, el acero estaba en sus ojos- como estaba diciendo, comienza con Strip póker. Necesitamos algo que los mantenga distraídos por un momento. De esa manera, Annie y Piper tendrán tiempo para ir a través de las habitaciones de los lobos.

-Oye, oye. Me perdiste en lo de Annie y las habitaciones de los lobos- Annabeth retrocedió.

-Bueno, si crees que Percy estaba bien con que juegues Strip póker con un grupo de lobos sin pareja, entonces está bien…

-De acuerdo, buen punto- concedió Annabeth.

-Pero, ¿Qué se supone que buscaremos en sus habitaciones?

-Ropa- afirmo Thalia- todas ellas. No quiero que tengan una pizca de ropa que ponerse. Ropa de cama, también. Sabanas, toallas, edredones. Que desaparezca todo.

-¿No serán capaces de simplemente cambiar a sus formas de lobo? No necesitaran sus ropas- interpuso Rachel.

-Ahí es donde las cosas se ponen complicadas.

-¿Más complicada que confiscar un montón de ropa de hombre y de alguna manera llevársela sin ser vistas?- pregunto Piper sarcásticamente.

-Complicado porque voy a tener que hablar con Diana. Estoy pensando que si tienen drogas para someter a los hombres lobo, entonces tal vez tengan drogas para impedir que cambien.

Annabeth sonrió.

-Malvada, retorcida mujer.

-No quiero que nadie salga lastimado, pero no quiero que piensen que pueden meterse con lo que es mío y salir impunes. Entonces, aunque pueda parecer leve, van a estar humillados.

Rachel, quien había estado escuchando atentamente, levanto la mano. Thalia la miro.

-¿Qué pasa, loba?

-¿Cómo sabes que ganaras en el Strip póker?

-Thals nunca pierde- dijo Piper como si tal cosa.

Thalia se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que está tratando de decir es que, _yo_ nunca pierdo.

-Bueno- dijo Annabeth lentamente- entonces, Strip póker y un éxodo masivo de todas las formas de cubrirse- ladeo la cabeza a un costado- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con dichas ropas, toallas, etc, etc?

-¿Qué les parece una fogata, chicas?- Thalia guiño un ojo- el fuego es mi especialidad después de todo.

Piper volvió a gemir.

-Strip póker y fuego. ¿Alguna vez aprende?

Thalia empezó a pasearse. Iban a necesitar ayuda. No había manera de que Annabeth y Piper pudieran conseguir todas esas cosas de las habitaciones ellas solas. _Piensa, Thals. Dios, se supone que eres la maquinadora de esta pandilla._

Se devano los sesos. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera moverse por la mansión con libertad.

Alguien a quien no le prestaran atención.

No había manera en que dejaran a alguna de las hembras caminar por los pasillos sin invitación. Nada de hembras, pero un macho iría donde le plazca. _Bah, era como si estuviéramos de vuelta al siglo XVIII o algo así._

-Necesitamos un amigo- anuncio Thalia, luego su cabeza se alzó de golpe hacia Annabeth- ¿estas dejando escuchar todo esto a tu bola de pelos?

Annabeth sacudió la cabeza negativamente, aunque sabía que tan pronto Percy se enterara iba a estar enojado hasta la medula.

-Bien, no lo hagas. Sabes que nos encerraría hasta que todo esto haya acabado- Thalia se golpeteo la barbilla- ¿Quién sería más sencillo? ¿Jason o Grover?

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Thalia se acercó y la abrió para ver la dulce sonrisa de Jason. _Iba a ser Jason._

-Estaba comprobando para asegurarme de que las damas están bien- sonrió. Si Thalia no fuera estado embelesada por otro lobo fuera de control podría hacerse sentido atraída por Jason.

-Jason, las parcas te han enviado- dijo Thalia dramáticamente, estirando el brazo para indicarle que entre.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- murmuro Piper.

-Salvando nuestros traseros al último minuto- respondió Annabeth.

-Bueno saberlo.

Jason entro con cautela.

-Las parcas me han escogido, ¿eh? ¿Debería preguntar?

-Bueno, probablemente serás considerado culpable por asociación de todas formas. Podrías meterte de lleno desde el principio-Thalia sonrió dulcemente hacia el- además, siempre digo que si vas a hacerlo, hazlo en grande.

El miro a las otras chicas en la habitación.

-Sí, habla en serio- ofreció Annabeth secamente.

-¿Qué necesitas?- luego resoplo- solo para que conste, jurare que me chantajeaste para entrar en esto.

Thalia sonrió.

-Sabía que eras más que solo una cara bonita.

Jason resoplo, levantando una sola ceja hacia ella.

-Necesitamos que ayudes a Piper y Annie a robar ropas, sabanas, toallas. Casi cualquier cosa que pudiera tratar de cubrir su gloriosa desnudes- Thalia estaba caminando por la habitación mientras hablaba, todavía pensando en la logística de su plan. Cuando Jason le dio una mirada confundida, agrego- oh, de los lobos que planearon esa pequeña aventura de película.

-Bien… primero. Solo quiero decir que no creo que sea una mala idea, sino que pienso que es una idea seriamente mala.

-Seriamente mala- repitió Thalia- bien, anotado.

-Muy bien, digamos que sigo con esto y te ayudo. ¿Cómo exactamente se supone que vamos a sacar todos esos artículos de sus habitaciones?

Thalia detuvo su caminar y soltó un fuerte resoplido.

-Esto es lo que tengo. Todas las habitaciones tienen ventanas en ellas, ¿cierto?

Jason asintió.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué tal si Annie y Piper te tiran todos los artículos por la ventana? De ese modo podrías tomarlo y hacer una pila en el patio principal.

-Está bien, ¿luego qué?

-Entonces, encendemos un fosforo y lo vemos arder, nene- los ojos de Thalia se entrecerraron y la sonrisa que se deslizo por su rostro hizo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de Jason.

La habitación estuvo en silencio varios minutos.

-Así que, ¿Cuándo se supone que vamos a hacer esto y donde van a estar los lobos?- pregunto Jason finalmente.

-Oh, sí. Te perdiste esa parte- balbuceo Thalia, luego se animó- bueno comienza con Strip póker.

-Aquí va- murmuro Annabeth.

Los ojos de Jason se ensancharon.

-Oh no, Thals. Huh uh, de ninguna jodida manera. Luke me arrancaría la cabeza si piensa que te deje jugar Strip póker con un grupo de machos. De ninguna manera va a pasar. Puedes olvidarte de tu plan esperar a Lu…

Jason fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando Thalia se acercó tanto a él que sus pechos se tocaron.

El intento retroceder, pero ella agarro el frente de su camisa y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-Escucha y escucha bien, peludito- gruño Thalia- así es como ha ido mi día. Pase la mañana esquivando patas mugrientas, literalmente, solo para tener una pata mugrienta aterrizando en mi seno y apretando con mucha fuerza. Vi al lobo que probablemente es mi compañero luchar con tal cachorro de patas mugrientas y terminar en toda una lucha sangrienta. Luego me levante la camiseta en una habitación llena de lobos para mostrar las. Oh, tan bellas adiciones a mí ya glorioso pecho. ¿Hasta aquí estás conmigo?

Jason era inteligente y no hizo más que respirar.

-Para colmo, estas pulgas caminantes me grabaron a mí y a mis chicas sin nuestro conocimiento cuando estábamos siendo poco decentes… nuestra culpa. Luego, después de que Luke les dijera que lo tiraran y los dejo ir, ellos lo pusieron en una gran pantalla y tuvieron una fiesta… no nuestra culpa. Tuve que exhibirme a la maldita manada entera para evitar que Luke matara a los idiotas, lo que significa que el vio los moretones y todo eso, y seguramente me encerrara en una habitación hasta que decida que puede manejar a los otros machos estando cerca de mi nuevamente. Encerraron a Lucas por que fue hecho un basilisco sobre ellos, lo que significa que no voy a estar con él. Soy una chica. No puedo desafiar a esos idiotas, limpiarían el piso con mi trasero. Pero puedo emparejar las cosas. Demonios, no hay furia como la de una mujer despechada, Jason. Harías bien en recordarlo- ella soltó su camisa y retrocedió, pero le sostuvo la mirada- estoy cansada, estoy furiosa, quiero ver a mi lobo, y me duelo el pecho. No me digas que no tome represalias contra aquellos que me ofendieron. ¿Estamos en la misma página?

Jason se froto la cara y dejo escapar un suspiro. Volvió a mirar a Thalia y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Me alegre tanto que seas la compañera del Beta.

Thalia ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque alguien tiene que evitar que su cabeza se agrande más de lo que ya está y tengo la sensación de que eres el lobo para hacerlo. Eso, y que tú lo mantendrás ocupado- Jason meneo las cejas sugestivamente- y lejos de nuestros cabellos.

-Huh, él tiene ego-manía- concordó Thalia- de regreso al problema en cuestión, ¿está dentro o fuera?

Los ojos de Jason se suavizaron.

-Estoy dentro. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que salen vivas de esta. Ahh, es una mala idea- gimió.

Thalia sonrió.

-Estoy muy contenta de que veas las cosas de nuestra manera. Odiaríamos tener que atarte y meterte en un armario en alguna parte.

La cabeza de Jason giro bruscamente hacia las otras chicas.

-Una vez más- dijo Piper secamente- sí, lo dice en serio.

* * *

 ***Strip póker: es una variación del juego de cartas póker en el que los jugadores se quitan prendas de ropa cuando pierden sus apuestas. Puede jugarse con cualquier tipo de póker, aunque normalmente se basa simples variaciones con pocas rondas de apuestas, como cinco cartas con descarte.**


	23. Thalia XXII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 22: XXII**

Diana estaba sentada en su escritorio, continuaba en la búsqueda de los archivos por cualquier documentación sobre el emparejamiento de los latentes y los pura sangre Canis Lupis. La puerta se abrió de repente.

-Doc, necesitamos de su ayuda- anuncio Thalia, mientras ella y Piper entraban.

Diana se recostó en su silla y sonrio.

-¿Cómo puedo servirles, chicas?

-Primero necesito que prometa que mantendrá una mente abierta y que me dejara terminar antes de enloquecer- Thalia sostuvo la mirada de Diana, esperando a que la doctora aceptara antes de continuar.

-Esta bien, lo hare. Prometo mantener una mente abierte y no enloquecer hasta el momento apropiado.

-Genial- Thalia tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas en frente del escritorio y Piper tomo la otra- estoy declarando la guerra a los hombres que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para provocar a mi compañero.

-¿Tu compañero?- interrumpio Diana.

-No, no, Doc. Prometio mantenerse al margen hasta que terminara- Thalia le arqueo una ceja.

Diana levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Como estaba diciendo, estoy declarando la guerra. No quiero herir a nadie pero su quiero mandar un mensaje claro de que las mujeres en esta manada no van a aceptar mierda de nadie, no vamos a tolerar que ellos enojen a nuestros hombres- Thalia hizo una pausa esperando a ver si Diana iba a decir algo. No lo hizo- asi que he estado cocinando un plan, que aunque es inofensivo, será bastante humillante.

Empezó a explicar los detalles de su plan. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Diana se fueron abriendo mas y mas.

-Ahora bien, un problema que estaba tratando de solucionar era como asegurarme de que todos vayan a ver a los Chippendales. Creo que he encontrado una solución. Rachel y yo seremos las que los invitaremos a jugar cortas con nosotras. Les diremos que tenemos que jugar en el gimnasio después de que todos se hayan ido porque no podemos tener sus esencias en nuestras habitaciones o nuestros machos enloquecerían. Entonces, después de que Annie, Piper y Jason hagan su parte, ellos podrán tomar los volantes, hechos por mi, he ir puerta por puerta a repartirlos- Thalia sonrio, obviamente satisfecha consigo misma.

Piper la miro, con la frente arrugada.

-¿Qué va a decir el volante exactamente?

-Que deben venir a una fiesta multi-manada después de horas en el gimnasio. inteligente, ¿no?- Thalia levanto la mano a Piper para chocarlas.

Piper le dio un golpe reacio en la mano.

-Pero cuando lleguen al gimnasio en lugar de una fiesta van a obtener una vista de…

Thalia la interrumpio.

-Lobos con el trasero desnudo.

Luego se echo a reir.

-De verdad estas empezando a asustarme- dijo Piper cansadamente.

Cuando Thalia miro a Diana expectante, ella se inclino hacia adelante y puso sus codos sobre el escritorio. Tomando una respiración profunda, pregunto:

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que necesitas que yo haga en este loco, pero ingenioso, plan?

-Estabamos esperando que tal vez tu supieras de una forma de impedir a los lobos cambiar- explico Thalia- seria un poco inútil si ellos pudieran cambiar a sus formas de lobo.

-Vaya. Sin presión, ¿eh?- la sonrisa de Diana fue leve, pero no las habia echado de su oficina… aun- no conozco ninguna droga que se haya desarrollado para este propósito. Un Alfa puede impedir a sus lobos cambir, pero, ¿lo tomo como que no quieres que ninguno de los Alfas este al corriente de este plan tuyo?

-Estarias en lo correcto.

Diana se toco la barbilla mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que sabia con respecto a la medicina y los lobos. Piper de repente salto:

-Santa mierda.

-Uh, Piper querida, ¿te gustaría compartir tu obvia epifania?- pregunto Thalia.

-Nepeta- susurro Piper.

-¿Nep-qué?

-Nepeta- repitió- no me preguntes como se esto porque no tengo ni una jodida idea. Solo estaba aquí pensando en lo loca que eres…

-Si, gracias por el voto de confianza- murmuro Thalia.

-…y luego, ¡BAM! Solo esta allí en mi cerebro. Nepeta. Impide a los lobos transformarse.

Diana estaba sentada con la boca abierta, mirando a Piper.

Piper miro a la doctora, y alzo sus manos al aire.

-Les estoy diciendo que no se de que diablos se trata todo esto, pero ahí esta.

Thalia se levanto, y fue alrededor de la computadora de la doctora, empujando contra la doctora para tener acceso al mouse y al teclado.

-Mueve tu aturdido trasero a un lado y dajame hacer un poco de invetigacion, Doc.

Diana distraídamente rodo su silla fuera del camino de Thalia mientras ella empezaba a teclear.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Buscando Neptun- respondio Thalia.

-Nepeta- le corrigio Piper- N-E-P-E-T-A

Ella la miro.

-¿Incluso sabes deletrearlo?

-Piper asintió y trago duro.

De repente, Thalia rio.

-Oh, esto es demasiado. El nombre mas común para nuestra pequeña congeladora de cambio es hierba gatuna*- Piper en realidad dejo escapar alunas risitas mientras Thalia golpeaba el escritorio- no se que puede ser aun mejor que eso.

Diana finalmente fue sacada de su shock momentáneo cuando Thalia la sorprendio con el golpe al escritori. Miro a Piper y sonrio.

-Um, doc. Me esta asustando- admitió Piper de mala gana.

-Creo que eres una sanadora- le dijo Diana con admiración- una sanadora gitana.

Thalia miro de Diana a Piper y de vuelta.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Cada siglo mas o menos, una sanadora aparece en una manada de Canis Lupis. No hay ninguna razón para ello. Pero es un gran honor y empuja las balanzas de poder mayormente hacia esa manada- explico.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "aparece"?- pregunto Piper

-Solo que quien sea ella, y la sanadora siempre es mujer, dondequiera que este, el destino la trae a la manada a la que va a servir. Tu fuiste destinada a ser amiga de Annie, porque Annie era la clave para guiarte a esta manada. Asi como Thalia estaba destinada a ser amiga de Annie, porque ella también iba a ser parte de la manada Rumana.

-¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?- pregunto Piper dudosamente.

-No hay como explicar los Destinos, Piper- le dijo Diana honestamente- todos tienen un destino y sin importar cuantas veces se extravíen, siempre van a encontrar la forma de volver al camino que va a cumplir su propósito.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que soy una sanadora gitana?- Piper se sento de nuevo en la silla de la que se habia desbocado.

-Bueno tenemos que asegurarnos de que lo eres, pero las sanadoras gitanas son bendecidas sobrenaturalmente con el conocimiento de las hierbas, medicina, las artes de la curación, cosa que seria imposible saber sin años de estudio.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunto Thalia.

-No solo estudie medicina humana cuando fui a la escuela de medicina. Aprendi lo mas que pude sobre atender a los Canis Lunpis también. Aunque, nunca sere capaz de aprender todo lo que las sanadoras saben. Estudie la historia de las sanadoras gitanas dentro de las manadas un par de décadas atrás. No ha habido una sanadora gitana, al menos documentado, en casi dos siglos- Diana sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad y sonrio- Vaya. Si confirmamos esto, Poseidon va a estar emocionado.

-Esta bien, asi que empezemos con las felicitaciones- anuncio Thalia- Piper, felicidades. Ahora tenemos que dejarlo pasar y volver a esta revelación en un tiempo y hora posteriores.

-Sin falta, Thalia, acabo de desbubrir que soy alguna clase de rara mercancía, pero por favor vamos a planificar la caída de algunos pervertidos Canis Lupis- Piper le puso los ojos en blanco a su sarcástica mejor amiga.

-Extraordinario- Thalia asintió- asi que, hierba gatuna. Como estaba diciendo, es extremadamente asombroso pero, ¿Dónde podemos conseguir algo de ello? Aquí dice que es comúnmente encontrada en Europa. Y por casualidad estamos en Europa. ¿Coincidencia?

-Si- interrumpio Piper.

-Yo creo que no- continuo Thalia, sin inmutarse- Diana, tengo una misión para ti si decides aceptarla.

-Oh, hemano- murmuro Diana- déjame adivinar. ¿quieres que encuentre un poco de hierba gatuna y averigue como hacer la mezcla?

-Preferiblemente algo liquido para que asi podamos echarlo en sus bebidas- dijo Thalia distraídamente.

Diana se sento en silencio, contemplando las consecuencias de ser parte de la pequeña maquinación de Thalia. No iba a mentir y decir que estaba mas alla de la mezquindad, porque honestamente, queria atrapar a esos mocosos por pensar que podían meterse con sus mujeres. Poseidon con toda seguridad se iba a enojar, pero de nuevo ella ya estaba en la casa del perro proverbial asi que, que diablos.

-Esta bien, estoy dentro- ella aplaudio con entusiasmo, sintiéndose mas joven de lo que se habia sentido en mucho tiempo.

Thalia guiño.

-Adoro cuando un plan empieza a formarse, especialmente uno que involucra Strip poker, hogueras, y hombres lobos desnudos. En serio, ¿Qué mas querria una chica?

Piper gimio mientras se desplomaba de vuelta en la silla.

-Esto va a ser un desastre, puedo sentirlo.

La cabeza de Thalia salio disparada en torno a Diana.

-¿Puede chica gitana aquí predecir el futuro?

-No, no son clarividentes.

-En ese caso, no, Piper. Lo que estas sintiendo es exuberante alegría que viene de participar en una de las experiencias cambia vidas de Thals.

-¿Oh, eso es lo que es? Pensé que era gas- dijo Piper irónicamente.

Ignorando la observación de Piper, Thalia se dirigio a Diana de nuevo.

-Asi que tu tienes la operación congelación de cambio. Son- Thalia miro su reloj- las nueve ahora. Vamos a necesitar probarlo entes de que la operación comienze, asi que necesitamos estar listas para mañana en la noche.

-¿Cuándo esta planeando tener esta pequeña fiesta?- pregunto Diana.

-Pasado mañana. Percy le mensiono a Annie que los Alfas y sus compañeras van a tener una cena privada ese dia. Con ellos distraídos, creo que seria el momento mas oportuno para obtener nuestra venganza.

-Esta bien- dijo Diana levantándose- voy a salir y ver si puedo olfatear un poco de hierba gatuna fuera de los terrenos de la propiedad. Ustedes chicas traten te mantenerse bajo en radar.

-Lo haremos, doctorisima- Thalia le dio el pulgar en alto y salio de la oficina.

Piper miro de vuelta a Diana, quien sonreía.

-No te preocupes, Piper. Hare un poco de investigación sobre las sanadoras gitanas, y tu y yo lo resolveremos.

Piper le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, doc. Se lo agradesco.

 ***Hierba gatuna: menta de gato, menta gatuna, albahaca de gatos, gatera, gataria, nébeda, y en algunas provincias llamada valeriana.**


	24. Luke XXIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 23: XXIII**

-Así que el Beta ha sido sacado de la escena- le dijo Zethe a sus cuatro compañero de manada- eso significa que la pelinegra no estará tan protegida.

-¿De verdad crees que ella podría ser tu compañera?- pregunto Céfiro.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo sé. Sé que si ella lo es, voy a desgarrar tus manos por tocarla de la manera en que lo hiciste durante el entrenamiento.

-Como si tu fueras aprovechado la oportunidad- lo acuso Céfiro- no es como si ellas fueran fáciles de evitar. Ella está bastante bien dotada, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-Solo mantén las manos quietas de ahora en adelante- gruño Zethe.

-Sí, Beta- concedió el a regañadientes.

-¿Polibotes no dijo que nos iba a castigar por el video?- pregunto Edward.

Zethe negó.

-Dijo que no le parecía otra cosa más que nosotros mostrando nuestro interés por las hembras rumanas. Ninguna de esas mujeres en el video esta emparejada. Eso las hace elegibles.

…

Phoebe golpeo la puerta de Thalia y espero, mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente. Había conseguido la información que Thalia pidió, aunque tuvo que hacerlo parecer como si las chicas no estaban molestas, sino realmente halagadas por la atención de la proyección del video.

La puerta se abrió y Piper le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto ella.

Phoebe entro para encontrar a Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel y Jason todos en el piso con papeles esparcidos, sosteniendo marcadores. La única palabra que vio a simple vista fue _fiesta._

Ella levanto un trozo de papel que había estado sosteniendo y sonrió.

-Conseguí los nombres.

Thalia se levantó de un salto.

-¡Sabia que podías hacerlo!

Phoebe sonrió, contenta de haber sido útil de alguna manera. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que había llegado a apreciar a las estadounidenses. Sintió una tristeza asentarse sobre ella ante ese pensamiento, pero rápidamente se lo quitó de encima mientras Thalia leía los nombres en voz alta.

-Así que, Jason. Eres un hombre- le dijo Thalia.

-Me alegra que lo hayas notado- sonrió Jason.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sabes quiénes son estos tipos? Aparte de Zethe y Cal, que ya los conocemos.

El gruño.

-Son todos de la manada de Serbia. Zethe es el Beta. Céfiro es el lobo que…- Jason hizo una pausa incomoda.

-Consiguió el premio- añadió Thalia amablemente.

-Tienes una habilidad con las palabras, Thals. Se quiénes son y cómo se ven todos ellos.

-Perfecto- suspiro Thalia- ahora, toca invitarlos a jugar.

-Eso no debería ser difícil- le dijo Jason- siempre están juntos.

-Podríamos hablar con ellos en el desayuno de mañana- ofreció Rachel.

-Bien dicho, loba- elogio Thalia, y luego miro hacia el suelo- creo que tenemos suficientes volantes. Demos por terminada la noche.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo.

-Oh, vamos. Todos ustedes actúan como si los hubiera hecho firmar por sus almas o algo así.

-Bien podrías haberlo hecho- murmuro Annabeth.

-Escuche eso, Annabeth Jackson. Oh, y recuerda que no debes dejar que tu bola de pelos entre y revise tu cerebro, o nuestro plan se ira a la mi…

-Entiendo eso, Thals- interrumpió Annabeth mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Thalia levanto las manos y dio un paso atrás.

-Está bien, se cuándo retroceder.

-¿Desde cuándo?- la boca de Piper hizo un mohín hacia ella.

Thalia le enseño el dedo y comenzó a recoger los volantes dispersos. Todo el mundo salió en fila uno tras otro, murmurando buenas noches.

Jason estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Thalia.

-Oye, quería hacerte saber que fui a revisar el parámetro exterior de la mansión, e incluso encontré una carretilla en uno de los edificios de trabajo- el sonrió- encontré queroseno también. Vamos a iluminar la noche, pequeña latente.

Thalia se echó a reír.

-Hombre, cuando te metes en algo, vas con todo, ¿no es así?

-Suponiendo que probablemente voy a morir por ayudarlas, bien podría hacerlo en grande.

-Pensamos igual- bromeo ella- Gracias, Jason. Realmente. Luke se va a enojar.

-Eso es un eufemismo- dijo el rápidamente.

-El del milenio- concordó ella- pero ya sea que el es mi compañero o no, no acepto mierda de nadie. Me defiendo a mi misma y a los que amo cuando puedo. El podrá montar un gran berrinche y golpear su pecho, pero al final va a entender por qué tenía que hacer esto.

Su rostro era serio, su voz cargada de emoción.

-Él está bendecido por tener una compañera como tú, y Alfa en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Thalia sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-Apuesta tu caliente y peludo trasero a que lo soy.

Jason se rio entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta.

…

Annabeth abrió la puerta de su habitación y de Percy y lo encontró acostado, leyendo.

-Has estado muy callada hoy- le dijo, refiriéndose a su vínculo.

Annabeth odiaba la idea de mentirle a Percy, incluso si se trataba de una mentira por omisión.

-Solo he estado con Thalia y las chicas. Tú sabes que ella es mentalmente agotadora. Te extrañe- Annabeth subió a la cama y se tendió a su lado. Con la esperanza de distraerlo, tímidamente añadió- en más de una forma.

Percy se rio entre dientes.

-No te vas a salir del apuro tan fácil, Luna.

Annabeth le acaricio el cuello mientras él seguía mirando el libro. Sus manos comenzaron a frotar su espalda, moviéndose hasta su cuello, y luego corriendo a través de su espeso cabello oscuro.

Percy dejó escapar un gruñido desde lo profundo de su pecho.

-Annabeth- le advirtió.

-¿Si, compañero?- pregunto inocentemente.

Percy cerró el libro de golpe y lo puso a un lado. Rodo sobre el costado, apoyándose en un brazo, evadiendo con eficacia sus manos viajeras.

Annebeth le frunció el ceño.

-Admitiré que soy nuevo en las relaciones, y obviamente, nuevo en estar acoplado. Sin embargo, he visto suficiente televisión estadounidense para entender que las mujeres piensan que pueden distraer a un hombre con el seño cuando están tratando de evitar algo.

Annabeth sabía que su cara se estaba volviendo roja porque podía sentir el calor arrastrándose hasta su cuello.

-Así que, pase la mayor parte del día en un semi-estado de sorpresa por la dirección en la que tus pensamientos han estado yendo, lo cual normalmente no es algo con lo que estés súper cómoda, llegue a la conclusión de que no debes querer que yo sepa algo- Percy entre cerro los ojos. No estaba enfadado, pero estaba un poco molesto- ¿es mi evaluación de la situación exacta, Annabeth?

Annabeth gimió y rodo sobre su espalda, tirando su brazo a través de sus ojos.

-Luna, ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Percy sin rodeos.

Ella tomo una respiración profunda y soltó el aire.

-No te lo puedo decir.

El gruño.

-¿Estamos guardando secretos tan pronto?

La cabeza de Annabeth se alzó rápidamente a mirarlo. El vio el brillo en sus ojos grises y supo que tuvo éxito en sacarla del paso.

-En realidad no es mi secreto para contarlo, Percy. No estoy tratando de ser taimada- bueno, eso no era absolutamente cierto. _Pero aun así,_ pensó ella. Prometí que no te diría.

Percy sostuvo su mirada, frustrado, pero también comprendiendo el hecho de que ella no quería romper su promesa. Admiraba esa cualidad.

-Luna, te he dejado…- se detuvo y cerró los ojos, apretando el puente de su nariz- quiero decir, he estado dispuesto a que pases la mayor parte de tu tiempo con tus amigas, mientras hemos estado aquí. Principalmente porque sé que te tengo en las noches- Annabeth se sonrojo- entiendo que Thalia te necesita. Entiendo que ellas son muy importantes para ti. Pero al igual que mi familia y amigos ya no son lo primero en mi vida, ni la tuya lo es en tu vida tampoco- el disminuyo el espacio entre ellos, odiando la distancia. Paso los dedos por su mejilla, su cuello, el hombro y el brazo, aterrizando sobre su cadera. La atrajo hacia si- no quiero que eso suene egoísta, o mando, pero tu seguridad es lo primero. Thalia tiene la tendencia a tirar la seguridad por la ventana, junto con su sentido de supervivencia.

Annabeth sonrió ante sus palabras, pero sabía que a pesar de que estaba bromeando, también estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Te amo. Odio esconder cosas de ti, pero necesito que confíes en mi- Annabeth se estremeció interiormente ante sus palabras, sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo la confianza que no se merecía por el momento.

Percy llevo la mano a su nuca y tiro de su cara hacia la suya. Apretó sus labios con firmeza contra los de ella, y le encanto que ella gimiera y se relajara contra él. Le encantaba que tuviera ese efecto en ella. Casi gruño cuando sintió su lengua barrer, buscando la entrada. Abrió la boca, profundizando el beso, y escucho como su corazón se aceleró, música para sus oídos.

Ralentizo el beso y finalmente se apartó. El rozo sus profundamente amados labios con el pulgar y se echó a reír cuando ella lo mordió. Su respiración se cortó cuando vio que sus colmillos, los cuales solo hacían una aparición en determinados momentos, descendieron.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en reciprocidad.

Percy observo con fascinación como Annabeth chasqueo la lengua contra uno de sus caninos afilados y sonrió con malicia hacia él.

Él estaba preparado para dar por terminada la conversación, al menos por la noche.

-Voy a confiar en tu, amor. Pero si algo te sucede a causa de este secreto…

-Shh- Annabeth lo interrumpió cuando se acercó a él y mordisqueo su labio inferior con suavidad. Percy gruño y tiro de ella imposiblemente más cerca.

-¿Estas hambrienta, compañera, o simplemente feliz de verme?- bromeo el, respecto a sus colmillos haciendo acto de presencia.

" _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he tenido tu sangre_ "- dijo ella en respuesta a su broma.

El rostro de Percy se tornó serio.

" _Sabes que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo_ "

" _Lo sé_ ", ella había bajado su mirada de la suya, y estaba jugando con el cuello de su camisa. " _es solo que es… vergonzoso._ "

Percy dejó escapar una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Annabeth lo miro, sus ojos se estrecharon y su boca se tensó.

-¿Por qué te estas riendo de mí?

La risa de Percy finalmente se detuvo. El tiro de su cola de caballo para soltar su cabello. Pasó los dedos a través de este y siguió sonriéndole.

-Después de los pensamientos que estuviste enviando hoy, pequeña arpía, no veo como algo pueda avergonzarte.

Annabeth entorno los ojos.

-¿Vas a besarme o burlarte de mí toda la noche?

Percy rozo los dientes a los largo de la piel de su cuello donde estaba su marca, sus propios caninos descendiendo.

" _¿Quién dijo algo acerca de besarte, Luna?"_

…

Luke se puso de pie luego de terminar varios cientos de abdominales y flexiones. Estaba inquieto; su lobo estaba poniéndose muy nervioso. Se paseó por la habitación, doblando sus manos mientras sus garras se mantenían descendiendo y retrayéndose. Había estado en un cambio parcial durante todo el día y sabía que en ese momento, él era más peligroso que nunca.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar por los cielos que Thalia se estuviera quedando fuera de problemas y que Poseidón estuviera manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella. Porque sabía que cuando saliera de la reclusión, y la encontrara en menos seguridad que estar encerrada en su habitación con la puerta custodiada, iba a perder la minúscula cantidad de control a la que se aferraba con ambas manos.

Todavía estaba furioso por el lobo que se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo. Y entonces su compañera había montado ese pequeño truco en el pasillo para el disfrute de todos. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, Thalia tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Simplemente no había planeado verlo junto con el resto de su manada. Tal vez tenía que explicarle que los Ritos de Sangre realizados después de la Ceremonia de Vinculación eran generalmente donde la ropa desaparecía… en privado. Se aseguraría de hacer hincapié en lo de _privado._

Su pequeña hazaña le había permitido ver la evidencia de la mano del lobo en el cuerpo de su compañera. Los moretones donde sus manos habían presionado duro, y los molestos cortes donde sus garras habían penetrado su carne. Para rematar el día del demonio, Luka había visto, en una neblina de color rojo, una habitación de hombres sin pareja babeando detrás de su compañera y de sus dos compañeras de manada.

Gruño ante todos los recuerdos, al darse cuenta que en ese momento habría matado a todos y cada uno de los lobos responsables.

Solo había una cosa que lo calmarían a él y a su lobo: Thalia.

-Alfa- hablo Luke hacia la habitación abiertamente- tengo que hablar contigo, por favor- su voz era gutural, tan cerca del cambio.

Menos de un minuto después de que el hablo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Luke- dijo Poseidón su nombre como un Alfa adolorido por el sufrimiento de uno de los suyos.

-La necesito- dijo Luke honestamente.

-No puedo traerla.

-Entonces, al menos dame un teléfono para que pueda hablar con ella- Luke nunca había sido una persona de mendigar, pero estaba a punto de arrastrarse, solo para escuchar su voz.

-Ellos van a oír si hablas con ella- la frente de Poseidón se frunció- pero… serán capaces de ver un texto.

Luke sintió una sonrisa extenderse a través de su rostro, no realmente una sonrisa feliz, sino más como una de "acabo de sacar furtivamente una galleta del tarro de galletas". Hace seis meses, ni siquiera habría considerado los mensajes de texto, pero desde que Percy y algunos de los otros lobos jóvenes habían empezado, de alguna forma se había visto obligado, y a aprender la jerga concerniente a eso.

Resulto, que Luke prefería los mensajes de texto que hablar en cualquier momento. Excepto con su compañera. _Pero tendrá que bastar por ahora,_ pensó.

-Voy a volver en un momento. Tendré que conseguir el número de Thalia.

-Date prisa- gruño Luke, pero agrego- por favor.

Luke se paseó y paseo mientras esperaba que su tabla de salvación fuera traída. Si tenía alguna duda de Thalia siendo su compañera, habían sido eliminadas al sentir su rabia crecer al estar lejos de ella.

Eventualmente Poseidón entro, sosteniendo un teléfono. Luke se obligó a retraer sus garras de modo que fuera capaz de escribir sin trabas.

No reconoció a Poseidón mientras se iba.

Luke encontró su nombre en la lista de contactos y pulso el botón de texto. Una pantalla en blanco apareció con un teclado debajo de ella.

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Thalia._

El espero, gruñendo cuando ella no respondió de inmediato. Su teléfono vibro finalmente, mientras su texto aparecía.

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Bola de pelos._

Luke gruño, pero sonrió ante su boca inteligente. Su teléfono vibro de nuevo antes de que pudiera responder.

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿_ _Estas_ _bien_ _?_

Le importaba. Tenía el corazón en la garganta mientras leía el simple texto de ella.

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Un poco gruñón._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Estas bien, entonces._

Luke rio, sintiendo a su lobo asentarse, aunque solo fuera un poco. Era suficiente para mantenerlo cuerdo.

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¿Cómo estás tú?_

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Extrañándote._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Te extraño también, nena._

 _ **Thalia**_ _ **txt**_ _: ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Nunca._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Estás enojado conmigo?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Estaría mejor._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _:(_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Eres mía._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Si._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Únicamente mía para ver._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _No sabía cómo distraerte._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Misión cumplida._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _1o1_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Mantén tus ropas puestas._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Muy mandón?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Mantén tu ropa puesta._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Eso puede hacer las cosas difíciles._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Thalia._ _Mantén. Tú. Ropa. Puesta._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Bien, voy a mantener algo de ropa._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Te necesito._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _P dijo que no._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¿Le preguntaste?_

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Por supuesto, eres mío._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Grrr_

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Un buen Grrr?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Definitivamente._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Excelente._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¿Estas siendo buena?_

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Mm, se mas especifico._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Thalia._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Siempre soy buena en lo que sea que hago._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _No es tranquilizador._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿No estás de acuerdo?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _No puedo._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _He estado en el otro extremo de ti siendo buena._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Estas siendo retorcidamente malvado._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Tú culpa, yo era inocente antes de conocerte._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Estoy segura de que estabas absolutamente limpio._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Debería dejarte dormir._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿DEJARME? ¿En serio?_

Luke sabía que la única forma en que iba a conseguir que se fuera a dormir seria utilizando la psicología inversa. Por mucho que quería sentarse y escribirle toda la noche, ella necesitaba descansar.

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Necesito que duermas, nena._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Eres un rápido aprendiz._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Sueña conmigo._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Voy a pensar en ello._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Compañera, Grrr._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Humm, delicioso._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¡Mujer! Ve a dormir._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Sola?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¡Demonios, si, sola!_

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Una cama tan grande, solitaria._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Thalia._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Alguna vez te dije que eras sexy cuando eras mandón?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Si, estabas bebida hasta tu lindo trasero._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Sonrojándome._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Deberías estarlo, ve a la cama._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _No puedo escribirte si duermo._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Tú me mataras._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Te aseguro que no es lo que quiero hacerte._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Sonrojandome._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¡PECR*!_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Ve. A. Dormir._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Me acompañas?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _El teléfono estará cerca de mi corazón._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Lagrimas._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _No llores, nena._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _No sé, Thalia._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Apesta._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Estoy abrazándote._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Más lágrimas._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Mi lobo se está poniendo inquieto._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Lo siento, estoy bien._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Abrázame también._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Toda la larga noche._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Buenas noches, nena, xoxo._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Buenas noches._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¿Nada de amor para mí?_

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _No quería que se te subiera a la cabeza._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Gracias por tu preocupación._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Buenas noches, un profundo e intenso beso, con las manos en tu cabello, los cuerpos presionados juntos._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _GRRRRRRR._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Qué? ¿Demasiado?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Voy a soñar contigo._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Apuesto a que lo harás, 1o1, buenas noches, B._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Buenas noches, nena._

Luke se desplazó a través de sus textos, sonriendo ante su alegría juguetona. No era suficiente, pero le ayudaría a pasar la noche.

…

Thalia se hizo un ovillo en la cama de la que le había dicho a Luke que era demasiado grande para estar en ella sola. Todo el día se había mantenido a si misma ocupada. Ahora aquí, en la oscuridad, podía sentir el agujero que se estaba ampliando con cada momento lejos de Luke.

Ella había estado emocionada cuando Poseidon le había dicho que podía escribirle. Sonrió para sus adentros, recordando sus textos. Luke tenia un lado dulce y romántico. Y maldita sea si esto no era la cosa más sexy.

Cerro los ojos y pensó en el. Su hermoso rostro, su cabello claro, ojos de color cielo… se quedó dormida ante los recuerdos de la profunda y tranquilizadora voz de su compañero, y su fuerte cuerpo sosteniéndola.

 ***PECR (LMAO): Partirse el Culo de Risa; en el inglés original: Laughing My Ass Off.**


	25. Thalia XXIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 24: XXIV**

Diana bostezo mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su manada, desayunando. Había estado fuera buscando hasta las dos de la mañana. Estuvo en fase cuando salió a buscarlo, sabiendo que su lobo se podría mover más rápido.

Finalmente, a más de 16 kilómetros de distancia de la finca, encontró la Nepeta, también conocida como hierba gatuna. Todavía trabajaba en perfeccionarlo en forma líquida, la parte más difícil era que tenía que ser bastante potente, pero también disuelta de modo que las pocas partículas de la planta no fueran visibles.

La gente tiende a sospechar cuando hay cosas flotando en sus bebidas.

Diana capto la mirada de Thalia a través de la mesa y asintió, un movimiento sutil para que ella la siguiera fuera.

Diana esperaba en el pasillo cuando las 5 muchachas salieron, Jason pisando sus talones.

 _Si, esto no parece sospechoso,_ pensó.

-¿Qué sucede, doc?- pregunto Thalia.

-Encontré la Nepeta a 16 kilómetros. He estado trabajando en ello toda la mañana y la única cosa en la que no estoy segura es en su potencia para hacerlo indetectable en la bebida.

-¿Encontró algo que impedirá que los chicos sean capaces de cambiar?- Jason hablo bajo, para que no sea escuchado por casualidad.

Diana, Thalia y Piper, asintieron al mismo tiempo, pero no se explicaron.

El levanto sus cejas.

-De acuuuuuerdo. ¿Cómo averiguo eso?

Piper miro a Diana quien dio un movimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

-Hicimos unas indagaciones y en cierto modo cayo en nuestro regazo- dijo Thalia vagamente.

-Aja, solo cayo en su regazo…- Jason las observo con recelo- bien, si esa es su historia…

-Finalizada, ilustrada y corregida- Thalia le dio un asentimiento agudo- está bien. Todos andando, gente. Doc, necesitamos sujetos de prueba para su magia.

-Esa sería la manera más exacta de determinar si es eficaz- concordó Diana.

Thalia sonrió a Jason dulcemente.

Jason miro el destello en los ojos de Thalia cuando ella le sonrió. Comprendiendo lo que ella estaba pensando, levanto las manos.

-De ninguna manera, Thals. Vamos, no puedes pedirme que haga eso. No puedo protegerlas si no puedo cambiar. No. Me opongo enérgicamente.

Thalia no discutió, comprendiendo que ninguna coquetería, arrastre, empuje o soborno iba a funcionar con Jason. Miro a cada miembro de su grupo, todas tratando de pensar en un lobo para probar este brebaje.

Finalmente, Diana hablo:

-Yo lo hare. Es mi creación, debería ser yo quien la pruebe.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto, Diana?- pregunto Piper.

-Sí, definitivamente. Llevare a Piper, Annie y Jason conmigo mientras ustedes tres ponen la carnada a su presa.

Thalia sostuvo su puño en alto hacia Diana. Ella entendió lo que Thalia intentaba hacer y formo su propio puño., chocándolo contra el de Thalia.

-Que comience la fiesta, señoras.

Jason aclaro su garganta y mordazmente miro a la conspiradora diabólica.

-Ah, por el amor de Dios. Que comience la fiesta, señoras y hombre lobo caliente. ¿Feliz?- pregunto Thalia.

-¿Crees que soy caliente?- Jason sonrió abiertamente y guiño.

-No le llegas ni a los talones a B, así que no te emociones mucho.

-Ouch. Eso dolió, Thlas.- sonrió Jason, colocando su mano en su corazón.

Thalia negó y se dio vuelta hacia Phoebe y Rachel.

-¿Listas?

-Totalmente- sonrió Rachel.

Phoebe dio un débil:

-Sip- sus cejas se levantaron mientras hacía movimiento de pompón con las manos.

-Ese es el espíritu- Thalia se rio- vamos, encontremos la manada de ratas.

…

Zethe alzo la vista de la mesa para ver a la americana pelinegra y a las dos lobas rumanas yendo hacia él.

-Este día se está poniendo bueno, chicos.

Los otros cuatro giraron en sus asientos para mirar mientras las muchachas caminaban con seguridad hacia su mesa. Ellas se detuvieron a un metro de distancia y observaron a cada uno de ellos.

-Oí que ustedes son los chicos que grabaron ese increíble video- Thalia sonrió con satisfacción mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho… no por casualidad.

Los ojos de Zethe vagaron a sur de su cuello antes de volver a su rostro.

-Fuimos nosotros- Zethe les guiño- quisimos compartir toda esa belleza con todos.

-Aww, eso es lindo- Thalia echó un vistazo atrás, a Rachel y Phoebe- ¿no es lindo eso, muchachas?

-Muy lindo- Rachel levanto una ceja hacia los lobos.

Phoebe asintió silenciosamente con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes, señoritas?- hablo Cal, llamando su atención.

-De hecho, vinimos a invitarlos a un partido amistoso de naipes mañana por la noche. Habrá refrescos.

Zethe se inclinó atrás en su asiento y doblo sus brazos. Descaradamente observo a Thalia, comenzando por sus pies, yendo por todo el camino hasta la cumbre de su cabeza pelinegra.

-¿Quién más estará allí, hermosa?

-Ustedes los cinco sementales y nosotras- Thalia señalo hacia ella y las dos chicas con ella.

El levanto sus cejas mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por su cara.

-¿Y qué tipo de naipes se jugaran?

Thalia se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando su mano en la mesa para así poder susurrar más cerca.

-La clase que rima con _Lip stroker*-_ guiño y luego se enderezo mientras observaba al cerebro de Zethe deducir lo que acababa de decir- si quieren jugar estén en el gimnasio mañana en la noche a las diez en punto. Es nuestro pequeño secreto, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Zethe miro mientras ella se alejaba balanceando sus caderas muy atractivamente. Oyó que varios de sus compañeros de manada silbaban por lo bajo.

-¿Así que, vamos?- pregunto Cal a su Beta.

-Como si algunas vez renunciara al Strip poker con unas mujeres tan bellas- Zethe puso los ojos en blanco- Si, vamos- reitero cuando Céfiro y Fobos lo miraron sin expresión.

-¡Strip Poker!- anuncio de repente Céfiro.

-Shhh.

-Cierra la boca, idiota- Zethe y Cal lo detuvieron.

-No me di cuenta que era eso de lo que ella estaba hablando- siguió Céfiro.

-¿Qué más rimaría con Lip stroker?- pregunto Zethe a su compañero de manada, con su voz llena de exasperación- ustedes cuatro mantenga cerrado el hocico- les advirtió- no quiero que ningún otro macho descubra esto. Esas lobas son nuestras.

…

-Eso salió bien- dijo Thalia con entusiasmo. Sintió que su teléfono vibraba y lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans ajustados.

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Buenos días, hermosa._

Thalia sabía que la sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro era probablemente ridícula, pero no le importó. Luke pensaba que era hermosa y estaba pensando en ella. Lo único que podría hacerlo más lindo era que él estuviera ahí para decírselo en persona.

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Buenos días a ti._

-¿Crees que se aparecerán?- la voz de Rachel trajo a Thalia al presente.

-Cariño, sus ojos estuvieron sobre nosotras todo el tiempo. Estarán allí- miro el teléfono mientras decía- dirijámonos a la oficina de Diana y veamos cómo van las cosas.

Luke le había mandado un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?_

Thalia sabía que Luke no quería que participara en ninguna de las actividades que estaban previstas, pero Poseidón no podía justificar que ella no estuviera allí. Así que tenía que responder a esto con cuidado… si no podía ser honesta solo tenía que desviar su atención.

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Tejer cestas._

Llegaron a la oficina de Diana y abrieron la puerta sin llamar. Jason, Annabeth y Piper ya estaban allí, sentados y mirando a la doctora.

-¿Entooonces, como les va, chicos?- pregunto Thalia cuidadosamente.

-Estamos esperando- susurro Annabeth.

Thalia vio a cada uno de ellos y luego a Rachel y a Phoebe.

-¿Esperando que?

-A ver si ella cambia- le respondió Piper.

-¿Por qué susurramos?- pregunto Rachel.

-No lo sé. Simplemente me parecía que no deberíamos ser ruidosos o hacer movimientos bruscos- respondió Annabeth distraídamente.

Jason puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Thalia.

-Han pasado 15 minutos y hasta ahora no ha entrado en fase- hablo en tono regular.

-¿Cuánto bebió, Doc?- pregunto Thalia.

-Coloque un tercio de taza en 8 onzas de líquido. Hasta ahora solo me siento atrapada. Como si mi piel solo estuviera atascada. En realidad no sé cómo describirlo.

Los otros lobos de raza pura se estremecieron ante la descripción de Diana.

-Así que, ¿solo nos sentamos y esperamos?- pregunto Rachel.

-Más o menos- Jason asintió.

-¿A qué hora es la actividad grupal que se supone que tenemos que hacer hoy?

-A las once- respondió Thalia, mirando su teléfono. Eran las nueve, y tenía un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¿Por qué no me gusta cómo suena eso?_

Thalia sonrió.

 _Lobo inteligente._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _El tejido de cestas es perfectamente seguro._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Entonces, ¿es toda una clase solo para chicas?_

-Lobo astuto- se burló Thalia.

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Define toda._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Completa, entera, única, total._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Que lindo._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Responde._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Tengo que usar el baño de niñas, ya regreso._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Para tu información, el baño de niñas es toda, completamente, enteramente, totalmente de chicas._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¡THALIA!_

Thalia ignoro el último texto. No quería mentirle. El solo se preocuparía y probablemente rompería algo. Se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizo hasta el suelo. Cerrando los ojos. Se preparó a esperar con los demás para ver cuánto le tomaría a Diana volver a cambiar. Su teléfono vibro varias veces más. No miro los mensajes, pero sabía que serían probablemente en mayúsculas.

 _Mala Thlas,_ pensó para sí misma.

…

Annabeth camino hacia el comedor y directo a los brazos de Percy.

"Eso _está mejor_ " murmuro Percy en su mente.

" _Yo también te extrañe"_

Se acurruco en su pecho y dejo salir una respiración profunda. Hacerse cargo de todo el drama del plan de Thalia y la poción mágica de Diana la estaban desgastando.

Aunque, todos ellos estaban un poco menos estresados al descubrir que le tomo a Diana más de tres horas para cambiar luego de beber la mescla de hierba gatuna. Por lo menos sabían que esa parte del plan funcionaria.

-Espero que no te importe, pero tu padre pregunto si comeríamos con ellos y le dije que sí.

Annabeth sonrió ante la mirada preocupada en el guapo rostro de Percy.

-Eso está bien, hombre lobo.

Mientras salían, Thalia pasó por su lado.

-Te veré después en tu habitación, Thals- dijo Annabeth con una actitud calmada.

-Está bien, que te diviertas- Thalia les guiño un ojo y sonrió a Percy- oye, sexy, ¿estas cuidando de mi chica?

Percy se rio entre dientes.

-Siempre.

-Me refiero de todas las maneras- les lanzo Thalia mientras continuaban yéndose- solo en caso de que no lo comprendieras.

-¿Dónde van?- pregunto Piper sentándose junto a Thalia en la mesa.

-Asumo que a comer con Frederick- le dijo Thalia- Pero soy conocida por equivocarme en raras ocasiones. Hay la posibilidad de que estas sea una se esas.

Piper entorno los ojos.

-Debe ser agotador ser tú, Thalia Grace.

-Es una gran responsabilidad, sin duda- dijo Thalia seriamente- es decir, las expectativas harían fracasar a la mujer más débil.

-Oh, sin duda.

-Solo digo, Pipes, no es fácil ser verde.

Piper resoplo.

-No eres verde.

Thalia descarto el comentario.

-Eso es relativo, chica.

Rachel y Phoebe ingresaron a paso lento, luego Jason. Diana fue última. Estaban tratando de deshacer su "tiempo juntos", así no parecía sospechoso. Probablemente no estaba funcionando porque todos se veían tan culpables como el profesor Plumb en el Conservatorio con el Candelabro.

Comieron rápidamente, todos deseosos de finalizar los planes para la noche siguiente. Thalia estaba lista para tener un tiempo a solas. Usando vagamente la palabra sola: casi estaría con Luke. Él le había estado mensajeando todo el día, la mayoría de ellos el equivalente al gruñido de su nombre. Odiaba dejarlo colgado, pero había tenido que tomar las estúpidas lecciones de natación.

 _Si,_ pensó ella. _Escuchaste bien. Tenemos lecciones de natación, al igual que mesas de billar._ La ultima cosa que necesitaba era que Luke la imaginara inclinada sobre una mesa de billar con un monto de machos sin pareja alrededor de su… lo cual era lo que había sucedido exactamente. Convenientemente dejaría salir un poco de eso esta noche cuando le escribiera.

Antes de que Thalia pudiera dejar la mesa, Poseidón hablo:

-¿Todos recuerdan que esta noche hay una reunión de manada?

-Mierda- murmuro Thalia y fue seguida por varios otros murmurando improperios similares en su pequeña pandilla.

Poseidón levanto una ceja.

-¿Planes?

Los ojos de Thalia se ensancharon y quedo congelada con la mirada del Alfa. Su cerebro se detuvo, lo único que podía oir era una voz gritando: _redada._

-Ah, um- comenzó Piper- creo que Thalia esperaba saltarse eso, con todo lo que ha pasado.

Thalia miro a Piper y quiso que ella viera la gratitud en sus ojos.

-Bien, supongo que podría decirse que no estas sintiéndote bien- dijo Poseidón pensativamente. Miro de vuelta a Piper- ¿estoy en lo cierto al asumir que hay otras varias mujeres que quieren saltarse esto con Thalia?

Piper asintió.

-Sí, Alfa. Señor.

Sally sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Piper.

-Está bien, entonces. Pero no van a dejar la habitación de Thalia. Para nada- Poseidón miro fijamente a cada una de las chicas.

-Sí, Alfas- dijeron todas al unísono.

Mientras Thalia se paraba para irse, miro a Jason y articulo:

-Nos vemos.

El dio un asentimiento breve.

Diana también asintió.

 _Desastre apartado,_ pensó Thalia con un suspiro.

 ***Lip Stroker: juego de palabras que Thalia usa para referirse a Strip Poker, en cual es un póker de prendas.**


	26. Thalia XXV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: XXV**

-Está bien, vamos a repasar una vez más- dijo Thalia mientras yacía en su cama.

Hubo un gemido colectivo a través de toda la habitación.

-Thals, es casi la una de la mañana- se quejó Jason.

-Una vez más, después, les prometo que los dejare ir.

Annabeth bufo.

-Muy amable de tu parte, oh, gran genio.

Thalia volvió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Thals. Estoy cansada, de mal humor, y tengo un caliente hombre lobo esperando en mi cama.

-De acuerdo, a las diez en punto, Rachel, Phoebe y yo estaremos…

-En el gimnasio- suministro Rachel.

-Me asegurare que las bebidas enriquecidas estén en el lado en el que los chicos van a sentarse- explico Phoebe.

-Y Annie y Piper estarán…- Thalia miro fijamente a las dos chicas.

-Haciendo nuestro camino a las habitaciones de los idiotas- dijo Annabeth secamente.

-Que entusiasmo, Ann. Gracias.

-Diana y yo estaremos afuera por debajo de las ventanas de las habitaciones a la espera de las donaciones para la hoguera- agrego Jason.

-Muy bien. Entonces…

-Annabeth ira al gimnasio y vigilara para ver si los chicos han perdido completamente. Luego iremos de puerta en puerta repartiendo los volantes- explico Piper.

-Exacto- Thalia miro a Diana- y tú…

-Estaré esperando para oír de Annie a través de mensajes de texto que la fiesta ha comenzado, entonces encenderé el botín.

-¡Magnifico! Creo que lo tenemos, chicos y chicas.

-Finalmente- gimió Annabeth mientras se levantaba y se estiraba- me voy- se despidió con la mano de Thalia y salió por la puerta.

Jason, Diana, Rachel y Phoebe estaban justo detrás de ella.

Piper permaneció al pie de la cama de Thalia y miro a su amiga.

-¿Estas bien, Thals?

Thalia le sonrió a Piper.

-Estoy mejor ahora que Luke y yo podemos comunicarnos, incluso si es solo con mensajes de texto.

-¿Y estas segura de que quieres seguir adelante con esto?

-Estoy segura- respondió con sencillez.

Piper asintió una vez.

-Está bien, entonces, Lucy. Te veré por la mañana.

-Que duermas bien, Ethel.

Thalia se levantó y se fue a prepararse para la cama. Lo único que quería en ese momento era arrastrarse bajo las mantas y luego pasar el tiempo con cierto hombre lobo melancólico.

Poniéndose unos pantalones deportivos y una camisera manga larga, corrió al cuarto de baño, se cepillo los dientes y se lavó la cara. Mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla, se detuvo para mirarse en el espejo. Algo había cambiado, pero ella no podía descifrar lo que era. Tenía el cabello tan largo y negro como siempre, sus ojos azul eléctrico, piel blanca y suave, y sin embargo, todavía había algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y tiro la toalla en el mostrador.

Mientras se subía a la gran cama grande, agarro su teléfono de la mesita de noche. Se apoyó contra la cabecera con las muchas almohadas mullidas que adornaban la cama y golpeo el icono de mensaje de texto en su teléfono.

-Ah, caramba- murmuro cuando vio un mensaje de texto tras otro de Luke.

 _Sabía que iba a ser malo,_ pensó mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse con destreza a través del pequeño teclado del teléfono.

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Hola?_

Thalia contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. Y espero y espero. Frunció el ceño ante su teléfono.

-Bueno, tal vez este dormido- hablo a la oscuridad. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron sin respuesta.

Sintiéndose despojada y muy vacía, se acurruco en las almohadas y puso el teléfono a su lado. Sabía que debería hacer contestado a sus mensajes de texto, pero también sabía que iba a estar molesto y preocupado si se enteraba que ella había pasado tiempo entre los otros machos.

 _Podría haber manejado eso mejor._

Thalia había comenzado a seguir a la deriva en un sueño inquieto cuando su teléfono sonó.

Miro a la pantalla a través de los ojos llenos de sueño. Estuvo a punto de llorar cuando vio que era un mensaje de texto de Luke. No le importaba si le gritaba, ella solo necesitaba saber de él.

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Hola, nena._

Ahora ella lloro. Esperaba que el despotricara, pero en cambio él le envió un simple " _hola, nena_ ". Lo podía oír en su mente, y ver la media sonrisa que estaría en sus labios. Se echó hacia a otras y se limpió las lágrimas antes de responder.

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿No hay gritos?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¿Estas bien?_

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Físicamente sí._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¿Alguien te toco hoy?_

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _No._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Sin gritos._

 _ **Thalia txt.**_ _Lamento no responder._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Entiendo por qué._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _No significa que me guste._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Me preocupe por ti._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Si._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _No debería haberlo hecho._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _No estoy enojado, Thalia._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Gracias._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Te extraño. Me siento vacío._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Yo también._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Te veré mañana en la noche._

Thalia se disparó hacia arriba ante las palabras en su pantalla. ¿Él iba a salir? ¿Mañana por la noche?

-No es bueno- murmuro. Bueno, iba a tener que conseguir que Jason lo interceptara y detuviera la alguna manera. Ella soltó un bufido- sí, eso va a funcionar muy bien.

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Vas a salir ;)_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Poseidón está hablando con los otros Alfas, explicando nuestra situación._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Eso es bueno._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _¿Estas feliz?_

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¡Por supuesto! No tengo quien me gruño :)_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Es tarde._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _¿Esa es tu manera de mandarme a dormir sin ser mandón?_

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Es mi trabajo cuidarte, Thalia._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Oye B, es tarde y estoy cansada, creo que voy a decir buenas noches._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _1o1, esa es mi chica._

 _ **Thalia txt:**_ _Te extraño, buenas noches, xoxo._

 _ **Luke txt:**_ _Te extraño más, buenas noches nena, xoxo._

Thalia dejo su teléfono en la mesilla de noche y se acurruco de nuevo en las sabanas. Estaba exhausta, pero el descanso la eludía porque ahora tenía que averiguar cómo iba a conseguir que Luke no se enterara de su plan. Sabía que después de haber estado dicho y hecho el estaría enfadado, pero su lema siempre ha sido: "Es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso."

Parecía que el lema por fin iba a morderla en el trasero.

* * *

Luke se recostó en la cama en su prisión temporal y pensó en la respuesta de Thalia ante su liberación mañana. Había esperado un poco más que "eso es bueno", y ya que no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia él, solo quedaba otra explicación. Ella estaba tramando algo. Sonrió para sí mismo. Su compañera lo iba a mantener listo y alerta, ninguna vida aburrida para él. Por extraño que parezca, esperaba con interés los estragos que estaba seguro que ella iba a causar.

Luke cerró los ojos y se rio para sus adentros. Ahora, solo era cuestión de salir mañana y detener cualquier plan que ella y sus cohortes estuvieran planeando sin matar a algunos inocentes, o no tan inocentes, machos.

* * *

-¿Cómo le va a Luke?- le pregunto Sally a su compañero cuando ella se acurruco junto a él en la cama, con la cabeza en su pecho.

Poseidón acaricio su largo cabello oscuro con suavidad. Incluso después de siglos no había nada mejor que su compañera en sus brazos, su olor rodeándolo.

-El parece un poco mejor desde que se puede comunicar con Thalia.

Sally se echó a reír.

-No puedo imaginar a Luke enviando mensajes de texto como un adolecente enamorado.

Poseidón sonrió y se rio con ella.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que ella es su compañera. Al igual que todos nosotros los machos, está completamente perdido sin ella.

-Así que admites que estarías perdido sin mí- bromeo ella.

-Mina, ma vad (mírame)- susurro.

Sally se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, un privilegio que pocos tenían.

-Eu sint nimic fara tine (no soy nada sin ti). Fara tine nimic in viata aceasta ar insemna nimic (sin ti, nada en esta vida significaría nada)- Poseidón la levanto para asi poder colocar ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro. Suavemente, acaricio sus mejillas y le encanto la forma en la que su piel se sonrojo ante su mirada- sin ti, Sally, los colores no serían tan brillantes, las fragancias no serían tan dulces, y los alimentos serian cenizas amargas en mi boca. Durante los dos siglos que has estado a mi lado. No detrás de mí, sino a mi lado, como mi igual. Durante estos dos siglos no sé si te he expresado alguna vez realmente lo que eres para mí, lo que significas para mí.

Poseidón le limpio las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la beso suavemente, luego retrocedió lo suficiente para que cuando hablara sus labios rozaran los suyos.

-Si Annie y Thalia son la mitad de mujer que eres, Percy y Luke serán bendecidos más allá de toda medida. Así que nunca, jamás dudes de que sin ti yo vagaría por este mundo en oscuridad y desesperanza. Yo sería una cascara de un hombre, incapaz de liderar, incapaz de cuidar de mi manada. Te amo, Sally mia.

Se sentaron en silencio, frente con frente, los labios apenas tocándose. Respirando el aire del otro, siendo literalmente la vida del otro. Cuando finalmente apagaron la luz, envueltos en los brazos de otro, Sally susurro en la oscuridad las palabras que había pronunciado durante su ceremonia de unión hace mucho tiempo.

-Sufletul meu pentru dumneavoastra, in-ima mea pentru dumneavoastra, viata mea pentru dumneavoastra (Mi alma por la tuya, mi corazón por el tuyo, mi vida por la tuya).

" _Siempre, Mina_ " susurro Poseidón en su mente.


	27. Thalia XXVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: XXVI**

-Anímense, gente- aplaudió Thalia mientras entraba en la pequeña habitación en la que había pedido, vía mensaje de Texto, que todos se reunieran con ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Reina del Drama?- pregunto Piper.

-Luke me envió un mensaje de texto anoche. Les ahorrare los destalles sensibleros, pero…

-Sería la primera vez- murmuro Annabeth.

Thalia hizo un gesto con la mano como cerrándose la boca e hizo callar a Annabeth.

-Lo que compartiré es que dijo que va a salir esta noche.

Murmullos ondearon a través de la habitación.

-Mierda.

-Genial.

-Perfecto.

-Sabía que esto pasaría- gruño Jason- ¿sabes lo que va a hacer me cuando averigüe que te ayude, Thalia?

-Tengo una idea bastante buena. Pero no vamos a desmadrarnos como un puñado de aficionados.

-Pero somos aficionados, tu…- Antes de que Annabeth pudiera termina, Thalia la interrumpió.

-Aja, no hay necesidad de insultar.

-Pooor favor, sé que me has dicho mucho peor- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Annie, querida, eso es el pasado. Este es el ahora, y ahora mismo tenemos que averiguar cómo vamos a evitar que el gran lobo malo descubra el proyecto de los tres cerditos.

-¿Te acabas de referir a nosotras como los tres cerditos?- pregunto Piper con incredulidad.

-Oh, por Dios. Bien. Tres cerditos que son calientes como el infierno que un verdadero desafío para la Señora Piggy. ¿Mejor?- Thalia batió sus pestañas.

-Esta de una forma rara, Thalia Grace.

-Bien, así que lo que estoy pensando- continuo Thalia- es que Jason o Diana tendrías que estar al acecho de Lucas porque ustedes será capaces de olerle incluso antes de verle.

Jason gimió.

-Sabía que debería haberme quedado simplemente en mi habitación. Cuidándome a mí mismo. Pero no, precisamente tenía que andar alrededor de las calientes hembras sin compañero. Justamente tenia que ser mi habitual encanto.

-No hay problemas de autoestima por ese lado de la habitación, ¿eh?- interrumpió Piper.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

-Tengo una debilidad por las mujeres hermosas y ellas parecen tener una debilidad por mí.

-Definitivamente sin problemas de autoestima.

Thalia siguió adelante, ignorando su juego.

-No creo que necesitemos cambiar nuestros planes a este punto. Creo que simplemente tenemos que estar extra vigilantes.

-¿Acabas de usar la palabra vigilantes?- rio Annabeth.

-¡Annabeth!- gruño Thalia.

-Bien, bien. Me callare. Me doy cuenta que tu malvado plan te está estresando.

-Honestamente- concordó Thalia- ¿Quién sabría que sería tan agotador ser el villano?

-¿Nunca has visto ninguna película de Disney?- pregunto Piper mientras todos se levantaban para desayunar.

Thalia la miro interrogante.

-En serio, Thals, ¿crees que todas esas malvadas brujas lucían como si fueran sido mantadas con fuerza y puestas a secar porque es fácil ser malvado?

Diana, Rachel y Phoebe, quienes habían estado sentadas en silencio a lo largo de la reunión, perdieron su compostura antes esto.

Annabeth y Thalia estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que nos la hemos arreglado para corromper a nuestra pequeña y dulce Piper- Annabeth choco los cinco con Thalia.

-Ya era hora, también- Thalia empujo a Piper con el hombro- estaba empezando a pensar que estaba más allá de toda ayuda.

-Ustedes dos están perturbadas. Como, en serio necesitadas de pastillas importantes y años de asesoramiento perturbadas.

Rachel miro a Diana.

-¿Son todas las americanas así?

Diana guiño un ojo.

-No, creo que es una cosa sureña.

Thalia se desternillo de la risa.

-Es como siempre digo, ¡nosotras las bellezas sureñas lo damos todo!

-¡Yee-haw!- gritaron Annabeth y Piper mientras hacían su camino por el pasillo.

-Una gran manera de no llamar la atención sobre nosotros, señoritas- murmuro Jason mientras pasaban a otros miembros de la manada.

-Jason, cariño, no hay manera de _no_ llamar la atención sobre todo esto.

Todas las chicas rieron mientras Jason ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos a…- comenzó Annabeth.

-Atracarnos con comida. Si, si, lo sabemos, princesa lobo.

* * *

Poseidón espero hasta que todos estuvieron sentados antes de dirigirse a ellos acerca de los planes del día.

-Quiero darles a todos una actualización sobre la situación de Luke.

Thalia se sentó derecha, esperando a ver lo que diría Poseidón.

-Sally y yo cenaremos con los demás Alfas esta noche, y tengo intención de abordar el tema de Luke y Thalia. Con suerte, una vez que explique las cosas, estarán dispuestos a permitir que Thalia y Luke pasen algún tiempo juntos sin exigirles que participen en más eventos.

Thalia dejo salir el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Van a permitir que Luke salga esta noche?

Los ojos de Poseidón se suavizaron mientras miraba a la compañera de Luke.

-No lo sé aun, Thalia. Si los Alfas no están de acuerdo, entonces probablemente será mejor mantener a Luke separado de todo el mundo hasta que volvamos a casa.

Thalia simplemente asintió en señal de comprensión.

-En cuanto al resto del día, nuestras hembras tendrán lecciones de esgrima. Algunos de los machos mayores sin compañera vienen de un periodo de tiempo en el que las armas no eran un método de guerra.

-Sin ofender, Alfa- Thalia tomo la palabra- pero decirnos que los machos que deberíamos estar mirando como compañeros son lo suficientemente viejos como para ser considerados exposiciones en museos de antigüedades no hace mucho por el viejo libido.

Rachel y Phoebe rieron disimuladamente mientras Piper puso los ojos en blanco y cubrió su rostro con desesperación.

Poseidón sonrió.

-Por lo tanto, entonces te hará feliz saber que tu compañero esta al menos a medio siglo de ser admitido en dicha exposición.

Thalia lo miro fijamente.

-No esta bien, P. No está nada bien.

Poseidón rio entre dientes y le dio un guiño.

-Comamos y vayámonos. Oh, y una cosa más, Thalia- Poseidón se dirigió a ella, su rostro libre de sonrisas- por favor abstente de apuñalar a un pobre lobo desprevenido.

Thalia pestañeo inocentemente.

-¿Significa eso que puedo apuñalar a una bola de pelos prevenida?

Poseidón gruño.

-Me tomare eso como una negativa. Recibido, Alfa, señor.


	28. Thalia XXVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 27: XXVII**

Polibotes contesto el teléfono celular que vibro en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?- le espetó a su contacto- entonces, ¿has encontrado un lugar para llevarla? ¿Conseguiste la orina para verter sobre ella?- el escucho- entiendo que pienses que es desagradable, pero sería inútil ocultarla si ellos pueden encontrarla. La orina lo enmascarara. Has lo que te pido. Sabes el precio que tendrás que pagar si no lo haces- golpeo el botón de finalizar y se metió el teléfono al bolsillo.

Salió de la suite hacia el área contigua que se había establecido como un comedor, y vio como dos de sus hembras apareadas preparaban la mesa para la cena que se llevaría a cabo en menos de una hora. Se había asegurado de cada detalle con mucho cuidado, hasta el momento en que le entregaría a Poseidón, el Alfa más grande en dos siglos, la bebida falta.

Polibotes sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en la forma en la que la semana se había desarrollado. El Beta de Poseidón estaba encerrado, y todos estaban tan distraídos por la situación con él y la americana que no tenían ni idea de que había un traidor entre ellos.

Se acercó al mini bar y se sirvió una copa. El la levanto en el aire mientras susurraba en voz baja:

-Por una noche para recordar- se bebió el licor de un trago, saboreando el ardor que causo en su garganta.

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Hizo un gesto a una de las hembras para abrirla.

Hermes y su compañera, May, entraron.

-Hermes- Polibotes inclino la cabeza hacia el Alfa de la manada de Hungría, a continuación, se acercó a su compañera- May. Te ves encantadora, como siempre- le tomo la mano, y suavemente deposito un beso en ella.

-Gracias, Polibotes- May sonrió genuinamente- nos sentimos honrados de ser tus invitados y honrados de ser incluidos en este monumental evento. Es hora de que dejemos de pelear entre las manadas y unamos fuerzas para ayudar a nuestra especie a sobrevivir.

-Hablas como una verdadera hembra Alfa.

Continuaron con una pequeña charla a medida que cada Alfa y su compañera llegaban. Poseidón y Sally fueron los últimos, ambos caminando con la confianza que viene de gobernar hace casi dos siglos. Polibotes se obligó a sonreír y mostrar efusión con Sally así como lo había hecho con las otras hembras. Se recordó que sería la última vez que tendría que ver a la pareja envuelta en su propio poder. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para provocar una sonrisa sincera cuando él los invito a todos a sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

El planeo para ellos una cena tranquila, para dar a Poseidón y su compañera una buena última cena antes de que dejen esta vida. Luego él personalmente le entregaría a cada pareja una copa de su vino más viejo y más caro. El veneno comenzaría a inundar el sistema de Poseidón en menos de media hora consumirlo, y todo el infierno se desataría.

…

-No puedo creer que ese cobarde gallina llorara cuando lo pinche con la punta de la espada- gruño Thalia mientras ella y las otras cuatro mejores amigas subían las escaleras para reunirse en su habitación. Habian terminado de cenar hace un par de horas y habían estado sentadas alrededor, dándole a la lengua cuando Annabeth miro su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban 45 minutos para que Thalia, Rachel y Phoebe supuestamente debían encontrarse con los machos en el gimnasio.

-Thals, cortaste su muñeca. Eso es poco más que un pinchazo- señalo Piper.

-Se curó en menos de un minuto. Podría entender su lloriqueo si le fuera cortado la mano. Pero en serio.

Rachel y Phoebe se rieron de Thalia a medida que todas se amontonaban en su habitación.

Thalia inmediatamente se dio vuelta y señalo a Annabeth y Piper.

-Bien, ustedes dos tienen que encontrarse con Jason y Diana en- miro su teléfono- veinte minutos en el consultorio de Diana- se volvió hacia Rachel y Phoebe- creo que deberíamos usar trajes de baño bajo la ropa. De esa forma, si la capa superior sale, no estaremos mostrando los calzoncillos.

-Está bien, nos vamos a cambiar y nos encontraremos aquí en quince minutos- le dijo Rachel a medida que ella y Phoebe se iba. Thalia les hizo un gesto en dirección a su armario.

-Está bien, Thals. Nos vamos- grito Annabeth mientras ella y Piper se dirigían a la puerta.

-Espera, aguarda- Thalia asomo la cabeza alrededor de la puerta del armario- ¿Qué le dijiste al hombre lobo que estarás haciendo esta noche?

-Que estaría pasando tiempo con Piper. Lo cual no es realmente una mentira.

Thalia sonrió, pero fue triste.

-Lamente que hayas tenido que ocultarle esto a él.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

-Me consuela saber que Luke va a patear tu trasero cuando todo termine.

Piper rio.

-Gracia por eso, Ann- se quejó Thalia.

-Es mejor ser realistas- Annabeth se despidió cuando ella y Piper se fueron.

Thalia se detuvo en su armario, contemplando cuan enojado iba a estar el Beta.

-No será bonito, eso es seguro- murmuro, mientras continuaba la búsqueda de su ropa.

20 minutos más tarde, Thalia, Rachel y Phoebe se sentaban en medio del gimnasio con una baraja de cartas, vasos que habían robado en la cena, y un poco de vodka que Jason había adquirido de una forma escondida. Habían puesto las almohadas de sus camas alrededor de un círculo para descansar en ellas, y Thalia había establecido su iPhone para reproducir música de club. Rachel logro averiguar cómo encender solo la mitad de las luces, así que no estaba tan brillante, pero un suave resplandor caía sobre el piso.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que…- antes de que Rachel pudiera terminar su frase, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y entraron cuatro lobos.

-¿Dónde está el quinto hombre?- pregunto Thalia con un guiño.

-El Alfa tenía un asunto para que él se encargara, así que señoras, tendrán que conformarse con nosotros cuatro- respondió Zethe.

-Estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera- coqueteo Rachel.

Thalia indico donde debían sentarse y Phoebe les paso unos vasitos de chupitos.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar esta noche de inmediato- Thalia levanto su copa llena con suficiente vodka para tomar un trago- ¡Por una noche para recordar!

Todos levantaron sus copas y tintineas llenaron la habitación mientras ellos brindaban conjuntamente y bebían.

Thalia vigilo a los cuatro lobos a ver si había algún indicio que se habían dado cuenta que sus bebidas estaban alteradas. Ella sonrió cuando sostuvieron sus vasos en alto por otro trago. Rachel lleno los chupitos a medida que Thalia comenzaba a barajar.

-Bien, entonces, ¿saben cómo jugar al póker?

-Buscamos los detalles básicos en internet- le informo Cal.

Thalia miro a Rachel y Phoebe por el rabillo del ojo.

-Excelente- es lo que salió de sus labios, pero estaba pensando: _Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe._

Repartió las cartas.

-Vamos a mantener la sencillez y jugar a cinco cartas. Ahora bien, al igual que en un juego regular, ustedes pueden optar por retirarse, pueden hacer un farol, y pueden pedir. Ya que no estamos jugando por dinero, la manera más fácil de determinar cómo van a quitarse la ropa se basa en las apuestas. Por ejemplo, si apuesto un dólar eso sería igual a un calcetín. Si estuvieran apostando cinco dólares sería una camisa, y así sucesivamente. ¿Tiene sentido?

-Así que, ¿Cuánto mayor sea la apuesta, mas intima será la ropa que se retire?- pregunto Zethe.

-Exactamente- sonrió Thalia.

-Realmente has pensado en esto, ¿cierto?- pregunto Fobos.

-Nosotros los occidentales nos tomamos nuestro póker muy en serio, sin importar el método de pago- repartió las cartas en la mesa y tomo las suyas. Todo el mundo hizo lo mismo y miraron sus manos- bueno, entonces, que empiece el jugador a mi izquierda… Rachel, has tus apuestas- Thalia la miro expectante.

Más temprano, Thalia les había dicho que se quedaran en el juego solo cuando la apuesta fuera menor de cinco dólares, y doblaran en cualquier otro momento. A ella no le gustaba presumir, pero sabía de póker. Tendría a estos chicos en sus calzoncillos en cualquier momento. Haría las grandes apuestas para atraerlos, y sin importar el hecho de que fueran lobos, ellos eran hombres y ella era solo una chica. Ellos no querrían doblar las apuestas… ya sea que eso los hiciera parecer inseguros y débiles.

Thalia le había sonreído a Rachel y Phoebe entonces, y las hizo reír cuando puso a reproducir "The Gambler" de Kenny Rogers. Phoebe tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Qué es que ustedes los norteamericanos tiene una canción para todo?

Su respuesta había sido:

-Deberías ver nuestra televisión real.

Rachel planto su apuesta.

 _Y así comienza,_ pensó Thalia.

…

-Está bien, vamos- Jason se froto las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Estas bien, Jason?- pregunto Piper- pareces un poco nervioso.

Jason la miro y sonrió.

-Pregúntame después que sobreviva a esto con mi virilidad intacta.

Piper se sonrojo y rápidamente siguió a Annabeth.

Llegaron a la parte inferior de la escalera en el lado este de la mansión. Las habitaciones de la manada Serbia estaban cerca.

-Está bien- señalo Jason- iré con ustedes y me asegurare que las habitaciones están vacías. Entonces Diana y yo iremos a esperar debajo de las ventanas para que ustedes comiencen a arrojar las mercancías.

Annabeth asintió. Piper se estremeció.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

Annabeth la agarro de los hombros.

-Resiste, Pipes. Conseguiremos esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Conseguiremos esto- repitió Piper, sonando de todo menos confiada.

Jason comprobó el pomo de la puerta de la primer habitación que él sabía que era de Zethe y Cal. Se abrió suavemente en un interior oscuro. Sonrió.

-Está despejado, señoritas- él les hizo señas dentro- voy a ver las otras dos y seguiré mi camino. Ustedes dos dense prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

Piper y Annabeth asintieron a medida que empezaban a entrar en el cuarto oscuro.

Annabeth se fue en línea recta hacia el armario, mientras Piper comenzó a quitar las sabanas de la cama.

-Realmente creo que deberíamos estar usando guantes para esto- Piper se estremeció cuando tiro de las sabanas y las enrolló en una bola.

-Oye, deja una de esas sabanas desenrolladas. Podemos poner toda la ropa en una pila en la sabana y arrojar todo junto- grito Annabeth desde el armario.

-Buena idea.

Annabeth salió del armario, con los brazos llenos de ropa.

-Hagamos esto.

Piper rio. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Le dio un codazo a la pantalla mosquitera y esta cayo tres pisos más abajo, donde estaban Diana y Jason.

Jason las saludo y les hizo señas para que ella comenzara a arrojar las cosas hasta abajo. Piper sonrió y le dio un pulgar en alto. Ella agarro e primer conjunto de sabanas y las arrojo fuera. Miro hacia abajo y vio a Diana recogerlas y ponerlas en una carretilla.

De ahí en adelante trabajaron como una maquina bien engrasada. Annabeth corrió alrededor agarrando todo lo que posiblemente pudiera cubrir una parte del cuerpo, Piper lo tiro por la ventana, y Jason y Diana lo agruparon en una carretilla.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, se movían a la habitacion de al lado.

Piper comenzó a tirar de las sabanas de las camas de nuevo mientras Annabeth destrozaba una versión susurrada de "Heartless". Piper se unio a ella mientras trabajaban.

En el tercer y último cuarto, Piper se asomó por la ventana mientras dejaba caer el último artículo de ropa.

-¿Cómo se está viendo a hoguera?- susurro tan fuerte como pudo.

Jason sonrió.

-¡Va a ser épico!

Ella se rio mientras Annabeth la jalaba de vuelta.

-Vamos, Pipes. No tenemos tiempo para coquetear.

La boca de Piper cayó abierta.

-Definitivamente no estaba coqueteando.

-Solo sigue diciéndote eso, cariño. Tal vez cuando Thalia se convierta en una monja será verdad- se echó a reír mientras tiraba de Piper fuera de la habitación y bajaban las escaleras. Se apresuraron en dirección al gimnasio.

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado en el juego?- pregunto Piper.

No debería tomar mucho tiempo. Thalia dijo que estaban jugando a cinco cartas con descarte. Eso es un juego bastante rápido de póker- Annabeth acelero el paso mientras pensaba en como Thalia podría estar sentada allí, tratando de mantener a los hombres lobo desnudos ocupados.

Lograron llegar al gimnasio y miraron por las ventanas de las puertas. Annabeth se asomó silenciosamente y casi se muere de la risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- Piper dio un tirón en la manga de Annabeth.

Sacudiéndose con risitas silenciosas, señalo a la ventana.

Piper silenciosamente miro por el borde de la ventana y rápidamente se cubrió la boca por lo que vio.

Phoebe y Rachel se sentaban, viéndose bastante incomodas, en sus trajes de baño. Frente a ellas, cuatro hombres disgustados sentados nada más que con calcetines. Habían tomado sus almohadas y las habían colocado sobre sus regazos. Thalia no se veía mucho más feliz cuando ella tiro de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Aunque, todavía tenía sus pantalones.

Annabeth saco su teléfono y mando un mensaje a Jason para hacer que trajera su trasero hasta aquí y ayudara a ir de puerta en puerta para anunciar la fiesta.

Piper y Annabeth se fueron rápidamente y casi chocaron con dicho lobo.

-¡Whoa! Entonces, ¿estamos bien?- el sostenía los volantes en sus manos y le entrego a cada chica una pila.

Annabeth asintió.

-Démonos prisa. ¿Has visto alguna señal de Luke?

Jason negó con la cabeza.

-No, así que será mejor mover nuestros traseros.

Todos despegaron a la carrera, dirigidos a la escalera. Llegaron a la segunda planta y de inmediato comenzaron a llamar a las puertas. Al abrirse las puertas sonrieron y empujaron volantes a las manos de los ocupantes. Cuando llegaron al final de la segunda planta y estaban en camino a la tercera, Annabeth envió a Thalia un texto, haciéndole saber que los animales estaban en movimiento. Los hombres y mujeres lobo ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio. Luego rápidamente escribió un mensaje de texto a Diana que decía: "Nena, enciende mi fuego", y rio disimuladamente mientras golpeaba enviar.

Annabeth y Piper se habían adelantado a Jason, tratando de repartir tantos volantes como fuera posible antes de que lo inevitable pasara.

Jason finalmente las alcanzo y tomo el resto de los volantes.

-Ustedes dos adelántense y salgan de aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Annabeth se veía alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa?

El las empujo.

-Solo váyanse, y dense prisa.

Las chicas no le preguntaron de nuevo, sino que se unieron a la multitud de Canis Lupis caminando por las escaleras.

Jason entrego el último volante y se fue. Había bajado el último escalón de la escalera, cuando de repente una mano agarro su cuello.

-¿Por qué hay un incendio en el jardín delantero?

-Oh. Hola, Beta…- Jason rio nerviosamente- te dejaron salir. ¿Fue por tu buen comportamiento, o…?

Luke dio un paso hacia él y gruño.

-Responde a la pregunta, Jason.

-El fuego… está bien, bueno. Veras… lo que sucedió… lo que pasa… mierda- el gimió y decidió que sería mejor simplemente ceder- Thalia está quemando la ropa, sabanas, y todas las cosas de los machos sin pareja de la manada Serbia- escupió Jason finalmente.

Luke lo miro como si le fuera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿En dónde está mi compañera ahora?- la voz de Luke era tranquila, demasiado tranquila.

-Um, obteniendo el resto de la ropa.

-¿En dónde?

-De, uh, los, um, machos. Jason estaba tratando de detenerlo tanto tiempo como podía, esperando que Thalia ya estuviera fuera de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está consiguiendo la ropa de ellos, Jason?- los ojos de Luke estaban brillando y sus colmillos descendieron.

-Es algo así como una historia divertida, en realidad. Veras, Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Phoebe y Annie…

-¡¿Cómo?!- gruño Luke.

-Están jugando strip póker- Jason dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras su Beta trataban de controlar a su lobo- si te hace sentir mejor, Thalia está ganando. Creo- en retrospectiva, decidió que tal vez esa última parte no era realmente de ayuda.

Luke extendió la mano y lo agarro por el pescuezo y lo empujó hacia adelante.

-Llévame a ella.

…

Thalia escucho su teléfono deja escapar un pequeño pitido. Ella coloco su actual mano de cartas boca abajo en el suelo delante de ella, y comenzó a estirarse, levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Chicos, necesito un descanso solo por un segundo. ¿Qué tal otro trago?

Los lobos enfrente de ella tenían los ojos pegados en su figura mientras se arqueaba y estiraba. Todos asintieron al unísono, pero no hablaron. Thalia sonrió a Rachel, quien simplemente se rio entre dientes mientras servía otra ronda de tragos.

Mientras Thalia continuo estirándose, se inclinó hacia Phoebe. Ella se acercó a su oído y susurro.

-La caballería está en camino.

Phoebe hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y sonrió a los hombres mientras tomaban sus tragos.

Thalia miro a su cuerpo medio vestido. _Hombre eso estuvo cerca_ , pensó.

Cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe y sus oídos se encontraron con el ominoso silencio, supo que había hablado demasiado pronto.

…

Luke y Jason llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio y Luke tuvo una sensación de deja vù.

-Si mi compañera está en el otro lado de esa puerta...- murmuro la amenaza sin terminar.

Varios lobos se habían reunido y estaban mirando por la ventana. Hubo un murmullo a través de la multitud de: "¿Están desnudos?" junto con risitas y carcajadas.

El Beta gruño y la multitud de abrió como el mar rojo. Luke camino lentamente hacia adelante, y cuando llego a la ventana, tuvo que clavar sus garras en las palmas de sus manos para evitar entrar en fase por lo que vio. Todos los lobos a su alrededor cayeron de rodillas mientras su poder se vertía sobre ellos.

Se volvió hacia la multitud.

-Todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones. Ahora- su tono tranquilo no ocultaba la rabia dentro de él. Sin decir una palabra, los lobos se levantaron y salieron rápidamente.

Luke miro a Jason, quien seguía de rodillas.

-Levántate- le dijo con voz ronca- ¿Sabías que ella iba a hacer esto? ¿sabías cómo me sentiría al respecto y le permitiste hacerlo de todos modos?- sus ojos brillaban y estaba luchando con cada respiración para evitar que su lobo golpeara al cachorro frente a él.

-Asumo toda la responsabilidad- le dijo Jason con firmeza.

-Voy a tratar contigo cuando haya terminado con ella- lo despidió Luke.

El casi tiro la puerta del gimnasio al abrirla y camino dentro. El olor del miedo golpeo su nariz mientras los cuatro hombres desnudos dieron la vuelta y encontraron sus ojos brillantes.

-Inco-modo- canturreo Thalia mientras veía a Luke entrar enfurecido. Ella se puso de pie, dejando el círculo de hombres desnudos y mujeres semidesnudas.

Luke miro a Thalia lo suficiente para ver que ella estaba usando pequeños trozos de tela que apenas cubrían sus partes esenciales.

Luego tuvo que apartar la mirada. Él se sacudió y lucho por el control, pero casi lo perdió cuando se dio cuenta que sus compañeras de manada no llevaban mucho más. Para el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los machos una vez más, estaba seguro de que había un charco de sangre en el suelo por sus garras clavándose en sus manos.

Luke estaba viendo rojo en este punto.

-¡Cambien a sus lobos!- le gruño a ellos.

Espero y cuando no pasó nada, tomo largos pasos amenazadores hacia ellos.

-¿Se atreven a desafiarme mientras se sientan en una habitación desnudos con _mi_ compañera?

Zethe gruño, pero bajo los ojos.

-No podemos entrar en fase. Lo hemos intentado.

Los ojos de Luke se dispararon a Thalia.

Ella se encogió de hombros inocentemente, mordiéndose el labio.

-Uups.

Ahora de pie, Phoebe y Rachel retrocedían lentamente mientras Luke avanzaba hacia Thalia.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto.

Ella miro a los hombres Serbios, luego a Luke otra vez.

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto aquí, frente a ellos?

-Jason- llamo Luke.

-¿Si, Beta?

-Por favor, asegúrate que estos hombres regresen a sus habitaciones de forma segura. Tan pronto como se vistan Rachel y Phoebe, llévalas a sus habitaciones también.

Rachel y Phoebe tenían sus ropas puestas antes de que terminara de hablar.

Luke giro hacia Zethe.

-Si pones una mano sobre mi compañero de manada, voy a desgárrate miembro a miembro. Espero que esta experiencia te haya enseñado a no meterte con nuestras mujeres.

Thalia sonrió, pero rápidamente desapareció cuando Luke la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tienes mi palabra de que no vamos a tomar represalias- gruño Zethe.

Luke asintió una vez e hizo un gesto a Jason para llevar el grupo fuera. El dejo escapar un lento suspiro. Cuando Thalia comenzó a hablar, hizo un gesto para detenerla.

-Vístete, por favor- su voz era tensa, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Thalia tomo su camisa y la deslizo por su cabeza, luego se deslizo en sus zapatos.

-Vamos- le dijo él. Con suavidad, pero firmeza, la tomo de la mano.


	29. Thalia XXVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 28: Thalia XXVIII**

Luke abrió la puerta de la habitación de Thalia y le hizo señas para que entrara. El no había hablado desde el gimnasio. No confiaba en sí mismo. Sin mencionar que su lobo le hacía morderse la lengua, ya que, a pesar de que estaba enfadado, no permitiría que Luke hiriera a Thalia con sus palabras.

Una vez dentro, ella se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer. Rodo sus hombros en derrota. Odiaba verla de esa manera, pero no pudo librarse de esa imagen de ella apenas vestida delante de esos hombres desnudos.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto, su voz ronca, mientras trataba de mantener a su lobo bajo control.

Thalia lo miro, sin lágrimas en los ojos, solo simple determinación.

-Tenían que aprender a no meterse contigo y los mios.

Luke gruño.

-Es mi trabajo protegerte y defender tu virtud.

-¡Y un demonio que lo es!- gruño ella- es _mi_ virtud, Luke. ¡La clave es Mi! No me voy a sentar como una pequeña compañera obediente cuando alguien intenta algo contra mí. O contra ti, para el caso.

Luke gruño.

Thalia se puso de pie y camino hacia él, pero él se dio la vuelta. Estaba demasiado enojado para su tacto. Su espalda no la detuvo.

-Siento haberme guardado esto de ti- le dijo mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos desde atrás- siento haberte lastimado. Lamento haberte preocupado. Si te sirve de consuelo, esta será probablemente la última vez que me quite la ropa en público.

El pecho de Luke retumbo.

-¿Probablemente?- gruño.

Ella sonrió mientras frotaba la cara contra su espalda.

-Bueno, no voy a poner mi sueño de ser una chica de espectáculo de Las Vegas en un segundo plano por el momento.

Thalia espero mientras el lobo de Luke finalmente se calmaba a medida ella lo abrazaba. Finalmente, él se volvió hacia ella. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, empujando mechones de pelo negro fuera del camino. Paso el pulgar suavemente por su labio inferior y Thalia sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

-Te he necesitado, y te eche de menos- susurro Luke.

Thalia no hablo. No podía mientras la sostenía hipnotizada por sus brillantes ojos cielo. Él se inclinó hacia adelante e inhalo profundamente. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su pecho retumbaba a medida que gruñía.

Luego, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. Suaves al principio, pero luego deslizo la lengua por sus labios y Thalia se quedó sin aliento ante el contacto. Luke comenzó a retroceder hasta que Thalia sintió la cama en la parte posterior de sus piernas. Él la puso de espaldas sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, nunca rompiendo el beso. Las manos de Thalia subieron por su propia voluntad y pasó los dedos por su cabello, suspirando ante la suavidad.

Luke la apretó con más fuerza en el colchón y ella sintió su mano en su pantorrilla. Poco a poco paso la mano por la parte posterior de su muslo, tirando de su cuerpo más cerca hasta que su mano ahueco su trasero.

Thalia gimió al sentir su mano sobre ella, no es que ella nunca hubiera tenido a un hombre poniendo su mano sobre su trasero, pero esto era diferente. Muchísimo más íntimo y posesivo. Luke dejo rastros de besos por sus mejillas, su cuello, hasta su clavícula mientras Thalia trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando él le mordisqueo, ella jadeo. El sonido se abrió paso entre la niebla de deseo que había nublado la mente de Luke. Se echó hacia atrás y la miro a los ojos, acariciando suavemente su rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

-Deberíamos parar- susurro mientras trazaba sus labios rojos y húmedos en un estado de trance.

-Aja- murmuro Thalia.

-Thalia- gruño Luke- dime que me detenga.

Thalia cerró los ojos con el fin de escapar de su abrazadora mirada azul. Respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Aclarando su garganta, por fin pudo hablar.

-Luke, quiero que te detengas- ella abrió un ojo para echar un vistazo hacia el- ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Una sonrisa amenazaba con cruzar sus facciones.

-Casi convincente.

Un pensamiento golpeo la mente de Thalia mientras consideraba lo que él le estaba pidiendo que dejara de hacer.

-¿Eres virgen?

Luke sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

-Eres muy contundente, ¿no es así?

Thalia arqueo una ceja.

-Thalia, tengo 125 años de edad- le dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Eso no es una respuesta- gruño ella. Entonces otro pensamiento la golpeo- ¿debería espantarme que seas tan viejo?

-Si quieres que lo explique detalladamente como una ciencia, realmente un Canis Lupis envejece un año por cada seis de un humano. Tengo más como veinte en "tus años", en un sentido. Si alguien debería espantarse, ese debería ser Annie. Percy tiene solo tres.

Eso hizo reír a Thalia.

-Oh, esto es demasiado divertido. Definitivamente voy a tener que meter eso en su cabeza- luego se tornó seria- bien, entonces, veinte los puedo manejar. Ahora, Capitan Evasor, responde a la primera pregunta.

-No.

Thalia parecía desconcertada.

-No. ¿Te niegas a responder?

Luke gruño.

-No, la respuesta a la pregunta es no.

Thalia se limitó a mirarlo, no muy segura de cómo responder. Sabía que no debía escandalizarse, pero no pudo evitar sentir el dolor que cruzo su corazón al oír su respuesta.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Luke con suavidad.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?- le pregunto en voz baja, y Luke gimió.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?

-¿Cuándo, Luke?

El inclino la cabeza de vuelta para que lo mirara cuando ella trato de rehuir.

-Ya han pasado cinco años.

La boca de Thalia se abrió.

-Oh- sus ojos se movieron hacia el techo.

Luke le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Estas bien?

Después de un momento, ella inhalo a través de sus dientes apretados.

-Bueno, yo nunca pensé que saldría con un perdedor… ¿cinco años?- sus ojos de encontraron con los suyos ahora, formándosele una sonrisa burlona- realmente sobrestime tu sensualidad.

El rodo, alejándose de ella, y paso su brazo sobre su cara.

-Eres exasperante, mujer.

-Eso es lo que te gusta de mi- Luke gruño sin comprometerse- así que… ¿significa eso que ya no estás enojado conmigo?- pregunto Thalia esperanzada.

El levanto el labio en una mueca, y ella pudo ver sus colmillos todavía desplegados.

-Voy a tomar eso como un: "Cuando se congele el infierno". Es bueno saber.

Luego aleatoriamente.

-¿Acaso _Matty-_ gruño Luke el nombre- te toco?

Ella se echó a reír.

-¿De verdad aun estas perturbado por eso?- cuando el no respondió, ella resoplo y puso sus ojos en blanco- nos besamos, pero eso es todo. Y solo lo hice para mantenerlo ocupado de modo que Piper pudiera escaparse de allí.

Luke la tomó por sorpresa cuando estuvo sobre ella una vez más, su boca cubriendo la suya.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación de Thalia se abrió de golpe, y Luke rodo lejos de Thalia con un aullido de dolor y rabia.

Thalia se incorporó y vio a un muy asustado Jason en la puerta. Sintió un tirón en su interior, casi como un ligamiento siendo estirado, pero no estaba, ni de cerca, dolorida como Jason y Luke obviamente estaban.

Luke gruño mientras se forzaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- apretó sus dientes.

Jason negó con la cabeza, visiblemente luchando contra su propio dolor.

-Se desplomo en la cena que estaba teniendo con los otros Alfas. Sally cayo a su lado- los ojos del lobo lucían cada vez más salvajes cuanto más hablaba.

Luke agarro la mano de Thalia y se dirigió hacia Jason.

-¿Dónde está Percy?

-Él esta de camino con Annie a la suite…- jadeo- donde es la cena- explico Jason mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

Thalia se detuvo cuando dos puertas se abrieron y Rachel, Phoebe, y Piper salieron al pasillo.

Rachel y Phoebe estaban dobladas de dolor.

Luke gruño de nuevo, apoyándose a sí mismo en el barandilla de la escalera. Thalia le soltó la mano y corrió a ayudar a las chicas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Rachel se estremeció.

-Poseidón ha caído- les dijo Luke, todavía luchando por el dolor- Thalia, tú y las otras hembras métanse a una habitación y cierren la puerta.

Thalia lo miro a los ojos.

-No, yo voy contigo. Todas vamos contigo- cuando el empezó a interrumpir, ella lo corto- Piper podría ser capaz de ayudar.

Luke entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella es una sanadora gitana. Puede curar a los hombres lobos.

Tanto la cabeza de Jason como la de Luke giraron para mirar a Piper, con sus bocas abiertas. Piper parecía como si quisiera meterse en un agujero.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Luke.

Piper comenzó con:

-No ha sido confir…- pero Thalia hablo sobre ella.

-Ella identifico la hierba que evita que los lobos cambien sin siquiera buscarla. Ella simplemente lo supo. Diana dijo que eso es un don que solo las sanadoras gitanas tienen y que no ha habido una en una manada en más de un siglo.

Luke no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que una mestiza, una latente, y una sanadora gitana terminaran siendo las mejores amigas y todo en la misma manada? El destino realmente tenía sus manos en la Manada Rumana.

-Está bien, vamos- reconoció- pero no te quiero fuera de mi vista.

Thalia asintió una vez, y luego comenzó a ayudar a Rachel a caminar. Piper y Phoebe las siguieron mientras Jason abría la marcha.


	30. Thalia XXIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 29: Thalia XIX**

Tras dos horas cenando, Polibotes estaba finalmente listo para repartir las bebidas. Los asistentes sacaron dos bandejas. Se acercó y empezó a repartirlos. La última copa, se la entregó a Poseidón.

Pollibotes levanto la suya.

-Quiero brindar por una nueva era para nuestra especie. Ahora es nuestro momento. Espero que muchos de los miembros de nuestra manada encuentren a sus compañeros y seamos capaces de cargar a los cachorros una vez más. Por cada uno de ustedes.

Una onda de mutuo acuerdo corrió a través de la sala mientras cada uno de ellos tomaba un trago de su copa. Polibotes vigilo a Poseidón para asegurarse de que bebiera bastante del vino para que este fuera eficaz. Cuando lo vio drenarlo, tuvo que dominar la sonrisa que ilumino su cara.

Posedion miro a su compañera y sonrió.

-Te vez hermosa, Mina.

Sally se ruborizo.

-Todavía encantador, mi Alfa.

-Siemp…- Poseidón intento terminar la frase, pero de repente sintió un gran peso en el pecho y tuvo dificultades para respirar.

-Poseidón- la voz de Sally sonó preocupada mientras levantaba el rostro de su compañero para que la mirara. Ella jadeo cuando vio al lobo mirándola de vuelta.

-Veneno- le dijo el lobo, y sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras se derrumbaba.

Sally tuvo un momento para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado antes de que ella misma no pudiera respirar. Era como si algo estuviera aplastando su pecho, tirándola hacia abajo.

Todo se puso negro y, también, cayó al piso.

Jadeos y gritos irrumpieron en toda la sala mientras Ares se apresuraba al lado del Alfa caído.

-Hay pulso pero es débil- Ares miro a Polibotes- rápido, encuentra a la doctora que Poseidón trajo con su manada.

Polibotes asintió una vez y se volvió para susurrar al oído de un miembro de su manada, que luego corrió fuera de la habitación.

Polibotes se volvió a donde yacían inmóviles Poseidón y Sally. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a actuar como si pareciera importarle. Ayudo a Ares y Frederick a levantar al Alfa y llevarlo a la habitación contigua. Hermes recogió la silueta inerte de Sally y suavemente la puso al lado de su compañero.

May y Afrodita tenían lágrimas corriéndoles por las mejillas mientras veían.

El grupo vio como las formas de Poseidón y Sally comenzaban a convulsionar.

-¡Que alguien los ayude!- sollozo May.

Hermes envolvió a su compañera entre sus brazos y le susurro suavemente.

Frederick, quien estaba en el respaldo de la puerta, casi fue derribado cuando Percy, Luke, Grover, Diana, y un montón de hembras llegaron corriendo a la habitación.

Thalia se detuvo bruscamente cuando a Poseidón y Sally acostados en la cama grande, sus cuerpos convulsionando. Sus manos cubrieron su boca mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Piper se alejó de Phoebe rápidamente… una fuerza invisible la jalaba hacia la cama.

Cuando Piper se acercó, Percy se giró y gruño, pero Diana lo empujo.

-Déjala pasar- refunfuño Diana.

La habitación entera se sumergió en el silencio mientras Piper, en un estado parecido a un trance, se acercó a la cama. Subió al lado de Poseidón y coloco una mano en su corazón. El cuerpo de él se calmó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué demo…?- los murmullos cesaron a través de la habitación mientras que las bocas caían abiertas y las cejas se levantaban.

Piper se inclinó sobre Poseidón y coloco su frente contra la de él. Ella cerro sus ojos y su respiración se hizo profunda y lenta, como si fuera caído en un sueño profundo.

-Supongo que tenemos la confirmación- susurro Thalia en dirección a Diana.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- gruño Percy a la doctora mientras miraba a Piper.

-Es una sanadora- dijo Diana con asombro- la primera sanadora gitana en más de un siglo. En nuestra manada.

Aquello lo bastante viejos para entender el significado de sus palabras se hincaron sobre una rodilla.

Thalia tiro de manga de Luke. Sus brillaban y podía ver el sudor que había roto por su frente.

-¿Por qué se arrodillan?

-Es un gran honor estar en la presencia de una sanadora. Otras manadas se arrodillaran en señal de respeto.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Piper finalmente se sentó. Ella se volvió a Luke.

-Su cuerpo ha sido envenenado con una hierba. Es común en estos lares. Moonseed- sus ojos estaban desenfocados mientras hablaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién haría esto?- gruño Luke mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Se preguntó si miraba duramente sería capaz de ver la culpabilidad en los demás.

-Eso no importa ahora- continuo Piper en voz baja- necesita el antídoto. Se está desvaneciendo rápido, y Sally aún más rápido. Necesita Wolfbane. Contrarrestara el veneno.

Phoebe dio un paso adelante.

-Se cómo se va la Wolfbane. Puedo ir por algunos, crece en la ladera de la montaña.

Thalia miro a Annabeth y Percy, y vio el horror y el miedo en sus ojos. Estaba tan harta de que la gente siguiera hiriendo a los que ella amaba. Luke se acercó a la cama mientras Piper bajaba para permitirle acercarse aún más. Mientras estaba distraído, Thalia se deslizo hacia Phoebe.

-Vamos, iré contigo- susurro en su oído.

Phoebe la miro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció.

-Está bien- ella asintió y ambas retrocedieron lenta y silenciosamente hacia la puerta. Nadie las miro. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en el Alfa caído y su compañera.

Phoebe y Thalia se apresuraron a través de la mansión.

-Vamos a necesitar una linterna para ti- le dijo Phoebe e hizo un pequeño desvió.

-¿Dónde vamos a encontrar linternas?

-Hay un cobertizo justo fuera de la puerta oeste. Estoy cruzando los dedos para hallar uno allí.

-Bien pensado.

…

Phoebe seguía echando un vistazo a Thalia por el rabillo del ojo, segura de que ella sería capaz de percatarse de su culpabilidad. Lograron salir por la puerta y dirigirse directamente al cobertizo, el cual tenía una luz brillando en la parte delantera, iluminando la entrada. Ambas se apresuraron y comenzaron a buscar en los estantes.

-La tengo- Thalia sonrió, sosteniendo una linterna industrial. Ella la encendió y brillo alrededor del lugar.

-Prefecto- concordó Phoebe- bien, vamos antes de que Luke se dé cuenta de que te has ido.

Salieron del cobertizo y se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la finca, apresurándose para lograr salir por las puertas y adentrarse en la ladera de la montaña oscura.

Ambas chicas se estremecieron cuando el frio las golpeo, ninguna de las dos había pensado en tomar un abrigo en su apuro. Phoebe sabía que Polibotes se había asegura de destruir todo el Wolfbane cerca de la mansión, por lo que tendrían que caminar un buen rato para encontrarlo.

-¡OIGAN! Esperen.

Las cabezas de Thalia y Phoebe dieron vuelta para encontrar a Piper persiguiéndolas, con su propia linterna en mano. Por supuesto que Piper pensaría en conseguir una linterna, ella siempre estaba preparada.

-¿Piper, que haces?- pregunto Thalia de prisa.

-Te vi moverte sigilosamente. Puedo ayudar. Sé que hacer una vez que encontremos las hierba. Tiene que ser preparado de cierta manera especial.

Phoebe entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Las pequeñas hojas tienen que ser separados y empapadas en agua salada caliente para sacar las propiedades curativas. Si solo aplastas la planta y la mesclas con agua no saldrá nada.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado- refunfuño Thalia.

-Oh, eres la que habla de tener cuidado- chasqueo Piper desde atrás.

Phoebe comenzó a andar más rápidamente y Thalia y Piper tuvieron que alargar las zancadas para mantenerse a su lado.

-Probablemente vamos a tener que andar lejos. Pienso que si nos separamos vamos a encontrarlo más rápido.

-Divide y vencerás, suena como un plan.

-Piper, ve al extremo izquierdo- le dijo Phoebe y señalo la dirección que quiso decir- Thals, ve al extremo derecho, yo iré directo. Busquen una planta con hojas verdes oscuras y flor morada.

-Oscuro y morado. Bien, hagámoslo.

Thalia se dirigió en la dirección en la que Phoebe había instruido.

Ella ilumino el suelo con su linterna, lado a lado, barriendo a través de los arbustos. Todo el rato murmurando: "morado, morado, oscuro, oscuro," bajo su aliento.

Thalia había caminado durante media hora cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Se detuvo media zancada y lentamente dio vuelta en círculo. Mirando hacia los árboles, apunto su luz hacia el follaje. Alguien la estaba siguiendo. No, alguien la estaba acosando.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Thalia siguió enfocando la luz y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de penetrar la oscuridad. De repente una forma oscura arremetió contra ella. Se le cayó la linterna al levantar sus manos y proteger su cara. Fue golpeada bruscamente, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Su cabeza salió despedida hacia atrás y escucho un crujido cuando su cráneo golpeo algo duro. Lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad la consumiera fue unos dientes afilados y ojos brillantes.

…

El lobo que era Phoebe agarro la pierna del pantalón de Thalia comenzó a tirarla hacia lo más profundo en las montañas.

La arrastro constantemente por varios kilómetros hacia la profunda caverna que había encontrado. La loba puso a Thalia boca arriba justo en el borde de la misma. Luego Phoebe gradualmente volvió a su forma humana; tembló ante la pérdida de su pelaje, pero rápidamente se sacudió y agarro los cubos de orina de lobo que Polibotes había insistido que tomara, los cuales había escondido el día anterior.

Ella volvió al lado de Thalia mientras esta comenzaba a gemir y volver en sí.

-Diablos- gimió Thalia.

-Lo siento, Thalia. Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto- Phoebe empujo las pierna de Thalia sobre el borde de la caverna.

Thalia jadeo y sus brazos se estiraron temblando en busca de algo, cualquier cosa. Phoebe le dio otro empujón y Thalia se deslizo por el borde. Su estómago se raspo contra la piedra mientras su camiseta se subía; sus uñas se rasgaron mientras trataba de agarrar algo para no caerse.

Thalia se deslizo más y más, sus pies empujándose a cualquier roca que pudiera darle un punto de apoyo. Finalmente sintió una raíz que sobre salía y la agarro, aferrándose desesperadamente de esa cuerda vital. Ella miro hacia arriba y apenas pudo ver a Phoebe en la oscuridad, inclinándose sobre el borde, con un cubo de algo en la mano.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Thalia, su voz apretada del miedo y la tensión de sostenerse.

-No entenderías- Phoebe tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas- tienes a tu compañero. ¿Cómo podrías entender?

-Pruébame- gruño Thalia.

Phoebe limpio sus manos.

-Estuve enamorada. Él era humano.

La boca de Thalia cayó abierta.

-¿Y tu compañero?

-¿Qué pasa con él?- escupió Phobe- no lo veo por aquí. ¿Y tú, Thalia? Quien sabe cuánto tiempo tarde hasta encontrarlo. Podría tardar siglo, sin embargo, Poseidón espera que viva sola, vacía.

-Él sabe que solo tu compañero hará que tu vacío desaparezca, Phoebe- dijo Thalia suavemente, tratando de razonar con la loba enfurecida.

-Era feliz con Drey. Me hacia reír- los ojos de Phoebe se nublaron mientras que los recuerdos llenaban su mente. Luego su rostro se oscureció- Poseidón lo descubrió e hizo enviar a Drey a los Estados Unidos. Me prohibieron verlo, o a cualquier otro ser humano. Ya no estar más bajo el mando de Poseidón es la única forma de estar con Drey.

-¿Lo envenenaste?- los ojos de Thalia se ampliaron mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

-No. Polibotes lo hizo. Polibotes accedió a dejarme unir a su manada, y si no encuentro a mi compañero entre ellos, accedió a dejarme ir a Estados Unidos para encontrarme con Drey. Me dijo que tenía que deshacerme de ti. Piensa que al deshacerse de ti se estará deshaciendo también del Beta. Luke se matara por pelear contra la manada de Polibotes o morirá buscando tu cuerpo. También tiene planes para Percy… se implementaran con el tiempo.

Thalia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sus brazos estaban cansándose y empezaban a temblar. Tenía que intentar que Phoebe cambiara de alguna manera su opinión.

-Phoebe, no tienes que hacer esto. Podrías dejarme ir y solo marcharte. No se lo diré a nadie.

Phoebe se rio.

-Polibotes me mataría y sino terminara la tarea que me ha dado. Lo siento, Thals. De verdad me agradas, pero amo a Drey, y no voy a desperdiciar mi vida esperando por un compañero que nunca podría encontrar.

Empezó a inclinar el cubo de líquido y Thalia sintió nauseas cuando el hedor golpeo su nariz un segundo antes de que el frio liquido la empapara. Thalia escupió y tosió, tratando de que no entrara en su boca.

-Lamento la orina, pero Polibotes insistió- le dijo Phoebe mientras recogía otro cubo y lo vertía- dijo que cubriría tu aroma y les tomaría más tiempo encontrarte.

Las manos de Thalia comenzaron a deslizarse mientras la raíz en la cual se sostenía empezaba a deslizarse por la orina. Ella trato de ahogar el grito que salió cuando se resbalo, ganando solo su alcance en el último segundo.

-Harías cualquier cosa para estar con Luke, Thals. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer para estar con Drey.

-Luke es mi compañero, Phoebe. No es lo mismo. No estarás satisfecha con el humano- Thalia intento otra vez, pero sabía que era inútil mientras Phoebe se paraba.

-Me tengo que ir, no quiero que ellos vengan a buscarme. Ruego para que tu muerte sea rápida y así no sufras- y luego se había ido.

Thalia miro arriba hacia la oscuridad, comprendió justo antes de que sus manos se deslizaras que ella iba a morir. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras su agarre se aflojaba contra su voluntad.

Grito roncamente mientras caía. No fue tan profundo como pensó, la caída no duro mucho, pero no suavizo el aterrizaje. Ella golpeo el duro suelo y, una vez más, la oscuridad asumió el control.


	31. Luke XXX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 30: Luke XXX**

Piper finalmente encontró la hierba de flor purpura. Corrió, su linterna rebotando en el suelo. Ella cayó al suelo junto a la planta y comenzó a cavar para sacar la planta por la raíz. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero sabía que tenía que tener la raíz unida para que el antídoto fuera potente.

Cavo y cavo, sus uñas cubriéndose de suciedad, y finalmente saco varias plantas. Las metió en su camisa y comenzó a correr de nuevo. Se empujó cada vez más rápido, la urgencia por llegar llevando la como una manada de lobos furiosos.

Piper no le dio importancia a Phoebe o Thalia, pensó que eran chicas grandes y podrían arreglárselas por sí mismas. Finalmente vio la masiva puerta de la entrada de la finca. Mientras entraba deprisa por la puerta, y se precipitaba por las escaleras a la puerta principal, casi corrió contra Diana.

-Umph- gruño Piper cuando se obligó a detenerse. Miro a la doctora- ¿sigue vivo?

-Sí, pero por muy poco- le dijo la doctora tristemente- quiero que hagamos esto en mi oficina. No quiero decirle a nadie lo que estamos haciendo, y cuando le demos el antídoto no le diremos a nadie que lo tenemos.

-¿Sabes quién lo enveneno?- pregunto Piper mientras sus ojos se abrían más.

-No, pero tuvo que ser alguien en esa pequeña cena. Voy a tratar de hacer que Percy y Luke indaguen en la habitación, pero los dos están muy volátiles en este momento- Diana ladeo su cabeza a un lado- Especialmente Luke desde que se dio cuenta que su compañera había desaparecido.

Piper miro tímidamente el suelo.

-Ella esta fuera con Phoebe buscando Wolfbane.

Diana asintió una vez e hizo eco de los pensamientos de Piper.

-Bueno, son chicas grandes. Pueden arreglárselas solas. Ahora, tú y yo, vamos a hacer el antídoto.

Diana tiro de Piper hacia la mansión y se apresuraron a su oficina.

Piper saco las plantas y le dijo a Diana que consiguiera un recipiente con agua caliente y algunos viales pequeños.

Diana coloco los artículos en la mesa de laboratorio frente a Piper.

-Esto es tan extraño- murmuro Piper.

-¿Qué?

-Yo sabiendo que es lo que tengo que hacer. Es como si alguien fuera encendido un interruptor.

Piper trabajo rápido, removiendo las hojas y sumergiéndolas en agua caliente. Lleno el recipiente hasta que todo lo que podía ver eran hojas oscuras flotando en el. Tan pronto como el agua estuvo a temperatura ambiente, sabía que estaba listo. Tomo dos viales y los lleno.

Algo hizo clic cuando tuvo los viales en sus manos. Piper cerro sus ojos y sintió la magia, esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría, fluyendo a través de ella mientras invocaba las propiedades mágicas de la planta. Su boca comenzó a moverse mientras susurraba las palabras que aparecieron en su mente.

 _ **Eres llamado la perdición del lobo cuando en realidad sanas.**_

 _ **Te invoco hoy para buscar el veneno destinado a robar.**_

 _ **Penetrar en el lobo y verter vida de nuevo en él.**_

 _ **Dale fuerza a mi Alfa, no lo dejes caer.**_

Piper abrió los ojos y una sola lágrima se deslizo en uno de los frascos. De repente el líquido comenzó a brillar de un color blanco puro.

-Está hecho- le dijo Piper a Diana resueltamente.

Diana asintió. Saco su celular y mando un mensaje a Luke.

 _ **Diana txt:**_ _En camino._

-Vamos.

…

Luke se paseaba, su lobo estaba preocupado y herido. Su Alfa estaba cerca de la muerte. La compañera de su Alfa estaba al borde de la muerte. Y la compañera de Luke se había marchado sin siquiera un "nos vemos, bola de pelos". Diana acababa de mandarle un mensaje avisando que ella y Piper estaban de camino con el antídoto. Ahora solo tenían que orar para que funcionara, que Piper realmente fuera una sanadora, aunque parecía que sí lo era. Pidió a todos que salieran excepto a los miembros de la manada, y los demás salieron a la habitación donde solo unas horas antes los Alfas se habían reído y burlado de sus manadas.

Luke siguió mirando hacia abajo a los lobos a través de la puerta abierta, su lobo buscando al que se atrevió a herir a Poseidón, pero su mente era un desastre, nublado con demasiados pensamientos. Estaría más tranquilo una vez que Thalia regresara. Una vez que ella estuviera a su lado, olfatearía al traidor.

…

Percy tiro de Annabeth en su regazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, tratando de controlar su temblor. Ella estaba en shock, así como lo estaba el.

" _¿Quién haría esto, Percy?_ "

" _No lo sé, amor. Mi padre es muy poderoso, y con el poder vienen enemigos. Simplemente no pensé que fuera nadie de entre nosotros._ "

Annabeth dejo a Percy y camino hacia la cama, subiendo junto a Sally. Tomo su mano y la sostuvo contra su corazón. Lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras ella miraba a la mujer a la que había llegado a pensar como una madre luchando por cada respiración.

" _Ella es la mujer más dulce que he conocido, Percy. Tan desinteresada y amorosa._ " Annabeth no pudo evitar el sollozo que forzó su camino desde su pecho. Se inclinó sobre Sally y rezo para que fuera perdonada, para que los dos fueran perdonados.

Percy deslizo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Una sola lagrima escapo de sus ojos, por sus padres y su compañera. Tantas muertes en los meses pasados, tantas vidas desperdiciadas. Y ahora más serian tomadas. Ya sea las de sus padres o la del culpable del intento de asesinato.

Piper y Diana entraron en la habitación y Luke cerró la puerta tras de ellas, dejando fuera a los otros. Piper camino tranquilamente hacia la cama y subió al lado de su Alfa, porque como la sanadora de su manada, el realmente era su Alfa. Las lágrimas amenazaban con extenderse al pensar en cómo había sentido el veneno en su sistema al presionar la mano contra el antes. Era lento, filtrándose en sus células, matando, destruyendo.

Saco los frascos de su bolsillo y se olvidó de la habitación a su alrededor mientras desenroscaba las tapas. Colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza de Poseidón, se inclinó al frente y presiono en frasco en sus labios. Así como antes, las palabras que necesitaba decir fluyeron a través de su boca y mente. Susurro cerca de su oído mientras sostenía el frasco en su boca, esperando para derramarlo cuando sus labios se separaran.

-Mi Alfa, escucha mi voz. Soy Piper, sanadora gitana de la manada rumana. Llamo a tu lobo. Preséntate y cuida del hombre que alberga tu espíritu y protege a tu manada. Acércate, lobo Alfa, y confía en lo que te estoy dando para sanar y no para herir.

Piper vio como los labios de Poseidón se separaron, y ella fue capaz de inclinar el antídoto en su boca. Rápidamente vertió el segundo frasco y lo miro tragar, cerrar su boca, y volverse inmóvil de nuevo.

Una vez más, se inclinó al frente y presiono su frente contra la de él. Cerró sus ojos y ralentizo su respiración. Sintió al lobo revolverse bajo en hombre, herido, asustado y enojado. Temía por su compañera, siendo incapaz de sentirla.

Piper susurro en su mente.

" _Ella está aquí a tu lado, Alfa. Ningún daño vendrá a ella si luchas. Lucha contra el veneno, deja que el líquido sanador se mueva a través de tu cuerpo. Si tú eres curado, ella también._ "

El lobo se asentó ligeramente. Piper podía sentir al Wolfbane moverse, buscando el veneno, como a un ser vivo.

" _Descansa ahora, Alfa. Eres protegido, eres amado._ " Piper se apartó y bajo de la cama. Sintió a su cuerpo hundirse, sin darse cuenta cuan extenuante había sido la curación. Miro a Luke.

-Está funcionando. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tardar hasta que el despierte. Necesitan ser protegidos y vigilados.

-No habrán menos de cuatro lobos con ellos en todo momento. Vamos a rotarnos en turnos para que así todos tengan tiempo de descansar- Luke se giró hacia Percy- ¿asumo que te quieres quedar?

Percy asintió mientras sostenía a su compañera.

Luke se giró hacia los otros miembros de la manada.

-Jake, Lee, Grover, ustedes tomaran el primer turno con Percy. Tengo que averiguar dónde diablos esta mi compañera- miro a Piper- ven- demando bruscamente.

Piper se enderezo, reuniendo fuerza siguió al Beta fuera.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Luke una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, lejos de los oídos indiscretos.

-Fue conmigo y Phoebe a los bosques para encontrar el Wolfbane. Nos separamos y yo logre volver primero. Me imagine que estarían justo detrás de mí- explico Piper rápidamente.

Miro al Beta, que luchaba para controlar a su lobo.

-Voy a revisar su habitación. ¿Podrías conseguir a Diana y a Rachel y buscar también?

Sin esperar su respuesta, luke se giró y camino rápidamente a la habitación de Thalia.

Luke sabia antes de abrir la puerta que Thalia no estaba en su habitación. Entro de todas formas, necesitando su esencia a su alrededor.

Camino hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde.

Solo unas horas antes de había acostado con ella en esta cama, sosteniéndola, besándola, mostrándole lo mucho que la amaba y la quería.

¿Cómo es que el día se había jodido tan rápidamente? Sintió su pecho apretarse mientras la oscuridad se filtraba.

Su Alfa estaba enfermo y la manada estaba débil por ello, su compañera estaba perdía, y su lobo al borde de la furia.

Las manos de Luke temblaban mientras tomaba la almohada de Thalia y la empujaba a su cara. Tomo una respiración profunda y capto una pequeña cantidad de comodidad de la vainilla y canela que se filtró dentro de su propio ser.

Su mente vago a hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando su corazón había estado en manos de otra mujer, joven, llena de vida y de coraje al igual que su compañera. Cecyl había sido una alegría para todos alrededor de ella y la había perdido. Pensó que su corazón no se iba a curar de la pérdida de su hermana. Pero luego había conocido a Thalia, su compañera. Ella lleno el agujero en él y vertió vida donde la muerte había lentamente empezado a tomar lugar. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía si estaba bien.

El corazón de Luke se rompió y su lobo empujo hacia adelante a medida que un aullido lastimero se vertía desde el fondo de su alma. Mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar a su lobo y rehacerse, pudo sentir a su lobo estirándose, buscando el vínculo entre ellos que todavía tenía que consolidar verdaderamente. Sus hombros cayeron.

" _¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti?_ " su mente buscando por su propia voluntad. " _Apenas acabo de encontrarte y ahora te estoy perdiendo._ "

Luego en el silencio, Luke la escucho.


	32. Luke XXXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 31: Luke XXXI**

Thalia pudo sentir algo cálido y pegajoso corriendo por sus ojos. Levanto la mano para limpiarlo y un dolor agudo saco un jadeo de ella. Estaba todo negro como boca de lobo, ni siquiera podía ver la mano delante de su cara.

-Mierda- gruño. Se dio cuenta entonces que probablemente se había roto el brazo. Se movió experimentalmente y sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. Thalia pensó por un segundo, tratando de recordar lo que pudo de primeros auxilios.

 _Bien, dolor en el costado, es difícil respirar. Probablemente se rompió una costilla, tal vez se perforo un pulmón. Excelente._

Ella rodo a un lado y fue capaz de alzar la otra mano a su cabeza. Sintió una herida abierta, una que estaba derramando sangre por su rostro y ojos. Trato de ejercer precio, sabiendo que tenía que tratar de detener el flujo. Estaba débil, y se debilitaba cada vez más.

" _¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti?_ "

Abruptamente, Thalia se sentó y casi grito por el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo. _No es posible,_ pensó.

-No acabo de oír eso- dijo a la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y espero para ver si escuchaba más de la voz que ella necesitaba oír tanto como necesitaba aire para respirar. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y respiración era superficial, y a pesar del frio, podía sentir el sudor chorreando por su cuello.

" _A penas acabo de encontrarte y ahora te estoy perdiendo._ "

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro, saboreando el sonido en su mente. _Por fin,_ se dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus frías mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre que seguía fluyendo. _Por fin._

" _¿Luke?_ "

" _¿Thalia?_ " la voz de Luke era urgente, firme.

" _¿Puedes oírme?_ " le pregunto, todavía incapaz de creer que estaban hablando a través de sus pensamientos. Había deseado, soñado, esperado y anhelado que esto sucediera.

" _Maldito infierno. Si, puedo oírte. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué paso?_ "

" _No sé dónde estoy_ " le dijo ella, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. " _Esta oscuro… y frio. El suelo se siente como rocas y tierra._ "

" _Thalia, ¿Qué paso?_ " le pregunto de nuevo.

" _Es Phoebe, Luke. Hizo algún tipo de acuerdo con Polibotes. Luke…_ " su voz se hizo más fuerte mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que paso, Phoebe empujándola en un agujero en la tierra. Vertiendo la orina sobre ella, ahora, eso era algo que Thalia honestamente podría decir ella nunca había tenido que pasar en su vida. Dios mío, como había cambiado repentinamente su expectativa de vida. " _Percy y Annie, ellos están en peligro. Polibotes los quiere a todos muertos. Tienes que protegerlos._ "

" _Tengo que encontrarte_ " insistió Luke.

" _¡No! Tienes que protegerlos. Si algo le sucede a Percy, Annie morirá. Lo mismo con Poseidon y Sally. Luke, tienes que asegurarte de que estén a salvo_ " declaro Thalia.

" _¡NO VOY A DEJARTE MORIR!_ " rugió a través de su vínculo. " _No me pidas esto, Thalia. Voy a perderte. No puedo_ " esto último salió como un susurro.

" _Luke, no estamos vinculados. Si algo me pasa puedes seguir y tener una vida. Annie no puede. Si Percy muere, ella se va con él. Eso no es aceptable. No tomare su vida por la mía, ¿me oyes?_ "

Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro implacablemente, mientras trataba de hacerle comprender que ella no sería capaz de vivir consigo misma si algo le sucediera a Annabeth o Piper.

" _Vinculados o no, Thalia, tu eres mi compañera. Lo que pides va en contra de todo lo que soy. No puedo poner a otros por delante de tu bienestar. Le pides a un rio que revierta su flujo y al fuego del infierno que se congele. Eso no es posible._ "

La voz de Luke se estaba volviendo más y más un gruñido mientras trataba de hacerle comprender que como su compañero, no la abandonaría.

" _Entiendo. Esto es difícil para mí también. Te amo, Luke. Te he amado desde el momento en que te conocí. Te amo mando, rabioso, gentil, cariñoso… te amo de cualquier forma que vengas a mí. Yo quiero que tengamos una oportunidad, y tengo que creer que el destino no es tan cruel como para solo darnos una. Tengo que creer que si no estamos juntos en esta vida, entonces en la próxima._ " Thalia se esforzó para que su voz fuera fuerte. Ella no iba a fingir que la idea de no volver a ver de nuevo a Luke era el peor dolor que cualquiera fuera jamás experimentado. Ella prefería estar de vuelta en ese auto en llamas, sintiendo su carne ser chamuscada, que pensar que no había oportunidad de estar con él. " _Si tengo que hacerlo, entonces creeré lo suficiente por nosotros dos. Pero, Luke, si vienes por mí, nunca te lo perdonare, compañeros o no. Si me amas, cliché como eso es, protegerás a esos que amo. Y si esta vida ha terminado para mí, entonces vive por los dos, y yo te esperare. Te veré de nuevo. Te besare, te tocare, te amare, Luke. Si no es en esta vida, entonces en la otra._ "

Los hombros de Luke se estremecieron ante la fuerza de la emoción que rodo a través de él. Desde que su hermana murió había sentido tanto dolor.

Solo que esto era peor, mil veces peor. Thalía no lo entendía. A pesar de que aún no estaban unidos por el vínculo de sangre, su conexión era fuerte. Ya sentía su alma desgarrándose en dos ante el conocimiento de que había una posibilidad de que perdiera a su compañera.

" _¿Cómo puedes pedirme esto a mí? Por favor, Thalia. No lo hagas._ "

" _Esta tarde_ " le escucho susurrar.

Luke respiro hondo. Se odiaba a si mismo por eso, pero al final cedió, sabiendo que ella no aceptaría nada menos.

" _Te amo. Los mantendré a salvo, pero iré por ti. Vivirás, ¿me oyes? Vivirás. ¡VIVE! Pentru mine, iubitule. Te rog traiesc. (Por mi, nena. Por favor, vive)_ "

" _Hace tanto frio… ¿Luke? Cuida de las personas que amo. Ese serias tú._ "

Luke la sintió cada vez más débil, podía sentir su mente cerrándose. Se sentía tan impotente. Una vez más no fue capaz de salvar a la mujer que amaba. El apretó los ojos y cayó al suelo. Su vínculo finalmente se había abierto, y por unos breves momentos la había sentido. Sentido todo de ella. Ahora solo había oscuridad.

Momentáneamente se entregó al lobo que empujaba y gruñía para presentarse. Sus ojos brillaron, sus garras extendidas clavándose en la alfombra cuando sintió el dolor derramándose sobre él. Sus colmillos se alargaron mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló.

Levantándose, tembló de furia y arranco la puerta, saliendo al pasillo. Atrapo un olor que casi lo hizo cambiar. _Phoebe,_ pensó, _bienvenida a casa, compañera de manada._

Luke salió en una carrera, siguiendo su rastro. Lo llevo directamente a la habitación donde su Alfa y su compañera yacían a las puertas de la muerte.

Los lobos en la suite contigua se separaron mientras Luke pasaba hecho una furia. Arranco la puerta de sus goznes cuando la abrió.

Percy, Jake, Lee y Grover todos se adelantaron, gruñendo, preparándose para defender a su Alfa. Cuando se dieron cuenta que era Luke y vieron la mirada en sus ojos, todos se echaron atrás y desnudaron sus cuellos. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se echó sobre su presa.

Phoebe se puso de pie al lado de Piper, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se acercó a ella lentamente, dejándole ver su destino acercándosele.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA ELLA!?- gruño en su cara. Phoebe cerró los ojos mientras trataba de luchar contra la compulsión en la voz de su Beta.

Phoebe sabía que si le contaba a Luke lo que quería saber, los lobos de Polibotes la destrozarían miembro a miembro. Lo sabía porque Polibotes le habia dicho que sucedería. No sabía porque había regresado, debería haberse largado simplemente, pero ella pensó que eso la haría parecer culpable. Obviamente no había importado.

Sabía que Luke la mataría6, pero el seria misericordioso y la haría rápido. Polibotes la torturaría. Se mordió el labio hasta que empezó a sangrar, luchando por respirar mientras la mano del Beta se apretaba.

-Respóndeme, Phoebe.

-No puedo, Beta. El me matara- susurro.

-Tú ya estas muerta. Estabas muerta en el momento en que dañaste a mi compañera, al momento en que te atreviste a tocar lo que es mi. Estabas muerta al momento en que accediste a llevarla a la muerte.

-No me vayas a torturar. Por favor- Phoebe abrió los ojos y miro a Luke- yo solo quería estar con él. Poseidon no me dejo.

Los ojos de Luke se ensancharon cuando sus palabras penetraron.

-¿Hiciste esto por un humano? ¿Por un hombre que no es nada para ti?

-YO LO AMO. Es _algo_ para mi- Phoebe se estremeció de dolor y pena.

-Si no vas a hablar, entonces no tengo ningún uso para ti- le dijo Luke con calma.

Phoebe asintió, aceptando el destino que ella había elegido. Ella miro a los ojos de Luke una vez más, sabiendo que era la última cosa que vería alguna vez.

-Dejo constancia este día que Phoebe rompió la ley de la manada y lastimo a uno de los suyos. Intento asesinar a mi compañera y traiciono a su Alfa. Es por eso que ella muere el día de hoy- Luke miro a la mujer que había visto crecer desde solo un cachorro. Los ojos de Luke se suavizaron brevemente- esto no es fácil para mí. No podemos permitir la traición en la manada. Una manada es fuerte como la lealtad que la mantiene unida.

-Lo siento.

Retorció su mano bruscamente hacia un lado, rompiendo su cuello antes de que pudiera continuar. No quiso prolongar su muerte y el no quiso escuchar sus excusas. No mientras su compañera se estaba muriendo.

-¿Está todo bien? me pareció oír…

Luke se volvió ante el sonido de la vos de Polibotes. Los ojos de Polibotes se abrieron en shock mientras miraba des de Luke al cuerpo a sus pies. En ese momento, supo que había sido descubierto. Cuando Luke gruño y se abalanzo, Polibotes cambio en el aire y corrió directamente hacia la ventana de cristal, lanzándose a través de ella.

Luke se detuvo a media zancada cuando el poder se envolvió su alrededor.

-Luke, ven a mí.

Luke sintió en poder de su Alfa rodeándolo, ofreciendo una resistencia y comodidad. Trato de luchar con ello, pero incluso en su estado de debilidad, Poseidón era fuerte. Se dio la vuelta, sus piernas moviéndose sin su permiso. Se acercó a la cama de Poseidón y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla.

-Alfa- Luke desnudo su cuello mientras temblaba por el control.

-Ábrete a mí- le instruyo Poseidón.

Poseidón y Luke habían echo esto en solo una ocasión. Era una habilidad que Alfa y Beta compartían, una forma de transmitir los recuerdos si el otro cayera. Luke cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar con calma. Poseidón puso la mano en la frente de Luke y observo las imágenes y sonidos que se derramaron de la mente de su Beta a la suya propia.

La habitación estaba en silencio mientras el resto de la manada observaba, paralizados por los acontecimientos que acababan de desarrollarse, que aún no habían entendido.

Cuando hubo terminado, Poseidón abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Luke.

-Ella está viva.

-Solo apenas- la voz de Luke era un susurro.

-¿Puedes escuchar sus pensamientos?- los labios de Poseidón se curvaron ligeramente, feliz de que el vínculo de su Beta y su compañera finalmente se hubiera formado.

-Lo hice. Pero ahora está en silencio, oscuro.

-Eso podría significar que ella esta inconsciente.

Luke asintió, incapaz de siquiera considerar la alternativa.

-Vamos a encontrarla, Beta- le dijo Poseidón con firmeza.

Luke se levantó. Su lobo estaba todavía en la guardia, sin poder descansar, incapaz de pensar otra cosa que la búsqueda de su compañera.

-Si…- Luke tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder continuar- si ella muere, tendrás que matarme.

Poseidon asintió una vez, luego añadió.

-Ella no morirá.

Luke cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Poseidón rio entre dientes ligeramente.

-Nadie tan feroz como Thalia Grace se iría silenciosamente en la noche.


	33. Epilogo

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Epilogo**

Luke reunió cuerdas, linternas y agua. Jason estaba esperando junto con Percy, Jake y Grover.

-La manada de Polibotes se largó con el- anuncio Percy.

Luke gruño.

-Vamos a tratar con él una vez que Thalia este a salvo.

-Poseidón y Sally están bajo vigilancia. Deben estar lo suficientemente seguros aquí, por ahora- las palabras de Grover fueron arrasadas cuando gritos estallaron desde el pasillo.

Los cinco machos corrieron hacia los gritos y chillidos, Rachel corría hacia ellos.

-¡FUEGO! Han puesto la mansión en llamas.

Luke siguió moviéndose hacia las habitaciones que ahora tenían humo saliendo de ellas.

-Rachel asegúrate de sacar a Piper y Diana- le dijo Luke mientras seguían corriendo. Luego se volvió hacia los machos corriendo a su lado- vayan a través de las habitaciones y asegúrense de que todo el mundo este fuera- grito el por encima del ruido de las llamas.

El fuego estaba consumiendo todo en su rápido trayecto, demasiado rápido, como si algo le diera poder.

Mas gritos llenaron la mansión y, una vez que las habitaciones superiores habían sido comprobadas, se dividieron a través del resto de la casa.

-¡Saquen a todo el mundo, ahora! Percy, tu vienes conmigo. Vamos a buscar a Poseidón y Sally.

Luke estaba corriendo mientras gritaba sus órdenes. Gruño mientras las llamas se arrastraban como demonios del infierno por las paredes.

-Algo está mal en todo esto, Beta- Percy expreso los pensamientos de Luke en voz alta.

-Magia- murmuro Luke- magia negra.

…

Thalia lucho por respirar, entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia. En algún punto intento moverse, pero el dolor era tan grande que se había desmayado. Algo la había despertado, un ruido, tal vez. Estaba oscuro y muy frio.

Oyó un forcejeo muy por encima de ella. ¿Un animal? ¿Una persona?

-¿Hola?- su voz era ronca- por favor, ayúdame.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Thalia oyó la voz femenina desde algún lugar arriba y casi sollozo ante el sonido.

-Soy Thalia.

-Hola, Thalia- la voz era tan calmante y reconfortante, que le daban ganas de acurrucarse en una pelota y dormir- mi nombre el Silena…


	34. Carta de Luke a Thalia

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Carta de Luke para Thalia**

 _ **Esta es una carta Luke escribió a Thalia la noche que decidieron ver a donde los llevarían su relación y sentimientos. Es la misma noche en que le dice que su lobo la ha reclamado.**_

Mi amor,

Sé que probablemente podría haber sido un poco más suave en como anuncie mis intenciones hacia ti. Las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte. Sin embargo, voy a intentar lo mejor que puedo decirte lo que, en el poco tiempo que te conozco, has llegado a significar para mí. Las risas no son admitidas.

El primer momento en que me di cuenta de que ibas a ser importante para mí fue cuando vi a tu todavía inmóvil figura a un lado de la carretera junto a un vehículo en llamas. No te estabas moviendo. En ese momento, no creo que nunca haya sentido tanto miedo. Supe entonces que me importabas. No estaba muy seguro de que manera, o capacidad, pero sabía que me importabas.

Durante tu tiempo en el hospital, mi lobo se volvió más y más unido a ti y yo también. Cada día tenía ganas de verte. Incluso tenía ganas de oír cualquier observación inteligente que arrojaras en mi camino. Cuando estaba contigo, era tan difícil no solo mirar. Trate de memorizar tu rostro, tus expresiones, el sonido de tu voz, tu olor, para así poder recordarlas cuando estuviéramos separados.

Cuando me entere de que eras una potencial compañera para mi clase, dos cosas sucedieron. La primera mi lobo aulló de triunfo, él estaba convencido de que tú eras nuestra. La segunda era el miedo total y absoluto. Como ya te he dicho, se lo que es perder a alguien que amas, el ser incapaz de proteger a alguien que confía en ti, el estar totalmente indefenso ante el resultado del destino. Corrí de ti, de nosotros. Es por eso que no estuve por esos meses.

Ahora, aquí alrededor de todos estos otros, la idea de perderte es inaceptable para mi e insoportable. Hay algo en mí que solo encaja en su lugar cuando estas alrededor. Traes a mi lobo paz y llenas mi oscuridad de luz.

Esta noche te dije que te quiero, Thalia. El verdadero significado de esas palabras seria: Te amo.

Te amo. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Siempre te amare, protegeré y proveeré para ti. No hay nada ni nadie que te aleje de mí.

Gracias, nena, por ser mi luz. Por traerme esperanza y aceptarme como soy.

Siempre tuyo,

Luke.


	35. Thalia y Luke

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Thalia Grace y Luke**

 _ **Esta es una conversación entre Luke y Thalia que los lectores no llegaron a ver. Esto sucede en Just One Drop. Thalia y Luke acaban de salir del incidente durante el entrenamiento de defensa personal. Están sentados en el sofá luego de que todos los demás se habían marchado. Están hablando en voz baja antes de caer dormidos.**_

-¿Estás realmente bien?- le pregunto Thalia tentativamente.

Luke rio.

-¿Estuve tan mal?

Thalia volvió la cabeza en su regazo para así poder mirarlo. Los ojos cielo de Luke aun brillaban.

-Mal es decir poco, mi peludo amigo. Estabas listo para derribar una manada entera.

-El no debería haber puesto sus manos sobre ti, Thalia. Sé que no entiendes, pero para un macho Canis Lupis ver a su compañera ser tocada por otro macho es irritante. El ver a alguien hacerlo en ti de una manera tan íntima e hiriente al mismo tiempo- Luke comenzaba a gruñir otra vez- por todos los derechos si hubiera signos de apareamiento entre nosotros podría matarlo por su imprudencia.

Thalia estiro la mano y suavemente le acaricio la cara, tratando de suavizar las líneas de expresión.

-No más fruncidos de ceño o gruñidos. Estoy aquí, estoy a salvo, soy tuya.

-Mía- acordó Luke mientras pasaba una mano de arriba abajo por su muslo y cadera.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Thalia arqueo una ceja.

-Solo si puedo preguntar algo de vuelta- le guiño el ojo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste de mi la primera vez que te diste cuenta de que había algo entre nosotros?

Luke cerró los ojos y Thalia decidió que debía estar recordando ese día. Ella espero, observando su hermoso rostro.

-Estabas recostada sin vida sobre la hierba. No te movías- la voz de Luke era suave, y sonaba doloroso para el hablar- recuerdo correr hacia ti. Tú eras todo lo que podía ver. Tu piel estaba tan quemada. Tenía miedo de tocarte, de hacerte más daño. Cuando los paramédicos de llevaron, tomo todo de mí no romper sus gargantas por tocarte. La única cosa que mantuvo a mi lobo bajo control, fue el recordarle que ellos podían ayudarte. Ellos podrían salvarte y tendrían que salvarte porque pertenecías a mi- Luke miro hacia abajo y abrió los ojos. Se encontraron con los suyos y le sostuvo la mirada mientras hablaba- esa fue la primera vez que lo pensé, que tú eras mía. Es tan correcto, tan verdadero. Mi lobo sabía sin ninguna duda que eras nuestra compañera. Una vez que despertaste y tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo, no sabía cómo manejar mis emociones. Estaba preocupado de asustarte, y no entendia como podía sentir de la manera que lo hacía porque no eras Canis Lupis. Te vi dormir. Solo tenía que verte respirar. No podía soportar no tenerte en mi vista.

El aliento de Thalia era superficial. Sentía como si todo el aire fuera sido empujado de sus pulmones mientras escuchaba a Luke hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia ella desde el principio. Ella no tenía idea de que fuera tan intenso incluso entonces.

Luke se inclinó y la beso suavemente en los labios, y susurro:

-Tu turno.

El sonrió con malicia cuando ella frunció el ceño.

-¿La misma pregunta?- pregunto ella. El asintió con la cabeza.

-Pensé que eras increíble.

-¿Increíble? Vaya, no me di cuenta que mis primeras impresiones eran tan buenas.

Thalia le dio un manotazo.

-No he terminado.

Luke rio entre dientes.

-Lo siento, nena. Adelante.

-Como estaba diciendo, me quede sin habla cuando te vi. Quiero decir, se que jugué con las cosas, ya sabes, no quería estar ahí y verme como una adolecente necesitada, pero por dentro, por dentro me estaba ahogando en mis emociones por ti. Estabas tan confiado, tan guapo, tan intocable. Te odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Te odiaba porque nunca podría tenerte, te amaba porque algo dentro de mí reconoció que estaríamos bien juntos.

-Mejor que bien, nena- dijo Luke en voz baja, sus ojos transmitiendo la profundidad de la emoción que llenaba su voz.

-Estoy tan contenta de que hayas ido a Estados Unidos con Poseidón.

-Yo también, Thalia- Luke negaba con la cabeza- no tienes idea de lo feliz. Casi no voy. Poseidón quería dejarme a cargo de la manada. Pero mi lobo estaba inquieto sobre la idea. Le dije a Poseidón la idea y me dijo que escuchara a mi lobo. Él sabía que estabas ahí. Solo la idea de no encontrarte…

-Shh- lo tranquilizo Thalia pasando los dedos por su cabello- pero me encontraste. Estoy aquí. Estamos juntos. Y ahora, mi hombre hermoso, estas atrapado conmigo. Realmente deberías pedir un premio de consolación.

Luke sonrió hacia ella, una de las pocas personas que alguna vez podría conseguir una sonrisa de él.

-Tú eres mi todo- susurro mientras la besaba de nuevo antes de que pudiera dar una de sus réplicas sabiondas. Sin duda, a él le habría encantado.


	36. Out Of The Dark

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Proxima historia…**

 **Out of the Dark**

La oscuridad ha descendido sobre los Alpes de Transilvania.

Cuatro manadas de poderosos Lobos Grises –en una rara muestra de cooperación- se han unido aquí, en un esfuerzo para ayudar a sus miembros de manada a encontrar a sus verdaderos compañeros. Pero entonces, fueron traicionados por uno de los suyos, un Alfa empeñado en convertirse en el más poderoso de los Canis Lupis. Y a pesar de que el intento de asesinato al lobo Alfa rumano reinante en la actualidad fallo, sus planes para conseguir que Luke, el Beta rumano, quede fuera del asunto viene en conjunto, incluso cuando se descubre su traición. El lobo huyo, dejando destrucción, muerte y una compañera desaparecida detrás de él.

Sin el conocimiento de las otras manadas, el lobo a empleado una bruja para terminar el trabajo mortal y ayudarle a ganar otra herramienta para aumentar su poder. Una maldición de proporciones devastadoras paralizara a Luke de una manera que podría disolver su frágil vínculo con Thalia.

Mientras tanto, herida y sola, Thalia ha estado luchando por su vida. Ella había llagado a un acuerdo con su destino, aceptando que no iba a vivir una vida con Luke, hasta que la ayuda llega de la forma más inesperada…

Poseidón tendrá que utilizar todos sus recursos- incluyendo a Piper, la nueva sanadora gitana de la manada rumana- para descubrir una forma en la que podrán destruir a la bruja, levantar la maldición de Luke y reunirlo con la única mujer que lo complementara, y resolver un misterio que ha estado rondando a la manada rumana por 300 años.

 **Bueno… este es el final de esta historia… pero ya estoy trabajando en la continuación.**

 **Más problemas, nuevas parejas y mucho de garras y colmillos…**

 **No se lo pierdan!**


End file.
